The Midnight Branch
by KittynMina
Summary: Sequel to Glass Emeralds. There are rumours of a secret branch reapers who work above the rules and regulations and anyone who gets in their way mysteriously vanishes. It was only a matter of time before the London Branch ran into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** And so, for you guys, a Christmas present. Hope everyone had a great Christmas. The first chapter of the sequel. And, as we can guess by the title if you read Glass Emeralds, a certain blonde reaper's coming back. Not to mention, the little teaser story Alan gave Ronnie towards the end of last story, you get Alan day dreaming the end of the story (because I like the idea that Eric was a total jerk before they got together and I like the idea of Alan telling him off) before we get into the little filler chapters that set up the big plot. Yays. So, yeah, please review and thank you if you do.

* * *

><p>"Alan, sweetheart-"<p>

"Don't you '_sweetheart_' me," Alan snapped, folding his arms. He glared up at Eric for a moment before turning to stare out the window. "Grell stopped by earlier."

Eric laughed. "You're mad 'cause Sutcliff stopped by before me? Come on, I had to work. I picked up your slack. It doesn't mean I wasn't worried. What's wrong with you anyway? You don't look sick. Or is this because I left earlier?"

"Oh no, Mr Slingby," he said. Eric frowned and Alan glanced up. He hadn't called Eric Mr Slingby since they'd started working together. "That was entirely my fault, wasn't it? I should have known better. You're reputation isn't exactly a secret."

"That's not fair-"

"No, I suppose not. It's hardly your fault that you're a lecherous, horny, perverted idiot with no moral or personal standards," Alan said, adjusting his glasses slightly. "I was stupid enough to think the rumours were merely exaggerated despite having to listen to you bragging about your last '_score_' all the time. You were just _so_ gentle and caring. Is it just me that sees there's more to you than a bored, hormone driven jerk who only sees people as objects to be used for sex so you don't have to think about how depressingly tedious your life must be when he has to get drunk and laid every night to keep up some sort of charade of contentment with your life." Eric's eyes widened and Alan knew why. He'd never snapped at anyone in front of Eric. As far as Eric knew Alan was always a mild mannered, professional, shy little kid. Grell had made _that_ perfectly clear earlier. "You have no idea what a selfish, arrogant- ah!"

His chest burned and writhed and he broke down a coughing and gasping. A pair of nurses came in and helped him sit up, holding him steady as he tried to suck in breath, hot tears springing to his eyes.

"Alan?"

"Get him out of here," Alan groaned.

"Come on, Mr Slingby," one nurse said, pushing him out. "Unless you're secretly a doctor you're no good here."

"But- what's wrong with him?" Eric snapped. "Hey, someone tell me something, he's my partner."

"Out, Slingby," snapped a tall, blonde doctor. He walked over to Alan and smiled reassuringly. "How bad?"

"Worse than normal," Alan gasped.

"Alan," Eric called. "Alan, tell them-"

"Get out!" he cried.

He was in too much pain to deal with Eric right now. He'd known Eric for two and a half years, he'd looked up to him and seen him as his closest friend. Eric had always been a good friend to him before but _this_ and his attack was just too much. He'd never had attacks this bad for so long, or so close together. He knew what that meant. He'd been through this before. He'd have an attack worse than he'd ever had before, then another, closer together than before, then the old ones would seem slow and dull in comparison. He knew exactly what it meant by now; the Thorns were developing. He'd never wanted Eric to see him like this. No one he saw regularly knew except for Dr Burns- Alan had almost thought that name ironic the first time he met him- the nurses and William. And none of them would say a word. William didn't care for gossip and wouldn't talk about anything and the medical staff couldn't.

"Alan..."

The door shut and Alan was given medication for the pain and to ease his breathing. It helped, but didn't solve the problem, just reduced it. Finally, after fifteen minutes or so, he sighed and lay back against his pillow, taking slow deep breaths.

"Mr Humphries, you realise you're illness is progressing?" Dr Burns said, glancing at the chart. Alan nodded slowly. "We can give you some pain medication you can take regularly which should stop the _sudden_ onset of pain but it might affect your work."

"No..." Alan whispered, closing his eyes. "No, just give me... just give me something to ease the pain when there _is_ an attack."

"If that's what's you want, Mr Humphries. I'll get something sorted," he said. "And, if I might be so bold as to comment on your personal life, it seems Slingby isn't helping. Perhaps if you told him-"

"No, I can't," he sighed.

Dr Burns nodded and left one of the nurses to tend to him, helping him lie down and tucking him in. He suddenly felt like a kid. The door opened again and Eric stepped in, slowly shutting it behind him again and looked pale and shaken. He'd never seen Eric looking so nervous.

"Is he ok?" Eric said quietly.

The nurse smiled and patted Alan's head gently. "For now, yes. You just call if you need anything, Alan. One of us will be right in."

"Thank you, Marie," Alan whispered.

She turned and left them in an awkward silence. Alan sighed and Eric stepped forwards slowly to the side of the bed. "So, this isn't just the flu?"

"I'm fine," Alan hissed.

"Sweetheart-"

"Stop that."

"So... what is wrong with you?"

"That's none of your business," Alan muttered. He didn't want Eric's pity. He hadn't cared earlier, Alan didn't want him to suddenly feel like he had to care. If Eric stayed, it should have been because he wanted to, not because he felt guilty. "Leave me alone."

Eric frowned but instead of leaving he sat on the bed and gently brushed away a few tears from his cheeks. Alan frowned and went to push him away but Eric caught his hand.

"You think I'm going to leave you in this state? You're in the hospital with some mystery sickness and you think I'm going to just leave you?" Eric said, slowly tracing his fingers along Alan's jaw. "How much of an arrogant, selfish insensitive idiot do you think I am?"

"I never said insensitive," he muttered.

"You were probably thinking it though."

Alan smiled slightly until Eric place a gentle kiss on his cheek. He frowned and pushed his away as firmly as he could. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was under the impression that we were partners," Eric said, folding his arms.

"And?" Alan snapped.

"I was worried about you," he said, like it was obvious and cleared everything up. Alan frowned and waited for him to continue. "I was also under the impression that we were in a relationship. Or was that just me?" Alan's eyes widened slightly and he couldn't help staring up at him. "I'm might be wrong, but I always thought it was kind of my job as your boyfriend to worry about you."

"Boyfriend?"

"Well, yeah." He smiled and Alan frowned. He really was... Alan sighed and shook his head. "What's wrong with that?"

_"Alan. That doesn't look very comfortable. Alan?"_

"I didn't think..." Alan stopped and glanced up at him. Eric was smiling uncertainly, as if he actually cared. "You don't have to be nice to me just because I'm... sick..."

Eric laughed and shook his head. "Don't be silly, sweetheart. I might be an arrogant, selfish idiot-"

"You forgot insensitive," Alan said quietly.

"You never said insensitive," Eric said, his smile widening.

"I was thinking it," he replied.

Eric laughed softly and nodded. "Alright, I might be an arrogant, selfish, _insensitive_ idiot but I know what I want. And, sweetheart, what I want more than _anything _is you."

"I never had you down as the sappy type."

"Well, I... uh, what I mean is..." He laughed and shook his head. "I'm really not very good at this, Al."

_"It's no good, Ronnie, let him sleep."_

Eric cupped his cheeks and pressed their lips together gently. Alan gave a soft surprised mewl into the kiss. The rational part of him was furious; who the hell did Eric think he was? He'd tricked him into believing he cared and got him into bed just for a _bet,_ then hadn't even had the decency to wait around and actually tell him to his face, then just waltzed in here acting concerned and... But his eyes slipped shut and he moaned quietly as Eric gently worked his fingers over his lower back, easing the burning aching.

"Does it hurt?" Eric whispered between kisses.

"A-a little," he gasped.

"I suppose I was a little... it's not unusual to be a little sore," he said gently. "I'm sorry, I tried to be gentle."

"No, it's alright," Alan said shakily, slowly tangling his fingers into Eric's hair as he trailed gently, brief kisses along his jaw. "I-I liked it, I just-"

"Oi, Eric." He sat up and turned to the door. Eric bunch of idiotic '_friends_'- and Alan loathed calling them that because they were all cruel, shallow, drunken, mindless fools- were in the doorway watching with stupid, lewd grins. "We've been looking all over for you. How'd I know you'd be with your little pet?"

"Pet?" Alan growled. "Eric-"

"It's fine," Eric said gently, kissing his forehead. "Shh, you wait here."

"I'm not a pet."

"No," he said gently, stroking his cheeks. "No, I promise I don't see you like that. Just lie here and relax, don't make yourself sick."

"Eric."

He turned and shoved his friends out, shutting the door behind him quickly, but not quickly enough to stop Alan hearing them laughing and demanding Eric tell them everything. Alan sighed. He didn't know what to think about Eric anymore. When they were acting as just friends and it was just them, Eric had been funny and honest and Alan could actually see something more meaningful beneath the surface and then when he was with those idiots he was just like them, so vapid and disgustingly blind to everything but their own egos... Alan was pretty tolerant of most things, but Eric's friends just pushed him over the edge sometimes.

When Eric came back in he was smiling softly. He sat on his bed and gently pulled Alan up into his lap, wrapping him tightly in his arms. Alan frowned.

"What are-"

He was silenced with a quick, gentle kiss. He swallowed and glanced up at him. Eric was just smiling gently.

"It's like you keep saying," Eric laughed gently. "They're a bunch of morons."

"Eric?" he whispered.

"Well, anyone who thinks I should just abandon you, especially in this condition, isn't worth my time. Like I said I want you, sweetheart, and nothing else."

_"Urgh, whatever, he might as well be out cold."_

* * *

><p>Ronald was <em>not<em> impressed.

He gave up trying to shake Alan awake and returned to his desk. Grell was watching with an amused smirk, chewing on the end of his pen, which Ronald had stuck rubber to in hope of preventing Grell chewing the pen open and spilling ink all over the reports. Ronald would be the one having to redo them. Their new temporary supervisor was even worse than William when it came to check list and procedures.

The problem was one of Grell's recent disasters had led to William getting a temporary suspension while the higher ups looked into whether William could actually handle being a supervisor. The sheer amount of rule violations coming from their division was finally becoming a concern. Ronald had no doubt William was the best qualified to handle their division, but William said they had to do things by the book and let the higher ups come to the conclusion on their own.

To go with their new supervisor, Mr Francis Corbin, had brought in a new Senior Dispatch Officer. Ronald didn't see why they needed a new Senior, Alan had recently turned sixty and would be promoted to a senior position in a few months. Of course, office policy was not to have more than two Junior Officers per division if it could be helped. After Eric's death seven years ago, Alan had been left without a partner to work with.

Even if Ronald had hated Eric at first for murdering a thousand people and collecting their souls- after getting over the shock of being the one to accidently deal the blow that killed him- he was glad Alan had been cured of the Thorns. Alan was slowly growing stronger, even if he'd never fully recover from the damage the Thorns had caused. He supposed it was the better of two evils; if Alan had died, Eric would have been in bits and if people had found out about Eric killing people trying to save him he would have been executed anyway. At least this way one of them got to live on.

"Come on, Alan," Ronald said gently, returning to Alan's desk and shaking him gently. "They're going to be back any second."

Alan's eyes opened slightly and he smiled. "Eric..."

"Ronald, Al," he said, pushing Alan's glasses from the top of his head onto his nose. "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah," he mumbled, sitting up and stretching. "How long was I sleeping?"

"Half an hour or so," Grell said, tapping his pen. "Muttering about Eric. Poor thing. It's seven years tomorrow."

"Yeah thanks, Grell," Alan muttered. "I'd completely forgotten the anniversary of Eric's death. What would I do without you?"

"Someone's cranky," he cooed. "Someone needs a nap."

Alan groaned and leant against his paper work. "Ronald... throw something at him for me, I can't be bothered with him."

Ronald laughed and scrunched up a scrap of paper, tossing in across the room and hitting Grell perfectly on the top of his head. Grell growled and glared over at him before tossing him back and knocking off his glasses.

"Crap..." He growled and leant down, patting the floor for them blindly. Grell was laughing madly and Ronald clenched his jaw. "It's not funny, Grell! How would like it if I'd aimed for your glasses? For fu-"

"Ronald," Alan snapped.

"Fudge," Ronald growled. "I was going to say fudge."

"No you weren't," he muttered. "You know we've talked about your language."

"You sound like William. I'm not getting overtime because of you, Grell."

"I should hope not, Mr Knox," Mr Corbin said suddenly.

Ronald jumped and went to sit up, cracking his head on the edge of his desk and swearing loudly. He blinked slightly and tried to focus on Mr Corbin and the man next to him. Alan sighed and came over, and a moment later his glasses were pushed onto his nose and the world sharpened. Mr Corbin was standing in the middle of the office. He was a tall, well built brunette who always kept his uniform absolutely perfect. In fact, in many ways, he was a lot like William, only William didn't shout. He kept his voice calm and steady in almost all circumstances- while at work at least. Mr Corbin didn't.

"Thank you, Ala- Mr Humphries," Ronald said quietly.

Next to Mr Corbin was Alan's new partner, Christian Moore. He was a lot more average in build with jet black hair and another who kept his uniform perfect. He strode over to his desk, picked up his files and took them into Mr Corbin's office. Ronald didn't like him either. He considered himself better than them. He was constantly making snide remarks and scathing comments. He'd been Eric's friend once. Alan often told him that Eric had once been a selfish egotistical jerk, something Ronald didn't have a hard time believing, and his friends were pretty much the same. Christian was one of them. Alan had also warned him that Eric's old friends had been shallow and tried to ease their boredom with one night stands and the challenge of seducing those around them. Ronald wasn't bothered by that. Despite what people _still_ seemed to think of him, he was in a perfectly happy relationship and had been for seven and a half years now. He hated the way people thought he slept around and would go with anyone who tried it on. Everyone seemed to associate liking to drink and go out partying with being easy to get in bed.

"Have you finished your work?" Mr Corbin said. "You have only fifteen minutes left."

"Yes sir," Alan said.

Mr Corbin's gaze fell on Ronald. "Mr Knox?"

"Almost done, sir," Ronald said. "Just one more report to finish."

"Mr Sutcliff?"

"Yeah, yeah," Grell said, waving his hand.

"Mr Sutcliff, my office, _please_."

He said please, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Christian returned and sat at his desk across from Alan. Grell sighed and went in after him, throwing Ronald a tired look as he went. Ronald leant back on his chair to look into the adjoining office. Christian cleared his throat and the door slammed. Ronald growled to himself. He was being silly again but he didn't like Mr Corbin being in his and William's office. Ok, technically William's office, but William was constantly saying Ronald was ridiculously and irrationally jealous and possessive. Ronald knew it was true, but he didn't care.

"Shouldn't you be working, Knox?" Christian said.

"Shouldn't you mind your own business, Mr Moore?" Ronald replied, giving him one of his charming, innocent grins but not bothering to hide the venom in his tone. "Are you staying with us tonight, Alan?"

"We'll see how it goes, Ronald," Alan said.

"I thought you didn't sleep around, Knox," Christian muttered. "Why don't you just let me show you what a real man can do?"

"Really?" Ronald laughed, shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure anything you can do the boss can do a hundred times better."

"Hmm, you wish. Come over to mine tonight, I'll prove it."

The problem with Christian and Mr Corbin was that they didn't actually break the rules. They acted dubiously but didn't break the rules. Christian might have been insufferable, but he had no black marks on his record. Ronald wanted to complain, he wanted to get them both out of their office but there were no reasons the higher ups would accept.

"How about you just-"

"Ronald," Alan warned.

"It's not happening, Mr Moore," Ronald said, flashing another bright smile.

"We'll see about that."

"Mr Knox," Mr Corbin said, pushing Grell out of his office. "Come in. Bring your reports."

Ronald nodded, quickly finishing his last report with a few quick signatures before getting up and heading into his office- well, William's office, he was never going to accept Mr Corbin there. He glanced at Grell, who for some reason looked incredibly depressed, his hair tied back with a black ribbon and actually wearing the regulation uniform. Mr Corbin was sitting behind the desk waiting for him. Ronald set down his files quietly. Without a word, he turned to leave, trying to get out as quickly as possible.

"Shut the door and get back here, Mr Knox," he said just as Ronald reached the door.

He sighed and shut the door, slowly turning but to him. Mr Corbin stood and strode around the desk to stand in front of him, a little close for Ronald's liking. He swallowed heavily. Perhaps he was a little paranoid, but he had a history of getting the worst luck of the division when it came to people. Everyone seemed to want to give him a concussion.

"You look a mess, Mr Knox," he said.

"I've never had any complains before," Ronald said with a smile.

"I'm not Mr Spears," he said, gripping Ronald's chin and forcing his head up. "Your little smiles and jokes have no effect on me."

"You're standing a little close for me to believe that," he said.

Before Ronald could register what was happening there was a crack of skin and the he stumbled aside, struggling to stay on his feet through the shock, his glasses falling from his face for the second time in fifteen minutes. He blinked a few times, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

"You hit me!" he cried, standing and turning to him.

"Yes I did," Mr Corbin said calmly.

"Corporal punishment is banned," Ronald snapped. "And you can't even justify that, I didn't do anything you can twist into making anyone think I deserved it."

"And you're going to tell the higher ups and get me transferred away so you can have you precious Mr Spears back?" he said.

"You bet I'm going to tell the higher ups," he snarled.

Mr Corbin gave a snort and caught his chin once more, gripping so tight Ronald was sure he could feel his jaw breaking. "Silly boy. You're showing your age. Now, do you honestly think anyone will believe you- a reaper who at barely twenty has had enough black marks and regulation volitions and inquests against his name he's quickly becoming infamous on par with the rest of this gods forsaken division- or me- a well respected reaper who for over a hundred and fifty years has had a _perfect _record and a reputation for being tough on slacker and straightening them out?"

"Let me go," Ronald hissed.

"Gladly," Mr Corbin said, shoving him away and nearly knocking him on his behind. "I don't like to touch dirty creatures like you. Now, take off your uniform."

"Sir?" he gasped, stepping back slightly. "I don't think that's appropriate."

"Don't _make_ me repeat myself, Mr Knox," he said, and Ronald felt him moving around him more than he could see him. "Take off your uniform. And this time, when you put it on, do it right."

Ronald shuddered, his stomach churning, but nodded and slid off his jacket. Mr Corbin took it from him, quickly followed by his tie, waistcoat and shirt. Fortunately, that was where he allowed him to stop. He closed his eyes and let out a slow, shuddering breath, his face flushed with embarrassment. William was strict but he'd never make him do anything like this.

"How did you get the scars on your back, Mr Knox?"

"Training accident in the academy." Sadistic teacher, actually, but he'd only ever admitted that to the people closest to him and after a lot of convincing. "Nothing important."

"There's no record of it in your file."

"Then there's a mistake in the file."

"Don't lie to me, Mr Knox." Ronald laughed bitterly, his natural response to this line of questioning with almost everyone. "You think lying to your superior is funny?"

"I think that anything that's not in the file is none of your concern and I have no obligation to tell you."

"All your time with Mr Spears has got you up to speed on regulations, hasn't it?" He moved around and pulled Ronald's shirt back on. "Now, if only you were so up to date on uniform regulations. Do it up." Ronald nodded and did up his shirt, trying not to look at his boss. When he instinctually stopped, Mr Corbin reached over did up the buttons for him. "All the way, Mr Knox. Now, the scars on your back?"

"Richard St John."

It had the exact reaction Ronald had expected. His hands stopped and he pulled back. Pretty much everyone reacted like that when he mentioned that name. Richard St John was an abusive teacher who drugged the academy students just to see how far he could push their bodies, how much he could make them bleed and bruise before they gave out or someone noticed the abuse. He was only caught when he accidently pushed a kid too far and killed him. He was dead now. Ronald suspected Eric, Grell and Michelle Galloway- a supervisor of another division, most often associated with the phrase 'should have been a demon' and had grown very close and protective of Eric in his last few months- had killed him after finding out he was one of his victims.

"Poor child," he said. "Dress yourself _properly_ and leave, Mr Knox."

"Yes sir."

He pulled his clothes, doing up his tie all the way and buttoning up his jacket. Mr Corbin ignored him, but Ronald waited silently.

"What is it?" he growled. "I said you could leave."

"You have my glasses, sir," Ronald said.

He sighed and Ronald's glasses were pressed into his hand. He pulled them on quickly and turned on his heel, striding out. Christian was already gone but Grell and Alan were still waiting for him.

"You got your uniform fixed too, huh?" Grell laughed.

"You're face is red, Ronald," Alan said, pulling on his coat and heading for the door.

"It was embarrassing," Ronald said, following him out with Grell right behind them. "You're going the wrong way, Al."

"No, I'm going the right way," he replied. "Only one side of your face is red, Ronald. No one should get away with that. Michelle knows what goes in this place better than anyone."

"She hasn't spoken to us since she and Grell had that big fight."

"She'll help if I ask her to. I'll see you guys later."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter two. Michelle returns in all her stropy unpredictable glory and Ronald picks up where he left off in Glass Emeralds with dirty thoughts. They're fun. We get William back too. Not Eric yet, that's next chapter. And thank you for the lovely reviews last chapter. I love you guys. Please leave lots more lovely reviews this chapter too.

* * *

><p>"Michelle."<p>

The slim brunette young woman looked up from her paperwork and adjusted her glasses slightly. Alan frowned. She did it just how William did it and Grell too sometimes. She was their senior though, she'd tutored William when they were doing their exams. Like how Ronald often used Eric's mannerisms or movements, because he'd looked up to him and learnt from him. Michelle Galloway was a reasonably attractive reaper, an inch or two taller than Alan without her heels, with her long dark brown- almost black- hair always braided neatly while on duty and easily recognisable by her fancy black stock tie with a deep emerald broach. The light flashed off her glasses- another trick William seemed have picked up- and her cold gaze locked onto him. Alan hated that. She used to look at him lovingly and always smile when he came in.

"Miss Galloway," he said quietly, closing the door to her office behind him. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss Galloway, but I need your help."

"I'm sure you do," Michelle muttered. "I'm busy, Mr Humphries. Find someone else."

"Alright," he said, pushing a strand of hair from his eyes. "If you won't help me as a friend... help me as a favour."

"I don't owe you any favours."

"No but I know you haven't changed your ways. You're still trading favours. What do you want?"

"What are you after?" Michelle said, leaning back and smiling. It didn't comfort Alan though. It wasn't the nice, reassuring smile she used to give him. "What do you need?"

"Mr Corbin hit Ronald today."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"You used to care what happened to us, Michelle," Alan snapped, slamming his hands down on her desk. "They always used to say that no matter what you did, you cared for your friends. What did we do to make you turn on us like this?"

"The world doesn't revolve around you, darling," she laughed bitterly.

"You're telling me you stopped caring about your friends just because you and Grell broke up," he said. She sighed and shook her head. Realising he wasn't going to get an answer quickly he pushed on. "You were one of the biggest helps when Eric... everything you've done for me, Michelle, I refuse to believe that after everything one silly little argument with Grell would-"

"It was hardly a silly little argument," she said, moving around the desk and leaning next to him. "We broke up. You know how serious it has to be to make _Grell_ back out of a relationship."

"What happened?"

Michelle frowned and folded her arms. He missed being friends with Michelle. She knew him too well. She'd helped Eric hide the souls he was collecting souls. She'd been the one Eric had trusted to help him, even though if Eric had told him he probably would have just forgiven him. He was only trying to help, after all.

"He... convinced himself that there was someone I wanted more than him."

"Well, no one said Grell wasn't the jealous type. Was there though? I remember you said to Eric once that no one had ever compared to William, but then, you say a lot of things. I'm not sure what to believe sometimes."

"Ah, you know what people said about your first love."

Alan smiled slightly but shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know much about that. I've only ever... loved Eric..."

"Yeah, I suppose so," she said quietly. "He loved you too."

"That's why he asked you to look after me... and Ronald," Alan said, pulling himself up to sit on her desk. Michelle smiled slight and nodded slowly. "You _did_ promise him."

"Yeah, I did," Michelle sighed.

"And I know you won't do something for nothing, not for me and Ronald, not even for Eric," he said quickly, knowing he was wearing her down. Michelle's business was knowing everyone else's business; if he could do something for her, she'd gladly return the favour. "We can work something out, can't we? I'm sure there something I can do for you for your-"

He was silenced by Michelle gently cupping his cheek and pulling him into sweet, gentle kiss. There was a long moment of complete shock, his cheeks burning with embarrassment, before he kissed her back, a little uncertainly, and slipped his hands up to her shoulders all without really thinking. Michelle was rather whimsical and the chances were it meant absolutely nothing to her but a bit of amusement. Still, there was something so tender about the way she stroked his cheek- in a way horribly reminiscent of how Eric used to- that made him wonder if there was something more. He'd seen Michelle with Grell. They obviously cared for each other but they were rough and brutal together, both seeming to only want to completely dominate the other. He'd never understood why anyone would show affection like that, it had always scared him on some level, but this was so easy and almost caring it felt like she really wanted something from him. Maybe Michelle just missed Grell as much as he missed Eric. Maybe she was just lonely too. His eyes closed slightly as Michelle's hand trailed through his hair, her arm against his back gently drawing him close. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was something complaining that he always seemed to be the position girls were expected to be in- even when kissing an _actual_ girl.

Suddenly Alan realised what he was doing, his eyes snapped wide open and he slowly broke the kiss, panting slightly. He gently pressed against her shoulders, pushing her away a little- even though it wasn't enough to break her tender hold. He liked Michelle but not like _that_. It didn't mean it wasn't comforting to be in her arms, or to suddenly feel loved again. And he supposed the kiss had been pretty good.

"M-Michelle, I-I'm flattered but, uh, you know- but I- you know I'm-"

"Don't be silly, Alan," Michelle laughed gently. "I know you're into guys and only guys. I'm not stupid, I was just satisfying my curiosity; Eric always said you were the best kisser. So, little Alan, let's get Will back in charge of you guys. But I'm still not talking to the others."

"Alright," he said, still flushed red. Michelle picked up her files and he followed her out the office. "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight, Mr Humphries," called her young division members.

"Love you guys too," Michelle called.

"Night Shelly."

Michelle's impromptu promotion- and reinstating for that matter- meant she'd been given en entire division of Junior Dispatch Officers straight out the academy. As the human population grew, they were needing more and more reapers to keep up. And given that reapers didn't die too often, the entire city build for the reapers of London area alone was expanding all the time. Michelle's division had been working for seven years now, and the group age ranged from fifteen to seventeen depending on how long they'd spent in the academy. They were old enough and experienced enough to work to a decent standard and perhaps ready to move onto another division to work with a senior partner. Alan and the rest of their division had worked with them a considerable amount in their early days, he knew they were going to be a good bunch. Ronald had been younger than them when he'd stopped working for one of the divisions assigned for reapers who'd just graduated and come to work in their division.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm going out to Eric's grave," he said quietly. "Umm, what is your plan?"

"Currently, I'm gonna go in there and kick his ass and make it up from there, is it still in his office?" she said with a deceptively sweet smile.

"Yeah, when we left," he said. "Don't be too harsh on him."

"Sweetie, you came to me for help," she laughed. "I'll come up with an actual plan to get Will back in charge later. Remember, I know _nothing_ and neither do you."

"Thanks, Michelle, but... what did you want me to-"

"You've done plenty, babes." She kissed her fingers and pressed them to Alan's lips. Alan blinked in surprise then smiled slowly. If that was all she was asking for as payment, that was fine by him. "Go home. I'll see you tomorrow or something."

"Alright, Michelle. Have _fun_."

She giggled and headed into the office. "And don't go anywhere near Christian. If he tries anything, you tell me and I'll kick his ass too."

"Michelle."

"No one's hurting you, ever," she laughed. "You make life pretty."

"Pretty?" Alan said.

"Yeah. Like Eric always says-" Alan lifted his head and frowned. That _wasn't_ right. Eric _was_ officially dead. The doctors had been ordered not to save his life. Only Alan and Michelle knew that he was now involved with a top secret branch of reapers and his death had been faked to cover both his crimes and his sudden disappearance but Alan wasn't allowed contact with him. Michelle- a former member of the branch who'd managed to get off without faking her death- had _promised_ to cut off all contact as well. "-said. _Said_. Like Eric always _said_, you're like a little ray of sunshine. You just light everything up. You make life... beautiful."

Alan smiled slowly. "Thank you, Michelle."

"For what? I'm just keeping my promise. I always keep my promise."

* * *

><p>"Does it hurt?" William said quietly.<p>

Ronald frowned and William ran his fingers over his bruised cheek. "No. Not really."

"Good," he growled. "I'd hate to think he actually _hurt_ you." He leant in and gently kissed his cheek. Ronald gasped as his lips brushed his skin, sending sparks of pain through him. "Are you certain it doesn't hurt?"

"No," he said taking his hand gently and kissing his palm. "It's ok. Come here."

He caught William's tie and gently pulled him down, pressing their lips together, slowly reached up around his shoulders. William pulled him up onto his lap, moving his kisses down to his jaw. Ronald hissed and turned away.

"Alright, alright," he cried. "Yes, it hurts."

"Sorry, but if you will say it doesn't hurt," William said with a sigh. "You should tell one of the higher ups."

"Tell who?" Ronald growled. "It's like the bastard said. He's been at this for over a hundred and fifty years with a perfect record. It's his word against mine that I did nothing to deserve it."

"Ronald-"

"They won't believe me."

Ronald sighed and gently laid his head against his shoulder. William's ran his fingers slowly through his hair. "Ronald. It's ok. It's ok."

"Alan... Alan's talking to Michelle."

"Good," William said quietly.

"No," Ronald whispered. "She won't help. She's not helped us since her and Grell broke up. You know she can hold a grudge."

"Yes she will," he said firmly. "Especially if it's Alan asking." He sighed and gently kissed the top of Ronald's head. "I'm sorry I can't help you."

"How long until you're back, boss?" he whispered, shivering slightly.

"I don't know. As long as it takes for them to realise I'm doing the best I can with you bunch of idiots. And they will. We've tried to straighten you out, do you think Mr Corbin is going to manage any better than anyone else?"

"I don't know..." He sighed and turned over on William's lap, sitting back against him and picking up the book he'd been reading. "I can't believe you're reading this crap. How was your day?"

"Rather boring," he said quietly. "It's better now you're home again."

Ronald laughed and nodded. "You're so sweet sometimes."

"Don't say that so loudly."

"Let's go to bed."

William sighed and Ronald grinned up at him. Without a word, William opened up his book found his page. Obviously not getting his way, Ronald sat back and chatted away quietly about nothing in particular, just for the sake of talking. William would nod or give a word or two when prompted but was mostly reading silently. People had always- and probably would always- think William was too cold for Ronald, for what they considered a child who longed for love and affection. Even Eric had believed that while they cared for each other they were too different. People thought Ronald was a silly little kid who was being strung along William because _obviously_ all William really wanted from him was sex. Ronald sometimes wondered why people had yet to learn it was more than that. He would have thought seven years would have put an end to those ideas- as well as the ones about him being easy- but it seemed he'd underestimated how shallow and stupid people could be. Even if it didn't seem like it, Ronald knew William was listening. He always listened. Because, even after this long Ronald still struggled to open up and become more than sweet smiles and laughs. William always listened, just in case he'd said something of importance.

A key turned in the lock and Ronald turned. Alan smiled and shut the door behind him, slowly walking over and slouching on the edge of the couch. Ronald smiled back, Alan didn't look like he was in a bad mood. Hopefully that meant things had gone well with Michelle.

"Michelle kissed me," Alan said quietly, sounding like he was in shock.

Ronald burst out laughing before he could stop himself, or think about how much it would hurt his cheek and jaw. He groaned and cupped his cheek as William sighed, set down his book and gently stroked his hair to calm him down.

"What happened?" William said.

"I, uh, I went to her for help about Mr Corbin- you've seen what he's done to Ronald- and we were talking- arguing... you know, Grell thought she was interested in someone else?"

"Why?" Ronald said as William stroked his cheek. "I mean, we saw them, they were amazing together... scary, but amazing."

"I don't know what Grell thought that, she didn't say."

"Was she good?"

"Ronald," William snapped.

"What?" he cried. "It's just a question. I mean, did you like it? She wasn't rough like she is with Grell, was she?"

"No..." Alan smiled and blushed slightly, lowering his gaze. "No, she was really gentle. It was... nice..."

Ronald laughed. "Really? So, is she being sweet with Alan or rough with Grell?"

"Why are you looking at me?" William growled.

"She's your ex," he said.

"That was over a hundred years ago now and was a serious lapse of judgement on my behalf and quite possibly hers. We were young and stupid. Besides, you don't like me talking about my previous relationships."

"Boss..." Ronald pouted and William sighed. "Please?"

"Grell brings out something dangerous and bloodthirsty in Michelle," William muttered. "She liked to be in control but she was never rough."

"Alan?" Ronald said quietly. Alan frowned and Ronald grinned. It was almost like Alan didn't trust him. "Umm, it's been seven years now, have you considered maybe, I dunno, seeing someone else?"

"Michelle?" Alan said, almost laughing. "Ronald, I'm not interested in women, you know that."

"Well, I don't know," he said. "I think you two would be cute together and, you know, you said you liked it. Maybe you're only into guys 'cause you've never considered women, maybe Michelle's just right for you."

"I'm not sure it works like that, Ronald," he laughed, moving over and gently kissing Ronald's cheek.

Ronald smiled. Alan was always more gentle and caring beyond belief. William's eyes flashed slightly. He didn't really like how close they were, he never had. Ronald had always been incredibly close with Eric and Alan. William had hated it with Eric but was at least tolerated it was Alan. Ronald had been trying to convince William and Alan that threesome would be a good idea- merely out of curiosity- but hadn't got anywhere with it. They both seemed against the idea for some reason. Ronald couldn't understand why really. Well, William was possessive and Alan didn't really like upsetting people. He _supposed_ he could see why but still... that wasn't the point. The point was he wanted it. He also wanted to get Alan together with someone but apparently he wasn't ready. Sometimes the people around him were just no fun.

"Besides, if I got together with Michelle," he said quietly. "I wouldn't have so much time for you."

Ronald grinned and nodded. That was good enough for him. "I still think you'd be cute together."

"Stop it, Ronald," William said quietly.

"You guys ruin all my fun."

"You have a filthy mind," Alan said.

"Hardly," Ronald huffed. "You two are just way too repressed. Are you trying to tell me neither of you has ever thought about the other like that?"

"I thought we were talking about Michelle," he said, folding his arms. "And no, I haven't, ever."

Ronald glanced at William who shook his head. "Liars. Both of you. You're a pair of repressed liars. I miss Eric. You know he was honest about this stuff."

"Ronald," William sighed.

"Aw, don't sound so annoyed about it, boss," he laughed, getting up and heading out to the kitchen to search out his favourite mug. "He admitted to thinking you were kinda hot."

"When did he say that?" Alan cried.

"Ronald, stop being so stupid," William said, folding his arms.

"Aw, it's cute you think I'm joking around," Ronald said, pouring a coffee and heading to the bedroom.

"You _are_ joking," Alan said. "Aren't you?"

"I dunno," he said with a shrug. "I don't remember. Perhaps getting my own way for one would help me remember."

He shut the door with a grin, waiting for the inevitable. "Ronald!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** It's what you've been waiting for, ladies and gentlemen. It's the return of Eric! I missed him. I missed him so much, he's got a whole chapter. It's kinda sad this chapter, makes you just want to hug him, and little Alan too. It's a good job Shelly's there to help Alan. Eric, not so lucky. Don't worry though, their paths will cross again soon. I'm not going to keep them apart forever, I'm not _that_ cruel. Anyway, wow, look at all those reviews. Thank you so much and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"What are you up to, rookie?" Eric glanced up as a brunette sat next to him. Peter Dunham was one of the most senior officers in the Midnight Branch of reaper. He'd been working there longer than Eric had been alive. He'd been Eric's mentor when he'd joined the branch. "You shouldn't be getting drunk the night before a big job you know."<p>

"Do you know what tomorrow is, Petey?" Eric said quietly.

"Don't call me Petey."

"Then don't call me rookie. I've been here seven years now, Pete," he snapped. "I'm not a rookie anymore. Seven years tomorrow..."

"Look on the bright side," Peter said, patting his shoulder. "If you've been here this long, you're probably going to be here for a long time."

"That's not reassuring," he sighed. "It's a lonely job." Peter frowned and went for drinks. "I miss Alan." Peter glanced back, grabbed the drinks and returned to him. "You ever been in love, Pete?"

"Stop moping," he said quietly.

"How are they?" Eric muttered.

"Well, Alan's new partner is a young man named Christian Moore, about your age-"

"I know him. We used to hang out in bars together. He was an ass. But you know, at the time I wasn't that different. And he's sitting over there with the guys. So self obsessed they haven't even noticed me, and I'm not making any effort to hide. He hasn't made a move on Alan, has he?"

"Michelle said he's got his eye on Ronald at the moment."

"He was always like that. The more uninterested they seemed, the more he'd want them." He frowned and took a long drink. "I thought Michelle wasn't talking to them anyway."

"She's been keeping an eye on them though. So far, Ronald's told him to get lost every time he's tried but he doesn't look like he's going to give up. Although, apparently, he's yet to show any interest in Alan. And the new supervisor smacked Ronald today."

Eric's head shot up. "He _hit_ Ron?"

"Apparently Alan was furious. He's developed a temper."

"He always had that fiery side. It just takes something to bring it out. I remember the first time he went off on me. Among other things he called me an arrogant, selfish, insensitive idiot."

"And you loved him?" Peter laughed.

"Love," Eric said. "I love him, still. And I always will. And if Michelle keeps her promise, she'll protect them for me."

"She was pretty pissed. When I met up with her, she'd just come from talking to Mr Corbin. She's going to keep her promise to you whether she's talking to them or not."

There was loud drunken laughter and Peter turned to glare at the idiots at the bar. Eric glanced over. He knew who they were. He'd come to listen to them chatting loudly. Eric's old friends. They would laugh and talk loudly about what was going on in the London Branch. They were nearly always in that bar after work, chatting and gossiping loudly like a bunch of girls from the secretarial department, not caring about the mortals around who could hear them.

"You've not got your hands on Spears' boy yet, Chris?"

Eric glanced up at that and glared over. Peter rested his hand gently on his shoulder. "Don't let your temper get the better of you, rookie."

"I used to be one of them," Eric growled.

"Ah, not yet," Christian laughed. "It's only a matter of time, of course, but I haven't really been trying yet. Don't you worry, I just figured I'd give him a couple of days to make my intentions clear. Although, I suppose after a week, it's been plenty of time."

"What about that little Humphries?" said one of the others. "He's cute."

"Cute isn't the word I'd use," he said. Eric growled and Peter squeezed his shoulder. "I was going to focus on Knox, to let the poor little thing grieve. He managed to make Slingby go soft though. He must have been something special."

"I can't stand this anymore," Eric hissed. "Let's get out of here."

"Couldn't agree more," Peter said, getting up. "Let's go home."

Eric nodded and followed him out. As they passed the group of laughing idiots, they turned and Eric locked his gaze with Christian's for a moment, flashing a nasty smirk. Christian's eyes widened. They strode out to the streets of London. Eric wanted nothing more than to tear Christian apart for daring to talk about Alan or Ronald like that. He still loved Alan. He knew he'd never stop loving him. Alan had tried to move on. Ronald had set him up on dates but it didn't matter, Alan hadn't been interested in any of them. Some selfish part of Eric was glad.

"I'll see you later, Petey, I got some stuff to do."

"Stop calling me Petey, rookie," Peter snapped. "And if you're going where I think you are-"

"I'm sorry, Pete," Eric said, turning away. "I just have to see him, just to make sure he's ok. I won't be more than an hour and I won't let him see me."

"Eric-" Eric glared over at him and Peter sighed. "Be careful, don't get in trouble."

"Thanks."

Eric strode through the dark streets of the London Branch's town. It was one of those times he realised how big it was. The Midnight Branch had one building with offices and residential all together in most large countries or few small countries. It was tiny compared to the winding streets of the London Branch. He'd travelled around a lot in the past few years, he'd only seen two branches that were of a similar size; Manchester and Rome. He'd been to Venice the year before. He wished Alan could have seen Venice. It was beautiful. He'd always said when they had some real time off he'd take Alan to Italy but hadn't ever found the time.

There was a bell toll and Eric looked up. It was half two. Alan would have been sound asleep by now- he should have been in- but he didn't know what shift Alan was working anymore. He didn't know much about him anymore. He turned up into the graveyard, wandering up to where his gravestone was. Only there was someone there already. Eric frowned and turned to rest against one of the nearby trees, watching him quietly. Alan was sitting there, leant back against the headstone, his knees drawn up to his chest, tears glinting in the moonlight.

"It's silly," Alan said quietly, staring up into the dark, starless sky. "I know you're not even dead... actually, you might be for all I know, they probably wouldn't tell me." He sighed and lowered his head. "I don't know what you're doing, I don't know if you're safe, I don't know where you are..." A choked sob tore from his lips and Eric clenched his fists. Alan was in _pain_. He'd seen the pain making Alan think he was dead had caused him, that's why he'd told him the truth. He'd hoped it would ease his suffering. "Every time I even think about maybe moving on... I don't know why it feels like I'm cheating on you. You left me. I know you did it to save my life and you're trying to make me feel better or something but..." He whimpered and shook, wrenching at Eric's heart. "I loved you, why does it hurt so much? Love's supposed to be a good thing. It's supposed to make you feel good, isn't it? It's hard to be happy when your heart's in pieces."

Eric stepped forwards, opening his mouth to say something- anything- to reassure him and make him stop crying. His poor heartbroken Alan. Before he could say a word though, there were heavy footsteps coming up the path. Alan glanced up and Eric turned. It was Michelle. She wasn't making any effort to hide her approach. In fact she seemed to be making an effort to let Alan hear her coming. She wasn't a heavy girl- she was slim and only a bit taller than average- and she'd been retrained by the Midnight Branch, she could be stealthy if she wanted.

"Michelle?" Alan whispered. "What are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

"I came to find you, sweetie," Michelle said gently, kneeling in front of him and stroking his cheeks. "I was worried about you."

"Why?" he said quietly, brushing away his tears. "I thought we weren't friends anymore."

"Don't be so silly, sweetheart," she laughed.

Alan blushed and Eric clenched his fists. That was _his_ endearment. He frowned and shook his head. This was Michelle. She was one of his closest friends and Alan- as far as he knew anyway- had only ever been interested in men, he'd never taken any interest in women. Then again, Alan hadn't been with many people before Eric. Just because they'd all been men didn't mean... No. Michelle and Alan. That was absurd.

"Look, I might be kind of pissed at Grell," she said quietly, stroking his cheeks with a soft smile. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon you. I told you, I always keep my promises. Why are you crying?"

"I dunno," he murmured

"Liar."

"I just... With what happened earlier, and something Ronald said just kind of struck a nerve, you know?" Michelle nodded and Eric frowned. What had happened earlier? "I loved him so much but it hurts so much to keep holding onto him. I... Earlier, when we, uh..."

"Kissed?"

"Yeah, when we kissed, it's the first time in a long time I wasn't really thinking about Eric and how much it hurt."

"I thought you weren't interested in me."

"I- I'm not, I mean, I don't- I don't _think_ I am. You're really pretty, Michelle, and I like you but I'm not attracted to you. Does any of this make sense?"

He sighed and Michelle giggled, tipping his chin up gently. "It makes sense, Alan. And you don't need to explain yourself to me. Whatever you want, baby, I'll look after you. Even if you just want to feel loved again for a little while. After all, with what happened with Grell, I don't have any other obligations."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. I'm used to suffering through it. I've been dumped by enough people."

"You're lonely too, aren't you?"

"Don't be silly," Michelle laughed, but it sounded pained. Eric knew. She was lonely. "I've got you, haven't I?"

Eric's eyes widened and he forced himself to stay silent as Alan leant up and gently kissed her cheek. "Michelle, why do you-"

"I promised him."

"Is that it?" He sat up slowly and leant against her shoulder. "I mean nothing more to you than a promise to Eric?"

"What do you want me to say, Al?" Michelle whispered. "Tell me what you want."

"I- I just-"

"Tell me," she said firmly. "What do you want to hear? What's going to make it better?"

"I want- Tell me you love me..."

"Hmm, sweetheart, of course I love you."

Alan sobbed and clenched his fists around her shirt. Michelle sighed and wrapped her arms around him gently, stroking his hair. Eric clenched his fists, trying to stop himself making any sound. She was saying it for Alan, to ease his suffering, of course she was but it didn't stop it hurting. Alan was in pain, feeling neglected and unloved, and if getting Michelle to lie to him made him feel better then that was ok. He'd been the one to make her swear to look after Alan no matter what it took. He couldn't comfort Alan, much as he wished he could, but at least Michelle could. He supposed that was better than nothing.

He sighed silently and turned away, striding silently down the path. This wasn't helping anyone. What did he think? That things would always be ok? That somehow, one day he'd be released from the Midnight Branch and somehow get back to Alan and everything would be like it used to? Thos were silly, naive little fantasies. Even if he ever got away from the Midnight Branch and out of secrecy it would have been years, decades, who knew how long. Why did he imagine for a second that _anything_ would be like it was? Alan knew he was a murderer. He would have moved on. He would have moved on.

The Midnight Branch's British base was an impressive old mansion, set in its own estate in the middle of pristine English countryside. It was nice to be in the mortal world rather than the reaper's realm. It was just another little way the branch kept itself hidden away from the general population. It was a beautiful place to work. He climbed up the steps and pushed open the door. Almost everything inside the grand entrance hall and the halls visible on the floor above were cold, clean and white. Eric wasn't fond of that. It reminded him too much of a hospital. He'd spent too much time in hospital with Alan.

"How'd it go?" Peter called from the top of the stairs. Eric frowned and glared up at him. "That good, huh?"

Eric sighed and sprung up the stairs in a few steps. "I have to let him go, don't I?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "You do. And I know it's hard, but it'll stop hurting if you just let it go and remember you gave up everything so he could live. Try thinking that perhaps he gave you up so you could do the same."

"Huh?"

"He's never tried to contact you. And you must know that was killing him but he's never once tried to get in contact, no matter how much he's suffering or how much trouble he was in, because he knows if your caught you could be killed. He's trying to let you go so you can live, even if you can never be together. A tragedy, isn't it? What you need, rookie, is to have a few drinks and go hook up with some nice mortal. Or better yet, I can give you a list of reapers in the branch staying here at the moment who would give an arm and a leg to have even a one night stand with you."

"I think I can manage on my own," Eric said quietly. "Unless you're offering."

Peter smirked. "Get lost, idiot. I make it a policy not to sleep with rookies."

"Didn't think so. Keep your nose out my sex life then, _Petey_."

"What sex life?" Peter laughed. "You've been moping over Alan the whole time." Eric glared down t him but Peter smirked. "Well, go on then. Just remember you've got a big job starting tomorrow."

"Yeah, I remember, don't worry about it."

He strode down the hall to the next set of stairs and to the third story. Every reaper who'd worked for the branch and was still alive had an office and room. He passed Michelle's room on his way. It was always locked. Only she and the head of branch had a key. On the second story there was the Undertaker's room. It sent shivers down his spine whenever he passed it. He stopped at an all too familiar door and knocked quietly.

"What?" groaned the voice inside. The door opened and a brunette young man an inch or so shorter than his was standing there, his hair thrown everywhere as he slowly pulled on his glasses. "Eric? Hey... what's up? Haven't you got to sleep for you mission tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah," Eric sighed. "I can't sleep."

"Sorry to hear that, fella," he said quietly, glancing down. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"No, Mark," he said firmly. Mark lifted his head sharply. "No, I don't want to talk."

"Oh. Ok," Mark muttered. "How can I-"

"Is your offer still open?"

"Offer?"

Eric reached over and cupped his cheeks, pulling him up into a gentle kiss, making his intentions perfectly clear. Mark's eyes widened and he pulled back sharply, gazing up at Eric with blurry eyes and a soft blush across his cheeks.

"Eric?" he whispered. "You- you're sure this is ok?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Eric said quietly.

Mark frowned and glanced away. "Alan... I mean, I'll give you a silly hook up if that's what you want but..."

"It's ok, beautiful." He almost cringed. He'd always called Alan that. But the way Mark smiled and blushed at the term reminded him of Alan way too much. "It's been seven years, if I don't stop hanging onto him soon, I'm never going to let go, am I?"

"Come on in then." He turned and Eric followed him inside. "You know, I preferred you as a blonde."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you should change it back."

"I couldn't be bothered to keep dying it though."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** William is all worried about Ronald. Alan is getting a bit depressed. It's all a little sad but I rather like characters when they're hurting, it makes you want to hug them and make it better. Because the lower the fall the better it is when they pick themselves up again, right? Anyway, than you for all the reviews on the last chapter, please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"Ronald, wake up," William said gently, shaking Ronald's shoulder. "Ronald. Come on. I know you're not asleep, you have to go to work." Ronald didn't move. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to make coffee. I expect you to at least be moving when I get back."<p>

Ronald still didn't move or say a word. William sighed and turned away, heading out to the kitchen. Ronald had never been a morning person. He sometimes wondered just how Ronald always managed to be in work early with the coffees before they were together. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to do it even now. It was no wonder he was always running around.

When he returned, Ronald hadn't moved. He frowned and sat at Ronald's side, shaking him gently. "Ronald, wake up." He groaned and shivered. William's frown deepened. "Ronald."

When Ronald didn't respond again he began to worry. Ronald wasn't exactly easy to wake up but he was never this bad. He glanced down at Ronald's cheek and jaw. Bruised and swollen. Who the hell did Mr Corbin think he was? Did he honestly think he could get away with that? Actually, he probably did. Like Ronald had said, it was the word of a young troublemaker against that of a well respected supervisor with a perfect record. Even so, there was no way William was going to let anyone get away with hurting Ronald like that. He got up and dressed quickly and went out into the hall way. He knew how to help Ronald. Living in the apartment directly above them was Lucinda 'Lucy' Rose, British Head of Internal Maintenance- essentially in charge of making sure the rules were enforced. He'd dealt with her enough times- Grell had seen to that- and they were on civil terms at least. One of the traits he most admired about Lucy was that she saw everyone equally and took everything into account. And one thing she couldn't stand was people abusing their power.

William knocked quietly on her door and after a few moment, the door opened. Lucy was as tall as him, slim but well built with icy blonde hair and sharp cold eyes. She frowned and pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Good morning, Miss Rose."

"Good morning, Mr Spears. This is certainly an unusual wake up call," Lucy said quietly, stifling a yawn. "Forgive me, I've not had a coffee yet this morning."

"It's quite alright, Miss Rose," William said quietly, offering her a mug of coffee. Lucy frowned but took it slowly. "I realise this is highly unusual, but I needed to speak to you before you went into the office."

"You brought me coffee," she said. "You must be after a favour to come up here to see me. We've lived in the same building for over fifty years, Mr Spears and you've barely said two words to me outside work."

"I'm afraid it's not a social visit, no. I would like you to come and have a look at Mr Knox for me."

Lucy frowned and sipped the coffee then nodded slowly. "I'll be down in five minutes. Thank you for the coffee."

"It's no problem, Miss Rose."

He nodded and returned quickly to Ronald's side. He still hadn't moved. William sighed and gently stroked his hair and shook him again, trying to wake him. Ronald whimpered but didn't show any sign waking up.

"Ronald?" he said quietly. "Wake up. Come on, wake up. You're starting worry me now."

Ronald opened his eyes ever so slightly, giving a weak smile before closing his eyes and dropping back to sleep. William frowned and patted his head gently. There was a gently knock on the door and William reluctantly left Ronald to let Lucy in. She sighed.

"What's wrong with him then?" Lucy said, following him into the bedroom.

William sat with Ronald and gently lifting him so sitting up. Ronald groaned and opened his eyes again. "Ronald, Miss Rose is here."

"I didn't do anything," Ronald whimpered.

"No, Mr Knox," Lucy said quietly. "William asked me to come and take a look at you. And I can see why. What happened to your face?"

"Nothing."

"Ronald," William muttered. "Just talk to her. Tell her."

"Nothing happened," Ronald said. He turned and glanced at the clock. "Crap. I'm going to be late, Mr Corbin's going to my head. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried," he replied. Ronald tried to get up but William wrapped his arms around him gently and held him on his lap. "Ronald, just tell Miss Rose what happened."

"William-"

"Mr Knox," Lucy said. "I want you to come with me to the hospital wing, I'd like to have you looked at."

"But I-"

"If someone's hurt you, Mr Knox, it's imperative we get you looked at."

"It's nothing, Miss Rose," he whispered.

"It looked painful. Mr Knox, it would be irresponsible of me to leave you in this. If I have to make it an order I will. You're obviously in so much pain you seem barely able to stay awake. If you're in pain your body wants to shut down then you obviously need to go to the hospital."

"Please, Miss Rose, it doesn't matter. It's not important."

"Mr Knox, if it's enough to worry Mr Spears, I assure you it's important. Now, you are going to get up, get dress and then Mr Spears is going to bring you along to the hospital."

"But, Miss Rose-"

"No buts, Mr Knox. Hurry up and get dressed. Even if you refused to say anything, I insist you're check out."

"Yes, Miss Rose." She nodded and left the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Ronald glared over at William, rubbing his cheek and growling softly. "You're so not getting laid any time in the foreseeable future."

"I'd rather make sure you were uninjured Ronald."

"Yeah well, I hate you," Ronald growled folding his arms. William sighed and shook his head. Sometimes, childish didn't even begin to describe Ronald; especially when he was sick or injured. "I can't believe you. I said I was ok and you go and call Miss Rose and-"

He groaned and for a moment William stepped forwards, catching Ronald as he staggered back and for one horrid moment William fears he'd passed out.

"Ronald?"

Ronald groaned. "Alright. Alright it hurts really bad, help me get dressed. But I'm not talking about what happened, you can just forget it. No one will believe me anyway."

"I believe you," William said gently. "Michelle believed Alan about it. I'm sure Miss Rose will too. If not, it's just another authority destroying all trust you have in the people who are supposed to protect you."

"No one ever believes me, I'm just some dumb kid," Ronald murmured, leaning against his shoulder.

"Ronald," he whispered, gently stroking his hair. "Don't say things like that."

"But it's true."

"No, darling, it's not." He leant down at gently kissed up his good cheek, rubbing his back soothingly. "I know everything's been hard recently. I know that with Eric's death and how it's affected Alan it's been difficult to keep everything on track and I know this mess with Mr Corbin and Mr Moore isn't helping but it's all been beyond your control. He had no right to do that to you, especially not to hurt you like this."

"I deserved it."

"Stop it. Stop doing that. Ronald, look at me." Ronald lifted his head slowly. "Now, I want you to listen to me carefully, because I mean every word and I won't repeat myself. You are _not_ some dumb kid. You're young and talented and... stunningly beautiful." A soft rosy blush came to Ronald's cheeks and William leant down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "No one is allowed to hurt you, no matter what you've done. People who are supposed to look after you have been letting you down all your life, I'm not going to become another one. If you were some dumb kid I wouldn't have taken any interest in you, you know that. Stop putting yourself down. You don't know how much it hurts to here you talking about yourself like that."

Getting Ronald to come with them to the hospital with them required a little more argument but after a while William was pulling Ronald through the entrance hall. Ronald snuggled up against him and William wrapped his arm gently around him. In the hospital wing a small blonde nurse- William seemed to remember she was named Marie- pulled Ronald away into a treatment room.

"What did he tell you happened?" Lucy said quietly.

William frowned. "That Mr Corbin hit him for talking back when he was fixing his uniform."

"Just hitting him shouldn't have caused that kind of swelling and bruising," she said. "I can't actually investigate official unless a witness complains. You weren't there, so I can't take your word. Get him to tell me personally and I'll look into it. Until then, I'm sure you'll manage with Michelle."

"I'll see what I can do," William said quietly. "But he's not been himself recently."

"Well, let's see what we can do." She strode into the treatment room where Ronald was sitting on an examination bed. The nurse was holding a cup of water and Ronald was swallowing a few pills. "Nurse Cortez?"

"Nothing feels broken," Marie said quietly, gently pressing against his jaw. Ronald whimpered and turned away, clutching at William's hand. "I'd have a better idea of what I was looking for it I knew what had happened."

"Ronald," William said firmly, squeezing his hand. "Just tell Miss Rose what happened."

"Mr Knox, please," Lucy said. "If you don't tell me what's happened, I can't investigate."

Ronald sighed then quietly explained his time with Mr Corbin the day before. Lucy made notes and Marie hurried out to find a doctor. When he'd finished, Lucy strode out, leaving Ronald and William alone together. William smiled and gently stroked Ronald's hair. Perhaps he'd needed telling off earlier. Sometimes Ronald needed to be told off- properly told off, not the kind of telling off Ronald seemed to enjoy. Ronald was still a child, he needed to be talked to firmly sometimes. Reapers weren't considered to read maturity until they were sixty. Ronald would turn twenty one later in the year. Added onto that, he was physically a teenager, it was hardly surprising that sometimes William he to be stern with him.

Suddenly Ronald was pulling him forwards over him, slowly pulling him down and pressing their lips together firmly. There was no sign of any pain and William had to resist reaching up to his cheek.

"Ronald," he whispered. "You're not well. You shouldn't-"

"Don't you wanna?" Ronald purred.

"This is a hospital, Ronald," William hissed.

"That's a yes," he said with a smirk. He smiled and gently tugged William's collar. "And our first kiss was in a hospital, boss. I didn't hear you complaining then."

"Aren't you in pain?"

"Painkillers," he murmured. "Caffeine painkillers. They're stopping the pain and stopping me feeling drowsy."

"So all you can think of to do with your time is make out?"

"Well, what can I say, boss? You, me and hospital beds have a good history and I was planning on more than just making out."

"Ronald, this is a _hospital_, and not even a private room we can lock." Ronald grinned and William sighed. He was just playing into Ronald's hands really. "It's not happening, Ronald."

"Aw, but-"

"No buts. And if you didn't get hit on the head so often we wouldn't have such a record with hospital bed and please will you stop grinning like that? It's not going to get you anywhere."

* * *

><p>"Alan!" Grell cried, pulling Alan from Michelle's side. "How dare you take her side over mine!"<p>

"What?" Alan said, shaking his head. "No. I'm not taking sides, Grell."

"I don't believe you," he snapped. "Why else would you be coming in with her?"

"Oh stop being so paranoid, Grell," Michelle said, folding her arms.

"I'm not being paranoid," he snarled. "I was right. You were seeing other people."

"Oh please."

"Why else would you have little Alan in your arms?"

"Come on, Grell," Michelle laughed. "I mean, I could have pretty much anyone I wanted, why would I ever want Alan? No offense, sweetie."

"None taken," Alan muttered. "I don't want you either."

"See," Grell snapped. "You are taking sides. You spent last night with her. I saw you two coming in this morning. You're either a couple or you're taking sides, now which is it?"

"Is there an answer that won't get me run through with a chain saw?"

"No."

"Look, Grell, it's not what you think I swear. I just- I like it when she talks about Eric and the things he said when I wasn't around... She just reminds me of him." Michelle smiled slightly and patted his head. Grell snarled and stormed off. "Michelle, about last night, you won't tell anyone what I asked you to say, right?"

"Why would I? I understand why you asked me to say it. There's nothing better than hearing someone tell you they love you. It's a nice little pick me up. I'll do it anytime you want, we both now it doesn't really mean that much. Where's your coffee?"

Alan frowned realising he didn't have his coffee yet. "Ronald hasn't turned up yet. Coffee's are his job, you know that."

"Wonder where he's got to."

"He's not the only one gone missing." The turned to Christian. He growled and stared down at Alan. "I saw him last night."

"Ronald?" Grell said. "I thought he told you to get lost."

"Not Knox," Christian said. "I'd be in a better mood if I'd seen Knox."

He grabbed Alan's chin but Michelle caught his arm, twisting him away. "You keep your hands off him."

"Are you in on it too?" he hissed.

"In on what?" Alan snapped.

"Slingby," he said, shoving Michelle away. "He's _alive_ and I saw him in the bar last night." Alan's eyes widened and he staggered back. Eric was here? "Don't act like you didn't know."

"Alan?" Grell said quietly. "Eric's alive?"

"No..." Alan gasped, grabbing Michelle's arm. "No, if he was here... if he was here he would have... M-Michelle, he's not- he can't be, right?"

"He's dead," Michelle growled. "We were there. Everyone was there. He was a popular guy, it was hardly a quiet intimate funeral. Why are you doing this?"

"Stay out of this, Galloway," Christian snarled. "I saw him."

"Then your mind is playing tricks on you," Grell snapped. "Eric is dead and you're sick on a whole new level if you think this is funny."

"Stop it!" Alan cried. "Stop it, please. Stop it. If Eric was here, he'd have come and found me. He wouldn't have let me suffer like this. Whatever you saw, Mr Moore, it wasn't Eric... or if it was, he's not my Eric anymore."

"What on earth is going on here?" Lucy snapped from the doorway. They turned quickly. "Well?"

"Nothing," Alan sighed, turning and striding away to his desk. "Nothing at all."

"Good," she said. "Mr Knox won't be coming in today. Is Mr Corbin in his office?"

Alan nodded. "Did Mr Knox say anything to you?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "You should see him after work, he's in the hospital for the day, they want to keep an eye on him."

"What's wrong with him?" Michelle said. "I mean, I heard what had happened but that doesn't need the hospital, right?"

"Well, we're not sure what's happened right now," she replied. "We'll have to see how it goes. For now, I'm here to see Mr Corbin. And you should be seeing to your own division, Miss Galloway."

"Alright, alright, I'll see you later, Al."

"Yeah bye, Michelle."

She waved and Alan glanced at Mr Corbin's door as it closed. He hadn't see Mr Corbin yet that day, he didn't know what Michelle had said to him the night before. Still, that wasn't his first priority. He knew Eric's former mentor Peter was around, Michelle liked to spend time with him. But if Eric was there he would have known, right? He would never have stayed away if he was in the area. He might not have come and seen him in the reaper realm, but maybe while he was out reaping or something. Even if they couldn't talk or have contact, couldn't he at least have shown himself?

He sighed and glanced down at his papers. No. He didn't know where Eric was anymore. He hadn't know for the past seven years, why would now be any different? Eric had probably been in and out of the London area hundreds of times since they'd parted and never even thought about him. He probably had someone else by now. Eric was strong and handsome and popular. He was probably fighting off men and women, he always was when they were younger. Alan had always been amazed that Eric had chosen him. He'd never really understood it. Eric could have anyone, why him? He didn't even understand why they'd made that stupid bet to see if Eric could get him into bed. What was the point? The challenge? No of it really made sense but he'd always kept his worries buried, Eric loved him and he loved Eric, why should he have questioned it.

It didn't matter anymore, though. He'd probably never see Eric again and Eric had probably forgotten all about him by now. And that hurt more than anything; the idea that Eric no longer felt anything for him, that he probably could barely remember him. Their intense, loving relationship, their love which Eric had been willing to give his life to prove, meant nothing anymore. It was time he moved on. Perhaps he'd take Ronald up on his offer to set him up with one of his friends. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Oooh, not a nice chapter. Eric and Alan both feature in this chapter, because I love then both but I seem to torture characters too much. And it's only the begining of the story. We've not even hit the full plot yet. But don't worry, I won't let Alan suffer too long, he might not be getting back with Eric yet but I won't make him suffer too long, there _might_ be a certain cute little blonde who comforts him in the upcoming chapters, finally getting his own way. Anyway, yes, please review and thank you for all those who have.

* * *

><p>"So... you really had no idea?" Christian muttered.<p>

Alan frowned and glanced away. The pair was walking slowly down the streets of London, working their way through their lists. Alan assumed he was talking about Eric again. Alan didn't want to talk about it. If Eric was here and didn't want to see him, what did it matter? He shouldn't have felt so offended. It wasn't as if they'd only been apart of a few days. It was seven years. And it wasn't as if it was a normal break up. Eric worked in a secret branch, he could hardly expect him just stop by could he? He didn't know what to think anymore.

"As far as I know, Mr Moore, Eric is dead," he said coldly. "And until he returns to me and proves me that he's alive I won't believe otherwise. You knew Eric, he wasn't the type to hide anything."

"No, I suppose not," he said. "Obviously he didn't love you like you thought."

He patted Alan's shoulder and he tugged away. "Don't touch me. I thought Miss Galloway almost snapping your wrist this morning would have taught you a lesson."

"Galloway doesn't scare me."

"She should. If you're not afraid of her you're either close enough to her to know she'll never hurt you, you haven't seen what she's capable of, or you're stupid." Christian growled and Alan smirked slightly. "Where's the next soul?"

"A mortician's just down here," Christian muttered. "Blood loss... from being hit by a scythe."

"Death scythe? Why not cut the record too?"

"I don't know. But this says an actual scythe."

Alan stopped dead outside the location of the next soul. The dilapidated sign above the door was all too familiar. UNDERTAKER. He really didn't want to go in there. Christian- obviously not knowing what was waiting inside- pushed the door open.

"Hey, wait," Alan called. "Be careful."

"It's a human with a scythe, I doubt they could be any threat. We've got proper death scythes," he laughed, patting Alan's head and grinning. "Don' you worry your pretty little head about it, Alan. I'll be fine."

Alan smiled. "You're right, of course, Mr Moore. What was I thinking? Of course you'll be fine. I'll be right behind you."

Christian smirked and strode in while Alan waited quietly outside. After a few moments there was a crash and a yelp. He sighed and smiled, slowly stepping into the mortuary. Christian was being beaten down by the Undertaker, who barely looked like he was trying, and everyone ignoring the record playing. He stepped down and pulled out his death list, quietly reviewing the list before quickly cutting the record and marking it completed. Finally, he turned to the pair.

"Undertaker," he said quietly. "Must you cause so much trouble?"

The Undertaker turned and grinned at him, tossing Christian away and striding over, arms wide. Before Alan could argue or move, the Undertaker had wrapped his arms around him, chuckling to himself and patting his head as if he was a dog. He didn't mind so much with the Undertaker and he wasn't sure he dared to argue with him.

"It's no trouble at all, little one," he chuckled. "I didn't want to let some brute come in a ruin your work."

Christian snarled, getting up to his feet. "Ruin his- Who the hell do you think you are, old man? Get your hands off my partner."

He bounded forwards with his death scythe- a large sickle was the only thing Alan could describe it as- and swung at the Undertaker. The older man laughed and ducked and Christian grabbed Alan around the waist, pulling him away.

"You ok, Alan?" he muttered.

"Yes, I'm ok," he growled. "Get off me. If you fight him you'll lose."

"He's some old human," he snarled.

"You're kidding me, right? How do you not get it?"

"He attacked me first anyway. I'm allowed to kill in self defence."

"Then why have you still got arm around-"

He gasped as Christian pulled him back quickly, avoiding the Undertaker's scythe. He had the horrid feeling that was the Undertaker's death scythe and he knew the Undertaker wouldn't hurt him. At least, he _hoped_ he wouldn't. The Undertaker laughed and stepped back.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Christian snarled.

"Oh, not as bright as your dear Mr Slingby, is he?" the Undertaker chuckled. Christian growled and tightened his arms around Alan, who squirmed and tried to get loose but after a moment just gave up. He might not have been sick anymore, but he still wasn't as strong as most reapers. There was no way he was strong enough to get away and supposed Christian was actually trying to protect him. "Much more amusing though."

"Knock it off the pair of you!" Alan cried, pushing against Christian's chest. "This isn't getting anyone anywhere."

"Of course not," the Undertaker laughed. "I got you here for a reason."

"You got us here?" Christian hissed.

"He still doesn't get it," Alan sighed. The Undertaker cackled and flicked his bangs, revealing a golden green flash of eyes for a brief second. Christian's eyes widened. "Undertaker was a very high level reaper."

"This old coot?"

"You can let go of me now, you know? He's not a threat."

Christian chuckled and leant down to whisper in his ear. "I'd prefer not to, beautiful." He tightened his grip slightly, slowly moving his hand down his back. "I'm starting to see what Slingby saw in you. Just having you here in my arms is rather... enjoyable..."

An involuntary hot shiver shot down Alan's spine at the feel of Christian's warm breath against his skin. Being pressed against his strong, hard body reminded him so much of Eric. He might have been a lot like Eric once but... Suddenly the Undertaker pulled him out of Christian's arms. Alan was glad the Undertaker was so much stronger than he was.

"I didn't arrange for you to end up here, just for you to be molested by your partner," the Undertaker chuckled, pulling away. "Someone's here to see you."

"Someone..." Alan's eyes widened as he realised what that could mean. "You mean..."

Christian gasped and there was a low growl. Alan spun around and found Eric crouched on one of the coffins, his scythe pressed to Christian's throat. Despite the threat of Eric killing Christian, Alan couldn't stop himself grinning like an idiot.

"If you touch him again and I ever find out, I will make sure you die a horrible, slow, painful death," Eric snarled. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Slingby. I knew I saw you. Come to protect your little pet?"

"I think I almost ripped your throat out the last time you called him that to my face," he snapped, pulling the scythe closer to his skin.

"You wait 'til everyone hears about this," Christian laughed. "The most prolific serial murderer in reaper history is still alive after faking his own death, helped by his little pet and no doubt the rest of that mess of a division, that little brat Knox as at least."

Eric snarled and shoved him away before turning to Alan was soft smile. "Alan."

"Eric."

He ran over but stopped short just staring up at him. Eric frowned and reached out for his hand. Without thinking, Alan stepped back out of his reach. Of course, Eric looked completely confused. Alan didn't blame him. He was confused himself. He just couldn't get the idea of Eric with someone else out of his head. He'd spent seven years in pain, unable to let go of him, Eric looked like he'd been living the high life. His hair still had that perfect wave, and was still in cornrows on one side but was its natural dark, chocolate brown colour. He was in the same uniform as the last time they met; almost completely black, a waistcoat and jacket over a black shirt and a white tie with barely visible golden swirls. He swallowed heavily.

"Alan," Eric said quietly, holding out his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Seven years, Eric," he snapped. "It's been seven years. Why the hell are you back now? Why didn't you come and see me?"

"Sweetheart, you know I couldn't," he said.

"Don't _sweetheart_ me. You couldn't come and see me before, but you can now? Where the hell have you been?"

"I watched over you, love. I came to see you whenever I was in London, I swear. I came to see you and make sure you were ok, I just couldn't let you see me."

"And you can now?"

"Well, I mean, the Undertaker gave me permission, he set it up. I couldn't before. Alan, please, listen to me."

"Do you still love me?" Alan whispered.

"Of course I do," Eric said, folding his arms and actually daring to look insulted. "Why would you even need to ask? I didn't have to come, you know? You think I'd be here if I didn't still love you?"

"I don't know anymore!" he cried, the familiar feel of tears welling up washing over him. "I thought you loved me but all this time you never gave me even the smallest sign..." He sighed and shook his head. "Was there anyone else?"

Eric cupped his cheeks and kissed him gently but Alan turned away sharply. "Sweetheart, I never loved anyone else."

"That's not what I asked," he said firmly.

"I-I mean, I suppose there were one of two people."

"How many?"

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember." He sighed and closed his eyes. "You don't remember... There was never anyone else for me, Eric."

"That's hard to believe."

"What?" Alan snapped.

"You didn't seem to be objecting too much to being held like that," Eric growled. "And I heard you made out with Michelle. You're not even into women."

"We kissed once," he said, shoving Eric away. "And it meant nothing, it was what she wanted in payment for a favour, nothing more."

"So that wasn't here you were with at my grave early this morning?"

"I was a mess and you were there? And you _ignored_ me?"

"I didn't ignore you."

"No, but you didn't help me. You just stood there and-"

"I love you, Alan, what more do you want me to say?" Eric snapped. "If that's not good enough then walk away because I have done everything to make sure you're safe and well. I have given up everything and everyone I love, all because I love you more. I don't know what else you want from me. I don't know what else to say or do to prove to you how much I love you."

Alan sighed and gently caught Eric's tie, pulling him down into a gentle, lingering kiss but before Eric could put his arms around him he stepped back and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Eric. There's nothing less to say or do anymore. We had a good run, didn't we but... I'm not to let myself be torn up over you again. If I let you back into my life, it's just going to hurt more when you disappear again for who knows how long. I'm not going to do it again."

"Alan, sweetheart-"

"No, Eric," he sighed, picking up his scythe and turning away. "No more _sweetheart_ and _love_. No more _us_, Eric. I'm sorry. It's time to let go properly this time."

"Alan," Eric called as he went for the door. He sighed and turned. "I thought- wait, you were mad at me for not coming to see you, now you're mad at me for coming to see you and making an effort. I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," he laughed sadly. "So I'll make it simple, Eric. It's been too long. I don't love you anymore. Are you coming, Mr Moore? We'll be late for our next soul."

Christian followed him to the door, and Alan's stomach churned feeling Eric's gaze on him. Eric still loved him, why the hell did he have to screw it up like that? He just threw away everything he'd wanted for so long. For seven years all he'd wanted was for Eric to walk back into his life and let him know he still loved him. Eric had just given him all he'd wanted, and he was just walked away. No, he was doing more than just walking away. He'd thrown it back at him. He'd hurt him and made him feel as helpless as Alan felt himself. Because maybe if Eric was as torn up as he was... maybe if there was no hope of anything anymore it wouldn't hurt so much. Maybe if he said he didn't love him anymore enough he might be able to convince himself too.

"Alan," Eric said quietly. Alan stopped. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Alan said. "The time we had together... those were the best years of my life. They're memories I'll always treasure but that's all they are now."

He hurried out and Christian followed right behind him. The door had barely closed before Christian's arms wrapped around his waist, his body pressed against him. Alan clenched his jaw as Christian kissed his neck slowly. He wasn't in the mood for some shallow, selfish, sex obsessed moron.

"Well now," he purred against his jaw. "Your dear Slingby is still alive and you helped him pull it off. You knew and you didn't say a word."

"Get off me," Alan said calmly. Christian wasn't worth getting worked up over. "We're still close enough to Eric and the Undertaker that if I called they'd come running."

"Now now, gorgeous, let's not be hasty, you've just completely rejected his love for you after all," he laughed, slowly trailing his hand over his stomach. Alan bit his lip. He was right. A stream of words he wanted to say but would never say out loud running through his mind as an involuntary moan threatened to slip out. "Besides, I thought you were over him. So the question is, what do you think it will take to keep me from reporting this to the higher ups?"

"What's to keep me from reporting you for inappropriate behaviour?"

"I'd get a slap on the wrist, you'd be killed and probably your little lover boy too."

Alan shivered as Christian kissed along his jaw to his ear. He might have hated the man, but his body didn't seem to know that. He was suddenly very aware that the street they were in was completely abandoned. If they'd been in a more public place he'd never have dared to do this. "What do you want?"

"I would have thought that was obvious," he laughed.

Before Alan knew what was going on, Christian spun him and pressed him firmly to the wall. Alan's mouth fell open and he just stared up at him, too shocked to do anything. Christian smirked and took full advantage, leaning down and capturing his mouth forcefully. Alan gave a weak cry, squirming slightly as Christian's tongue invaded his mouth and he pushed his further back against the wall. Was this guy really such an idiot that he'd hurt him outside the building where both the Undertaker and Eric were? Did he honestly think he could blackmail him into this? A weak, whimpering moan escaped him as Christian's leg pressed firmly between his. He hated himself for being so weak, no matter how much he wanted to resist, it seemed Christian's years of experienced made him incredibly good at making his victims body react against their will.

"You're mine now," Christian murmured against his lips. Alan whimpered slightly as Christian slipped his hand down his spine. Where the hell was his scythe? He'd had it when he came out? "Got it?"

"Get off me," Alan said, trying to sound firm but in his flustered state he failed completely, especially with Christian tracing teasing patterns across his back. "We'll... ah, we'll be late for our next..."

"What did I just say, beautiful?" he laughed, leaning lower, nipping at his neck and making Alan's breath hitch. "You're mine. If you don't want me to tell anyone about you and Slingby and this big charade you will do what I want when I want, understand? And when you think about it, you're getting a pretty good deal here. Not only does your secret stay secret, you get me. It's not as if it's a punishment. Give it a chance with an open mind and I'll show you a good time."

"No."

"You don't have a choice, Alan. It's me or death, I know the smart option."

"Death."

"Fine." He dropped Alan unceremoniously and strode off. Alan caught himself against the wall, panting slightly and gazing after him. "You and Slingby can be together in Hell."

He wasn't joking. Alan could tell. If Eric cover was blown he'd be killed and Alan would be killed for helping him. There had to be some other way to do this. There had to be some way to shut Christian up.

"W-wait, Mr Moore," he called quietly. Christian stopped and glanced at him. "There has to be something else I can do for you."

"I only want one thing, Alan, at least, there's only one thing I want you could get me," Christian said. "And that's you."

"There must be something else," he said, running after him, scooping up his death scythe as he went. "Michelle will do anything for me, you know she can get pretty much anything done."

Christian turned and caught him by the waist once more, pulling him close. "I want you."

"I... can't..."

"Those are my terms, Alan. If you won't give yourself to me, you and Eric can suffer in jail together until your executions." He leant down and kissed his cheek. "Don't make the mistake of thinking I want to use and abuse you, Alan. I might go through my fair share of lovers and one night stands but I am hardly uncaring. I'll look after you. So, what do you say, beautiful?"

Alan drew a deep breath. It didn't seem like anything he could say was going to change his mind. He had no choice really. "One night."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Just one night."

"This isn't negotiable, Alan. Now, you have one chance, will you give yourself to me? Yes or no?"

"...yes..."

"Good boy," Christian purred. He leant down and placed a firm kiss on his lips. "My place, ten tonight." Another brief kiss fell on his lips and he closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was doing this but what other choice did he have? "You're mine now, remember that, for whatever I want, whenever I want. And if you let out our little secret, your love will be executed at your side." Alan nodded slowly and received another kiss. "He'd be please to know you still love him this much, I'm sure." He was pushed back against the wall again and he turned away, just letting Christian run his hands over him, kissing and licking his neck. "Or are you doing this purely to save your own skin?"

"Please, Mr Moore, what if someone sees?"

"No one's going to see."

"We will," Grell snarled suddenly over the roar of his scythe's engine. Alan's eyes snapped wide open and he glanced over Christian's shoulder to see Michelle and Grell, both holding their scythes just inches from either side of his neck. "Let him go."

Christian released him and stepped back, letting Alan go. He leant against the wall gasping for air. At least they cared enough to put their arguments aside to help him. Grell held Christian back with his scythe at his chest while Michelle helped Alan up.

"You ok, sweetie?" she said quietly.

"Yeah," he whispered, trembling slightly and leaning against her. "I think I'm ok."

"Come on, I wasn't going to hurt him, I've done nothing wrong," Christian laughed. "Tell them, Alan."

"I-I don't- I just wanted- I keep saying it's time to move on from Eric," Alan stuttered, grabbing Michelle's hand and squeezing tightly, hoping she understood. "I mean, why not?"

"Yeah, but him?" Grell cried.

"Like I said," he muttered. "Why not?"

Christian pushed passed Grell and cupped Alan's cheeks, pressing another gentle kiss to his lips with a soft smirk. "We'll be late for our next collection."

"Yeah..." Christian strode off and Alan pulled Michelle close, lowering his voice so Grell couldn't hear. "I need your help again."

"Come to my office after collections."

"For free?"

"Depends. Go on, before he gets suspicious."

Alan nodded and ran after Christian. He didn't know what to do anymore. He had to protect Eric and himself from being killed but... Michelle would find an answer. She always did. She'd promised to protect him after all, and he liked to think they were friends too. There had to be something they could do. If Eric knew, of course, he'd probably kill him. He was above the rules of normal reapers now, and it wouldn't be the first time he'd killed someone. He was almost certain he, Michelle and Grell had tortured and killed Richard St John for what he'd done to Ronald in the past and had simply given each other an alibi. He just hoped Ronald was having a better time than he was.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** A little Ronald and William in the chapter, it's another Eric and Alan focused chapter, but way more Will and Ron next chapter. Michelle, Peter, Eric and the Undertaker are being _very_ bad. I'm sure we all know what's going to happen next chapter, don't we? Also, as a side note, my sister was messing with her new promarkers and doodled a piccy of Michelle, I'll see if I can get her to scan it on and upload it to DA sometime. And finally, my brother has a friend over for the night, so I'm going to be up all night with the amount of noise they make (yay for being home for the holidays) so if you're lucky we might even get second chapter today. Anyway, thank you for reviewing so far and please continue to do so.

* * *

><p>"Michelle," Alan whispered, knocking on her open door. Michelle beckoned him in and he shut the door quickly then slowly took a seat across from her. "I'm in trouble, Michelle."<p>

"I noticed," Michelle said quietly. "I know you're stubborn and like to prove a point sometimes but I can't see even you being proud enough to get off with that asshole in a dark alleyway just to prove to yourself you can let go of Eric." Alan's cheek warmed and he glanced down at his hands folded in his lap. "What happened?"

"Eric was at the Undertaker's," he said. "We had to collect a soul from there and Mr Moore was hitting on me. He was all over me and Eric got involved." Michelle nodded. "I... I told Eric I didn't love it anymore."

"Why would you do that?" she muttered.

"Because I can't deal with it anymore, Michelle," he said quietly. "I can't keep wondering and hoping and trying to move on with my life only to think what if he comes back? I can't keep doing it. I love him, but I have to let him go or I never will. If Eric believes I don't love him, if I hurt him so much I know he'll never come back, I don't have to wonder anymore."

"I suppose that makes sense, but it's not the right way to handle it. Now, what about Christian?"

"Well, he knows about Eric and the cover up. He said I'm his now, whenever, wherever, whatever he wants from me I give him or he's going to blab about Eric being alive and me covering it up and you know what'll happen to Eric if his cover's blown."

Michelle frowned and nodded. "This is serious, Alan."

"I know," he said, clenching his fists. "I know, and he wants me to go to him tonight. I don't want to think about what he'll make me do, Michelle. Help me, please."

"If I do everything for you you're never going to learn to deal with your own problems, Al," Michelle said quietly. "What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do," Alan replied, meeting her gaze for the first time. "Just, give me advice. What am I supposed to do?"

"Honestly?" He nodded. "Do what you have to do. Go to him tonight, let him screw you or whatever else he wants, take whatever abuse he wants to throw out at you and remember you're doing this to keep Eric safe." Alan swallowed heavily and nodded. "That's not what you wanted to hear, was it?"

"I was hoping for something a little more positive, yeah."

"You wanted me to be honest."

"There's nothing else I can do?"

"Short of murder, no, and I don't think you're willing to do that or to ask me to do it for you. I'm sorry, love."

He sighed and nodded. He'd hoped Michelle would have something for him. "Well, thank you anyway, Michelle."

"You should finish your work then go visit Ronald. He loves you dearly, Al, he's worried about you, he always is. He'd comfort you if you let him."

He nodded and got up slowly. If not even Michelle could get him out of this he had no hope. As he left her division's office there was a door slamming and he frowned.

"Cover for me, boys," Michelle said.

"Where are you going, Shelly?" one of her subordinates said.

"To visit a guy about a funeral."

And with that phrase there was hope again. The Undertaker was the former head of the Midnight Branch. He still had pull in there. Michelle and he could sort something out. Maybe Christian would mysteriously disappear before tonight. She wanted to protect him after all. She could protect him from this, he was sure of it. In their shared office, Mr Corbin was still in his adjoining office talking with Lucy. Alan frowned and sat down slowly, ignoring Christian and Grell watching him. Michelle would figure something out and if not... he'd have to figure out something himself or give in and let it happen.

The rest of the day passed too quickly for Alan's liking and he soon found himself sitting Ronald's bedside. It wasn't a permanent comfortable bed, just one for him to sit in while the nurses and doctors kept an eye on him. The blonde was leaning back against William, eyes closed peacefully as William stroked his hair. For the first time Alan saw how badly hurt Ronald was. His cheek and jaw were badly bruised and a little swollen. Michelle had said it right this morning. There was no way Mr Corbin just hitting him would have caused this.

"You're quiet even for you, Alan," Ronald murmured. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Alan said quietly.

Ronald smiled slightly and slid his fingers between Alan's. "You can tell me, Al."

"It's alright, Ronald, you should be focusing on getting better."

"You should come over tonight," Ronald said, cracking one eye open with a small smirk. "Make me feel better?"

"Ronald," William growled.

"We'll see, Ronald," Alan said quietly, squeezing his hand. "I've got some stuff to do tonight, but maybe afterwards. I'm not making any promises though."

"Brilliant. See, boss, I always get my own way in the end."

"No, Ronald, you don't."

Alan smiled gently, watching Ronald and William. They were so good together, just balancing each other out; William was old- well, older- wise and strict while Ronald was young, childish and laid back. If he hadn't seen it himself he would have been sceptical of the pair, he would have said Ronald was being swept away by the fact that William was rather handsome- if tall, dark and cold was something you liked- and that they had nothing in common. Eric had constantly said in their early days that they were completely incompatible, although Alan tended to brush that off as him being overprotective of Ronald and not liking the idea of someone stealing his favourite drinking buddy. Alan thoroughly believed that they were good for each other.

Eventually, Ronald was given his final load of pain medication and told to come back if he wasn't better by the morning. Alan sighed and glanced at the clock. It was time for him to go too. He smiled and quietly said goodnight, promising Ronald he'd stop by if he had time- not that he thought Christian was going to let him go anytime soon- but nothing else. It seemed to satisfy Ronald though, he left with William, hanging on his arm tightly.

Alan sighed and found himself at Christian's door way too quickly. He shuddered at the thought of what was waiting on the other side for him. But he had made a deal, he had no other choice unless Michelle and the Undertaker had magically come up with something without telling him. He knocked quickly on the door. It swung open a moment later and Christian smirked. He was pulled inside and pressed back against the door as it closed, Christian's fingers firmly holding his jaw as his mouth fell over his, his free hand pressing against his hip, keeping him trapped against the door. Alan shut his eyes tightly, letting him do whatever he wanted.

"You're such a good boy," Christian said quietly. "So brave for your dear Eric. You must have loved him more than anything to dirty yourself like this. We both know you've only ever slept with one person, it must be hard to give yourself to someone else. Poor, innocent little Alan."

"Two," Alan whispered.

"What was that, beautiful?" he growled.

"I've slept with two people."

Christian laughed and pressed another quick kiss to his lips. "Perhaps not so sweet and innocent little Alan. Who was the other one?" Alan glanced away and Christian laughed again. "Knox, right? And the little brat says he doesn't sleep around."

"It was a long time ago," Alan snapped. "He was upset, he'd just broken up with William, and we were just trying to make him feel better."

"We?" Christian said, glancing over Alan with a lewd smirk. "You and Slingby? Well now, there's more to you than the sweet little sick kid, isn't there? I never had you down as the type but I must say I'm pleasantly surprised." He finally released Alan and stepped away, allowing Alan some space. "Sit down, beautiful, I'll make you a drink."

Alan nodded. Perhaps if he was drunk this wouldn't be so bad. He sat down on the couch and watched Christian disappear through the door. His apartment wasn't as open plan as the ones Alan spent most his time in.

William's apartment was a large lounge, kitchen and dining room, with a massive master bedroom and en suite off to one side and a spare room and bathroom off to the other. Alan couldn't imagine how lonely and empty it must have felt before Ronald moved in with him. He only had it because he was a supervisor and got plenty of bonuses for having to deal with Grell and Eric and for doing extra work, it had been offered to him and he took it. Ronald's apartment, which he'd still been paying for until three years after moving in with William, was a lot smaller but more homely; just a small kitchenette and sitting area, a bathroom and a single bedroom that barely managed to fit in a double bed and wardrobe comfortably. Michelle's was the same basic design as William's without the spare bedroom and bathroom. Even his apartment, the one he'd shared with Eric- which was essentially a bigger version of Ronald's place- was open and airy, though he very rarely spent time in there anymore. Christian's building was obviously designed and built by someone different. It was dark and walled up and kind of claustrophobic.

Christian returned sooner than he'd have liked, with a pair of glasses and a bottle. He smiled and poured them out quickly. He handed Alan his glass and slowly leant over him, kissing his neck and keeping him in place with a firm hand on his hip again.

"Please, Mr Moore," he whimpered, turning away.

"Christian."

"Christian, you'll make me spill my drink," Alan said, trying to push him off.

"Hmm, I suppose so," he murmured, turning Alan for a kiss before letting him drink. "I can see what Slingby wanted you for. You're so intoxicating, Alan." Before Alan could even take a sip of his drink, Christian caught his chin and guided him in for another kiss, seemingly unwillingly to leave him alone for more than a few seconds. When he was finally released again, Christian smiled, resting their foreheads together, their breaths mingling as Christian ran his fingers through Alan's hair. "You just taste so delicious."

Alan blushed deeply and glanced away, swallowing his drink down quickly. "Don't say things like that."

"So modest, aren't you?" he chuckled, refilling Alan's glass. "I suppose that's why Slingby wanted you, because you were so loyal and shy. He'd always have you to himself. He never could stand sharing."

"Is that why you wanted me?" Alan whispered. "Because I'm his?"

"No, not quite," Christian said, suddenly pushing him down against the cushions, pinning him there with his body. "Because he's yours."

Alan's eyes widened but before he could say a word Christian was at his neck once more, unbuttoning his shirt and moving his hands slowly over his body. Alan cried weakly, twisting away and trying to push him off, but Christian caught his wrists in one hand, pressing them to the arm of the couch above his head. He whimpered softly and closed his eyes again. He couldn't do anything. He just had to sit and take it, it was for Eric after all. And suddenly it all clicked.

"You loved him too. You hate me because I took him away from you. He was your best friend and you thought it was a stupid bet but suddenly he wanted nothing to do with a vile creature like you." Christian growled and bit down on his shoulder making Alan arch his back, pressing against his chest without meaning to and drawing a sharp, pained cry. "Ah, don't bite!"

The second the desperate plea left his lips he realised it was a dark, painful echo of his time with Eric. Only, Eric never bit hard enough to bring tears to his eyes. He never did it to hurt him, just for the reaction, just to make him whimper and cry. Alan would always laugh, even as he was telling him off, and bat him away but he kind of liked it. This was just pure hell though.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to do this, Eric," Peter said quietly. Eric nodded slowly and swung his scythe up onto his shoulder. "This isn't going to affect your job, is it?"<p>

"No, I've got Mark to cover that for the night," Eric replied. "It shouldn't be any trouble. They're not scheduled to do anything until tomorrow. Mark should be able to handle that, shouldn't he?"

"Yeah, he should be fine," he muttered. "How's it looking over there?"

Michelle shoved her shovel into the ground and folded her arms. "Why the hell am I the only one digging here? You call yourselves gentlemen, so why is the only lady in the area the only one digging the grave? Sometimes I think I'm the only competent one around here."

"Now now, my dear," the Undertaker chuckled, sitting on the coffin behind him. "Let's not get worked up. You boys should be helping the young lady. The quicker we get this done the quicker we can help the little one."

"He's right," Eric growled, sticking his scythe in the ground and slipping down into the grave. "Let's get on with this. I hate to think what that bastard's doing to Alan right now."

"Why don't you and Michelle go find him while we finish here?" Peter said.

"That won't do," the Undertaker said firmly. "You have to finish here or we don't know if we'll be ready. We can't afford a fight or any delays. This must be done perfectly."

Eric nodded and Peter jumped down into the grave, helping them dig while the Undertaker sat above on the coffin, supervising them. They worked as quickly as they could and after what felt like hours, Eric sighed and leant against the wall of the grave.

"Is that deep enough, Undertaker?" he called up.

"Should be," he chuckled, offering his hand. Eric grabbed his wrist and the old reaper helped him out then Peter, the young pair then helping to haul Michelle out. She was lighter but shorter and the grave was deeper than normal. "So, you should go quickly, save your little love, Mr Slingby."

"Don't say that, Undertaker," Eric sighed. "There's nothing there anymore."

"Don't be silly," he laughed patting his shoulder. "Lonely souls need love. Love brings us together and makes you strong and tears everyone apart."

"He's telling you he doesn't love you because he does still love you and all he can think about is what if he starts seeing someone else, then you suddenly come back. If you think he doesn't love you anymore, you won't come back and he won't have to keep worrying."

Eric nodded and Peter opened a green porthole. Members of the Midnight Branch were taught how to do it anywhere, normal reapers were restricted to using portals that were constantly open and only went to set locations from the basement of the office building. Eric wasn't very good at it yet- a lot of the Midnight Branch's techniques were highly advanced and needed decades to perfect them- but he heard Michelle was terrible at it as well. He had something over them though. Before he's even known about the Midnight Branch Michelle had taken him to the Undertaker and asked him to show Eric how to edit cinematic records. It was a difficult technique, even more so than most the new things he was learning and the Undertake continued to teach him in his own wacky way whenever he was in London. By now, he could pretty easily edit the records of living humans but was still struggling with making them forget what used to be on the record.

Eric, Peter and Michelle stepped out into Christian's apartment almost silently. The sitting room was dark and empty. There was an empty bottle of brandy on the table and two glasses. There was movement inside the bedroom though.

"Are you satisfied yet?" Alan said quietly, his voice trembling.

Eric frowned and they hurried over to the open bedroom door, glancing inside. Alan was standing in front of Christian, blocking their view of him and his view of them. Eric had to bite his lip to keep from growling. Alan was topless and Christian's arm slowly wrapped around his waist, pulling him forcefully down onto his lap. The small brunette gave a muffled cry and moved slightly letting Eric see their lips forced together. Alan didn't look at all impressed but wasn't fighting him. He glanced over at Michelle who looked like she was muttering silently about how hot Alan was. Peter elbowed her and ushered her in. She glared at him and slipped into the room.

Everything happened in a matter of seconds but Eric was used to that by now. The jobs they had to do involved hours, days, or sometimes months of planning only for a few seconds of action. Both reapers locked in the kiss had their eyes closed and with Michelle moving as silently as was possible neither noticed her presence until she wrapped her arm around Alan's arm and shoulders and held her hand over his eyes, tugging him back away from Christian and the bed in one smooth movement. Alan gave a sharp cry and twisted, looking too shocked to actually fight back, as Christian opened his eyes and stood up. Eric and Peter bounded in, shoving him back to the bed and clamping a hand over Christian's mouth and holding him down.

"It's ok, Al," Michelle said quickly. "It's me. It's only me." Alan took a deep breath and stopped struggling. "There you ok."

"Michelle?" he whispered.

"Uh huh, well, I couldn't let you get yourself in this kind of mess and not help you out, could I?" she said gently. He smiled slowly and Eric's heart wrenched. When he'd heard what Alan was doing just to protect him he'd hoped... but then, if Alan was discovered to be helping him he'd be killed to. He was only protecting himself. "Now, when I let you go, you need to get dressed, get out and go find that cute little blonde who desperately wants to _comfort_ you and don't ask any questions. Understand?"

"Yes..." he sighed, nodding slightly. "Thank you Michelle."

"No problem, sweetie."

Eric and Peter pulled up Christian, shoving him through the newly made portal and back out into the graveyard where the Undertaker was waiting with his coffin now open. Christian staggered back and the Undertaker grinned as Michelle stepped through the porthole, closing it behind her quickly. She grinned as Christian glanced between them, looking completely lost.

"You want me, Christian," Eric snarled. "You wanted to find me, you wanted to expose me and hurt Alan to get me. Here I am, pal."

The Undertaker chuckled. "As I told the little one, the Midnight Branch might be a hard, torturous and lonely existence, but if you open yourself up to it you'll find some of the best friends in the world willing to look after you."

"If you threaten someone we love, you're just asking for a world a pain," Michelle said. "Because we don't answer to anyone except our own."

"You're still bound by normal rules, Michelle," Peter said. "And you're not exactly immune to the rules anymore either, Undertaker." Michelle and the Undertaker- somehow- glared at him and he smiled weakly. "Well, you know-"

"Stop ruining the atmosphere, Petey," Michelle snapped. "Jeez, you have no sense of drama, never did. Urgh, let's finish this."

Eric sneered and sprung forwards, driving a fist into his stomach and knocking him back into the coffin. The Undertaker was cackling madly as he stared up at them and Eric raised his scythe, ready to strike only to stop and smirk. Michelle sat on the edge on the coffin, pressing her heels into the palms of his hands resting on her knees to let all her weight fall on his hands. She was wearing particularly thin and pointed heels, Eric noticed. She always seemed to wear heels like that rather than her normal low heeled, almost flat boots when there was the promise of torture in the works.

Christian screamed and twisted, but Michelle just laughed and rocked back on her heels as the Undertaker leant on her back, adding more weight.

"Now, didn't I tell you if you touched Alan again I'd make sure you died a slow, painful death?" Eric said. "Alan might disapprove of torture, but I don't and neither does the Midnight Branch. That's the reason I'm alive, by the way. I was chosen to work for a top secret branch and you put the secrecy of that branch in danger."

"And we can't have that, can we my dear?" the Undertaker chuckled, running a finger under Michelle's chin as if she was a cat.

"Never, Undertaker sir," she replied. Eric had noticed she was the only person he'd ever met who called him sir. "Don't worry though, Mr Moore. We're not going to kill you."

"You're... not?" Christian breathed, staring up at Eric warily.

"No," Peter said. "Much as I'm sure my dear Eric would love to kill you, we're not going to, are we rookie?"

"No," Eric said, resisting the urge to pout childishly. "We're not. We're just going to teach you to think with your brain."

The Undertaker and Peter pulled out their scythes- Peter was only the second person Eric had met who used an _actual_ scythe- and ripped them across his elbows, severing his forearms arm completely. Christian screamed and Eric grinned before driving his scythe right between Christian's legs. A normal human probably would have been unconscious by now but reapers were more resilient than human, as such Christian was stuck in complete agony, writhing and screaming and the four moved away, shutting the coffin lid and chaining it up before shoving the coffin into the deep grave. Eric leant over the pit watching the coffin lid shudder and bang as Christian kicked and screamed.

"Keep yelling," he called. "Someone's sure to hear you and save you."

"Oh dear," the Undertaker chuckled, tapping his chin almost thoughtfully. "If we leave that massive hole open someone might fall in and hurt themselves. That would just be irresponsible of us."

"You're right," Michelle said quietly. "That would be totally irresponsible."

"We should definitely fill it in," Peter said. "Health and safety and all that."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Ronald is finally getting his own way. Yays. You know, if you look there's a surprising amounnt Will/Alan and Ron/Will around. I'd never considered Will/Alan all that much but it does work 'cause they're both kind of quiet and serious and it's lovely really. And more of Eric and Christian's history. Because Eric really is that irresitable. Anyway, thank you for everyone who reviewed and please leave more.

* * *

><p>"Alan..." Ronald grinned and shook his head. "I didn't think you were going to come. I thought you were going to be busy." He frowned and Alan smiled slightly. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Stop talking, Ron," Alan whispered, slowly reaching up and gripping his collar. Ronald frowned. Alan smiled and leant up, gently kissing his bruised cheek. The swelling had gone down to almost nothing but it didn't stop Ronald whimpering softly. "Nothing's wrong, not anymore. It's ok now." He leant up and brushed their lips together. "You have been begging this for so long, haven't you, Ron? So, no more talking."

"Alan?" Ronald stuttered, looking adorably confused. Alan's smile widened and he pushed Ronald inside gently, kicking the door closed behind him and gently catching Ronald by the back of the neck, careful to avoid his hurt cheek and pulling him down into a brief kiss. "Ok... if you're sure. Boss."

"What is it now, Ronald?" William called from the bedroom. "You should be in bed by now anyway."

"I'm not a child, I don't have a curfew," Ronald said, folding his arms and glaring even though William couldn't see him. "Alan's here."

"He's here a lot, why is today special?"

Ronald grinned and Alan could almost see the plan forming in his mind. "If you want to play games, Ron, feel free."

"Who are you?" Ronald laughed. "And what have you done with our Alan?"

"I just need a bit of a fun tonight, Ron," he said quietly. That was an understatement if ever he'd said one; after what happened earlier that evening, being saved at the last minute by Michelle and all the stress he'd put himself through recently... if he'd still been affected by the Thorns he'd be giving himself attacks with the sheer amount of stress. He still didn't know how he'd been saved, just that Michelle had held him with her hand over his eyes and when she let him go Christian had vanished and she was disappearing into a green porthole. "So, I suppose we should convince William to play along?"

"Let's go."

Ronald laughed and nodded, almost running towards the bedroom. Alan laughed softly and followed him through to find William sitting back on the bed with a book and a glass of wine. He always did look so calm and sophisticated, which just made him an even more amusing match for his sweet, boisterous young lover. Alan could see why people thought William used Ronald as a toy. It had taken him ages, even after spending a few months living with them while getting over Eric's faked death, to realise that Ronald was far smarter than anyone gave him credit for. He hid it well, but Alan would feel perfectly comfortable calling Ronald a genius, he was very capable of matching William intellectually if he wanted to and pound for pound he was the strongest in the division, and Alan suspected always had been, even when Eric was there. He was ridiculously strong after years of hauling around that oversized death scythe. He never really made the most of his strength or his smarts. Although, that might have been a good thing. He could probably be incredibly dangerous if he put everything together and really tried.

"Alan's here," Ronald chirped.

"Not only can I see that, Ronald," William said quietly. "But you've already told me that. And you _are_ a child, and an injured one at that. It's time for bed."

"Couldn't agree more, boss," he purred, wrapping his arms around Alan and kissing his cheek. "And I keep telling you Alan's here because you don't seem to be taking the hint."

William looked up from his book and rolled his eyes. "Please, Alan, don't encourage him. He's very impressionable at his age."

"I know," Alan murmured, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Ronald's lips, making sure William had the perfect view. "But he's really persuasive."

"For goodness sake, Alan," William said, shaking his head. "What's wrong with you two, aren't you happy to just... why do I bother, Ronald's not going to listen."

"So is that a yes, boss?" Ronald said with a grin.

He sighed, setting down his book and his glass as Ronald pulled Alan over. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little unsure about this, but it felt right and he trusted Ronald and William and he needed to relieve the stress. Ronald pulled him so they were either side of William. Their supervisor glanced between them and Ronald grinned, slowly pulling Alan over, making sure their kiss was perfectly angled for William to see ever little movement and touch. Alan almost instantly noticed the jealous, possessive glint in his eyes, although mixed with something hungry and lustful. He was always so possessive of Ronald but he was still only human... well, reaper, he couldn't deny his desires. And Alan supposed sometimes he watched Ronald and William together and did consider how William looked. He'd never denied he found Ronald stunningly attractive, kind of like what Eric might have looked like had he been created younger.

"Ronald," William said, reaching for him only to be pushed away.

"Is it a yes?" Ronald murmured.

"You're so childish," he sighed. "Stop throwing tantrums when you don't get your way."

"Never mind then."

Alan took advantage of Ronald's distraction, leaning down and gently kissing Ronald's jaw, making him gasp and shiver, a soft rosy blush coming to his cheeks. He loved that look. He began to move the soft, brief kisses down his neck when a strong firm arm warmed around him and he was pulled back onto William's lap.

"Yes then?" Ronald laughed moving over and sitting in front of him. Alan blushed slightly as William's gloved fingers moved over his jaw with a slow, almost curious touch. "Boss?"

"Is this alright, Alan?" William said quietly as Alan shivered. His voice was low and husky, filled with raw lust. He'd never heard William like this. He kept his private life private and Alan had never really seen him and Ronald do much more than make out, William didn't like to do things like that in public, even in front of Alan. "You can walk away if you'd like."

"No..." Alan whispered, pulling Ronald closer. "I need a bit of fun. It's been kinda hard recently."

"Yeah, what's all this I heard about you and Christian?" Ronald said.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Michelle... talked me out of it..."

He sighed and tangled his fingers into Ronald's hair as he kissed the already heated skin of his neck. In his haze he reached down to grab the sheets with his other hand but suddenly remembered he was on William's lap when his hand found his thigh instead. He glanced up quickly, and swallowed heavily. William moved his fingers slowly over his jaw once more, tipping his head up and gazing down at him. Without thinking Alan leant up and pressed a brief, slightly uncertain kiss to his lips, having absolutely no idea how he'd react. He stared up at William for a long moment, wondering just what he was going to say, until he was distracted by Ronald tugging off his top and tossing it away.

"I miss this," he murmured, licking at his collar bone. Alan clenched his fist in Ronald's hair and moaned softly. "Remember the last time I got to do this to you?"

He laughed weakly. "You looked terrified."

"Yeah well..." he chuckled.

William growled and Ronald bit down softly on Alan's shoulder. He half gasped, half cried out, arching his back but finding himself completely trapped between the pair. "Ronald! You don't bite William."

He moaned again as Ronald trailed his fingers over his chest and grabbed his hair tighter. William tipped his head up once more and his lips fell over his own. He was absolutely stunned. Of everything he'd expected, he'd never thought William would be so open to this and so comfortable letting him in let this. He suddenly noticed Ronald had stopped and was staring up at them. He was a little disappointed but was so distracted by William slowly moving his hand down his stomach and an intense kiss he didn't _really_ care until William reached over and pulled Ronald in against him, their bodies meeting roughly, causing Ronald to moan loudly and Alan to cry into William's mouth.

"Considering how against this you've always been, boss-"

"What have I told you about talking too much, Ronald," William growled. "You're getting your own way, now hush."

Alan giggled and Ronald shot him a mock glare. Did they always argue like this? It was strange and kind of weird but sweet. Eric had said before that you could tell how much someone loved you by how you could insult them before they actually took offense. Considering how different William and Ronald were it would be no surprise to him if they did argue like this all the time. Still, after everything that had happened that night it was good to be with the pair of devoted and caring, if slightly argumentative, lovers. It was soothing and exciting at the same time.

He glanced at William, then stopped their bickering by capturing Ronald's lips with his, pulling him close against him. Ronald looked completely confused but only for a moment. "I think I told you to stop talking too, didn't I Ron?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Mark," Eric muttered, sitting on the roof next to the small brunette. Mark glanced up and smiled. "How's it going? Anything happened?"<p>

"Nothing yet," Mark replied, watching the window across the street. "But it's not due 'til midday tomorrow, is it?"

"No, I suppose not," he said. "Hungry?"

Mark smiled and took the sandwich Eric had offered. "Thanks. Where did you go off to anyway? Isn't this supposed to be _your_ job?"

"Yeah, the Undertaker wanted me," Eric muttered, pulling out a flash and pouring a cup of coffee for both of them. "Peter and Michelle were there too."

"Alan again?" Mark sighed.

"Mark-"

"It's ok," he said quietly. "It's alright. I mean, you love him."

"No, it's not ok. I shouldn't have used you like that," Eric said firmly. "That's not right."

"Come on, idiot," he laughed. "I knew what was going to happen. I knew you couldn't let him go so easily. Just tell me he makes you happy and that's enough for me."

"He does," Eric said with a gentle smiled. Mark was just like Alan in that respect, way too understanding and kind. "When we're together but... he told me he doesn't love me anymore. He might as well have just torn my heart out then and there. Hell, it felt like he had. Thing is, I get why, and I can't be angry at him for it. I still love him and he should try and get away from me. I've caused him too much pain already. I'm the reason Christian went after Alan."

"Christian?" Mark said.

"Christian Moore," he explained. "He used to be my best friend, kind of, decades ago. We met at the academy, we were roommates." Mark nodded. "We used to screw around sometimes. I mean, we weren't together or anything but sometimes, if there was nothing better to do, we'd hook up."

"Somehow you don't surprise me."

"Hey shut up, I was different back then," he muttered. "Ok, we were a pair of idiots. That's not the point. He was my roommate, my best friend, we trusted each other. We were idiot kids, ok? Because everyone else came and went but he'd always been there. He got jealous of how much time I spent with Alan when I was tutoring him but I always tried to make time to go out with the guys."

"I always imagined you and Alan had this sort of love at first sight thing given how sweet you were together."

"Yeah, well, Alan tends to say it like that too. His story is I was something of a jerk but I when I was with him I was different and sweet and it was such a sweet little first kiss and all that romantic crap. He leaves out the fact that I was a complete ass." He laughed and shook his head. It was true, sadly, and he hated looked back at how he was. "I wanted him though. I'd always wanted him. It's why I split him up with the guy he was with. I wanted him single so when he was out the academy I could get my hands on him whenever I wanted. He was more obvious about his crush on me than he'd have liked, but I didn't want to embarrass him."

Mark frowned and looked over him. The little brunette was too much like Alan sometimes. Not only physically but personality wise as well. He'd never really told many people about his past; he'd told Michelle a lot of it, because she liked to know everything she could, and Alan had got most of it out of him, even the stuff he didn't really want him to know and Grell seemed to have blabbed most the rest. Having been there of course he and William knew most of it, although William didn't particularly care. Ronald would pick up bits and pieces and had probably pieced everything important together by now and, much as he hadn't seen Ronald much even when he was in the area and keeping an eye on his former friends, he hoped his murders and Alan's stories of their past hadn't stopped the little blonde looking up to him- or at least the version of him that Ronald had always known. He hoped Ronald hung onto those memories fondly and perhaps that he'd given the youngster something meaningful in their time together.

Peter and the Undertaker knew _everything_. Being Eric's mentor in the Midnight Branch, Peter had to know everything, so in the first few days had sat him down and spent hours and hours every day combing over his files and making sure he knew everything. It just so happened that he'd done most of this work in the Undertaker's back room, where the Undertaker would drift in and out chuckling and making unhelpful comments. Hopeful disclosing this to Mark, someone who had no obligation to watch over him- unlike Peter who was always going to have his name tie to his- or stay with him, wouldn't destroy their friendship.

"Christian noticed too," Eric said quietly. "He noticed how much I wanted him and how Alan looked at me. Everyone knew there was something about Alan that was off, how he didn't have many friends and he'd never really good that far with any of his boyfriends." Mark nodded slowly. "So he said, you know... the guys were laughing about it, making fun of him and I defended him. Christian looked really offended, he snapped at me, said that if I thought he wasn't just a blank, emotionless child I should prove it."

Mark nodded again. "He seems like more of an ass than you."

"Yeah, well, it was stupid but Christian said if I could get him into bed, if I was Alan's first, he'd buy the drinks for the night." He laughed bitterly again. It sounded so stupid and insensitive now, but at the time he'd been only a kid himself. Alan had been only eleven and he was in his thirties. Neither was considered mature. Mark frowned. "I'm not proud of it ok. I don't know what he saw in me really but I did it. I mean, it wasn't exactly easy and I spent a lot of time with him, by the time I'd actually got my way... I didn't realise it until he didn't turn up for work. I'd just walked away that morning, really early actually. William told me he was the hospital after a serious incident and wouldn't be in for the day. I was so worried about him. I was so afraid something serious had happened and he wouldn't tell me what was wrong and I kind of realised I'd... fallen completely and utterly in love with him. Only Alan was mad at me. I don't blame him. He was in the hospital sick and I'd been laughing with Christian about what happened. I deserved it."

"Yep," Mark said, pouring a new cup of coffee. "I wouldn't have forgiven you."

"Thanks, Mark, you're really reassuring," Eric muttered. "The point is I won him over. I got him back. Christian was furious when I ditched going out drinking with him to stay with Alan in the hospital. He hated Alan more than anything after that, started to talk about how I hadn't even liked him and I was just being stubborn and he'd make sure Alan got what was coming to him. I didn't take him so seriously, he was angry. There was once when me and Alan had an argument in our early days, I was in the bar and Christian came over. He kissed me, like I actually mattered, like he _cared_ about me."

"Well, you are irresistible, Eric," he laughed. "I would have thought you'd have figured that out by now." He smirked and elbowed him. "You know everyone loves you."

"He told me that if I loved Alan, that was fine, but he wasn't just going to let me go. If he ever hurt me again, he would make him pay. He made it sound like I was some kid how needed looking after and being protected. He blames Alan for my death, after all I died collecting those souls for him."

"Aww, Eric," he giggled, leaning against him. "You're so cute when you're trying to be all tough and masculine. And you know I'm here if you need me. You want some company?"

"Yeah, thanks." He smiled as Mark closed his eyes and sipped his coffee. "This is so boring."

"Yeah, but keeping demons from getting more souls is important. You know, I'd love to meet Alan one day, after everything you've said about him. He sounds like a nice guy."

"I think you'd like him, yeah. I hope you get to meet him on day too, no matter how unlikely it's looking these days." Mark laughed and he frowned. "What?"

"Well, if there's one thing I've learnt, Eric, it's that if you two love each other so much, you'll find each other again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Happy new year, people. And for the new year, I give you Will's return to the office and cute little Mark. And the promise that next chapter we find the plot which we've been hitting at for the past few chapters. Thank you for your reviews and please leave more reviews for me.

* * *

><p>Alan groaned softly and his eyes flickered open. His head was pounding. He didn't remember having that much to drink last night but he definitely had a hangover. He frowned and buried his head in the soft pillow. He was in Ronald and William's bed again which was weird given that he'd not slept in their bed in months, he usually took the spare room these days. Still, it was nice to be snuggled up between the pair.<p>

Wait. Between them? He never got between William and Ronald, that was asking for trouble. He opened his eyes slowly and glanced up. Yes, he was definitely snuggled up between them. And naked... He frowned. They were too. This was getting more and more confusing. He was in William and Ronald's bed, lying between them, wrapped in their arms, all three of them completely naked and with a hangover. What the hell had he done last night? Well, actually, that was a pretty stupid question, the situation seemed to speak for itself.

He snuggled up into Ronald's chest. He knew Ronald's hold well; after Eric's death he'd spent a lot of time in their bed and Ronald would hold him close while William held Ronald possessively. So it was rather surprising to be between them, given how possessive William was, and to feel strong, firm body pressed against his back and powerful arms wrapped around him. His fingers on Ronald's back slid lower and Ronald made a sound surprisingly similar to a purr until he reached a criss-crossing set of scars on the small of his back. Only death scythes could leave scars on a reaper. A sadistic teacher had torn his scythe across Ronald's back on several times but Ronald had been drugged and drunk, all he knew was that he was waking up with no memory of the night before. Alan couldn't believe Ronald had been through a horror like that.

"You ok, Al?" Ronald whispered.

"My head hurts," Alan groaned and Ronald giggled, sending pain shooting through his head. "Shh, Ronald."

"It's your own fault for drinking so much last night," he replied.

That's right, he had far more than normal at Christian's, then he'd come back here and... ended up sleeping with William and Ronald. It was all coming back to him now. Ronald had fetched drinks and they'd stayed up far too late considering they were supposed to be working at six thirty that day.

"Time to get up, Ronald," William breathed.

"Hmm, no," Ronald whined, pressing Alan close between them and leaning up for William's lips only to be pushed away. "Boss."

"No arguments, Ronald, get up."

"He's right, Ronald," Alan said quietly. "Come on."

"Alright, alright, let's go. What are you going to do, boss?" he muttered.

"Considering I'm on paid leave until further notice, I'm going to stay here, in this nice soft, warm bed and enjoy the view," William said quietly.

Ronald frowned and climbed out of bed, search the floor for at least something to cover himself with. After a moment, he offered Alan his top and pants from the night before, which Alan took gratefully. Ronald was muttering about having no view with the curtains closed and the bedroom not having the best view anyway. Alan pulled on his clothes quickly and hurried out toward the spare room.

"I always thought the bedroom had the best view, Ronald," William murmured.

He glanced back to see Ronald pulling down the back of shirt and glaring at William over his shoulder as the older reaper smirked. Alan hurried out, shutting the door behind him. It was best to leave the pair alone, they'd already done so much for him, he should let them have some privacy. He needed to remember to thank Michelle for saving him last night. Whatever she had done to Christian, he hoped he'd learnt his lesson.

* * *

><p>"Eric?" Mark said quietly.<p>

Eric grunted and opened one eye for the briefest second before closing it again. He smiled slowly, forcing himself not to give in to his jealousy and settling for gently stroking Eric's hair. He didn't understand. Why would a man who had loved Eric through _everything_ suddenly decide that he didn't love him? Well, he didn't really understand why anyone would _not_ love Eric. He made no secret of the fact that he was head over heels for Eric but had also never pretended except perhaps in his wildest dreams that Eric was ever going to let go of Alan and look at him like he wanted.

"What's wrong with you?" Eric murmured.

"It's almost time," Mark replied. "Is it ok if I head off for a bit?"

"Sure thing," he said, opening his eyes and sitting up. "Go have fun, catch up on sleep, whatever. You didn't need to stay all night."

"You know I wasn't just going to abandon you."

"Alright, go on. Have fun. I can deal with this."

"I'll come back later."

Before Eric could argue he opened a porthole and stepped through into a back alley just behind the offices of the London Branch. He could never stand London's part of the realm. It was too big and too busy. No one ever seemed to have any time. He sighed and strode into the offices, glad he wasn't in uniform so just looked like someone in on their days off.

"Hey," he said, leaning on the reception desk. A pair of girls rushed over instantly, like they'd been dying for someone to talk to them for hours. "Where's admin in this place?"

"You're new here?" the blonde said.

"Yeah, just come in from Stafford," he replied with a small smile. "This place is _huge_. How do you not get lost?"

"It takes a while to get used to yeah," the brunette giggled. "Admin is on the fourth floor."

"Thanks."

He pushed off the desk and strode away towards the stairs when the brunette called to him again. "Hey, what's your name, stranger?"

"Mark," he called back with a grin.

Well, if might have been big and busy but the people seemed friendly enough. The fourth floor didn't really help. This place really was so big. The Midnight Branch _had_ a head office, their office in America was a little bigger than their normal and held almost everything a normal head office did. Their entire admin section was one room full of filing cabinets. This was an entire floor of a building that had a ground floor at _least_ twice the size of any of their offices. There was a small desk in the waiting room- there was a waiting room straight off the stairwell, it was getting more and more overwhelming- and a smiling woman behind it.

"Good morning," she said, her smile widening. "Can I help you?"

"Wow, this place really is huge," he muttered.

"Isn't it?" she laughed softly. "So, what do you need?"

"Yeah, sorry," he said, waving his hand slightly. "Umm, yeah, I just got a super quick transfer put through, I went into work this morning and got told to pack up, put on some travelling clothes and head down here and then my supervisor stops me as I'm heading out the door. He tells me he was with... yeah, while filling out my transfer paper and filled out a hell of a lot of it wrong. He promises me he got my ID number right, if that helps."

She laughed and nodded. "You'd be surprised how often this happens, don't worry about it. Which department are you transferring to?"

"Dispatch."

"Oh, soul collection, always fun, and do you know which division?" He fumbled in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a form and handing it to her. "Oh, this makes things much simpler. Wait here a moment." She disappeared then after about five minutes, returned with a file. "Here we go, Mr Davis. I've fixed it for you."

"Thank you."

"I can't believe they've got another officer already," she sighed, shaking her head. "I knew Mr Moore wasn't exactly endearing himself to them but so quickly... Oh well, you'll have fun."

"That sort of place, huh?" Mark said quietly.

"I'm afraid so," she said with a smile. "They're an amazing team but it takes someone special to fit in there. They're all a little... quirky. And who knows when they'll get their actually supervisor back. Dispatch is on the sixth floor."

"More stairs then," he laughed.

"I'm afraid so, sweetie," he laughed.

"Thanks then, bye."

He hurried out and the second there was no one around opened a new porthole and stepped through into his bedroom and office. He grabbed out his old uniform- the regular reaper uniform- and pulled it on quickly before using a porthole back to the office and bounding up the stairs to the sixth floor. More offices. He glanced at a clock. Quarter past six. A blonde was hurrying passed with four cups of coffee but he was only person near. He sighed.

"Excuse me," Mark called. The blonde turned and smiled. "Umm, I'm sorry, but I just transferred here, I'm a bit lost."

"No problem," he said with a bright grin. "Where are you looking for?"

"Uh, Dispatch division 39B," he said, glancing over the file in his hand.

The boy's grin vanished. "You've been transferred there?"

"Yeah."

"You're not the new supervisor, are you?" he said quietly.

"No," he said quietly. "I'm the new Senior Officer."

He frowned, then grinned. "Come on. I'll take you."

He linked his arm with his and guided him along. "Oh, thanks."

"I'm Ronald," he said.

Ronald. He smiled and nodded. Of course he was. Mark should have known really. The big, bright eyes framed by thick boyish glasses, half his hair dyed blonde. He could only have been Ronald Knox.

"I'm Mark," he said quietly. "It's nice to meet you, Ronald."

"You two," he laughed. "So, if you're going to be working with us, do you know what's happened to Mr Moore?"

"I assume he's the last officer?"

"Yeah, left last night, I didn't know he'd _left_ left though. I mean, after the stuff with him and Alan and it's just not been good, you know," Ronald said, seemingly happy to chatter on as he led him through the winding halls. "I didn't like him at all. Kept hitting on me, and then someone said he'd hooked up with Alan."

"Oh..." he said quietly. "So, why've they been so many officers?"

"You're really from a long way, away, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, did you hear about Eric Slingby? Killed a thousand people to save the man he loves and got killed while being apprehended?" Mark nodded dumbly. Ronald had been led to believe his blow had killed Eric. He couldn't imagine how bad that must have felt. "Well, he was part of our division. You're replacing him. We've been trying get someone who can replace him and _stay_ for years. And recently our supervisor's been put on temporary leave while there's an investigation into Grell's latest incident. He'll be back soon though, I'm sure. He always is."

"You're in this division?" Mark said, doing his best to play dumb.

"Yeah. I like you so far, Mr..."

"Davis, but Mark is just-"

"Mr Davis," he said. "So, if you decide to stick around I'll get your coffee order."

"Coffee?" Mark said.

"Yeah," Ronald laughed, then looked worried. "You _do_ drink coffee, don't you? I do the drinks around here. It's why I'm in so early."

"Oh. Well, thank you. Yes, I drink coffee." Ronald smiled and pushed open the door to a large office. "Your desk will be that one over there. Just stuff everything in the box at the side of the desk. Where's your stuff?"

"You're kidding me. I woke up this morning and was rushed out. I haven't had time to bring stuff in yet. I'll do it tomorrow."

"Great. The guys will be in soon." He set down two coffees on the desks, one on his own then took the remaining on into the adjoining office. "I shouldn't keep getting one for the boss, but it'll be the day I don't that he comes back, you know?"

"Yeah," Mark said quietly. He smiled. Ronald was lovely, just like Eric had always said; bright and fun and bouncy. He reminded him of Eric, perhaps what he might have looked like when he was younger- if he'd been created younger. Eric said he looked at Ronald like a little brother, he could see why. "You must really like your old boss?"

"Yep," Ronald said, grinning as he came back in. "I love him." Of course, Eric had told him that Ronald had been involved with William. "I really love him."

"Oh?" he said quietly. "Scandal?"

"Nope," he laughed, pulling himself up onto Mark's desk and helping him clear it. "It's totally by the rules. It started while I was part of a different division then I got transferred. Totally by the rules. And let me make it perfectly clear before people start filling your head with crap, we love each other, it's an equal relationship, no matter what anyone say, he's not using me. I know he's not."

"Alright, I believe you."

"Morning, Ronnie!" There was a pause and Ronald smirked. "Ronnie? You'd better be in today." A redhead strode in and put his hands on his hips, glancing around before his gaze settled on them. "There you are!" He flounced over and looked over Ronald. "How's your cheek?"

"Fine, fine, Miss Grell," Ronald laughed, turning away as Grell touched his slightly bruised cheek. "It's not so bad, painkillers and all. I don't know what happened with it. Oh, Miss Grell, this is Mr Davis, he's taking Mr Moore's place. Mr Davis, this is Miss Grell, my partner."

"Oh good," Grell said, folding his arms, cocking his hip and glancing him over. "You'd better be better than the last one, darling. He wasn't at all nice. Wonder what happened to him..."

"Who cares?" Ronald said, jumping off the desk as Grell turned away and picked up his coffee. "He's gone, it's a good day."

"You're unusually chipper, Ronnie dear," Grell said. "Even with this good news. Good night with Will?"

"Will you please leave the gossiping for your own time, Sutcliff?" Ronald stood straight and Grell jumped, almost dropping his coffee, turning to the tall, dark man in the doorway Mark assumed was William. He'd seen the others before- vaguely and from a distance- but never William before. He strode in and glanced at Mark who stood slowly. "My office then."

"You're back then, boss?" Ronald called as Mark followed William into the office.

"It would appear that way, Mr Knox," William replied. "Or do you think I like coming into the office in uniform when I'm on paid leave?"

"Stupid question, Ronnie," Grell laughed.

"Shut up."

Mark closed the door slowly behind him, watching William sitting down at his desk, flicking through the files and rummaging through to find the days deaths. He sighed, muttering about messing up his desk. Finally he turned to Mark.

"Death list, Mr...?"

"Davis," he said quietly, handing him the small black and silver book he used as a death list. Eric was right, William was kind of intimidating. "Mark Davis."

"Mr Davis," he said. "Welcome to the division. Hopeful you'll last longer than the people you're replacing."

"I'll do my best, sir."

"Just Mr Spears will be fine," he said. "I've never liked being called sir." Mark nodded. "Mr Humphries is a good worker, he'll show how we do things here. It will take some time to get used to how things work here in London, we're considerably bigger than most branches, it often takes a while to get used to it."

"Is there anything I should know? I've heard there've been a lot of quick transfers here."

"Don't worry about it," William said, standing up again. "It's just not everyone's cup of tea." He picked up his coffee and turned towards the door. "They're a perfectly nice bunch if you like that sort of thing, but as I said, not everyone's cup of tea. However, they do tend to gang up if something happens. For instance, the person you're replacing, Mr Moore, was rather a crude, he'd taken a liking to Mr Knox and spent a lot of time harassing him, and Mr Humphries for that matter. Needless to say, they didn't take to him."

"No, I suppose they wouldn't."

He nodded and strode out to the main office. "Mr Humphries."

The small brunette stood quickly and came over. "Mr Spears?"

Mark had never seen Alan up close. The first thing that struck him was how similar they looked. Suddenly a lot of things made sense; the way Eric looked at him, why he didn't mind how Mark had tried to be his friend when he'd first arrived and was ignoring pretty much everyone. Alan was lighter and more delicate and feminine, and a little short too. Alan smiled and offered his hand which Mark shook slowly.

"Just Alan is fine," Alan said.

"Mark," he muttered. "Just Mark is fine too."

"Good, now I don't know how Mr Corbin let you work but we should be going," William said. "I'd like to get out on time on my first day back." He handed Mark back his death list, Grell a red book covered in hearts and chainsaws and Alan a more elegant black one with only the words Death List in gold breaking the dark cover. "Shall we get going, Mr Knox?"

"I'll see you guys later, guys," Ronald called, heading out after him with Grell on his heels. "You're not coming with us are you, Miss Grell?"

"Mr Knox," William snapped. "Sutcliff is _not_ a woman, please do not encourage him by referring to him as one."

"Will!" Grell cried.

Alan sighed and shook his head, opening his list and checking through the souls. "Come on, we've got some time. I need to talk to Miss Galloway."

"Alright," Mark said quietly.

He frowned, dropping back behind Alan was they walked through the halls. He knew Michelle. She'd recognise him. He was sure she would. Alan was greeted warmly by the bunch of young reapers that made up her division, grabbing their things ready to go. Michelle's office door was open. She was just coming out as Alan bumped into her. She smiled and patted his head.

"How's it going, Al?" she said, striding out. "Walk with me."

Alan nodded and walked slowly at her side as she pulled on her coat. He murmured something and Michelle laughed, glancing back at him.

"Ask him."

"Who?" Alan said. "Christian? I would if I could find him, he's vanished and there's a new guy in his place."

"Don't be silly," Michelle laughed. "Ask the replacement."

He glanced back at Mark, who smiled innocently. "Well I wasn't told what happened to him."

"Why would you be told?" Alan said. "Oh, by the way, this Mark-"

"Oh we know each other well, sweetie," Michelle said, glancing back at him.

"You two-"

"I mentored her through her exams," Mark said quickly.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Alan said, glancing up at her. "And what about Mr Corbin? He just vanished."

"No, we didn't _kill_ either of them. Alan, stop worrying. You know, I'm always going to protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hehe, Ronald's in trouble, _again._ I've figured out my fascination with reapers; it's very simple, green eyes, suits- specifically waistcoats- and glasses. Honestly, the only thing that could make me love them more would be an Irish accent. Anyway, yes, Ronald's in trouble, again this chapter. Alan figures out Mark and William is worrying over Ronald. Perfectly normal for the guys. Oh, and the return of your favourite demon. And aww, thank you for all your lovely reviews. Please leave more, guys. Love you.

* * *

><p>Eric frowned, quietly collecting the soul of the child in front of him, watching as she fell to the ground and stamping her death complete. Blood loss from a knife wound. What was it with humans and thinking they could summon demons by sacrificing children? And they called demons barbaric. He sighed and walked slowly towards the one child they were trying to sacrifice to bring out the demon. Bunch of idiots. They turned to him looking completely stunned. He sighed.<p>

"Are you the demon?" one of the humans said. Eric sighed and strode over to the child. "Hey, hey, we summoned you."

"Unfortunately, Mr Slingby is merely a grim reaper." Eric sighed at the familiar smooth tone. Sebastian walked slowly to the other side of the altar. "I, however, am a demon. What are you doing here, Mr Slingby? I was under the impression Mr Knox had killed you with that blow."

"No, I'm afraid not," Eric replied.

"You're the demon," a human said. "I want-"

"You didn't summon him, idiot," he snapped. "Although, I heard you were still wearing a collar, Sebastian."

"If you want to call it that." He glanced over his shoulder to see Ceil walking slowly towards them looking only a little older than when Eric last saw him. "So, Mr Slingby, I suppose you're here to pick up any souls we miss."

"Actually my job is to remove any witnesses," he replied. "If I get their souls in the process, so be it. Let's hurry up, before the normal reapers arrive."

Ceil nodded and Eric turned away. His job was not interfere with the demons making their contract then make sure there were going to be no witnesses before the normal reapers. Nothing else. If the demons contracted or not was none of his business. All he had to do was keep normal humans knowing about reapers and demon and keep the Midnight Branch from getting discovered. He watched silently as Sebastian approached.

"I suppose your plans for his soul have gone out the window?" he said.

"It's a shame, it's troublesome, having to take so much time to find a soul like his," Sebastian replied.

"None of these to your liking?"

"I can't feast unless my lord says I can."

"Too bad, looks like I'm doing it myself then."

He stood up and swung forwards, tearing through the people left and collecting their souls all in one. He needed to get through them quickly, before the lists could update and bring reapers their way sooner. Suddenly he was joined by Sebastian who fed silently on the souls.

"We didn't really have many demons where I came from."

"Really? So you're not used to them?"

"Not really. I mean, the ones I have got into fights with haven't been too much hassle, but that was a while ago."

Mark... and Alan? He frowned. That couldn't be good. And then Ronald's voice joined them. "Hey, so, what do you suppose caused all these death?"

"It says fire," William said. "But my guess would be demon."

Eric growled and finished up the souls, not bothering to be neat any more, striding over and glaring down at Ceil. "I suggest you do what you're good at and burn the place down, demon, or they'll be too many problems for all of us."

Ceil nodded and Eric hurried to get out of the house. He was stopped by the revving of an engine and ducked as Ronald's lawnmower flew over his head. Of course, they'd guessed it was a demon and sent Ronald to keep a look out. Ronald thought he was a demon. And he didn't recognise him, he wasn't expecting to see him and he wasn't blonde anymore. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. This was annoying. After all the trouble he'd been through recently the last thing he needed was for Ronald blow his cover.

"That's a lot of paperwork you've caused us, demon," Ronald growled. Eric stayed quiet with his back to him. "Hey, I'm talking to you." He strode away silently but Ronald's engine revved again. "Oi!"

He swung his scythe again and Eric ducked aside. Ronald had grown up well, before he left Ronald would have been thrown off by that, this time he used the weight of his scythe to spring over and flicking out a knife to cut across his jaw. He had improved so much but Eric was still far only than him, far more experienced and a better fighter. He smirked and drove his knee into his stomach. The little blonde grunted as he doubled over and Eric slammed his elbow down between his shoulders, knocking him to his knees. He'd been trained to kill in this position, but he would never do that to Ronald. He'd hurt him enough. He turned his head away as Ronald gasped for breath, hanging on his arm with one hand while Eric held him by the collar. He didn't know if Ronald seen his face or not but he hoped he hadn't. He didn't want Ronald involved in this mess too.

There was movement and in the burning building and the familiar red figure came out of the flames. He opened a porthole behind him. He wasn't very accurate but he could at least get away.

"Why?"

He glanced down at Ronald, keeping his face angled away. Ronald was gazing up at him in complete confusion and pain. He knew. He'd seen his face. He sighed and ran his hand through Ronald's hair and gently to his cheek, pulling him close gently. He didn't have time to explain, Grell was closing in, but he couldn't leave Ronald to blab this to everyone.

"Eric?" he breathed.

He had no choice. He pulled Ronald up and guided him through the porthole, quickly closing in behind him. Not quick enough to miss Grell screaming after him through, still thinking he was the demon who'd stolen the souls- and now kidnapped Ronald. He sighed and shook his head. He was in so much trouble.

"Eri-"

He fell forwards into Eric's arms, eyes falling shut. Eric frowned and glanced up. Peter was watching him. He sighed and shifted Ronald's weight gently.

"Let's get him back before he wakes up," Peter muttered.

"You didn't hurt him, did you?" Eric snapped.

"Get a grip, Eric," he said. Eric lowered his head and stroked Ronald's hair gently. "Stop it. What happened to letting go? What happened to moving on and getting on with your life? You think this is helping?"

"He saw me," he argued.

"You let him live." Eric couldn't believe he'd just said that. He subconsciously hugged Ronald's body closer, glaring over at Peter. "Calm down, Eric, I didn't hurt him, just knocked him out. You're in trouble here, Eric. You shouldn't go easy on him just because you know him. Now, we have options here; you can leave him here and trust he'll think it was his head playing tricks on him, we can take him back with us and lock him up until we figure out what to say, we could get him to join the branch or _remove_ him."

"We are not going to- you can't be serious- no," Eric snapped. "No, why would you think I'd let you kill him?

"I didn't, but I thought I'd give you all the options," Peter replied. "So what do you want to do?"

He frowned and glanced down at Ronald. "I don't know."

"Then we take him back to base and lock him up until we think of something, ok? No need to hurt him, we'll just keep him locked up and out the way. You can look after him that way, because if he starts blabbing about you being alive-"

"Yeah, I know. Come on, let's get him back."

* * *

><p>"Will!" Grell cried. "Ronald's been abducted again!"<p>

William sighed and folded his arms. Alan was sure he should look more concerned about his boyfriend being kidnapped but he looked more annoyed by the hassle than anything.

"Again?" Mark said quietly.

"That boy gets in far too much trouble," William muttered. "What happened, Sutcliff?"

"One of the demons, he had him on his knees and was holding him by the throat," Grell said quickly. "He saw me coming and pulled him up into this green porthole thing. It closed before I could get through. I'm sorry, Will."

"Ronald's young and impulsive," Alan explained to Mark. "He tends to act first and think about consequences after."

"But he's a good little fighter," Grell said. "A tough kid. He usually finds his own way home within the day. He's a smart kid. He'll be fine. If not, we'll go taste demon blood! Ooohh, just the thought of it makes me go all tingly! Let's get Shelly-" He stopped and frowned. "Never mind."

"I know where Miss Galloway meets Daniel, I can ask him about it," he said quietly. "Would that help?"

"Give me your list," William sighed. "You too, Mr Davis." The handed him their lists and he adjusted them quickly. "You've got two hours, do it quickly, get the rest of your souls and be back for the paperwork."

"This is against procedure," Mark said, following Alan out into the streets. "Shouldn't we tell head office?"

"No," Alan replied. "We tend to deal with this stuff ourselves."

"What if it's not a demon?" Mark said. "I mean, a green porthole, that's not normal for a demon, is it?"

"No, of course not," he said. "But what else would it be?"

"I dunno..."

Alan frowned. He got the distinct feeling Mark didn't like him. Actually, he'd got that feeling from very early that morning. "Have I said something? I don't understand why you seem so off with me."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to give you that impression," he said quietly. "I have no problems with you."

"Good, I'd rather not offend someone one of their first day."

At least he'd dropped the green porthole thing. He'd seen Michelle using a porthole like that. What if it was something to do with the Midnight Branch? What if the demon hadn't been a demon but a reaper? If Ronald had seen a reaper from a distance, assumed it was a demon and gone after it only to realise it was a reaper. He didn't know what they'd do to him. He just hoped if it was the Midnight Branch, Eric would be able to keep Ronald safe.

"Ronald will be ok," he said, more to himself than Mark.

"You know him better than I do," Mark muttered. There was a pause before he spoke up again. "I heard Eric Slingby used to be your partner."

"Yeah, he was," he said quietly. "And before you start saying shouldn't I have known what he was doing and that sort of thing, I didn't know. I loved him, ok? I don't know how often you've looked at someone you care so much about and wondered if they're a killer but I didn't ever- ok, I did once, but that was complicated."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly. "I just... I knew Eric."

"Oh, sorry. I just get sick of people saying that if I was so close to him I should have figured it out."

"Eric was very good at hiding things when he wanted to, but if he loved you, it would have been killing him to lie to you."

Alan nodded slowly. "How did you know him?"

"It would defeat the purpose of being here if I just told you, don't you think?" he said quietly.

Alan frowned. What on earth did that mean? Then it hit him. He knew too much. He knew everyone. Michelle and Eric. He'd turned up from nowhere, straight after Christian had mysteriously vanished. The way Michelle had looked at him... He stopped and Mark turned to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I should have seen it sooner, shouldn't I?" Alan laughed bitterly. Mark smiled gently. "You work for them."

"Actually, I'm amazed you picked up on it so quickly," Mark murmured. "We should talk."

"If you're here, I doubt we have much to talk about," he said. "It's it all classified?"

"That would be true, if I was here on official business."

"You're not?"

"No." He smiled and played with his scythe- just a long blade, much like Alan's only without the long handle. "I'm here for you."

"Why?"

He smiled and lowered his slightly. "We look so similar, haven't you noticed?"

"I suppose." Thing were starting to make sense now. "What did you want me for? Or are you someone else who hates me for having him?"

"No," Mark laughed, gazing down at the ground. "No, I could never hate you. You make him happy." Alan frowned. "If I could make him half as happy as you do..." He laughed again and shook his head. "I just don't understand why you don't love him anymore. And he loves you so much, I just can't stand seeing him like that. I'm just trying to figure out how to help him."

* * *

><p>When William returned to his office Michelle was sitting on his desk. He sighed. Why did she have to turn up at the worst times. He was busy worrying about Ronald and Michelle was here to no doubt give him pointless information. Actually that was a little unfair. She was unusually had something useful. Although sometimes it seemed like she was only there to annoy him.<p>

"What's up, Will?" she said quietly.

"Ronald got caught by a demon and dragged off," William replied. "I'm worried about him."

"Why? He gets in trouble enough," she said. "It's not the first time since I've been here he's got into trouble. He'll find his way home, like a little lost puppy, always comes back to his master." She caught his tie and pulled him close. "And that lucky master just happens to be you, doesn't it?" William glared down at her and pulled away, straightening his tie. "He's young and small and cute, Will, demons think he's a nice easy way to get souls, or that they can use him as a hostage or whatever, no one ever suspects he's a tricky little thing who can take care of himself. Perhaps if they didn't underestimate him they could hold him longer and get something from him."

"That's very reassuring, Michelle, now please get out. You have your own division to look after."

"True. Hey, do you and Ronald have sex in here often?"

"That's none of your business," he snapped. "Get out, Michelle."

"Alright, alright," she sighed. "Ah, Will, I thought hanging out with Ronald might have made you more fun."

"Michelle."

"Alright, I'm gone."

She jumped off the desk and strode out. William sighed and sat down to work. Michelle was right. Lower level demons often grabbed young, inexperienced reapers and used their list to feed on without the hassle of bumping into the reaper who was supposed to be collecting the souls. This demon- along with what looked like two others- had feasted on an entire building of souls before grabbing Ronald. They obviously didn't mind clashing over souls. What else would they want though?

Was it even a demon? He'd never heard of a demon using a porthole and there were other creatures out there. Angels were the other most obvious one. Angels, demons and reapers were the most powerful species of immortal, but angels usually kept to themselves. There were many other species though, usually quieter and less active. Much like the angels, they kept to themselves. What would they want with Ronald anyway?

There was shouting outside. He sighed and stood again, heading the door. Alan was holding back Grell and Mark holding back Michelle as they yelled at each other. He sighed and stepped between them, pushing them apart.

"What is going on now?" Grell opened his mouth but William quickly changed his mind. "I actually don't want to know. Now, if you two are going to continue with these petty squabbles please do it on your own time. Now, Michelle, go back to your own office and, Sutcliff, get on with your own work and if I hear another peep out of you before end of work, you will have more overtime than you can imagine. Am I clear?" Grell nodded. "Good."

He turned on his heel, adjusting his glasses, and returning to his work. He wasn't in the mood for their silly squabbles. He sighed and opened his first report.

"I guess he's more worried about Ronald than he'd letting on," he heard Alan mutter.

Of course he was worried. He always worried about Ronald when he wasn't at his side. He didn't mean to worry so much but, as Michelle said, he was young and impulsive and small. He was powerful and so strong it was unreal, especially given his size, and intelligent, he was able to look after himself, but he was still young and inexperienced. He didn't want Ronald to get hurt. He wanted to keep Ronald safe no matter what the cost. William had never been so protective of anyone before but he'd never loved anyone like he had Ronald. The little blonde made him feel better than anyone ever had.

Ronald was sweet and kind and had those dazzling smiles and laughs, but there was more to him than that. That was something William loved; how much more there was to Ronald. He was stunningly beautiful and charming, but had a much darker side. He'd had it drilled into him as a student that no one was trustworthy, no one would ever see him as more than a stupid, pretty toy and almost every authority figure in his life had ended up letting him down. And William had spent forever trying to get him to open up. Even now he couldn't help wondering if one slip up would destroy any trust that had been built up. He couldn't let that happen. He just couldn't. It was partly why he was being so understanding of Alan's predicament. He and Eric had been together for decades, William couldn't even imagine life without Ronald and they'd only been together for a few years. He couldn't imagine losing Ronald like that. In fact it scared him more than anything.

His grip tightened on his pen. Ronald would be ok. He _had_ to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Check this out for an early update. So, this chapter, Ronald's getting a little bit paranoid and letting his imagination run away with him, Mark and Alan have a little chat and William's worrying over Ronald again. Well, if he will keep getting into trouble. Now, since it's the new year, I'm figuring out a new schedule (and I know I say this alot, but I mean it this time, it's my new year resolution to be more orginized) so things might slow down a bit. Anyway, thank you for your lovely reviews and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>Ronald groaned, slowly opening his eyes. It was dark and quiet. What the hell was going on? The last he'd known what was going on, Eric was... No, Eric was dead, wasn't he? Wasn't he? But he was so sure he'd see him. No, it had been a demon. It had to have been a demon. He just wanted it to be Eric so bad. His head was pounding. What had that demon done to him? He groaned as he tried to move but his limbs weren't listening. He gave into it and closed his eyes again. He was being held captive... Great. It wasn't the first time a demon had grabbed him and used his death list to get easy souls but none had ever shut him up in some dark room before. Usually they'd hurt him enough to disable him then grab his death list and run. One or two had shoved him into buildings, or managed to knock him out and some had tried to tie him up or tried take him hostage, for trading for easy souls or whatever else. They were normally rather weak and not very intelligent, often working for stronger demons so unless they were in groups they weren't much of a hassle. Ronald normally slipped away within hours and was always back home for the next shift. He'd slip into bed next to William and his boss would wrap his arms gently around him without a word. That would be left for work and reports. Demons- unintelligent and weak ones at least- out for gain was an everyday part of reaper life. The smarter, more powerful ones were far more dangerous but were more likely to be under contract and more restrained.<p>

This one was more powerful though. And seemingly intelligent and _well_ fed. It had fed in that burning house with the others, it had managed to knock him out and lock him up. This wasn't a normal demon looking for a quick easy meal without confrontation. He opened his eyes again slowly. Still completely dark. He was lying on a soft bed. Well, whatever the demon wanted he seemed to want to take care of him. A _very_ bad thought passed through his mind; being kidnapped by a demon and then waking up lying on a bed in the dark unable to move properly? It didn't look good. He shook his head, pushing those thoughts aside. Whatever the demon wanted from him he didn't want to wait around to find out.

He pulled his wrists down slowly but found his right hand had a heavy shackle on his wrist, keeping it just above his head. He reached up to the heavy cuff- which took far more effort than it should have- and ran his fingers slowly over the warm metal. Whoever had him might have wanted to take care of him, but they'd gone through a lot of effort to make sure he was staying put. The cuff wasn't normal. It was made up of two bands, the top one kept closed by someone kind of tight fitting latch and spring mechanism, and the inside one probably had a normal lock. With his mind in pieces and his body sluggish, there was no way he was getting both locks undone. And who knew where he was or what was waiting for him outside the room? He could do nothing except lie back and wait until his mind and body caught up or his captor came in to check on him and maybe he could make his escape then.

For now he could only wait and try to figure out what was going on.

As if on cue the door opened but there was only a small glimmer of candle light. The door closed again and Ronald glanced at the candle light, suddenly realising he wasn't wearing his glasses. His vision was blurred and he could only make out a silhouette. He was sure he saw a kind of flash and glow but not the normal red of a demon. He couldn't quite make it out though.

The demon sat on the bed and Ronald stayed perfectly still, trying to keep his breathing steady and deep, shutting his eyes and trying to look like he was asleep. He just laughed though, slowly pulling the covers away from his body and unbuttoning his shirt. Ronald's insides twisted and tightened but he forced himself to stay quiet and calm. His body wasn't strong enough to take on the demon directly yet. He had to bide his time and wait patiently despite not wanting to know what the demon wanted to do to him. His shirt was peeled away from his shoulder and he was gently rolled onto his side. There was suddenly a cold lotion on the back of his neck and he stifled a gasp, a shiver shooting down his back. The demon chuckled, gently rubbing the lotion over his back. It warmed slowly, sinking into his sink and muscles, gently relaxing his shoulders. Now he thought about it, there was a sharp pain there were the demon had hit him that was ebbing away. His stomach churned. The demon had got him there too but it didn't hurt so badly.

The lotion began to burn and Ronald couldn't stop the pitiful cry that passed his lips. The demon laughed softly and patted his head. There was no way the demon was stupid enough to believe he was asleep any longer. He didn't recognise the demon's voice. He wasn't one he'd bumped into before. His eyes opened again slowly and he glanced up. Ronald still couldn't see his face, the candle was on the side table and there was no light on his features.

"You're a pretty good actor," he said gently. He reached around to his back and helped him up gently, letting his rest against the headboard. It took a few moments before Ronald managed to get his chained arm into a comfortable place, not easy with his body not responding the way he wanted. The demon poured him a drink and helped him take the glass. "Dink up."

Ronald drank slowly, keeping his gaze on the demon sitting in front of him. It was just plain water, but it had a tangy taste to it. He took the glass back once Ronald had finished it and set it down again. A moment later his hand caught his jaw, gently pulling his head aside dabbing a little bit of cream on his bruised face and rubbing it in. As before, it was cool to start then warmed to a burning sensation. Ronald whimpered and shook, trying to push him away as much as he could, although it was more squirming and gasping than an actual struggle. Whatever the demon had done to him it was going to make escaping nearly impossible until it wore off.

"Stop struggling," he said gently, brushing Ronald's hair gently from his eyes. "You'll hurt yourself. Just relax."

"What do you want from me?" Ronald whispered. "Don't think they won't be looking for me. I never go missing for long, if I'm not back, they'll come looking for me."

"I'm sure they will, but I doubt they'll get far," he said. "Ronald Knox, correct?" Ronald's eyes widened. How did he know that? He swallowed heavily and the demon chuckled. He'd given away that answer. He'd probably just found his name on his death list. "Good. Now then, lie down and try to sleep." He was moved to lie down again, despite Ronald struggling to push him off, and the covers drawn up over him once more. "He'll be back soon. Try to get some rest. I'll be back to check up on you, he's left me to look after you until he returns."

He picked up the candle and left, plunging Ronald back into darkness. He. The demon had said _he_. There was someone else, someone in charge who wanted him. He shuddered and buried his head in the pillows. He didn't even know how long he'd been there. What if it had been days already? William would be worried. He whimpered and closed his eyes tightly. His head was going fuzzy. He wanted William there more than anything. No one had ever made him feel safe like William had. Well, there was Eric and Alan. Eric had made him feel safe, so had Alan, but not in the same way. Alan was all mothering and Eric was like a big brother. He mind began to cloud and he fell further into the pillows, his body relaxing against his will. The bastard demon had slipped sleeping pills into the water...

He was completely at the demon's mercy. He sighed as sleep began to take him. The demons could do anything they wanted to him and he'd be out cold and unable to fight back. His stomach churned at the thought. He didn't know what to do. He'd never met a demon this smart, able to completely disable him. He was utterly helpless and could only hope William and the others were looking for him... and that they'd find him before the demon keeping him here returned and carry through with whatever he had planned for him.

* * *

><p>"So, you work with Eric a lot?" Alan said, handing Mark a mug of coffee and sitting on the couch across from him.<p>

He'd returned to his old apartment- the one he and Eric had shared- for some privacy. Mark smiled and nodded, slowly sipping his coffee. He didn't quite know what to make of Mark yet, and he quite obviously felt the same. He knew why he seemed a little cold; Mark loved Eric with all he had, so much he was trying to figure out what he could do to make Eric happy, even if it meant giving up all claim to him and letting him be with another man. Alan knew that too well. He was willing to do the same.

"We don't work in divisions or partners very much," Mark said quietly. "We get lots of time off but the few jobs we do tend to be difficult and time consuming, lots of sitting around and not doing much but observing. If you need help, you ask for it from the people around you. We're a close branch, we look after each other. We get given cases based on what we can do. Peter, his mentor, tends to watch over him as much as he can and I'll do anything to help him. He spends a lot of time with the Undertaker, he's taken a liking to him and he's teaching him stuff and Michelle adores him, but she's stopped seeing him."

"She promised me if I couldn't see him, she wouldn't either," Alan said.

Mark nodded. "That would explain it. He didn't like that. He didn't like not knowing what was happening in this place. Usually, she'd talk to Peter and he'd pass on the messages, but there were times when he couldn't avoid it, when the Undertaker called her in and would have Eric hidden there to talk to her."

"He, uh, said that he'd been with other people," he said quietly. It probably wasn't any of his business but he wanted to know. "Do you know if-"

"If he ever felt _anything_ for any of them?" he laughed. "No... they're tools to bury his pain in."

"You and him?"

"A few times, yeah. Like I said, we look similar. I think I remind him of you," Mark said, sipping his coffee again. "When he first arrived, he hung out with Peter and no one else, but when I approached him- 'cause, you know, a guy that good looking, I wasn't going to pass that up- he looked at me, kind of blurry and dazed then smiled and let me sit with him. It's not unusual for people in our branch to be confused and lonely, I mean, we're a branch of secret agents, you can hardly trust any of us. For all you know everyone around you could be spying on you."

"Must be hard to trust people who lie and keep secrets as a job," Alan muttered.

"Exactly. It makes starting off and fitting in hard," he explained. "After a while, you learn that people tell you what they can and you should just let that go. You stop caring after a while. Obviously Eric was a little wary, but he settled to my presence quickly. Really quickly actually." Alan frowned. He had a bad feeling he knew what that meant. "Well, the same day we met we were in bed together."

"That quickly?" he breathed. "He forgot about me that quickly?"

"No, no, he never forgot you. I mean, this was after three months or so and when we there, he called me by your name." He bit his lip to keep from smiling. It was kind of funny and sweet. "He was really apologetic, obviously, but I didn't mind. Joining us, you know, lots of people leave people behind. Lots of people are forced to leave their loves behind. It's not the first time it's happened and I doubt it'll be the last. Being such a small branch, we're used to one night stands. Relationships are hard when you can stay in one place for months, even years, then move on to the next with only a day or so of notice then only stay there for a few days and break ups in small groups aren't any better."

"But you love Eric?"

"Yes." He smiled and lowered his head. "More than anything, and I don't understand why you don't anymore."

"It's not that I don't love him anymore," Alan sighed. "It's just better for him this way."

"How is breaking his heart better?" Mark snapped.

"Because it's better to hurt him now than let him suffer, isn't it? We can never be together, what's the point of hurting and holding onto love when it's never going to go anywhere?"

"Because you love him."

"So do you, why are you giving up?"

"Because he doesn't love me back. Come on, you've got to know it's the right thing to do. He loves you, why isn't that enough? I'd give anything to be in your position. I know lots of people who would. Eric has never looked at anyone like they meant anything. They were just people who existed, nothing else. What would it take to get you to talk to him?"

Alan frowned. "Nothing..."

"In that case, there's no point me being here and carrying on with this," Mark sighed and stood slowly. "Thank you for your help."

"No, no," Alan cried, grabbing his hand. "Please, don' just go walking off."

Mark paused and gazed down at him quietly before smiling and sitting at his side. "I get it now."

"What?"

"I get it. Why you're angry." He smiled and patted Alan's head. "He's in complete control. You're alone here, pining after him and hurting because all you can do is wait. The only time you can see him is when he comes to you and he just expects it to be ok." Alan frowned. That was about it, yes. "Tell him that."

"Tell him?"

"Well, yes. Just tell him and see where it leads. I mean, he's a nice guy but he's not the smartest person in the world. Sometimes it needs to be laid out bluntly for him to get it."

"I... suppose..."

"If I set up a meeting, will you talk to him?"

"Yes... yes, I'll talk to him."

* * *

><p>William climbed out of bed for drink for the umpteenth that night and glanced back at the empty bed. Ronald wasn't home still. He couldn't sleep peacefully without him there. He was getting worried. Ronald was never missing for this long. He sighed and got a glass of water, watching the door as if Ronald would come through any second. He should. It was almost midnight. He should have been home by now. It wasn't even just that Ronald wasn't here, it was that William had no idea <em>where<em> he was. Normally, he'd be out at a party or with his friends. He knew he was safe and coming home. He sighed and closed his eyes. He had no idea where he was, if he was hurt or what was happening to him.

He'd lived alone for decades. It had never bothered him before. He was used to it. But once he'd grown used to Ronald being around it was almost impossible to move on without him. After Eric's death Ronald and Alan had become dependent on each other for support; Ronald had acted like he hadn't been bothered by it and Alan would let Ronald help him because Ronald believed he'd killed Eric, he needed to help out somehow. But when things started to ease up, Ronald had found himself lost. Without Alan to keep him strong, Ronald had fallen apart. William had done his best to keep him together but it hadn't been enough. Ronald had left. He knew it had hurt Ronald as much as him but he knew Ronald needed this time alone to figure himself out and had made it clear that when he was ready to come back he had a key, he could return any time he wanted. For weeks William had waited and was starting to lose hope, he'd begun to think Ronald wasn't going to return to him. Until, one morning he woke up and found the little blonde curled up in his arms. He'd almost taken Ronald before he'd even woken up, although Ronald hadn't looked bothered by that.

Still, Ronald always returned. In time. If he was gone for too much longer he'd have to inform head office and go and find him. He wasn't going to leave Ronald in the hands of a demon for long. He glanced at the door one last time before putting away his glass and returning to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This chapter is building up to the next chapter more than anything because Grell and Michelle will behaving mature discussions (yeah, 'cause that's going to happen) and Eric and Alan will talk. It's all kicking off next chapter but for now, feel the tention. Yeah... Anyway, please review and thank you to all who have so far.

* * *

><p>"Mr Slingby, is there a reason you're spying on us?" Sebastian said, stepping up behind Eric.<p>

Eric lifted his head to gaze up at him with a lazy smile. He was sitting on the roof of the old Phantomhive manor, watching the child Ceil contracted with in the gardens. The kid had been pour and his first request was to get off the streets and have servants and live like a rich person would. It turned out the servants were still looking after the manor and Sebastian had found it incredibly easy to slip them back in without much hassle. A demon living the high life of a noble. How did he always get assigned the nasty cases? He remembered hearing Sebastian had served Ceil for years before he became a demon. He could spend years watching over them.

"Don't worry, Sebastian," Eric said with a smile. "My job is to observe, nothing more."

"I can't stand reapers and their spying," Sebastian hissed. "What could we be doing that would be of interest to you?"

"My job is to observe and make sure you're not interfering with the lists. People who have to die, have to die and people not scheduled to die shouldn't," he explained. "If you kill someone you're not supposed to, it's my job to record it."

"You won't interfere?" He sounded surprised. Of course he was. "Why?"

"It's not my job to get into fights with demons anymore," Eric said. "The branch I work for now is not against working with demons when necessary."

Sebastian nodded. "As long as you don't interfere then I see no reason to object to your presence. I will inform young master."

Eric smiled watched him go. A porthole opened behind him and Mark stepped out. He smiled and Mark sat next to him. Next thing he knew Peter and Michelle were sitting next to him as well.

"Ok, we're calling this meeting to order," Peter said.

"This is an official meeting?" Michelle said.

"Might as well be," Eric replied. "Why are you hanging around with my division, Mark?"

"Not your division anymore," Mark said.

"What are you doing with them?" Michelle said.

"Why does everyone know about his except me?" Peter snapped.

"I'm not doing anything," Mark said. "What about Ronald?"

"What have you done with Ronald?" Michelle said.

"Ronald's fine," Peter said. "Why didn't you tell me about being in the division?"

"What do you mean you're not doing anything?"

"I'm not doing anything. What's wrong with that? I just wanted some time to relax."

"With my ex."

"He still loves you."

"Hello, Ronald?" Michelle snapped. "What have you done with Ronald?"

"He's fine," Peter snapped.

"It would be more productive if one person were to talk at a time," chuckled the Undertaker, stepping out the porthole. They all fell silent, gazing up at him. "Now then, since you children don't seem capable of having a nice, friendly discussion I will have to babysit you. Now, let's start with the more pressing matter of what has happened to Mr Knox?" They all started to talk over each other again and the Undertaker sighed, raising his hand to silence them. "_One_ at a time, children. Peter?"

"Well, he thought Eric was a demon and went after him," Peter explained. "So, Eric brought him through a porthole and I knocked him out and took him back to the base and made sure he couldn't escape. I'm taking good care of him until we figure out what to do and how to break this to him."

"Alright, good," he said. "Now, Mark, you've snuck into Eric's old division?"

"Yeah, because I wanted to know what was going on with Eric and Alan," Mark said.

"It's none of your business," Eric snapped.

"He's willing to meet with you and talk," he argued.

Eric's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really. I mean it took a lot of convincing, but yeah, he's willing to talk."

"Thanks, Mark."

"Hey, you know I'd do anything to make you happy."

"Aww," Michelle sighed.

"Good," the Undertaker said. "Now, you need to get back with Grell and everything will be good again, Michelle."

"What?" she cried.

"Never mind, we'll discuss this later," he said. "Now sort out when you can meet Alan and then get back to your jobs before you're noticed missing."

He stepped back through the porthole with Michelle right behind him. Eric turned to Peter, who smiled gently. "How is he?"

"Ronald?" Peter said. "He's confused and dazed but in one piece, I've put cream on his bruises. He seems to have his wits about him, I could almost see the cogs in his mind turning as he tried to figure out how to escape."

"He's ok?"

"Yeah, he fine, don't worry about it. I'll look after him until you can come and see him." He stood and patted his back. "You just look after yourself."

Eric nodded and turned to Mark who was smiling slight. "So, we need to figure this out then."

* * *

><p>"Hello," Ronald called into the darkness. "Hello? Hey, if you're out there, I need to use the bathroom." There was no movement. "Hey! Is anyone out there?"<p>

He sighed and closed his eyes, falling back against the pillow. No one was listening. He rolled over slowly and managed to get his legs over the side of the bed. He found the floor and slowly pushed off the bed. His body was still slow and sluggish but it was better now. He didn't know how long he'd been here but he had to get out... somehow... He struggled to get up and found his balance after a few moments. He frowned and ran his fingers down over the cuff on his wrist. Even if he had its glasses it was pitch dark. This was going to be difficult. His body was trembling with the effort of staying upright. Suddenly his legs get out and he fell to the floor, the chain going taught and wrenching his shoulder, drawing a sharp cry as he knocked the bedside table over. He rested his head against the side of the bed, whimpering softly as pain shot up and down his body.

He seemed to have got the attention of his captor though. The door opened and the faint light of a candle moved across the room again. The demon sighed and gently wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back up to the bed. Just as he was laying him down, balanced over him, Ronald lashed out. He kicked his side hard enough to knock him aside and slammed the heavy cuff into his head. Working purely on instinct he rolled over, moving the chain to wrap it around the demon's throat and keep him pinned as much as he could.

"Unlock it," he panted. "Unlock it!"

The demon chuckled and slowly reached up to the cuff. "Impressive, Ronald. Very impressive."

"Shut up and unlock the damn cuff or I'll kill you," he snarled.

"Then how will you get out?"

"I'll get the key off your corpse."

He laughed and unlocked the cuff quickly. Ronald scrambled off the bed and ran for the door, just guessing the direction the demon always came from in the near darkness and with fuzzy vision. He found it after a moment and Ronald grabbed the handle, half expecting it to be locked. It opened though. He stumbled through the door, his body screaming in exhaustion, still under the effects of the sleeping pills, but it was quickly wearing off as adrenaline kicked in. The next room was just as dark and he tripped and stumbled, somehow finding a desk without bashing into it and then what felt like a door. He reached blindly for the wall next to it. Demons were as advanced in their technology as reapers. They had electric lights. But there was nothing. So he tried the handle. _This_ door was locked. That would explain why the demon hadn't come after him yet.

There was a soft chuckled and his stomach churned. He pulled harder on the door, desperately pumping the handle trying to get out somehow against the odds. The demon was stalking him. He shivered, knowing the demon was walking towards him slowly. A hand fell either side of him and he froze, feeling the demon above him. The demon grabbed his hip and spun him, slamming him to the door.

"And just when I thought you were going to be easy to look after," he laughed. "Hmm, I thought I might be able to give you a bit of freedom."

Ronald pressed himself back against the door, trying to put as much space between him and the demon as possible, his body shaking and struggling to stay up as a few stifled whimpers escaped him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he honestly believed the demon was going to kill him but he wouldn't let himself think about that. He'd been so close. For all he knew it was just this door between him and freedom.

"I'm sorry," he said, unable to stop his voice trembling. He couldn't do anything else but try and appease the demon or he'd be killed. Self preservation was his first priority. He'd learnt that over the years, he'd got some serious injuries by mouthing off when in a tight spot. "I'm sorry. Don't-"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Ronald," the demon said, tangling a hand into his hair and pulling him away from the door. "He'd probably kill me." He was pulled back towards the bedroom, and he couldn't help wondering how the demon seemed to be able to see perfectly in the dark. "I was going to let you up, you know. I thought you were smart enough to know when you're outmatched."

"I need to use the bathroom," Ronald murmured, trying to distract him. They stopped and Ronald smiled weakly. "Please?"

"You could have said something."

"I _was_ yelling," he argued.

"I have a life outside you," he snapped. "Fine." He was pushed into another room and a candle was lit for him. "There's only one way out so don't even think about trying to escape again."

The door shut and Ronald fumbled with the lock. He sighed and leant back against the door, finally feeling safer. Of course, the door wouldn't hold any demon back but it made him feel better. After taking a few moments to breathe and calm himself, to stop himself shaking, he stood straight and slowly picked up the candle. He looked around slowly, despite his blurry vision for some sign of who was keeping him here and what they wanted from him. It was a bathroom, it wasn't going to get him far, but it was something at least. There wasn't much of interest, in fact the entire place was rather empty. One bottle he found was shampoo. The same shampoo he used... He frowned and shook his head. That was a just a freaky coincidence. A really weird coincidence, but coincidence none the less. What else could it be? It wasn't like the demon would have known, or cared for that matter.

Eric knew though.

The bottle dropped from his hand with a clatter and he stumbled back, startled from his thoughts by the sudden noise. His thoughts were getting away out of control. That was just silly. Eric was dead. He'd killed him. Nut then he was sure he'd seen him at the mansion. He was sure he remembered seeing him. He and Eric had used the same shampoo. He shook his head again quickly. This was stupid. He was working himself up. It wasn't possible.

"Hey," the demon called. "Are you ok in there?"

"Yeah," he called back shakily. "Just tripped myself up. I can barely see. I _need_ those glasses you know. I don't wear them as a fashion statement."

"I know you don't. That's why I took them off you. Now hurry up."

Ronald didn't intend on coming out anytime soon though. At least if he stayed where he was he had privacy and time to think without worrying the demon would burst in any second. He was sitting on the floor, mulling things over for half an hour before a green porthole opened and the demon stepped through. In the instant before the candle was blown out he caught sight of his captor; he was a tall, powerful looking blonde wearing glasses with what looked like green eyes, although he could be sure given how fuzzy his vision was. He swallowed heavily in the darkness and suddenly found himself thrown back onto the bed. He struggled to get up again but his wrist was quickly locked back into the shackle and he was pinned firmly to the mattress, his heart pounding against his ribs.

"Are you done playing games, Ronald?" the demon snarled.

"Yes," he said quickly. "Yes, I'll be good, I swear."

"Good, maybe if you remember that I'll be able to trust to you be let loose later," he said. He rummaged in a draw and pulled Ronald's free wrist up into a matching shackle pulled him to sit up. "Maybe I'll even give you your glass back if can prove you can behave."

"I can," he said quietly. "I'll be good, I'll behave. Please, let me go."

"Then prove it, Ronald," he said, pushing a glass into his hands. "Drink up."

Ronald frowned and gripped the glass. It was probably laced with pills like the last time. Still, he didn't have much choice. He lifted the glass to his lips and drank slowly. He didn't have any choice anymore. He had to give into the demon and do as he asked. When he'd finished, the demon took the glass and set it down, patting his head and helping him back down to the bed. As he was walking away, Ronald piped up before he could stop himself.

"You know they'll be coming for me," he snarled. He shouldn't have. He should have learnt by now not to mouth off when he was at a major disadvantage but he couldn't help himself. "My friends will be looking for me and they won't stop until they find me and put an end to your miserable life, demon."

"Who do you think you're dealing with, Ronald?" the demon laughed. "You're not dealing with some stupid demon, boy. Your friends can search forever, they will never find you without help from inside our organisation." Ronald's heart sunk further with every word. He was stuck? Really, truly stuck. "So stop fighting it, Ronald. Give in. Until we say you can go, there's nothing you can do."

"Please," he begged, tugging at the new shackle, testing the strength. It seemed just as strong as the other one, especially given his quickly hazing mind. "Please, let me go. I don't have any information worth anything. I'm not important, what do you want from me?"

"You're more important than you know," he said gently. "Go to sleep. Who knows how long he'll be away now... he wanted to get back and see you but there's not been anytime yet. He'll turn up sooner or later, then we can decided what to do with you."

He strode out and Ronald stared into the darkness, his heart still pounding. If Eric was there, he'd know what to do. They'd been ambushed by demons before on nights out, just the two of them. Eric had always been so calm and collected. He'd kept Ronald out of trouble and made sure they got out without too much hassle. His mind kept drifting back to him. Eric... Alan had said he was still alive just after his death. What if he was? Ronald rolled over as much as the new chain would allow. The bed felt so lonely, even as sleep began to take him again. He wanted nothing more than to be curled up in William's arms. He closed his eyes slowly and if he focused enough he could almost feel William's hand brushing over his side, as if it was all some sort of terrible nightmare. Any minute, he'd wake up and William would be there to comfort him. He had to be dreaming.

* * *

><p>William opened his eyes and smiled slowly, reaching over to wrap his arms around Ronald. He frowned and looked over to Ronald's side of the bed. It was empty. Ronald wasn't there. His heart wrenched and he clenched his eyes closed again. This had to be some horrible dream. Ronald would always come back to him. He had to.<p>

He sighed and got up slowly. Unfortunately, life didn't stop just because Ronald had gone missing, neither did death. He poured himself a cup of coffee and gazed out his window at the stunning view over the Library and the London Branch's town. He frowned. Ronald loved the view. He loved such little things. He smiled at the thought. Ronald used to love sitting by the fire and gazing out over the landscape covered in snow or snuggled up on the couch in William's arms... William sighed, gazed out. Where was his Ronald? His Ronald...

He smiled. He'd never thought of anyone as _his_ before. He had to know where Ronald was, how he was... if he was even alive... He turned away and shook his head. Ronald was strong and smart. He'd return. He was just delayed. If he wasn't back by the end of shift William would inform head office- and Alan and Grell, they'd kill him if he didn't- and go find him. He didn't care how long it took, he'd find him and bring him home safely. It was hours until he had to go to work. There was still time for Ronald to make their shift and he wouldn't have to tell head office. There was still time. He kept telling himself that. Ronald had never let him down before. He wouldn't now.

A gentle knock on the door drew his attention. He turned and opened it slowly. Michele pulled Grell in and sat on the couch, watching him quietly, even though Grell looked like he was throwing a tantrum. He frowned and folded his arms. If they were expecting him to sort out another of their silly squabbles...

"Any news on Ronnie yet?" Grell asked quietly.

"No," he said. "Nothing at all. If he'd not back after work, we'll go back to the house and try and figure out what happened to him."

"Good luck," Michelle said.

"You're not helping?" Grell snapped.

"I didn't think you'd want me," she murmured. "I didn't want to get in the way."

"Michelle," William said gently. "You know we appreciate any help you can give us. You get us information no one else can. We need any help you can give us."

"If you're sure, Will," she said, gazing down at her hands. "I'll do anything I can."

"Thank you, Michelle. I know you will," he said, offering them a small smile. "Now, if you two could get along this would be much easier. Just talk."

"Will!" they both cried.

William sighed. "Stop it, both of you. I don't know why you two are arguing so much but work it out or I'll leave you both here. No demon hunting for either of you." Grell pouted and Michelle glanced away. "Good, now talk."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Lemon! Yes, you read right. You have lemon this chapter. Also, William attempts to get Michelle and Grell to act like adults and talk maturely and Eric and Alan aren't doing a whole lot better. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"Now," William said, glancing between Grell and Michelle. "Let's talk like adults. We're all over a hundred here, we're mature reapers, we need to act like it." Grell and Michelle began to argue over each other and he sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Alright, that's enough! What is the problem here? Sutcliff?"<p>

"She was always flirting with other people!" Grell screeched.

"You were always drooling over Sebastian," Michelle snapped. "And half the other guys around, and the odd girl, and that's when you weren't sneaking in to watch Will and Ronald together."

"I never did that," he cried. "I mean, yes, watching them together is incredibly hot, because Will can make anyone hot, and Ronnie is plenty hot on his own- in a cute, kind playful little brother kind of way- let alone all naked and sweaty and blushing in Will's arms, all swearing and crying and moaning..."

"Never did that, huh?"

William frowned and Grell began to graphically describe scenes that sounded straight out of one of his seedy romance novels. He did _not_ like Grell applying that sort of thing to his descriptions of him and Ronald- no matter how accurate someone what he said was...

Grell shivered and squirmed, wiggling his hips and gazing up at William expectantly. "Can I move in?"

"No," William said instantly. "Never. We're talking about you two. What did you think was the problem, Michelle?"

"He was only interested in being sweet and romantic when it revolved around him," she said. "He wants that sort of romance novel, chick flick crap. Life isn't like that."

"Oh, come on," Grell snapped.

"Stop it, stop it," William warned. "Both of you try to remain calm and talk like adults." He sighed and shook his head. He'd never imagined he'd end up as a relationship councillor, but then he did have to keep his workers at their best, stopping arguments was part of that. "Either you two should let it go and move on and stop talking about what _has_ happened and put it in the past or you should talk about what made you care for each other in the first place. You're adults, you should be able to do this. So make up your minds. Calmly."

"Good idea," Michelle said, getting up and walking to the door. "It's the past. Leave it there."

"You see," Grell snapped as the door closed. "You see what I had to put up with? She's all moodswingy and fussy and-"

"Grell, calm down," William said. "You know how she is."

"What now?"

"We wait and see when Ronald's going to return. Like I said, if he's not back by the end of the day, we'll have to go look for him."

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you guys going?" Michelle said, running over to Mark and Alan.<p>

Alan frowned and nodded. "I suppose we should get going but..."

"Having second thoughts?" Mark said quietly. He nodded. "Don't worry about it, no one expects everything to suddenly be right again. These things take time and he'll wait as long as you like."

Eric and Peter were sitting on coffins in the Undertaker's mortuary. The Undertaker was wandering around and chuckling to himself. Alan glanced over at them and Michelle pushed him forwards gently, calling for the Undertaker's attention. Eric was on his feet almost instantly, looking overjoyed, relieved and terrified all at once. Like a child, not sure if he was about to be told off or rewarded.

"I think we should leave them to it," the Undertaker said, herding the others into the back rooms. "I've got some more important things to show you anyway. Something strange is going on."

The door shut and the room fell silent. Eric sat back on the coffin, watching him intently, like he was the only thing in the world. He used to love that look. Now it just made him feel guilty. He didn't know what to say.

"I wasn't sure you'd come," Eric said.

Neither was he really. "I should be looking for Ronald rather than meeting up with you, although I get the feeling you lot have more to do with his disappearance than you're letting on."

"He's safe," he said firmly. Alan frowned but nodded. "I wouldn't let them hurt him. He saw me and recognised me, he was taken into custody- I had to, Alan, they're more than happy to kill if their secret is in danger. I protected him. He's safe. Peter promised me he's keeping him safe."

"Promise me he's alive?" Alan said quietly.

"Of course," Eric said. "You think I'd let anyone hurt Ron? No way. He's still alive, and from the looks of Peter's face, kicking. Hard."

Alan nodded quickly. That was good. Ronald was safe, he wasn't in the hands of a demon and was in good shape if he was fighting back. He didn't really like knowing all this and not being able to tell William- who he knew must have been going out of his mind with worry- but it was something he'd been forced to get used to over the years. But they weren't there to talk about Ronald really.

"I've done some crap over the years, Alan," Eric said quietly, turning his gaze to his shoes. "But you've always stood by me, even when I didn't deserve it. You know what Mark said when I told him how we got together? He laughed and told me he would never have forgiven me, but you did."

"Of course I did," Alan snapped. "I was hopelessly in love with you."

"I never meant to hurt you," he argued. "If I'd met you without permission they could have killed us both. I have never meant to upset you by it, I was keeping you safe."

"Because you decided that was what I needed," he snapped. "Just like you decided that you needed to kill all those people to _save_ me. I was sick, Eric, not stupid. And yes, I am still a little weak, I'm not as strong as the people around me, I probably never will be, and I'm never going to be as big as the people around me, I'm stuck in the body of teenager, I'm sorry." Eric frowned closed his eyes, nodding slowly. "I'm sorry... if I was always too quiet and shy for you, but I tried. For you, I tried my hardest... to please you, give you everything you wanted..."

"It was never like that," Eric said. "I'm sorry if it felt like that. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"I didn't need to be protected and look after." This was the problem. He tried to keep calm and relaxed but once he was set off he was almost incapable of stopping himself. "I was ill I wasn't stupid. Even now. I'm not sick anymore! I can make my own decisions. Stop trying to protect me! I'm not a child, don't treat me like one!"

And for the first time Alan could remember, Eric didn't have an answer. There was no explanation, no comeback and no argument. Nothing, just utter silence. Eric just sat there, eyes closed, like he'd just given up. And it tore Alan's heart apart. He wanted to wrap himself in Eric's hold, make him better again but... but he was done playing the heartbroken kid. That was how everyone looked at him after all. He was just the dumb kid who'd somehow managed to keep Eric amused, because no one had ever done that before, Eric had always moved one quickly, he must have been special, right? Or was he just the only one who would do whatever Eric asked? He didn't even know anymore.

To his amazement he was drawn forwards and Eric's arms wrapped slowly around his waist, his head resting against his chest. It was only the fact that he was sitting down that made him shorter than Alan. It was the only time he was ever shorter than Alan. He stayed absolutely silent, as if he was just waiting for Alan to react. Only, he didn't know how to react. He didn't know what to do anymore. Eric was just sitting there, silently begging for forgiveness. And they stayed like that in total silence. After a moment, he realised there were tears slipping down his cheeks into Eric's hair. He didn't know what to do. The man he loved, the only man he'd ever loved and could ever see himself loving, was waiting silently for him to return his affection or shove him away. He still loved Eric, every instinct said to wrap his arms around him and make it better but he didn't want to keep hanging onto something that he could never have again. Because if he let this happen, if he gave in to his desires, he'd be back at square one again, he'd end up in tears as Eric walked away again for who knew how long. He didn't want that pain again.

He wasn't sure how long it was before he managed to control himself and make sense of everything. What the hell did it matter if they would never get back what they had? Eric was willing to keep trying. Alan reached up slowly, slipping his hand under his chin and lifting his head to gently press their lips together. Eric's grip tightened around him and Alan pressed close against him, tangling his fingers into his hair. It wasn't blonde anymore. He liked it better blonde, he decided.

"I love you, sweetheart," Eric murmured. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realise... I'll make it better, somehow, just give me another chance."

"Alright... we just... things can never be how they were," Alan said quietly. Eric nodded slowly. "Things are going to be different, we need to figure out how make this work, because we don't even know when we're next going to see each other."

"Yeah, I know," he said. "And, you know, I'm sorry that slept with those other people. I mean, I wasn't thinking-"

"I know," he said quickly, shaking his head. He didn't want to talk about what Eric had done without him. "It's not like you're the only person I've-"

"You said you hadn't," Eric snapped.

"Well, after what happened with Christian I, umm, somehow ended up in bed with..."

"If you say anyone other than Ron I'm not going to be happy."

"Like you can talk."

Eric nodded and lowered his gaze. "Yeah, sorry."

"Ronald and William."

"William?" Eric said, staring up at him. "You slept with William?"

"_And_ Ronald," Alan insisted. "Stop getting stroppy."

"Yeah," he muttered. "Sorry." He stood slowly and kissing the top of his forehead. "I think we should go back to yours, don't you?"

"Eric..."

"We should make the most of what time we've got, love."

"I need to speak to Ronald, I need to let him know what's going on," Alan said, trying to convince himself as much as Eric. "I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone what's happened, just let me talk to him."

"After?"

"Eric."

"Ok... we go back to yours, I get to make up for not being around, you then go to work, and meet me here tonight so I can take you to Ronald, ok?" Eric said slowly. "Does that suit you?"

Alan frowned, mulling it over, before nodding. "Alright, but behave."

"Uh, guys," he called to the back room. The door opened and Michelle popped her head out. "I need a porthole."

"Why can't you do it?" Alan said.

"It's not that I can't," he said.

"He's just really bad at it," Peter laughed.

"Shut up, I've not been doing it long," Eric snapped. "I just need a porthole back to Alan's place so I don't get seen. Going the other way it doesn't matter so much."

"Alright," Mark said, coming out. He smiled and opened a porthole. "I'll see you for work, Alan."

"Yeah."

Eric pulled him through the porthole, which was one of the strangest sensations Alan had ever been through. It made his entire body tingle and shiver. They stepped out in the apartment they'd shared. The bedroom, Alan noticed. He smiled sadly. Mark must have really loved Eric to be so content to help them work through their problems. He _could_ have got between them, he _could_ have just sat back and let them drift apart and the chances were Mark would have been the one Eric turned to and eventually fallen in love with...

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Alan laughed softly and shook his head. "Are you sure about this, Eric?"

"What's not to be sure about?" Eric laughed, cupping his cheeks. "I love you, I want to prove it."

"Promise I can see Ronald after work?" Alan said.

"If I get my way."

"See," he snapped. "There you go, calling the shots again, making the rules, deciding everything on what you want. Everything revolves around you. Like I can't handle making my own decisions."

"Alright, alright," he laughed. "I wasn't being serious." He smiled gently and pecked Alan's lips. "What do _you_ want to do then?"

Alan frowned and unbuttoned Eric's jacket, sliding it off his shoulders and dropping to the floor, quickly followed by his waistcoat, tie and shirt before shoving him back so he was sitting on the bed.

"I want you to dye your hair blonde again," he said, slipping off his own jacket. Eric laughed but nodded "And... I get that you must get lonely, I know I did, but I want to know I'm the only person you'll ever love."

"Of course," Eric said, not even hesitating for a moment. "No one will ever compare to you, Al." He reached for Alan, gently brushing his fingers over his stomach and to his hip before Alan caught his hand and pulled it away. Eric stared up at him in confusion and Alan smiled. "Sweetheart?"

"I was starting to forget," he murmured, stepping closer and slowly moving his hands over Eric's chest. "It's been so long... you look even better than when you left. And that's saying something."

"It's hard work. Harder than before. There's a lot of training around missions, especially when you're as new to it as I am." Alan smiled and stepped forwards, settling himself on his lap. Eric smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes," Alan whispered. He smiled and stroked his hands slowly over his shoulders. "Do you know, Mark told me you called my name when you were with him?" A soft blush rose to Eric's cheeks and Alan laughed. "I'm flattered."

He pressed their lips together once more, slowly pushing Eric back to the bed. Eric didn't waste any time pulling off Alan's clothes and rolling him over. Soft, familiar kisses moved down over his jaw and throat and Alan tilted his head back, clenching his fists against Eric's back. He gasped and cried out weakly as Eric bit his neck.

"Eric," he laughed, arching his back and pushing him away slightly. "What have I told you?"

"Umm... don't be mean?" Eric said, flashing an innocent grin.

Alan frowned and shot him a mock glare. "You remember that one then? Don't bite."

"I thought you didn't want me to be gentle with you anymore."

"I said I don't want you to treat me like a child." He sighed and pulled him down so they were nose to nose. "Now stop stalling or we won't have time before I have to get ready for work."

Eric nodded quickly and pushed Alan further against the bed, locked in a rough, heated kiss, slowly reaching down between Alan's legs, stroking him a little more forcefully than he would have seven years ago. Alan moaned loudly into his mouth, bucking his hips and clenching his fists in Eric's hair. Eric sat back suddenly and stared down at him, panting heavily.

"What?" Alan breathed, chest heaving. Eric's eyes were clouded with need, focused on a point on his chest. "Eric?" He smiled and slowly moved his hand down a gold chain around Alan's neck to the ring hanging off it. Alan smiled. "I never go anywhere without it."

Eric laughed and nodded. It was true. The ring was Eric's and he'd left it with Michelle with a note for him when it became apparent that his collection of souls had been noticed. He knew things weren't going to go his way, so he'd left if for Alan. And Alan had kept it with him ever since.

Alan groaned and twisted slightly as Eric slipped a few fingers into him, sending sparks up his spine. "Eric..."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You don't have to be so gentle."

"I don't want to hurt you," Eric whispered hoarsely, leaning down against his shoulder. "You're not weak but... I'm still a lot bigger, heavier and stronger than you."

"I don't care," Alan groaned. "Hurry up."

"Alright, alright." Alan cried softly as their hips rocked together briefly and Eric groaned against his shoulder. "This used to go the other way around."

"Stop talking and get on with it." Eric laughed but quickly pulled his fingers away, fumbling with his belt in the rush. Alan was staring up at his, his cheeks flushed with heat. He'd never imagined he was capable of sounding so demanding but it had been so long since he'd felt Eric inside him he couldn't control himself. "Like you said, we don't know when we'll next get an opportunity like this."

Eric nodded quickly, pulling his pants down enough to free his length and Alan had to fight the need to squirm in anticipation as Eric pressed against him. His body was trembling with need, just wanting desperately for Eric to stop teasing and hurry up.

"You sure?"

"Eric."

He nodded again and pushed into him slowly, gripping his hip firmly enough to bruise as Alan moaned desperately, arching away and scrunching his eyes shut as a familiar heat rushed through him. After a moment to make sure he was ok, Eric pressed a firm kiss to his lips and began to move. Alan gripped his hair rightly and rocked against him, suddenly feeling as if it was only yesterday they'd last been in bed together instead of seven years ago. He moaned Eric's name between soft gasps and cries as the older man reached down a wrapped his fingers gently around his aching member.

"Harder, love," he pleaded. "Please."

"If you say so."

Alan bit his lip to stifle his loud moans and cries as Eric thrust harder into him, knowing if he wasn't careful the nosy woman next door would hear him calling Eric's name, and pulled Eric down into a forceful kiss. Despite being less careful than he used to be, Alan could still feel him holding back. That wasn't what Alan wanted. He knew how to cure that though.

"I bet you weren't this easy on Mark," he panted. "William didn't baby me, you know. Harder, Eric."

Just as he'd expected Eric growled and bit down hard on his shoulder, slamming into him. Alan almost screamed as a white hot pleasure tore through him. It was almost funny that mention William could piss Eric off so much that it made it better. His breath hitched and everything went kind of fuzzy. In the old days he'd be worried he was about to have an attack of the Thorns but now it just felt amazing. Honestly, he didn't think he'd even care if he had been about to have an attack. He wished he'd pushed Eric like this before.

"Ah, Eric!" he cried, tossing his head back as he reached his climax, every muscle in his body tensing. "Eric!"

Eric swore softly and gripped his hip tighter and tossing his head back. After a long moment, he laid back against the bed next to Alan, both panting and gasping for air. Alan turned slowly and slipped his fingers between Eric's, kissing his hand and smiling weakly. Almost before he could register it, Eric had pulled him close against him and kissed him roughly despite both being exhausted.

"That... hurt..." Alan panted, rubbing his shoulder.

"You asked for it, sweetheart," Eric laughed, closing his eyes. "And that William thing, that was low."

"Yeah, but it was the only way I could think of to get you to do what I wanted."

"Could have asked."

"I wasn't exactly in a position to take half an hour or so to think it through, Eric," he argued weakly, moving over to bury his head in Eric's shoulder. "It was good though."

"Yeah..." He laughed and kissed the top of Alan's head. "Don't ever mention him having slept with him again."

There was a bang on the door and Alan frowned. "Alan!"

He cringed and Eric turned to glare at the door. Grell. How Grell always seemed to know when people were having intimate moments? He'd heard William and Ronald complaining about it enough. He groaned and sat up. Grell wouldn't go anytime soon. He found a shirt, not caring if it was his or Eric's and pulled it on, slowly buttoning it up.

"I'll be gone when you get back," Eric murmured. Alan nodded, not sure what to say to that. "Come to the Undertaker's after work and I'll take you to Ronald." Again he nodded and this time Eric's arms wrapped around him from behind, his lips brushing his ear and sending hot shivers down his spine. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He turned and Eric pressed their lips together for a brief moment and Alan moaned softly, already wanting to pull Eric back to bed. "Go on, sweetheart, before he gets annoyed and breaks down the door."

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah. And you can keep the shirt. I'm sure Grell will love the view."

Alan blushed as Eric pushed his gently out the bedroom door, tossing his underpants out and shutting the door behind him. He sighed and pulled them on then slowly unlocked the front door. Grell grinned at him.

"You're not wearing much, Alan," he said.

"Yes, Grell," Alan said. "I was asleep. I don't go to bed in uniform you know."

"That shirt's a little big for you," Grell replied, leaning forwards and staring into his eyes in an almost knowing way. "I call you _little _Alan for a reason, you know. Have you got a special someone now? It's about time you moved on."

"Yeah thanks..." he muttered, tugging the collar a little higher to hit any bite marks. "It... it's one of Eric's..."

Grell's eyes widened and mouthed a slow 'oh', paling slightly. "I'm sorry, Alan, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, Grell, it's fine. What did you want, anyway?"

"Oh, Will was bored of humouring me so sent me to find you."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thank you for those lovely reviews last chapter, guys. And now, we return to Ronnie who is getting into trouble again, as always, because I always make my favs suffer. Poor Ronnie. It ok though, we save him too. And we leave you on a lovely cliff hanger for you. Anways, thanks again and please keep the reviews coming.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm going to head down to the Undertaker's, Alan," Mark said, leaning on Alan's desk. "Are you coming?"<p>

"Yeah, I'll be there soon," Alan said quietly. "I just want to check on William first. He's been kind of distracted."

"I suppose he would be," he said. "I mean, given Ronald being missing and all that. I'll see you there. And I think I'll stop by Michelle's office first. I think I saw Grell heading that way."

Alan nodded. If Grell was going to Michelle there was going to be a lot of arguments. Mark left the office and Alan got up, knocking gently on the door to William's office. After a moment he stepped in. William hadn't even glanced up.

"I could have been Ronald," Alan said quietly.

"If you were Ronald, I have no doubt I'd be trying to get you off my lap by now," William replied, still not looking up.

Alan nodded to himself. Despite William trying to be firm about keeping their work and personal lives separate- having used loopholes in the rules to make sure their relationship wasn't against regulation, the only other rule was not to let it get in the way of work- Alan would often see Ronald sprawled out on the couch at the far end of the office, half his uniform tossed over the arm, waiting for William to finish the extra work he had to do as supervisor. Other times, if either of them had to work overtime, Ronald would settle himself in William's lap, dozing against his shoulder while William worked or doing his own work while William read over his shoulder. Alan was sure William told him what to write so he got his work done quicker.

"Are you ok, William?" Alan said quietly.

"Of course," he replied. "Why shouldn't I be? You know Ronald always returns sooner or later."

"He's never been caught for this long before," he said, although he instantly regretted it. "I mean, he's probably just got lost and can't figure out which way back to London..." To be fair, he had no idea where the Midnight Branch office was so it was possible even if he did escape he'd have no idea where to go. "I'm sure wherever he is he's doing everything he can to get home."

"Was there something you wanted, Alan?" William muttered.

"No, not really, I was just checking up on you, I suppose," he said quietly. "I'm just... I'm going now. I'll see you later."

He strode out towards Michelle's office. Mark was in the door, watching something inside. Alan frowned. There wasn't any shouting. Maybe Grell wasn't in there. He walked over slowly and popped his head around the door. Michelle had pressed Grell against the edge of her desk, the pair locked in a rough, almost violent kiss, Grell's hands clenched against her back and in her hair.

"I will never understand those two," Alan whispered. "They hate each other, then they love each other, it's crazy."

"Sometimes people are like that," Mark said. "Sometimes you need someone who pushes your buttons... from what I remember of Michelle, she sometimes struggles to remember people aren't just parts for her to play with. I suppose it does her good to have someone who can hurt her so much she's forced to remember that people aren't pawns."

"You think?" he muttered.

"I dunno, it's been a long time since she left the branch, I haven't had that much time with her recently." He turned back to the office. "Hey, Michelle."

"What?" she growled.

"It's time to go."

"Where are you going?" Grell said. "With two cute boys too?"

"To see the Undertaker," Michelle replied. "You don't want to come."

"You're right, I don't," he sighed. "Hanging around with that loon is not my idea of fun now matter how gorgeous he is. His hotness cannot outweigh his craziness."

"I wonder about you sometimes," she said quietly. "Come on, then."

"William's still in his office, Grell," Alan said. "I think he needs the company."

"Good plan."

Half an hour later Mark, Alan and Michelle were sitting on coffins in the Undertaker's mortuary with the Undertaker, Eric and Peter, drinking coffee from beakers. Well, Alan was politely ignoring the beaker and Mark, Peter and Eric were drinking from their own flasks while Michelle was drinking from beaker. Alan was content to lie across the coffin with his head on Eric's lap, relishing what little time he had with Eric, not knowing when he'd next see him.

"So, what are we doing about Ronald?" Peter said quietly.

"We could just tell him the truth," Alan said. "He won't tell anyone if I ask him not to. We can just explain it calmly."

"As much as I would love to believe that," Eric sighed. "Are you sure he can keep it quiet?"

"I think so," he said quietly. "We'll just talk to him about it calmly, like adults, we can convince him. It's fine. I can convince him to do this, don't worry."

* * *

><p>Ronald smiled to himself hearing the soft snap. The latch on the right cuff was open and now the left one was too. It had taken hours of concentration but he'd finally got it. Now came the second set of locks. He pulled himself to sit up and reached down to the pockets on his jeans, praying his knife was there since his jacket and vest were gone. The demon he'd fought had seen him use his knife. He shivered. He was sure Eric was there but logic told him he couldn't have been. To his amazement the knife was there. He smiled and flicked it out, locking the blade into place and trying to find the key hole. He had no idea if this would work but it was the only way he could think of. In the darkness he had no idea what else he was supposed to do.<p>

There was a small click and the cuff opened. Ronald grinned. Perhaps he did stand a chance. With one hand free it was a lot easier to find and undo the second lock. He was free!

He slipped off the bed and found his way to the door. The last lot of sleeping pills had long since worn off and now it was only the darkness in his way. Out in the next room his managed to get to the desk again and fumbled around in the dark for something useful. Like a key or a match or something. There was an oil lamp. Good. He fumbled around and moved around the desk until he found the draws. He pulled them open quickly and finally found the matches. The lamp wasn't much but any light was enough. Reapers' eyes were a lot like cat eyes- they'd flash and seem to glow if they caught the light right- they could make the most of even the smallest amount of light.

The room was pretty bare. There was the desk facing the door with what looked like a few papers and books- which he'd made a mess of- on with a comfy leather chair just behind. Over in the far corner were a couch and a few comfy looking chairs and a sideboard with a few cupboards and draws. The other side of the room had two doors, Ronald assumed one to the bathroom and one for the bedroom. He frowned and flicked his knife back into his pocket. He glanced around, trying to figure out where he was or what was happening. Shoes. His shoes were by the door. He only recognised them because they were still their normal pearly white. He pulled them on quickly and glanced around again for anything that glinted like a key. There had to be something. He had to get out.

He made his way to the door and noticed a lock. He smiled. He hadn't noticed it when he was pulling at the handle when he'd last tried to escape. He'd been in too much of a panic. He twisted it and the lock clicked, the door sliding open easily. He glanced around once more. He still couldn't see his glasses anywhere. Never mind. He could get new ones. All he had to do was get out and find a reaper- any reaper- and he could get to safety. Back to William...

He slipped out and into what looked like a bright, white hallway with doors on every side. He wasn't sure which way to go, with his blurred vision and everything looking the same... He turned and strode through the halls, keeping his head low in case he was noticed, but there didn't seem to be many people around. He found himself at a set of stairs. He climbed down quickly only to end up on another hall. He glanced around and found what looked like another set of stairs down the other end of the hall, but there was a pair of girls there. He lowered his head and hurried past them.

"Hey, cutie," one said. He stopped. "I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?"

"Yeah..." Ronald said quietly.

"Lost your glasses too?" the other girl said. He nodded quickly. There was a moment of silence before she gasped and Ronald cringed hurrying in. "Hey, he's that kid Peter brought in the other day."

"Hey, yeah!"

Ronald broke into a run. He could hear the two girls behind him. He found the railings above the stairs. He didn't think he could run down them in this condition. There looked like a reception hall down below. And doors. Maybe a way out. A hand grabbed his arm and swung him around, slamming him against the wall. He lashed out instinctively, knocking the girl away and jumping over the railing, stumbling slightly on the landing. Suddenly his instincts screamed and he duck, side stepping just as a huge blade slammed down to the ground just where he'd been. He jumped back and ran for the doors.

"Hey," one of the girls shouted. "Stop him!"

He was tackled to the ground, his arms pulled behind him and his wrists tied tightly. The doors were _so_ close, just in front of him. He was so close to escaping. There was a pair of hands on each arm and he was pulled up to his knees. The doors were _right_ there in from of him! He'd never seen so many demons working together. This was more than he'd ever faced. He didn't know what to do any more. There was no way they'd put him back in that room again now. He'd got out once, they'd put him somewhere even harder to escape from. He shivered and lowered his head.

"How much do you know, kid?" a man growled. "How much did you see?"

"Nothing, I swear," he said quietly. "I don't have my glasses, I can barely see a thing. I don't know anything."

His head was tipped up with the tip of a blade. Ronald drew back as much as he could but the two people behind him held him still. "He's a cute kid. I wonder what he wants with you."

"I don't know, please, I just want to go home. I'll do anything, just let me go home."

"Anything?" The blade moved over to the back of his neck. "I would be well within my rights to just kill you, boy." He whimpered and lowered his head, trying to think of some way out. There had to be something. He couldn't die here! Not like this! "Get him up."

He was pulled up and the demon in front of him, who seemed to be the leader, grabbed his arm, pulling him back up the stairs and down the hall into one of the rooms. The room was illuminated after a moment, it looked pretty much the same as the one he'd left. The demon took a seat behind the desk and Ronald stood in front of him. Ronald shuddered feeling his eyes roam his body but forced himself to keep his breath calm and steady. He wasn't going to let that demon know how scared he was. Besides, at this point he was pretty sure he'd let him do anything if it meant he had a chance of surviving. He was all too aware of the blade only a hair from his side.

"You want to live, boy?" the demon said. He nodded quickly. "Because you know, no one's going to find you here. I could kill you and no one would ever know or care. Or I could _not_ kill you... it'd be a shame to cut off such a pretty little head. Want to live?" He nodded again, his heart pounding. "Say it. What will you do for me if I let you live?"

"Anything," Ronald whimpered. "I'll do anything."

"Good boy," he purred. "Pretty and smart. So... on your knees, little one."

Ronald swallowed heavily, having a horrid feeling he knew where this was going. Immortals often got bored of obeying rules, they decided they knew better or they just didn't care. Demons were never the most moral creatures but reapers weren't immune to the effects. They thought they were invincible and didn't care what they did. They took what they wanted. Humans were normally the targets of this cruelty but reapers were targeted sometimes. Ronald knew from his experience with Richard St John that until they were caught and forced to stop they wouldn't. This demon seemed to think he wouldn't be caught. He felt sick but the blade tapped his side.

"Well?" he said impatiently. "On your knees, child. Or would do you want me to kill you?"

"Please," he whispered hoarsely, feeling sick to the pit of his stomach. "Please, no. There must be something else. Please."

"How old are you?" the demon murmured.

"Twenty."

"Hmm, you don't just look like a child, do you? You really are just a boy." He tugged him closer by the front of his shirt. "It would be a shame to hurt you, let alone kill you. So, let's try this one more time, and I promise you this is your last warning before I take off your head. Get on your knees."

Ronald stared down at him, chewing on his lip for a few long moments before lowering his head submissively and dropping carefully to his knees between his legs, whimpering softly as tears stung his eyes. It was all he could do. He had to survive. It was one of the first things they were taught as a student: if captured do whatever it takes to survive and sooner or later he would be found. After all, no reaper simply vanished. More than two days without word and head office would send out an investigation. Just survive. Obviously he didn't have much hope of escaping. These demons were smart and powerful and working together and without his glasses and now his hands bound again and a blade now resting against his back, he really had no more choices.

"There we go," the demon murmured, stroking his cheek. "How hard was that? Where do you work, little reaper?"

"London," he said shakily. "Dispatch."

"That's a difficult job for a kid," he chuckled. He tipped Ronald's chin up again and ran his thumb over his lips. "I suppose you have someone special there, don't you?" He nodded weakly, trying to imagine William there, comforting him, reminding him of what he was taught at the academy no matter how hard it was. And imagining what William would do to this demon when he found out what he'd been made to do. "Name?"

"William."

"Do you love him?" Another nod and a few tears escape him. "Aww, don't cry, little one. Are you scared?"

"Yes. I want to go home. Please, let me go. I won't say anything, I don't know anything. I don't even know why I'm here... I just want to go home..."

"We don't get everything we want, kid," the demon laughed. "What's your name?"

"Ronald!"

He gasped and jerked his head up. "Michelle!"

He was pulled up and Michelle wrapped her arms around him tightly. He whimpered softly and buried his head in shoulder as a few more tears slipped down his cheeks. He knew he'd be found eventually. William would never have left him in the hands of a demon.

"Get your hands off him, Galloway," the demon snarled. "I'm well within my rights to do whatever I like with him and you know I am. I can kill him, I can keep him as my pet, I can do what I like."

"Over my dead body," Michelle snapped.

"If needs be. I'm not letting you get your hands on my pretty kid."

There was a soft chuckle and Ronald shivered. The Undertaker... The Undertaker was here? To protect him? He was almost flattered. Michelle handed him off to someone else, who stroked his hair gently.

"Come on, Ronald," Alan murmured. "Leave these two to do what they do best."

"Alan?" he whispered as he was led out. "What's going on? I was fighting a demon and next thing I know I'm locked up in this place. Where's William?"

"Ok, ok," Mark laughed. "Don't worry, everything's going to be explained."

"Why are we going upstairs?" he snapped. "What's going on? Where are we? Alan?"

He was pushed back into a dark room, and he hoped not the same room as before, and sat down on a couch as the lights flashed on. It looked like the same room as before. Sitting across the other end of the couch was a tall brunette, he looked very similar to the demon he'd fought, and leaning against the wall next to him was the familiar shape of the blonde who'd been keeping him captive. Alan and Mark were working with them? No, no they wouldn't. But then, he was still tied up... He struggled and tried to get his wrists free.

"Calm down, Ronald," Alan said gently. "This is all one big misunderstanding. Once it's straightened I'm going to take you home to William, ok? Just calm down, please."

"What's going on?" he cried. "Alan?"

"Calm down, Ronald, before you hurt yourself."

"Untie me!"

The larger brunette and growled at him with a _very _familiar voice that sent chills down his spine and made his stomach flip. "Calm down, Puppy. It was no demon, it was me."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Because I just couldn't leave you on that cliff hanger. In which Ronnie believed for a short while that he's dead. Well, you can't blame him. It's bound to be a little confusing for the poor little thing. He's so cute and hugable. Oh yeah, and we get more Eric. Yays. Ok, so thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter, especially those who were quick enough to get in a review between last chapter and this one (I know that was a quick update, two in one day) and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"Ronald," Alan cried as Ronald tripped over himself, tumbling to the floor. "Be careful."<p>

Alan knelt next to him and helped him up but Ronald backed away quickly, suddenly finding the desk against his back. He'd given up trying to hold back his tears. This was all just too insane. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. He collapsed to the ground, trying to calm his breathing but failing completely.

"Oh, Ronald," Alan sighed, sitting with him and gently reaching around to his wrists. "Please, calm down, it's ok. I promise, it's ok. Just calm down and I can explain. Just take a few deep breaths and then I can undo your wrists and we talk."

"I-I thought- but-"

"Breathe, Ronald," Mark said gently. "You'll hurt yourself."

"Shh, it's ok," Alan murmured brushing his tears away. "Come on, deep breaths. I can explain."

"Leave it, sweetheart." He was pulled up and pushed into the bedroom, the door being kicked shut behind them, even as Alan called after them. Ronald was tossed back onto the bed and he struggled to sit up. "Stop struggling, Puppy, you'll rub your wrists raw."

He whimpered and twisted away but was caught by his chin and held still as his glasses were slipped on slowly. The world cleared and he squirmed away from the older male, staring up at him. He couldn't be there. It wasn't possible. He'd killed Eric. He'd hit his head with his death scythe. He was dead. He shook his head and struggled to put as much space between them as possible. He couldn't be there.

"It's alright, Puppy," Eric said, gently stroking his cheeks. "God, look at you... you're shaking and everything... I'm sorry you got tangled up in this... I wanted to keep you safe from this."

"Am I dead?" Ronald whispered.

That was the only explanation he could come up with. He had to be dead. Eric was here. White halls. A dark room. His heart was pounding. But then why would Alan and Michelle and the others be here? Eric sighed and shook his head, gently stroking his hair but he turned away quickly. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

"Don't be silly," Eric sighed. "Now, do you remember we got in a fight?"

"No," he said quickly. "No, it was a demon."

"Come on, Puppy, think. You're a genius, you know it wasn't a demon. We got in a fight, I knocked you down, but you recognised me and I had to bring you in. I wish you'd just walked away, I could have saved you all this pain." He sighed and this time when he stroked Ronald's hair he let him, flinching and trembling but no turning away. "There, that's better. Now, if I undo your wrists will you stay calm?"

He nodded slowly, feeling a little numb but he needed to figure out what was going on. This was too weird to believe. Eric reached back gently and untied his wrists. Ronald instantly went to shove him away but Eric caught his hands gently.

"Let go," he hissed. "I want to go home."

"I can't just let you walk away, Ron," he said gently. "I'm sorry, I wish I could and I tried to keep you out of this but you have to swear to me you won't tell anyone I'm alive."

"Get off me. This isn't real, it can't be happening. Let me go!"

"Eric?" Alan called. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, fine," he replied.

"I want to go home!" Ronald cried. "I want William!"

Eric sighed and pulled him in against his chest, gently stroking his hair. Ronald couldn't stop himself shaking violently and sobbing weakly. His hands clenched slowly against Eric's shirt, unable to do anything but close his eyes and give up. Everything was just getting way too much. He just wanted to go home to William. Eric rocked him gently, stroking his hair and trying to calm him and not really getting very far.

"Would you like me to explain everything then?" Eric whispered. Ronald nodded a little. He might as well know why everything was so messed up. "This is the Midnight Branch. It's a top secret branch of reapers. The Undertaker used to be the head of branch, Michelle used to work here and Mark still does. The only way we get by is by keeping our existence secret. We have to fake my death so people would think justice had been done. I had to leave everyone I loved and these people will kill in an instant if they think the secret is in danger. That's why we got rid of Christian when he threatened to blow everything if Alan didn't agree to sleep with him."

"Alan knew?"

"Yes. I couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain, so I told him because I knew he wasn't going to tell anyone, but I hadn't seen him for seven years." Ronald nodded dumbly. He didn't know what to say. "Are you ok, Puppy?"

"I thought I'd killed you."

Eric sighed and kissed the top of his head, squeezing his arms gently around him. "God, Ron, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. If I'd known they'd done that to you... It hurt but it took barely a week to heal. Sorry, Ron, I didn't think they'd..." He sighed and stroked his hair gently. "I'm sorry." He sighed and snuggled against Eric's chest. "You know you can't tell anyone."

"But I-"

"Ronald, please, you can't tell anyone. They'll kill you if they think you're a danger to the branch security. You can't tell anyone."

"Alright..."

"Promise?"

He nodded slowly. "I promise. Stop calling me Puppy."

"Never."

"Only William calls me that anymore," Ronald whispered. "When we're doing bad things."

"Yeah, you tell William to keep his hands off Alan," Eric growled. "It all gets back to me in the end you know." Ronald nodded slowly and Eric leant back against the bed head, letting Ronald lean against his chest. "I know you don't trust me anymore, Ron, and I don't know when we're next going to see each other, but I do watch over you. I mean, I dealt with Mr Corbin for hitting you. He keeps a metal bar up his sleeve. I wasn't going to let him get away with that."

"Eric..."

"It's alright, kid, it's perfectly within regulations here. I'm above regulations here, don't worry. I'm safe from repercussions."

He sighed nodded slowly. "Thank you, Eric."

"I'd do anything for my little brother, you know that. Don't worry, we'll get you back to William soon, ok?" Ronald nodded and smiled to himself as Eric stroked his cheek gently. "Get some rest, Puppy. You've been through a lot, just get some sleep, we'll get you back to William soon as we get clearance."

"It's really quiet in there," Alan whispered, glancing over at Mark and Peter. "Are they ok, do you think?"

"I think they're probably ok," Peter said quietly. "That kid is ridiculously resilient." Alan nodded and got up slowly. "You don't have to disturb them."

Alan frowned and opened the door slowly. He smiled. Eric and Ronald were curled up together on the bed, the sheets thrown carelessly over them. Peter and Mark leant over his shoulder and laughed between them.

"We'll leave you to it," Mark said quietly.

"Don't leave before we say you can," Peter said firmly. "You need the proper clearance for him." Alan nodded. "We'll stop by as soon as it's sorted."

"Thanks," Alan said.

He shut the door behind the pair and returned to the bedroom. The two people he loved most in the world, cuddled up together. He shut the door quietly behind him, kicked off his shoes and let his jacket, vest and tie fall to the ground as he climbed up onto the bed next to Ronald. He lay next to him slowly and reached around, slowly slipping his fingers between Eric's and resting their hands gently on Ronald's side. The younger boy smiled and sighed, although Alan noticed he was still trembling and there were still tears dripping down his cheeks. He smiled. Poor little Ronald. He'd hated lying to him for so long, making him feel like he was a killer. Things could only get better now he supposed.

Next thing he knew, Ronald was stirring and whimpering. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Eric was hushing him, stroking his hair and whispering gently. Ronald had been locked up for almost two days and from what Mark had said he was under the influence of sleeping pills a lot of the time. He was bound to be a little restless but he sounded a little distressed. He frowned.

"You ok, Ronald?" he said gently.

"I want William," he said. "I want to go home to William."

"As soon as possible," Eric said. Alan sighed. He didn't even miss the pained tone to his voice. He knew separating was going to hard every time. "You can go home as soon as the paper work is filed."

"You can't tell anyone, Ronald, remember that," Alan said, wrapping his arms around him.

"If there's a security leak we all get killed," he continued. "You get killed for leaking it, I get killed for telling you, Alan gets killed because I told him, Michelle gets killed for telling me before I was accepted... and whoever you tell will be killed as well. You understand how serious this is, right? The more people know the more serious it is."

"Yeah," Ronald whispered.

"What are you going to tell William and Grell?"

"What they're expecting to hear," Alan said firmly. "Grell said he saw a demon pull you away. That's all they need to know."

"William won't buy it," Ronald said. "He knows when I'm lying."

"But he won't push it if he thinks it upsets you too much."

* * *

><p>William stared at the door in silence. For the second night in a row, he was getting up from bed every hour or so for a drink, hating how empty his bed felt without Ronald. And every time he expected to open his eyes to find Ronald lying in his arms once again, that in the morning he'd laugh at him for being so worried. But with every passing hour it seemed less and less likely. They had the day off tomorrow. If Ronald wasn't home by morning, he'd check the hospital- he hoped so much that Ronald wasn't in hospital and no one had told him- he'd be forced to tell head office and then he'd go looking for him.<p>

Of course, with every hour that passed it also became less and less likely Ronald would return on his own and in good shape. After all, Ronald wasn't known for being a shy, quiet and cooperative boy. When he was in danger he'd mouth off and say stupid, infuriating things before thinking that maybe it was a better idea to just do what his captors asked and get out without injury. The academy taught them that survival was the most important thing. No matter what it took, survive. No one would blame him for anything. There was once he and Ronald had been in a tight spot, he had seen Ronald flirt his way out of trouble but that didn't work with everyone. He didn't care either. No matter what Ronald have done or what had happened to him, as long as he came home he'd been happy.

William's fist clenched around the glass. It was a great start back to work. He'd only just returned to his position as supervisor and on his first day back he'd lost one of his subordinates. Not just any subordinate even. He'd lost _Ronald_. If anything had happened to him William would never forgive himself. He put away the glass again and slowly returned to the bedroom. It was so cold any empty and silent. He'd almost dared to hope that he'd opened the bedroom door and there'd be that familiar mop of blonde hair half buried under the covers, sleeping soundly. There wasn't. Of course there wasn't. It was silly to think there would be but he was getting more than just worried. He was almost scared.

He sighed and climbed into bed, slowly pulling the covers up. More than anything, he hoped Ronald knew he was going to find him. No matter where Ronald was, no matter what had happened to him or who was keeping him, he'd find him and he would make whoever had taken him pay. William closed his eyes and tried to sleep, hoping Ronald was at least had the luxury of being allowed to sleep. He hated the idea that he could be hurt and kept in such a way that he wouldn't be able to sleep. Hopefully Ronald would take some comfort knowing that he would never give up until he was safe. He'd been tempted to go out overnight and search but Grell had made the very good point- especially unusual for Grell- that he could miss something if he was exhausted. It was better to be rested and sharp and efficient.

He awoke again an hour and a half later. He sat up slowly and frowned. Something was wrong. There was movement outside the bedroom door. He got up slowly and went to the door, hearing quiet voices.

"I'm ok, stop fussing." William's eyes widened. It was Ronald. He was home. Someone had brought Ronald back to him. "Get off, I'm fine."

William reached for the door when the second voice piped up and he froze. "I know, just... look after yourself, ok?" His stomach churned. That _wasn't_ possible. "And wait 'til I'm gone before you wake him up. I don't want to get caught."

"I know..." Ronald sighed and William stepped back from the door. "When will I see you again?"

"I don't know," Eric said quietly. "I honestly don't. I wish I could give you even a rough idea but... I do keep an eye on things. I won't let anyone hurt you but I don't know when I can see you like this again." He sighed and William returned to be silently. "I'm sorry, Puppy, you can't tell him."

"I know."

"If you ever really need me-"

"I know..."

"Good bye Puppy."

"Bye."

William closed his eyes and after a few more minutes the door opened and closed. There was movement and the rustling of fabric before the bed dipped, the covers moved and the little blonde slid into his arms. He turned away slowly and Ronald gasped softly. The mattress shifted again. There had to be a reasonable explanation. Eric being alive and Ronald going missing, then turning up with him... He knew what Grell would say. That Ronald was having an affair. Ronald would never do that though. He knew Ronald wouldn't. The little blonde pressed a hand against his shoulder and rolled him over, this time lying on his chest, pulling his arms around him and holding his hands to keep him from rolling away again. There was a soft, whimpering sob and William suddenly realised Ronald was crying. He opened his eyes slightly and glanced down at him, slowly pulling on hand from Ronald's grip, much to the young boy's disliking, to gently stroke his hair.

"Hey..." Ronald whispered shakily. "I didn't mean to wake you."

William smiled gently and brushed away his tears. "You should have woken me. How long have you-"

"Not long," he said, slowly pushing up to lean over him. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"No... it's ok, now," William said, sitting up and carefully drawing Ronald onto his lap, brushing his tears away again. "You're home now, that's what matters." He pressed their lips together gently and Ronald smiled. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "Yeah, I think so. We can talk about it tomorrow, right?"

William nodded and Ronald pushed him down again, curling up in his arms. Ronald obviously didn't want him to know about Eric... whatever was going on, he wasn't sure he cared. As long as Ronald was there, as long as he always came home, he could do whatever he liked. William almost laughed to himself. He sounded like some smitten child. He loved Ronald so much as long as the little blonde stayed with him he didn't care what he was doing sneaking around with Eric. He squeezed his arms around him and Ronald hummed softly.

"Love you, William."

"I love you too, Ronald," he said quietly. He kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes. "I'm glad you're home."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Sad chapter ahead! I'm sorry, but it had to happen for next chapter to work properly. To bring this hope, I was almost crying writing the bit at the bottom, that is how much writing this chapter broke my heart. It's a little Will/Ron chapter, kind of. Also, down there, Shelly attempts to sum up the past story and a half in a few paragraphs, no wonder she has a headache. And what about Grim? Thank you for all the reviews, and please keep them coming. Next chapter probably doesn't go the way you think it will by the way.

* * *

><p>"William?" Ronald called quietly. There was silence. He glanced around but William wasn't there. "William?"<p>

Ronald frowned and climbed quickly to his feet. The bedroom door opened and William shut it behind him, gently pushing him back to the bed. "What are you doing out of bed, Ronald?"

"Coming to find you," he said, trying to sit up only for William to push him back gently.

"Lie down, Knox," William ordered. Ronald laid back and stared up at him as he sat slowly. "Good boy." He sighed and stroked Ronald's hair gently. "Now, we have they day off, so I want you to just relax and stay in bed, and then whenever you're ready to talk we'll talk."

"I didn't mean to make you worry," he said quietly. William smiled gently. "Stay with me?"

"Of course."

William climbed back into the bed and slowly wrapped his arms around Ronald. The door opened slowly and William sat up. Ronald tried to pull him back but William dragged up too, pointing to the door.

"When did we..."

"So, this isn't your doing, Ronald?"

"No... Not yours either?"

"No."

A small, fluffy white kitten jumped up onto the trunk at the end of the bed then the bed itself, although it misjudged the jump and had to scramble up the sheets to get up, and padded over, rubbing up against their arms in turn. Ronald frowned and slowly picked up the small kitten. Its big green eyes blinked back at them and it mewled softly. There were rims of black around its eyes and up to its ears, almost like it was wearing glasses.

"Umm, boss," Ronald said quietly. "We have a kitten."

"No we do not," William growled. "We're not keeping it."

"Oh, but don't you want a pet?" he said.

"I already have a puppy," he murmured. "Why would I want a kitten?"

Ronald frowned, trying to ignore his cheek burning at the nickname, and slowly picked the tag on the kitten's collar. "Grim."

"What?"

"His name is Grim. Grim the reaper kitty."

"I don't care about your silly jokes, Ronald. Put him down. We're not keeping him."

Ronald sighed and laid back, letting Grim curl up next to him. William growled. "Oh no. That's not happening, Ronald." He picked up Grim by the scruff on his neck and put him on the floor, lying down against a drawing Ronald back into his arms. "I'm getting rid of him as soon as I can bring myself to leave you alone here."

"You were really worried about me, weren't you?" Ronald giggled.

"Yes," William said quietly. "What happened to you anyway?"

Ronald sighed. "Well, I saw a demon and went after it, only it got the better of me and pushed me into this green porthole thing and the next thing I know I'm lying on a bed in total darkness, barely able to move, my wrist chained up and then this demon comes in- not the same one who I got in a fight with- and deals with all my bruises and cuts and gives some water, with sleeping pills in." William nodded. "Pretty much every time I woke up he'd give me more sleeping pills. He said he was keeping me in good condition for someone."

"Did you ever see his face?"

"Not properly, no. It was dark and I didn't have my glasses on and I was half asleep." William nodded. "I managed to get the upper hand once. I pinned him down and got the chain around his throat and forced him to unlock me but the second door was locked. I managed to figure out some of the place they were keeping me though. I was, uh, kind of worried he was going to kill me when he caught me but... he just chained up again, both wrists this time, and made me drink more of the sleeping pills mix. It took me a while but I managed to get the locked undone and since he wasn't around this time I managed to get out and look around and I got out. Only there were other demons."

"Ronald," William murmured. "Are you sure you're ok? This doesn't sound like a normal bunch of demons." Grim scrambled back up onto the bed and climbed over William to get between them. William sighed, picked him up and set him on the floor again. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ronald said quietly. "I mean, I was so close to the doors but I got caught. And there was this one demon who seemed to be the leader. He had me tied up and taken to his room. And he, uh, told me to get down on my knees... I just kept telling myself it would be ok, I just had to do whatever he asked and manage and survive because... because I knew you wouldn't leave me to suffer, you'd find me. I just needed to survive and you'd find me eventually..."

He paused and frowned, glancing up at William. How was he supposed to explain he was saved by Michelle and the Undertaker from some big shot in a secret branch? Or that the new Senior Officer joining their division was one of the secret branch members there to get Eric- who was alive despite leading everyone to think Ronald had _killed_ him- and Alan back together? He couldn't.

Ronald sighed and sat up, slowly drawing his knees to his chest and burying his head in his arms. It was sinking in now. Eric had spent so much time apologising but he didn't get it. Ronald had suffered. Not only did he think he'd killed Eric, everyone else did too. He'd been plagued by rumours that he'd murdered Eric in cold blood. There were so many reason people came up with; he was jealous of Eric having Alan, he was angry and jealous _because _Eric chose Alan not him, he was jealous of Eric's popularity and work, or some other terrible reason. Some people believed it was an accident. That the stupid little kid had accidently killed Eric and that management had made up his crimes to keep Ronald from punishments because he was easier to control or worked better. Everyone had their own theory. How was he supposed to explain it?

Grim was struggling back up onto the bed and he smiled slowly, reaching over and gently picked him up, setting him on his lap and stroking his soft fluffy fur. The kitten purred and flopped onto his side, stretching and offering Ronald his stomach. William's arms wrapped slowly around his shoulder and his head was turned gently. He sighed and William smiled gently.

"I will find the demons that did this to you, Ronald," William whispered. "I will make them pay." Ronald nodded slowly and William tilted his head slightly. "Ronald, I know you'll never trust me like you did Slingby but... I do love you, and I would never hurt you..."

"Boss, I-I don't understand," Ronald stammered. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. How did you get away?" he said.

"No," he said firmly. "No, don't change the subject. What's the matter, boss? What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing, Ronald."

"Tell me, please. If there's anything to do- if I've done something wrong- tell me what's wrong."

"I know who brought you back here last night, Ronald."

Ronald's eyes widened. William knew... He knew about Eric... Grim mewled and Ronald quickly focused on him, stroking him gently. Now what? What was he supposed to do now? His heart hammered against his chest. What was he supposed to do? His mind was racing and everything blurred until suddenly William captured his lips roughly, shooing Grim from his lap and shoving him back to the bed. Ronald's eyes widened and he whined into William's mouth, squirming desperately as William pressed his knee between his legs, stripping him off and letting his hands roam his body. There was no tenderness there though. It was like he wasn't even a person anymore, just an object William own and he was just going through the motions of a job. There was a furious, freezing cold fury in his eyes that made Ronald's heart pound. He didn't understand. William was never so careless and rough, in the time they'd been together he'd never been anything but caring. If William had let him explain... It he knew, then Ronald would have explained. Why was William angry at him?

And just as suddenly as William had moved on him he was gone, leaving him alone on the bed, confused, naked and turned on. The door slammed and Ronald whimpered to himself, slowly pulling the covers up around him and curling up. There was a sickening thought running through his mind. William was going to leave him. Grim lay on the pillow next to him and he rubbed his ear gently with shaking fingers. William kept saying he loved him but what if he thought he and Eric were... what if he thought he was cheating? What if he thought he'd helped Eric escape punishment? What if William stopped loving him?

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, William?" Alan said quietly.<p>

William looked up from the ground and Alan smiled gently. He sat next to him and William glanced away. His hands were shaking and his heart was pounding. What the hell had he been doing? He didn't know what condition Ronald was in physically or mentally. He could have hurt him. He'd seen the look in Ronald's eyes... he was scared and confused and William had _caused_ it.

"William?" Alan said, resting his hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I just..." He stopped and stared at Alan. He was sitting on the bench in small park near his apartment block. Did Alan know Eric was alive too? Or was it just Ronald hiding it from him? No, chances were Michelle knew. She seemed to know everything after all. "I had something of an... argument with Ronald..."

"Oh, well, you know, no relationship's perfect," Alan said awkwardly. "I mean, you've been stressed worrying about him and... he's back now, though. That's what's important, right?" William nodded slowly. "What happened?"

"We were talking and... he was talking about demons and then..." He bit his lip. Why the hell did he had he done that to Ronald? He didn't deserve it. He hadn't even given him a chance to explain. "I don't know why I did it. I shouldn't have... I don't know how to..."

"To?"

"Make him trust me and it is so frustrating. I thought we'd worked it out. I thought he was ok." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I can't do this anymore..."

"William?"

"He- he can stay with you, right?"

"William, you can't do this. He needs you."

"I can't do it anymore, Alan." He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. "I love him, but I can't."

"What you have with Ronald, it's so perfect and special," Alan argued. "You can't throw that away. He loves much, this is going to kill him. Don't you understand? There has to something else you can do. Talk to him."

"I've tried," William said. "I've tried everything I can think of. He just keeps secrets and lies. If you know how to get him to trust me, please, by all mean, tell what to do because I don't want to do this but I can't think of anything else to do. I'm going to hurt him if this carries on."

Alan stared up at him. William didn't know what to do and, from the looks of things, neither did Alan. He'd rather break Ronald's heart than hurt him and scare him. He'd never done that to Ronald before. He'd never lashed out or even really argued- at least not seriously- with him before. He was scaring himself.

"Alright, umm, let's see if we can figure something out, ok?" Alan said shakily. "So, you go to Michelle's and talk to her. She's known you way longer than I have, she'll know what to do with you and I will go and talk Ronald, see if I can sort things out on his end, ok? We're going to work this out. I mean, you're probably both just stressed and worked up. You were going out of your mind worrying about him and who knows what he went through while he was captured. It'll just be a big misunderstanding." William nodded and Alan got up slowly, patting his shoulder. "Don't do anything rash, William, please. Calm down and think about it, ok."

He hurried off and William watched him quietly. After a moment, he stood and took Alan's advice. He was right. Michelle knew him too well, she would be always tell him the truth with a smug smile, no matter how brutal, and was capable of being surprisingly compassionate when she needed to be.

He knocked on the door slowly. He was rather ashamed to have to ask Michelle for advice. The door swung open and Grell grinned at him. Dear lord. Grell was there too. He caught sight of Michelle sitting on the couch, watching curiously.

"Will!" Grell said, pulling him in. "What's going on? Are we going to find Ronald now? I'm ready to spill some blood!"

"No," William said. "Ronald came home last night."

"That's great," Michelle called. William nodded and she frowned. "Something's wrong. What's happened, William? Come in, talk." William strode in and she gestured at the empty chair. "Talk, sweetie."

"Does he have to be here?" William growled, glaring at Grell.

"Of course I do," Grell snapped. "Honestly, Will."

William nodded slowly. Did Grell know too? Was he the only one who didn't know? Or was it really just Ronald? He didn't know what to think anymore. He just had to hope there was something they could to make it better. So he gave in and told them what he'd told Alan. They looked just as concerned as he'd expected and Grell looked like he was going to cry by the end of it.

"You can't leave Ronnie," he snapped. "You can't. I won't let you. You can't!"

"Why, William?" Michelle said quietly. "You still love him, right?" He nodded slowly. "Then why? What could he do that would make you happy?"

"I don't anymore," he said. "I have no idea. I... I want help. I want to make it work with Ronald more than anything, but I don't know how to anymore."

"What do you want from him?" Grell said. "Perhaps you two need a bit more romance and excitement in your relationship. If things go stale people start arguing. We should know. Sometimes you need a break and sometimes you need something new."

That was surprisingly insightful for Grell. Michelle picked up on it quickly. "So, what's the most amazing time you've ever had with Ronald?"

William frowned. "I don't..."

"Know?" Grell said.

"Feel comfortable talking about it?" Michelle said.

"We're not going to tell anyone," the redhead said.

"You can trust us," she agreed. "We want to help you, Will."

William sighed and nodded, slowly telling them about his birthday last year. It had been one of the strangest, most surreal experiences he'd ever been through, and yet it was somehow romantic and exciting and had culminated in him bending Ronald over his desk taking him there and then, during work hours, with the Head of the British Dispatch Department- one of the most respected and powerful reapers in the country- doing a surprise inspection in the adjoining office. Obviously, he didn't tell them everything, but it was enough to make them both look completely stunned.

"If I'd know that turned you on I'd have tried it ages ago, Will," Grell giggled.

"You didn't know?" Michelle said.

"You did?" he snapped.

"I was his first girlfriend, idiot," she muttered. "I worked it out pretty quick. Ronnie's a smart boy, he's probably known a long while and just never really played on it. So, what does he want?"

"I don't know, ask him," William snapped.

"Oh no, sweetie," Grell chuckled. "You know. You have to know. You might not know you know, but it's in there somewhere."

"If he was going to leave you," Michelle said, leaning forwards. "If he really was so hurt and scared, if there was one thing you could do for him to stop him leaving, what would you do for him?"

"I don't know anymore, Michelle," William growled. "I've given him everything he wants, everything I can." He laughed bitterly and shook his head. "I can never be Eric for him."

Michelle and Grell fell silent for once, both staring at him like he'd gone insane. He knew how it sounded but Eric was the only person Ronald had ever truly trusted and it was like a knife through the heart knowing that. Ronald wanted Eric... Ronald had always wanted Eric, but he loved Alan. Maybe. He didn't know anymore. Everything he'd thought he knew was suddenly in question. Eric was supposed to be dead but he wasn't. He and Ronald were supposed to love each other and _trust_ each other but apparently they didn't. Did Eric and Alan love each other? Was everything he knew wrong?

"Will-"

"Do you think I'm stupid, Michelle?" he snapped, adjusting his glasses and glaring up at her. Michelle blinked in surprise and adjusted her own glasses nervously. "He's not nearly as smart or careful as you."

"Shelly?" Grell said. "What's he talking about?"

"No idea," Michelle whispered, never taking her gaze from William's.

"I know when you're lying, Michelle," he said. "And Grell doesn't know either? Does Alan know?"

Michelle sighed and nodded. "He was the first person to know."

"Other than you?"

"I sorted it out," she said. "It was the only way to keep him safe. I tried to stop him telling Alan, I really did. It would have been better to keep it quiet from everyone."

"Hey," Grell cried, standing up and stamping his foot. "What is going on?"

"Slingby is alive," William said, glaring up at him. "And Michelle sorted it out, Alan and Ronald knew and Slingby was somehow involved in Ronald's disappearance. Am I about right here, Michelle?"

"Shelly? Is he telling the truth?"

"For heaven's sake," Michelle snapped. "Are you trying to get yourselves killed? Shut up."

"Why?" William said, folding his arms. "Apparently no one stays dead anymore."

"If they think there's a security breach they will kill everyone they consider a threat," she hissed. "That's me, Eric, Alan and Ronald and now you two as well. God, you people cost me so much paper work. You have to keep it quiet."

"I think you'd better explain, Michelle."

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair before nodding slowly. "Fine. I was helping Eric collect souls, I showed him how to cover up what he was doing and where to find a large amount of souls that would make no one suspicious and get him through the guilt. When it became obvious he was in trouble of getting caught before he completed the thousand souls he became reckless. I got the Undertaker to put in a good word at a top secret branch of reapers so he wouldn't be killed. The doctors were ordered not to help him when Ronald hurt him and one of their doctors went in a sorted him, faked his death and took him to their British base. He kept sneaking out- of a high security base filled with secret agents, should give you an idea how suited to the job he is- to see Alan and ended up giving away too much and getting him worked up and he went to the Undertaker and I lost a game of snooker to Eric and had to get permission from the Undertaker to let Alan know and let Eric say goodbye properly."

She took a deep breath and William realised Grell was staring at her just as intensely as he was. This was impossible and yet, it seemed to all be true. "I promised Alan that if he couldn't see Eric anymore I couldn't either, but that's ok 'cause Eric's mentor Peter was my old boyfriend and we're still on good terms and we could send messages and Eric would always check on Ronald and Alan when he was here but couldn't see them. Then when Mr Corbin hit Ronald I lured him out to the mortal realm and Eric and Peter and Mark-"

"Mark?" Grell cried. "As in our nice new officer Mark?"

"Yes, I'm getting there," Michelle snapped. "Let me talk, there's a lot to get through! They dealt with him and then the Undertaker set up a meeting between Alan and Eric 'cause Alan was really suffering, where Alan got really upset and told Eric he didn't love him anymore but Christian was there and he was blackmailing Alan into sleeping with him, so me, Peter, Eric and the Undertaker dealt with him. Mark, who is completely in love with Eric, hated seeing him in so much pain so came here to get them back together- which worked- but then Ronald thought Eric was a demon at that big soul collection and tried to kill him and Eric tried not to hurt him but he recognised him and he had to take him in because if he blabbed he could be killed. So Peter looked after Ronald until we could figure out what to do, only Ronald got loose and tried to escape and this bastard who didn't know what was going on decided to have some fun, so me and the Undertaker-"

"Dealt with him?" Grell muttered.

"As a matter of fact, yes. So we had to tell Ronald and he didn't take it too well to start with and got really upset but promised not to tell because he wanted to keep your guys safe but apparently Eric got clumsy bringing him back and blew the whole thing and you two can't tell anyone or it's going to be all our heads and I'm really sorry, but he loves you and was just trying to protect you, Will." She took another deep breath and fell back onto Grell's lap. "I have a headache."

"Ok," William said quietly. "I think that made sense."

"You can't tell anyone," she whispered.

"We won't," Grell said.

"Of course not," William said. "This is very serious indeed. I should... get back to Ronald..."

He stood slowly and Michelle smiled. "You know what'll please him, Will. There's something he wants, you know it, you just have to let go and give into it because you two love each other so much it would be a shame to let that go."

"Oh, while I'm here," he said, pausing at the door. "Which one of you is responsible for Grim?"

"Who?" Grell said.

"The kitten that appeared in our apartment this morning," he replied.

Michelle and Grell glanced at each other then shook their heads. "You need to get back to Ronnie anyway, Will. Quickly, before he leaves thinking you're not coming back."

William nodded and hurried back home, all the while trying to figure out what he could possibly do for Ronald to make up for being such an idiot. Michelle and Grell were right, there had to be something he hadn't thought of. He must have known. He almost kicked the door to his apartment open and Alan was sitting on the couch, playing with Grim and looking as if he'd given up. Without waiting for him to say a word, William grabbed him by his arms and pushed him out, putting Grim in his arms and telling him that Ronald would pick him up later and he was sorry but they needed to talk. Alan seemed to understand and William shut the door quickly.

The bedroom door was still closed but there was movement inside. And quiet sobbing. Suddenly all William determination and strength left him. Ronald was crying. He hated Ronald cry on a normal day but this was ten times worse. _He'd_ made Ronald cry. He knocked quietly on the bedroom door and the movement stopped.

"Go away, Alan," Ronald whimpered. "I'm ok." No, he wasn't. He pushed the door opened slowly. "I said go awa-" He turned and froze before dropping his head and turning away. "I'm sorry, I thought you were Alan."

"I gathered," William said, trying his best to sound calm. He had to make him feel better. He had to do something. "I told him to leave. We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," he said. He picked up a shirt from the wardrobe and William for the first time noticed the suitcase on the bed. His breath caught in his throat. "Just... give me half an hour and I'll be out of your way. Alan says I can stay with him and I'll get the rest of my stuff... later..." A chocked out sob shook his body. "I'm sorry. I tried, William. I tried to better for you. I tried so hard to open up and give you everything you want. I did my best. I'm sorry it wasn't enough."

"Ronald..." He was such a bad boyfriend. "Stop it."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." He sniffled and quickly brushed away his tears, forcing a smile. "It's not a big deal, right? I've been dumped before. I mean, I never loved any of them, I've never felt safe with any of them... I-I've never let any of them screw me..." He clenched his fist and turned to glare at him. "I would have done anything for you! I love you! I have done everything you've ever asked to the best of my ability and I don't know what else I can do."

"Nothing," William said gently, quickly closing the space between them and staring down into Ronald's red, puffy eyes. "Just..." He sighed and slowly brushed away his tears. "Just shh... stop talking..." Ronald turned away and nodded weakly. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Ronald whispered. "Perhaps we just need a break, right? I mean, it seems to have done Grell and Michelle a world of good. Maybe we just need a break... just say the word and I'll be back, you know? I'm this is all you. You're in control here, William, I'll never love anyone like you. I'll try harder, I'll be better. Whatever you want." He turned and gazed up at him through tear blurred eyes. "Please, just tell me there's a chance this is just a break?"

And in that moment William knew what he had to do. He sighed and laid his forehead against Ronald's as the child gripped his shirt with shaking hands. "I don't think so, Ronald."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** You know, I get a distinct lemony feel from the end of this chapter. I wonder what could be coming next? I'm sorry I made so many of you cry last chapter. Wow, and I thought I was just getting overemotional cause I was tired (my parents are in Paris being mushy so I'm babysitting the kids and the cat. The kids are fine the cat throws tantrums outside the bedroom door at 3am.) but apparently it's not just me. And being able to write in a way that makes people cry is a pretty big achievement. So thank you for all the lovely reviews and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>Ronald was certain he felt his heart break. His fists clenched around William's shirt and he scrunched his eyes shut. What the hell had happened to them? They'd been perfect. They'd been in love. How had it ended up like this? Why didn't William love him anymore? No... he could almost see it in his eyes. He still loved him, he wanted him. His heart hadn't changed. Something in his head had changed. Then maybe he still had a chance. A trembling hand trailed up to the back of William's neck. William didn't object. He didn't move at all, actually. He must have known what Ronald intended to do, but he didn't do a thing about it. He leant up slowly and pressed their lips together to a soft, uncertain kiss.<p>

"Ronald-"

"Please," he begged, shaking his head. "Please, don't do this. Don't leave me. Tell me what you want. What can I do to convince you to give me another chance? If this is about Eric, I can explain. It's not what you think. I only found out last night-"

"I know all about what's happened with Eric, Ronald," William said, slowly taking his hand from his neck.

He nodded slowly and stepped away, returning to his packing. There was no reasonable explanation he could find. It was his fault. He must have done something to make him change his mind. William wouldn't have just changed his mind for no reason. He must have done something. Something so bad he'd made William think they couldn't work anymore. It was all his fault. He'd ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him and he didn't even know how.

He swallowed heavily, wishing William would just leave him to it so he didn't have to keep trying not to cry. He wasn't some dumb kid, he'd didn't need to be watched over. William sighed and he turned.

"What are you doing, Ronald?"

What did he _think_ he was doing? Why the hell was he doing this? He clenched his fists and glared up at him. He'd rather be angry than upset. He wasn't just a stupid child who was going to sit there and cry! "Packing. I would have thought that was obvious. I don't know how many break ups you've deal with, but generally you don't stay with the person who just broke your heart. I told you, Alan said I can stay with him."

"I thought I told you to stop it though," William murmured, suddenly taking his hands, stopping his packing, and pressing up gently behind him. What they hell was he doing? He'd just broken up with him and now... "I want to make this work, Ronald."

"Ok," he whispered. That was good. That was all Ronald wanted, a chance to work things out. "Tell me what to do."

"No..." What? How was he supposed to make this better if William wouldn't tell him what was wrong? "No, that won't help."

"What will help then?" he snapped, turning to face him. "Tell me what's wrong? I'll figure out how to be better."

"Calm down," William said gently. "Just start by calming down, ok?" He stroked his cheeks and Ronald nodded quickly, trying to steady his breath. "Stop crying. Take a few deep breaths and try to stop crying." He nodded again and William offered him a weak smile. "Now, I need you to go to Alan's and pick up Grim- yes, we can keep him- and then just come back here and rest, ok? There's something I need to do. And, pick up some cat food or something. You want to keep him, you can pay for his stuff." He sighed and patted Ronald's head. "We'll talk when I get back."

"I love you," he whispered.

It sounded stupid and weak and desperate but he couldn't help it. At this point he would have got on his knees and begged if that was what William wanted. He wasn't willing to throw away the most amazing seven years of his life just not even knowing why. It was all he could think of to say. He didn't know what William wanted. He would do anything, all William had to do was ask. Why wouldn't he tell him what he wanted? He said he wanted to work it out. He was acting like he wanted him to stay. He didn't understand. None of it was making sense.

William nodded slowly then strode out, leaving him alone again. He closed his eyes slowly and brushed away his tears. He had to stop crying. William didn't want a stupid, immature child as a lover. He never had. That was something William had always said he liked, that he was more mature and sensible and smart, that despite being bouncy and boisterous he wasn't childish and immature. He had to hang onto that. He had to be mature enough to satisfy William.

So, he had to pick up Grim from Alan. He splashed a bit of water over his face before heading out. He pulled on his coat and strode out into the streets. He didn't know what William was doing but if he came back and agreed not to leave him than that would make everything worth it.

"Ronald," Alan said quietly. Grim mewled and ran out the door, rubbing up against Ronald's leg. Ronald sighed and picked him up. "I'm sorry. He seems really attached to you guys. Where's your bag? What's going on?"

"Me and William are going to talk," Ronald said quietly. "He's willing to talk."

"Ronald," he sighed. "Be careful. Don't upset yourself."

He smiled and sat on the couch, Grim curling up in his lap. "The boss says we can keep him."

"Ronald," Alan said, sitting next to him. "Let's not get too carried away. I mean, he hurt you, he had you in tears. I want you two to make up and be happy together again but let's not rush things. Just take it slow."

"Oh, like you and Eric?"

"What?"

"He told me," Ronald said, tickling Grim under the chin. "You and Eric were in there screwing around while I was terrified and being held captive. And you were mad at him."

"Yeah... well..." Alan muttered, turning bright red and glancing away. "Make up sex..."

"Yeah, I heard that," he laughed. "So, come on, you can help me carry the stuff for Grim."

"Where did he come from?" Alan said quietly, following him out.

"I have no idea," Ronald said. "He just turned up earlier. Me and the boss were in bed together and he just appeared at the foot of the bed. William didn't want to keep him, but I talked him into it." Alan nodded but frowned. "I'm going to be, ok Alan. He loves me, that's what matters."

"I'm worried about you, Ronald," he said, folding his arms. "I know you two love each other but, honestly, you can't make it all about him. He has to give you what you want too."

"He does," he replied. "He loves. He makes me feel loved. That's all I need."

"Ronald-"

"You're doing the mothering thing again, Al," he said. "You're starting to sound like Eric."

"Ronald, listen to yourself," he snapped. "You can't make everything revolve around William. It's all very well and good wanting to make him happy, but you have to think about you as well. What does he do to make you happy?"

"I told you-"

"More than that, Ronald. Come on, Ronald, you're smart, you know what I mean."

"I dunno, he let you join us in bed..." Alan glared over at him. "Alright, alright. I don't know. I don't remember every sweet thing he does for me. He's hardly..." He paused and glared at him. There was that one thing he wanted more than anything and William refused every time. "He tries. He just gets so frustrated with me sometimes, I guess. I'll talk to him about it, ok?"

William was gone for hours. Ronald fed Grim- who only seemed interested in the expensive food and there was no way he could talk William into helping out with that bill- and returned to bed as William had instructed. After a while, Grim joined him up on the bed, then got bored and decided to explore his half packed suitcase. He watched quietly. William hadn't told him what was going on. He didn't know if William wanted him to stay or if he was going to break it off. He sounded like he wanted to work if out but he hadn't suggested he unpacked or given him any other clues. Just to go to bed. He didn't know what to think. He was hopeful, obviously, but it was still a little unnerving.

Finally he heard the door open and close and sat bolt upright, watching the bedroom door as William came in slowly. He swallowed heavily. This was it. Whatever William wanted to do with him, he was about to find out. William sat on the bed in front of him and Ronald took a deep breath.

"You got everything?" he said quietly. Ronald nodded quickly. "Where's he going to sleep?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "I don't know what's going on. Please, tell me if what you're going to do."

"Nothing," William said. "I'm not going to do anything."

"I don't... I don't understand," Ronald cried, grabbing his shirt and clenching his fists. "Please, just tell me what's going on? What's happening? I don't understand any of this and you're not helping me. I don't know what you want me to say or do! I don't get it at all! If you're done with me, just tell me, please! Do you like seeing me suffering like this?" William looked hurt. Good. Perhaps he was finally starting to understand what he was going through. He hated this. He wanted William to hurt. He wanted him to feel as terrible as he did right now. "While we're talking about suffering, do you get it yet? How you talk about how I don't trust you enough, how I'll always trust Eric more? That's because he trusted me. He made me feel safe, like I could tell him anything because he was willing to do the same. He let me in and talked to me openly and honestly, he told me everything that was going through his mind when he was suffering and so I would talk back to him. You just bury everything and ignore me. You still seem convinced I'm some dumb kid. No matter what you say that's how you act and I'm not."

"Don't be silly, Ronald," he said quietly, glancing away. "I don't think-"

"I am being silly, aren't I?" he snapped. "All this time, people have been telling me you don't love me, I'm just a toy to you and I ignored them, but they're right. The second I stop doing everything you want you want to get rid of me."

"Stop it," William said firmly, cupping his cheeks. "Stop it, just stop, please. Don't you dare talk like that, ever. I love you, Ronald, I _do_." He sighed and brushed his thumbs over his cheeks. "I'm starting to think we've got some serious problems, Ronald." He nodded weakly. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. "I know you don't want to give up on this, neither do I. I'm just not sure how we're supposed to fix these problems."

Ronald nodded again, slowly lifting his shaking hands to William's. "You tell me what you want, what will make you happy again, and I'll do it."

"See, Ronald, I think this is the problem," William sighed. Ronald's heart sunk. "I think..."

"Please don't say what I think you're going to."

"I highly doubt you're thinking anything like what I'm going to say."

"You still want me?"

"Yes." Ronald nodded quickly and leant against his shoulder. He didn't care what William was going to say. William still wanted him here, still loved him, that was enough. "So, I think we should go out, get dinner somewhere nice, have a few drinks and then... then we'll have some fun, ok?"

"Yeah," Ronald said quietly. "That sounds like a good idea." He smiled weakly. "Yeah, sounds like a plan." Grim jumped up on the bed and mewled. "What about Grim?"

"What _about_ Grim?" William said, picking him up by the scruff of his neck and glaring at him. "Our plans for sorting out our love life are not being changed because of a kitten that's barely been here a few hours."

* * *

><p>"You seem distracted, Mr Slingby," Sebastian purred, standing behind Eric and leaning down. Eric growled. "Is there something wrong?"<p>

"What do you care, demon?" Eric snapped.

"Well, if you are going to be observing us for an extended period of time, young master has instructed me to offer you a room and food," he said. "It seems he believes it's better to be hospitable, since you don't seem to be a threat."

"That's very civil of you," he said. "I might have to take you up on that offer if I'm required to be here much longer."

"Oi, get out of here, demon," Peter growled, striding across the roof. "Slingby, I'm going to kill you." Eric stared up at him and Sebastian smirked before slinking away. Peter glared down at him and Eric swallowed heavily. "You got ahead of yourself, rookie. You got so excited about having your precious Ronnie back you got clumsy and William heard you."

"Ah. Sorry, Peter," Eric said quietly, lowering his head.

"You will be," he snapped. "Thanks to you now Grell and William know everything. You are lucky Michelle is there to bail you out of this. Will you focus?" He sighed and opened a porthole. "Get home. You're under lock down and I've been elected to retrain you in how to keep a top secret branch secret! You're doing desk work until I'm satisfied you're able to behave and you can forget about seeing your little lover for a _long_ time."

"I'm sorry, Peter," he said again, stepping through the porthole.

"Yeah, sorry," he growled. "This is the last thing we need. We are in the middle of a crisis and you're blowing your cover. I swear, rookie, if I have to work extra hours on this because of you- You have so much potential, stop wasting it on those idiots. You have the entire world at your feet, why are you so insistent on hanging onto them?"

"They're my friends!"

"They're you past. Get a grip. If you keep this up you're going to end up getting yourself killed. Stop being so stupid."

Eric shut himself up into his room and slumped down in an armchair. Only last night everything had been going well. He and Alan were happy together again, Ronald knew he was ok and had forgiven him for lying and he was taking him back to William where, much as it hurt Eric to admit it, he belonged. And now everything seemed to have turned against him. Brilliant.

He sighed and glanced out the window at the countryside. He smiled and leant back in his chair. Being here was lonely as hell. Yes, he had friends here, but they weren't his division. He missed them all so much. He'd see them again eventually but it was still lonely. He yawned and closed his eyes. If they all knew, at least there was no way he was hurting anyone with the lies anymore. He yawned again and laid his head down on his arm. He'd been working too many hours. He could use the rest.

* * *

><p>Ronald and William had decided not to go out. A rain storm had moved in and it was tipping it down. Instead, they'd settled for a quick pasta dish and were sitting on the bed with a bottle of wine. Ronald sighed and closed his eyes, sipping his wine. They weren't really talking though. There was a heavy silence between them. Ronald didn't really know what to say. Usually William would tell him what needed to be done when they had a fight. Because William was like that, in control of everything. Ronald loved that. William was always so calm and in control, nothing could ever hurt him as long as William was there.<p>

"I do trust you, Ronald," he said suddenly.

"I know," Ronald replied.

"Do you?" William muttered.

"Trust you? Of course."

"No, I meant..." He sighed and shook his head. "When we first out together you said..." Ronald frowned and gazed up at him. It was unlike William to struggle to say something. "Do you remember telling me that we'd spent so long figuring out your issues we'd forgotten I had a few issues as well, that I could let up my control?"

Ronald nodded. He'd said something like that a few times. "It's not a huge deal though."

"Yes, but you're right."

"Uh, well, you know, it's not a big deal. I don't really mind..."

They fell into silence again and Grim mewled outside the door. William had shut him out while they were talking. He didn't seem to like the idea of him interrupting, whatever was going to happen. Suddenly William caught him by the waist and pulled him in, pressing soft kisses to his lips, over his jaw and gently up to his ear. Ronald whined softly, gripping William shoulder with his free hand and tilting his head back as William's hot breath tickled his skin. He wanted him again. This was what he wanted. William touching him lovingly again, lusting after him again. Then William whispered something he never thought he'd hear. There was a soft clink of glass on the wooden floor and he stared up at him in complete and utter shock. William smiled slightly and rested his head against his.

"Is that alright, Ronald?" he whispered hoarsely. "If it's a problem-"

"No," Ronald said quickly, clamping his hand over William's mouth. "No, no, no problem. I just didn't expect it." He smiled as a soft colour dusted William's cheeks. "I told you, didn't I? Whatever you want, I'll do it to the best of my ability." He smiled and slowly pushed him to the bed. "Just, don't change your mind, ok?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I wanted to upload this earlier today, and last night too, but for some reason it wasn't letting me sign in, let alone upload stuff. Still, it's what you've been waiting for, you guessed it. Will and Ronnie lemon. Lots of lemon. Oh, and Grim. Cute little Grim. Now, as an interesting side not, I was rereading some of the manga while wondering if the site was going to play fair. Now, I don't know if this is just the translation I read, but did anyone else notice that several times, particularlly during the circus arc that William refers to himself as an accountant and was only out doing labour because they were so understaffed? Now, I don't know just how understaffed they are, but my dad is an acountant and no matter how understaffed they are, he's never been forced to go out and do labour. Also, they keep mentioning being understaffed, plot point or excuse to keep us meeting the same reapers? Anyway, wild theories aside, thank you for all those lovely reviews and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>William grunted softly as Ronald pushed him back against the bed firmly. He was pinned a little awkwardly, Ronald's hands slowly trailing up to his wrists and keeping them pressed to the pillow just above his head, but Ronald was keeping him trapped like that. He was a lot stronger than William, even if he never seemed to use his strength to its full potential. William could easily overpower him, even without matching his strength using his wits and skill, but for once he didn't want to. Ronald, of course, was as eager as ever. He pressed their lips together and William closed his eyes, giving his wrists a testing tug, just to see how firmly he was holding. He could barely move. His heart was pounding against his ribs. He'd <em>never<em> imagined he'd end up like this.

He gasped and tugged his wrists again as Ronald's hips rocked against his and the young blonde gave a deep moan in response. Ronald released his lips and moved slowly to his ear.

"Ronald-"

"You're going to like it, boss," Ronald purred, gently tugging at his earlobe. "I promise. It'll be _so_ good."

"Hmm, don't go thinking this is going to become a regular thing," he breathed, tilting his head back and letting his eyes slip shut again as Ronald trailed his kisses back down his jaw and to his throat. "This is a one off, as an apology for how... ah..." His head fell aside as Ronald ran his tongue slowly up his neck. "Ronald..."

"For being so mean to me?" he said innocently against his skin. "For making me worry like that?" He nipped gently and rocked their hips together once more, drawing a pleasured hiss from William. "For making me cry?"

"Yes."

Ronald hummed softly and pushed both William's wrists up into one hand, using his now free hand to slowly unbutton his shirt. He groaned and tossed his head as Ronald stroked his fingers over his now bare chest. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the little blonde and hold him close, maybe push him down to the bed and give up on letting Ronald have his way. As if reading his mind, Ronald growled softly, pulling him up and capturing his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. He released William's wrists for a moment, tangling his hand into his hair and sliding his other hand under his shirt and slipping it off down his arms. Without thinking, William wrapped his arm around Ronald's waist, pulling him up onto his lap and raking his fingers through his hair. Ronald whined sweetly into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut and pressing against him.

Before William could think of much else, Ronald had forced him back to the bed, both panting heavily as they stared at each other. He was supposed to be letting Ronald have complete control, wasn't he? He sighed and glanced away from those big, glistening eyes, filled with lust and need. It was hard, giving up his control. But then, if he was ever going to give in and let himself be taken by anyone, it was going to be Ronald. He'd never needed someone like he did Ronald. There was no one he'd ever trusted and loved like him.

"Would you like some more wine?" Ronald panted.

"I doubt we have time to get me drunk enough to be one hundred percent happy with this plan," William said quietly.

"If you're really not comfortable with this, boss..." He frowned and sat up. "We don't have to. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to. You don't have to do this just for me."

William gazed up at him in silence for a few long moments, remembering how often Ronald asked for this only to back down so he didn't have to be pushed out of his comfort zone. He remembered all the amazing things Ronald had done just to please him, how he'd been put in situations he wasn't entirely comfortable with just for him, because he'd asked. And how he'd promised himself over and over he'd never let Ronald cry again only to fail- only to be the _cause_ of his tears- because he'd promised Ronald forever if that's what he wanted. All this time Ronald had been trying to give him everything he wanted and asking for so little in return.

He reached up and drew Ronald down, kissing him firmly and gently tracing his fingers over his jaw, bucking his hips slightly as encouragement. Ronald deserved this, and he wouldn't put this much trust in anyone else. He loved him, he trusted him and he wanted to _prove_ it to him. The little blonde got the message quickly, running his fingers over his chest once more, then slowly sitting back, eyes moving slowly over his body, taking him in with a hungry glint in his eyes. His fingers played over his heated skin, sending hot shivers down his spine. William closed his eyes, certain he must have been flushed bright red by now. If Ronald noticed, he didn't say a word.

Ronald smiled down at him, slowly pulling his t-shirt over his head, giving William the perfect view of his deceptively slight, lean body. He reached up slowly and brushed his fingers slowly over his side. Ronald arched his back a little and squirmed. His hands trailed up slowly and tangled his fingers into his hair once more, pulling him down so they were face to face.

"I want this, Ronald," he whispered hoarsely. "You don't have to be so careful. I'm hardly unused to your advances."

"If you're sure," Ronald breathed, leaning over him. He nodded slightly. Ronald quickly undid William's belt and pulled away his trousers. "If you want me to stop-"

"Stop talking, Ronald," he growled, kissing him firmly. "You talk too much, just get on with it."

"I am going to talk as much as I want, William," he purred, leaning down and running his tongue around his hardened nipple and William arched his back slightly, hissing and almost tempted to push Ronald away. "It's my night, remember? I get to do what I want, remember?" Ronald tilted his head and gazed up at him, ignoring William's look of disappointment. "I get whatever I want, it's my night. So I'm going to talk as much as I want." He grinned innocently and William growled. "I'm going to ramble the entire time if I want to and you're not going to do a thing about. There's nothing you can say or do to- hmm!"

William yanked him forwards and pressed their lips together roughly. The blonde whined into his mouth once more as their tongues moved slowly over each other and William ran his hand down his back. Ronald reached down to his aching member, stroking teasingly slow as William bucked his hips, turning away and closing his eyes to just let Ronald do what he desired. This was his night after all.

"If I'm not talking I at least want to be listening to you," Ronald panted, give a firm tug.

William groaned and arched his back slightly. Ronald leant down to his neck, licking and kissing as William offered him more of his throat. As young as he was, Ronald was perfectly capable of fulfilling his every desire. He was- much as William loathed it and every one of those bastards who'd simply used and abused Ronald before him- experienced and capable.

Suddenly, Ronald's mouth left his and a few fingers were pressed to his lips. After a long moment he slowly took them into his mouth. Ronald groaned as William ran his tongue over his fingers, coating them in saliva as the little blonde continued to stroke his need, and judging from the way he squirmed, pretty much ignoring his own.

"Ah, William," he groaned, squeezing him slightly and removing his fingers. "Don't ever make me cry again."

"I won't." He hadn't _meant_ to in the first place. "Never again."

"You're sure you want to carry on?"

Not entirely. "Yes."

"Alright," Ronald whispered. "Let's do this."

Ronald shifted between his legs and slowly pressed a slick finger into him. It didn't quite feel right. He grunted and hissed, turning his head away into the pillow as a strange, hot pain radiating through his lower body. His chest was heavy and he was sure he was shaking uncontrollably. He wasn't supposed to feel this weak and helpless and out of control. He glanced up at Ronald warily. There was a hazy, lustful look in those big eyes. William was dimly aware of a scratching at the door but ignored it as the pain from Ronald's actions ebbed away into a weird kind of pleasure. He knew how this worked and he knew Ronald was used to being gentle and controlled. If you asked around it was, unfortunately, well known that Ronald was a gentle, easy to please lover who only asked for affection. Grell had informed him once, before they'd become a couple, that some people said Ronald was the best person to have as your first time, that he was firm and reassuring and gentle all at once. And reassuring as that was for William, he didn't like everyone talking about _his_ Ronald. He moaned softly despite himself and Ronald chuckled.

"Good?" the blonde purred.

William nodded, murmuring something he was pretty sure didn't make any sense. It didn't have to though. Ronald knew him well enough. He knew what he was doing. They'd come close to doing this before but things always got in the way. Ronald wasn't easy to get any information out of, and despite his apparent openness, he was closed off and often distant. He had got better over the years as William had tried to encourage openness with rewards, and William had learnt to read him better, but they were nowhere near perfect. They weren't at all perfect as that day had made painfully obvious.

Ronald slipped in a second finger and this time William clenched around him, biting down on his lip to keep from crying out. The little blonde swore loudly, William had no idea why. _He_ was the one in pain after all, although he suddenly understood why Ronald was constantly cursing. This _hurt_. Ronald murmured something about relaxing.

Not helpful.

"Please, William," he breathed. "If you don't want to do this, just tell me. I don't want to push you."

"No," William said, running his fingers slowly up his side. "This is what you want... all this time you've been doing everything to please me, it's time you got something you want."

"Yes but-"

"Ronald, I'm ok. Stop fussing." He grunted softly as this pain began to ebb again. He groaned and tossed his head slightly. It was getting easier. "Hurry up, Ronald."

"Boss, it'll hurt," he said quietly.

"I know," he whispered. "Please. Hurry up."

"Alright. Try to relax." William nodded slowly and Ronald withdrew his fingers. "I'll be as gentle as I can."

It was almost exactly what William had said to him their first time. Ronald leant down and kissed him gently, as if trying to distract him and he groaned as Ronald pressed gently against him. William's heart was pounding and his mind racing. He was so used to control, he was used to being in charge. Every instinct he had told him this was completely wrong. Ronald pushed inside him slowly, moaning softly and swearing vividly, forcing William to bite his lip to keep from crying out, clenching his fist against his shoulder. It was agony.

Ronald mewled softly, finding himself finally where he wanted to be and, much to his obvious amusement, there was a loud, answering one from Grim outside the door. William glared weakly at the door, envisioning the kitten behind it. He did not need that cat adding to his problems.

"I know," Ronald whispered. "I know it hurts." William nodded weakly, trembling fingers pressing against his shoulder. "I can stop if you want."

"It's like you're looking for an excuse," he breathed shakily. "I've been in more pain, Puppy. It's ok."

Ronald nodded and gave a slow, gentle thrust and William grunted. He gazed up at Ronald, who swore again. Well, he wouldn't be Ronald if he hadn't uttered every curse under the sun in several languages by the time they'd finished. It took a few more painful, thrusts before the pain eased and he gave a soft a groan. Ronald smiled and leant down, shifting his hips slightly, kissing his neck and almost making William squirm. It no longer painful. It hurt but it was slowly began fade and heat flushed through him. He turned his head away and moaned weakly, tangling his fingers into Ronald's hair and drawing him up into a heated kiss, silencing his soft curses.

"I told you it would be good," he whispered, kissing over his jaw. "You like it, right?"

"Just enjoy it while you can," William panted, tugging his hair gently. "I can't see it happening again in the near future."

"I hate you sometimes," he growled, giving a firm, powerful thrust, forcing a weak cry.

"You're hardly perfect."

"I-"

"Shut _up_, Ronald."

He dragged him down and silenced him with a firm kiss. Ronald arched his back and let out a sharp, piercing cry, mix with what William assumed was a curse, although he couldn't make it out. William gave a small cry and clenched his fists, grabbing at the sheets and Ronald's hair. The world went blurry as he released giving a low moan and Ronald tossed his head back, swearing loudly.

After a few moments of silence, as there always way, both panting heavily, Ronald shifted and laid himself on William's chest, drawing the covers up around them. William was still a little dazed but reached down and trailed his fingers through his hair, and Ronald made a sound strangely similar to a purr. He frowned. There was a yowl from outside the door. He reached over the bedside table for his scythe, trying not to disturb Ronald, who was drifting off to sleep, and twisted it to unlock the door. The door opened and the weight of it pulled it closed again.

Grim jumped up onto the bed, slipping a little and scrambling up the last bit as the covers slipped from beneath him. He mewled and padded over, curling up next to them. William glared down at him for a moment before gently patting his head.

"Don't get used to it," he muttered. "You're not sleeping on the bed." He patted Ronald's head and he opened his eyes. "Or you."

"I get to sleep in the bed," Ronald murmured drowsily.

William sighed. "I could reconsider that if you start pestering me again."

"Hmm," he whispered. "But you liked it. I know you did."

"Yes, I did." He sighed and stroked his hair gently. "But I prefer it the way we normally do things."

Ronald nodded and shifted slightly, reaching over to scratch Grim's ear. "I want to put a tie on his collar."

"No."

"Aww, but then he'd be a proper reaper."

"You're not dressing up the cat."

He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to Grim purring, or possibly Ronald, he couldn't quite tell. Of course, there was still the question of where the kitten had come from. Neither Grell nor Michelle took responsibility, and he knew both of them would be incredibly smug if they had, and he highly doubted it was Alan. None of Ronald's other friends were that close, and he couldn't see any reason anyone would want to give them a cat. Was it possible he'd just come in on his own accord? But he had a collar and tag, and appeared to have already been house trained. Maybe he was lost and found his way in.

"Ronald, I-"

"Shh, Will," he whispered. "I know you trust me. You just have control issues." William frowned and glanced down at him. "We'll work on it, Will, don't worry."

"Control issues?" William said, pulling his hair enough to get Ronald to look up at him. He frowned. "What did you just call me?"

"Uh... Will?" he said uncertainly.

"I thought so."

"That's ok, isn't it?" Ronald said quietly. "I mean, I know you don't like it when people use nicknames but I just figured, you know, it's me, right?"

William frowned and looked down at him for a moment then nodded. Ronald grinned and leant up, pressing their lips together and tangling his hand into his hair. Seven years together and Ronald had only ever called him '_boss_' or '_William_' and the latter didn't happen particularly often. The blonde moaned loudly and William glanced at Grim, who had his paws over his eyes and his nose buried in the sheets.

"Hmm, Puppy, don't," he whispered. "Lie down, go to sleep."

"I don't want to," he whined.

"Yes you do," William said. "You always want to sleep."

Ronald smiled and nodded, closing his eyes and drifting off. Grim nuzzled his hand and William sighed, gently pushing him onto his side and rubbing his tummy. He was incredibly soft and fluffy and William glanced down. His paws were black too, like he wasn't just wearing glasses, but gloves as well. Grim squeaked slightly as his hand paused and big green eyes stared up at him, begging him to continue.

"Ronald," he breathed, shaking him awake again. "Ronald, wake up."

"But I'd just got to sleep," he grumbled.

"Ronald," he snapped. "This is serious. Look at his eyes."

"What?"

"I mean it, look at Grim's eyes, seriously look at them."

Ronald groaned and sat up slowly, picking up Grim and holding him up to look into his eyes. William pushed himself up, trying to ignore the way the sheets fell away around Ronald's bare body, giving him a stunning view. There were more important things at hand right now.

"I got to say, I'm not seeing it," Ronald said, glancing passed the cat. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"He's got a double iris," William said. Ronald frowned and looked at Grim again, who squawked and tilted his head. "That's not a mortal cat."

"Is that possible?"

"Apparently."

"So he really is a reaper kitty," the blonde laughed. William sighed. "Or maybe he really is a reaper who got turned into a cat by a curse or something." Grim gave a strained meow. "Or-"

"Stop being stupid, Ronald," William said with a sigh, lying back down.

Ronald frowned and set Grim down again, patting his head gently before lying on William again. "Isn't that possible?"

"Lots of things are possible, Ronald," he said. "It's possible for a reaper to essentially kill himself by jumping from a great enough height, but that doesn't make it any less stupid."

Ronald frowned then nodded, curling up under the covers once more. "I suppose..."

William stroked his hair gently and glanced at Grim, who had curled up at their side once more. What was he? What was he doing here? Ronald shifted and he grunted slightly. He was already starting to ache. Was this how Ronald felt all the time? Ronald murmured something about hurting yet and William glared down at him. Perhaps he should consider being a little more gentle with him.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Such a cute chapter. Ronnie is having bad dreams, saying stupid things and more adorable little Grim. I remember when my cat was so cute and clumsy. She was brilliant. Just breathing could scare her sometimes (she was a rescue kitten) and she'd misjudge things and managed to fall down the stairs and off beds and everything by rolling over or not paying attention. She even ran into the glass doors once or twice. She's older now, a senior cat, and just spends more her time sleeping... she's getting fat too. Still ridiculously loud in the middle of the night though. Anyway, enough of that. Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Puppy." Ronald groaned and opened his eyes slowly. "Hey... come on, wake up."<p>

After a long moment he sat up slowly. He blinked a few times to clear his blurry vision and was slowly pulled up from the bed by a strong, firm arm. Ronald had no idea what was going on but went along with him, it was only going to be William after all. After a few moments he ended up sitting on William's lap. Ronald smiled and leant down, slowly kissing his jaw.

"Good boy, Puppy," he chuckled.

Ronald glanced up at him. That wasn't William. "Eric?"

"Ronald," he said quietly. "How are you doing?"

"I thought you said-"

Ronald gasped as Eric crushed their lips together. His hand trailed slowly over his thigh to his belt, quickly tugging it open as Ronald tangled his fingers into his thick blonde hair, eyes falling shut, moaning softly. What was he doing? Eric loved Alan and he loved William. What were they doing? Why hadn't he pushed him off? What was Eric even doing here? He was supposed to be keeping hidden?

"What are you doing here?" he gasped as Eric kissed along his jaw.

"Giving you a bit of fun," he said quietly.

"But William is right next-"

"Would you rather be with him?"

Yes. God, yes, he wanted to be with William. "No."

"Good Puppy."

He shoved Ronald back and pulled down his pants. Ronald didn't even remember when he'd got dressed. He'd been naked, lying with William. Why was he suddenly dressed again?

"Ronald." He looked up at William glaring down at them. He shoved Eric off, he was strong enough if he used his strength right and William catching them like this was a bloody good a excuse to use it right. "What's going on now?"

"William," he cried. "It's not what you think, I didn't mean to- Eric!"

Eric's scythe tore across William's chest, removing his soul without leaving a mark. Ronald scrambled over the back of the couch, catching William as fell back to the floor. He was dead. His trembling hands shook William hopelessly, trying to wake him despite knowing it wasn't going to work. William was dead and Eric had killed him! This was a dream. It had to be a dream. He'd had dreams like this before. It wasn't real. It couldn't real. He had to wake up!

"Get up, Puppy," Eric said quietly.

"Eric..." He flinched and took his hands from William's chest. That wasn't what he'd been trying to say but William's name caught in his throat. "Eric."

He was pulled up and Eric's arms wrapped around his waist. "Don't worry, Puppy, it didn't hurt him. I don't know what you're getting so upset over."

"Because I love you." No, that wasn't right either. He loved Eric as a brother but he could never see him like he did William. They weren't afraid to touch or kiss each other but he didn't love Eric. He loved William. He loved _William_. "I love you..."

"I'm flattered, Puppy," he laughed, squeezing his waist. "But I don't love you. Alan is my world. Because of you, they all know. They all have to be killed. Even you." Ronald's blood froze. No, this was just a dream. "But you are still my treasured little brother." He squirmed and twisted but Eric held him firmly. "Shh, shh, Puppy, it's ok."

"Eric. Please." No. Please, no. This wasn't right. This wasn't Eric. This wasn't his Eric. Why couldn't he shove him off? Why couldn't he tell him to just kill him? "Please, Eric."

"It's you or him," Eric said, pushing him into the bedroom. Ronald gazed longingly at William's body as the door closed. No, he wanted to be with William. If he was going to die he wanted to be with William. Eric pushed him to the bed- the bed he shared with William- and Ronald stared up at him. "You were where the security leak started. If I don't get rid of you, then they'll kill us all. I have to get rid of you to save him."

"Eric," he whimpered, shaking his head. Eric wouldn't do this. He couldn't do this. "Please. Take me."

No, what was he saying? Eric nodded and leant over him, capturing his willing mouth once more. What was he doing? This was wrong. This was so wrong. Eric was going to kill him, he didn't want to sleep with him. This had to be a dream.

"Ronald," William groaned. "Let go."

Ronald's eyes snapped open and to stare up at William. His breathing began to slow and William stroked his hair gently. He swallowed heavily, his body trembling uncontrollably as William tried to calm him.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"I don't know," William said gently. "But I'd like it if you let me go at least a little, I'm starting to have problems breathing."

"Right," he said, quickly loosening his arms around William's chest. "I'm sorry."

"Are you ok?" he said. "You looked like you were having a bad dream." Ronald nodded slowly and snuggled closer to him. He was alive. It was all a dream. "You were muttering about Slingby?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "It was just a dream though."

"Tell me?" he said. Ronald frowned. "I thought we were working out our issues, Ronald."

"Yeah..." He sighed and rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as William wrapped his arms gently around his waist. "He was here. He pulled me out of bed, and pushed me down on the couch, you came in and caught us."

"If this is ending the way your dreams of being caught cheating normally end-"

"Shut up," Ronald murmured. "That happened once." He sighed and entwined his fingers with William's. "He killed you, quickly, quietly and with no emotion." William squeezed his hand gently, encouraging him to carry on, though Ronald could tell he was a little shaken. "He pulled me up and told me he was going to kill us, because I was where the security breech started and it was the only way to save Alan. And I kept trying to talk but everything I said came out different. And then he pushed me to the bed. What the hell is wrong with my unconscious mind? I am so messed up."

"No one ever said figuring out what was wrong with us would be easy, Ronald," William said gently. Ronald nodded weakly. "There are some things we just have to face."

"Like Eric," he said.

"Yes, like Slingby," he said turning his head gently. "He's a big part of our problems."

"I know, I know, I have to stop relying on him. I have to remember he's not coming back. I have stop hanging onto him, right? Because I need to remember you're here to protect me now. He's gone, you're not." He laughed softly. "I am so screwed up. I don't know why you put up with me and my issues."

"Don't be silly," William said. "You had a tough start to life, most of it was completely out of your control, and what little say you had wasn't enough. The first time you had a chance to take control of your life, you did, and it was the smartest thing you've ever done. Despite everyone telling you it was strictly against the policy, you referred to Sutcliff as a woman. If you had just followed the rules like every other reaper and gone with protocol the chances are your bright, beautiful spark would have been suppressed and broken, you would be a hard worker and so boring... you would be stuck in a boring, low level dispatch position. I saw how unhappy were before you transferred." Ronald nodded slowly. "I might never have found you."

"You were never interested in me until I was in the hospital."

"Don't start doing that. Stop putting yourself down. I was interested. I've always been interested."

"You barely looked at me," Ronald said, glancing up at him. He knew how William felt about him, how'd he'd always felt, but he liked to hear it. "I didn't exist to you."

"Ronald," he said quietly. "You know I was always looking at you, I just didn't let anyone notice. You know I've always wanted you."

"No," he said, turning to gaze up at William again, running his hands through his hair. "Tell me again?"

William sighed, smiled softly and lifted Ronald's lips to his for a moment. "I have always wanted you, Ronald. The moment I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen." Ronald giggled and blushed. He loved how William was so blunt about things. He almost never had any problems saying anything. "I wasn't going to break the rules and attempt to seduce you but I was tempted. More tempted that I've ever been. You seem to do that to me. Ever since you came into my life I've been having trouble following regulations more and more."

Ronald nodded and snuggled up against his chest. He firmly believed he belonged with William. Forever would be ideal, but he wasn't naive. He knew everyone left sooner or later. Reapers would live forever if left to their own ways. It was rather childish to believe that two people could love each other for eternity. It would a wonderful if it worked out like that, but there were often things they couldn't foresee. For now, at least, they were still in love and William to work out their problems.

"Time is it?" Ronald murmured.

There was a long pause before William sighed. "Time to get up."

"Aw, but-"

"I know, I know," he said. He sighed and sat up, leaving Ronald staring up at him. "Come on, I want you up by the time I'm out the shower."

"Oh, wait for me," Ronald said, sitting up as William left for the en suite. "I'll join you."

"It's a shame you need to be bribed to get up."

Despite sounding like he was saying no, Ronald knew that was a yes. If he didn't want him in there William would have just said. He nudged the door closed, ignoring the yowl of protest from Grim and pushing William into the now warm shower, their lips moving over each other slowly.

Half an hour later, Ronald and William were sitting on the couch, fully dressed and having their first coffees of the morning. William was gazing out the window over the dark sky and the town sprawling out before them. Ronald was next to him, rubbing William sore back with his free hand while watching Grim scoffing his food.

"Think he's short sighted?" Ronald muttered.

"What?" William said quietly.

"Grim? Do you think he's short sighted?" he said. William frowned. "It's not a stupid question, boss, I'm being serious. If he's got eyes like ours, shouldn't he be short sighted?"

"I don't know, Ronald," he sighed. "I didn't even know if was possible for a cat to be a reaper. I don't know how he works."

"He keeps missing that jump up onto the bed," he said quietly. "Maybe we should get him some glasses. Or... I dunno, what are we supposed to do with a reaper cat?"

"Hand him over to head office and see what they want to do."

"No, boss. He's ours. You can't just hand him off to them. Who knows what they'll do to him. William, you can't I won't let you."

"You won't _let_ me?" William said, glaring down at him.

"Yeah, I won't _let_ you," Ronald replied, glaring up at him defiantly. "How's your back?"

William growled and batted Ronald's hand away. Ronald knew William must have been aching and sore, he'd been through it himself. Sometimes he still suffered from soreness if they'd been particularly rough. He remembered how uncomfortable he'd been after his first time- which had made Alan just as uncomfortable knowing he'd caused it. It had been one of those weird nights that Eric had found incredibly amusing. These days he was usually just a little stiff for a few hours.

"We'll see what Michelle says, how about that?" William said quietly. Ronald nodded slowly. "Ronald, why are you so attached to him? He's barely been here a day."

"He's mine," Ronald said quietly. "He needs to be looked after and he's always going to want to spend time with me and want attention and... He'll love me no matter what."

William sighed. Ronald knew how that sounded but he couldn't help it. It had just been hammered home yesterday that this wasn't easy anymore. When they'd first started out, things were easy and fun. Alan had told him from the start that things wouldn't always be perfect, he's warned that he and Eric had been perfect at first but there was a point where things got difficult and they needed to figure each other out again as deep buried issues began to surface. They had worked through it and things got better again. He supposed this was like that. They had to stick with it, no matter how tough it was, and things would be good again.

"Ronald," William murmured, getting up slowly. He offered him his hand and Ronald took it slowly, letting himself be pulled up into William's arms. "_I_ love you..."

"I know," he whispered. "I know, I'm sorry." He sighed and squeezed William's hand. "I'm sorry. I love you too." William nodded and pulled Ronald out to the door. "I guess I'm just a little..."

"Insecure, I know."

Ronald nodded slowly and slipped on his work boots. There was almost no snow anymore, but it was ice and slush now, just making it even more slippery. It was due to get mildly warmer soon though. At least warm enough that there wouldn't be any snow and ice, instead they'd get rain and bitter winds. The reaper realm wasn't exactly known for good weather though. They pulled on their coats and Ronald picked up Grim, hugging him close for a moment and patting his head.

"Be good, little one," he muttered. William sighed and rolled his eyes. "We'll be home soon, it's only a half day." Grim mewled and reached out a paw to his cheek. "I know, it'll only be a few hours. I won't let Mr Grumpy take you away."

"Ronald," William said, folding his arms. "We're going to be late."

"Alright, be good, Grim."

He set him down and turned to follow William out. They wandered down the streets to the offices where Ronald carried on a little way to the coffee shop while William went inside. His favourite waitress was serving. He smiled and she waved him over, already getting out the cups for their drinks.

"I haven't seen you the past few days, Ron," she said. "Who's having one?"

"Mr Spears, Mr Alan, Miss Grell and Mr Davis," Ronald said.

"And you?" she laughed.

"Of course," he said with a grin. "Do you remember what Mr Davis has?"

"Oh, is he the nice new guy?" He nodded. "Yep, I remember. He's really sweet, do you know what his deal is?"

"What his... oh, right, yeah. Umm, I'm not sure." He frowned and she set down a few cups with names written on them for him. "I think he's single, but got his eye on someone, he doesn't seem all that interested in anyone, but I've never really seen him _with_ anyone. I'm sorry, Sarah, but I don't think he's interested in a relationship."

"Too bad," Sarah sighed. "He's really nice." She put down the last two cups and Ronald quickly handed her the money. "Hey, how come you call him Mr Spears? You two are a couple. His name is William. You do it with pretty much everyone."

"Yeah," he said quietly. "It's a habit. They're older than me and I'm on the clock, just being respectful, I guess." She smiled and nodded. "How long until you graduate?"

"Three and a half years." She sighed and handed him the receipt. He needed it to get his money back. "And one day, I'm going to be your boss."

"Well, it's good that you're aiming high. Bye Sarah."

He took the drinks and hurried back to the offices, waving to the receptionists and bounding up the stairs and through the twisting, turning corridors to their office. Their old office had been a lot closer to the stairs. It was no wonder people got lost. The office door was ajar. '**Dispatch Division 39B**'. Grell had painted red hearts around it in nail polish and beneath where it said '**Supervisor William Spears**' someone- William had suspected it was Michelle and Grell and possibly even Ronald- had painted a T. Well, it didn't seem right without the T. On the brass plate at the side was a list of their names and ranks. Of course, because of how quickly they went through transfers it was only William, Grell, Alan and Ronald on it.

"I got coffee," he called, pushing the door open.

William came out from his office and took his coffee from Ronald before returning to his office. Ronald set down the other coffees on the desks. He sipped his coffee slowly and sat on his desk, waiting for the others.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly and uneventfully. Ronald had worked on his own, crossing William every now and again, and incredibly glad for a peaceful half day. After work, Alan, Grell, Michelle and Mark followed them back to their apartment. Everyone was interested in Ronald's reports of a reaper cat.<p>

Grim was waiting on the kitchen counter. William sighed and shooed him off. The cat instantly ran to Ronald, who scooped him up and scratched his ear. Grell squealed and snatching him from Ronald, cooing over him as Michelle joined him. William sighed and sat on the couch, pulling Ronald down with him and wrapping him in his arms.

"You two are looking happier," Alan said quietly, sitting across from them. "Did you figure out your problems?"

"Yeah," Ronald said. "It was great. We had a nice meal, had some wine and the boss let me-"

"Shh, Ronald," William said, clamping his hand over Ronald's mouth. He gave a few muffled protests but William didn't let him go. "Behave." He lifted Ronald's head slightly pressed a gentle kiss to his throat. Ronald shivered and whined softly. "Good boy."

"You definitely seem better," Michelle said, sitting in the armchair. "That's so sweet." Grell put Grim down and slipped onto Michelle's lap only to be shoved off. "You're heavy."

"Did you just call me fat?" Grell cried, hands going to his hip.

"Yes," she snapped.

Grim attempted to bounce up onto the couch but misjudged height and had to dig his claws in, hanging off the edge as he tried to scramble up. William sighed and picked him up by the scruff of his neck, setting him down on the dark leather seat.

"What _did_ you two get up to?" Alan said quietly.

Ronald tried to speak but William kept his hand firmly in place. Still, Grell grinned. "That is so cute, Will."

"What?" Michelle laughed. "Don't tell me you understood that?"

"Yep," Grell said. "He said-"

"Sutcliff, shut up," William snarled.

Grell probably couldn't understand him but Ronald had told him earlier, and had sworn that if Grell told anyone without William's permission he would kill him. Mainly because William would probably kill _him_ right after.

"Well, let's have a look at you then," Alan said, slowly picking up Grim and gazing into his eyes. "He's so cute."

"Isn't he?" Grell squeaked.

"You're right though, his eyes are weird."

Michelle took Grim from him and looked over him. "Reaper eyes. Really weird. I've never heard of it before, but I suppose it's not so surprising, is it?"

"Perhaps he's got little death scythe kitty claws," Grell said. He gasped and Ronald frowned. He was squeezing Grim a little hard and the cat yowled. "Can I take him with me to see-"

"No," William snapped. "And I've told you about using that demon's name."

"It's been years," he cried. "Hasn't it been long enough? And he loves kitties."

"No," Ronald said, managing to get William hand away from his mouth for just long enough before William clamped it down again.

"It will never be long enough as far as that demon is concerned," William growled. "Put Grim down."

He sighed and pouted but set Grim down on the arm of the chair. The kitten walked across the arm and stopped at the edge, apparently judging the distance between the arm of the chair and couch. After a moment shuffling his paws and wiggling his tail in the air and lowering his head, he bounced over the small gap and for once made the jump perfectly only to stumble and lose his balance and slip off the side, landing with a soft thump. Alan sighed and leant over the arm to pick him up.

"Clumsy little thing, isn't he?" Grell laughed. "He reminds me of you, Ronnie."

Ronald glared over and tugged at William's wrist, letting out a muffled growl. "Much as I trust you, Ronald, you have a big mouth."

Grim padded over and nudged Ronald's hand on his lap. Ronald sighed and lifted his hand slightly. There was a moment where Grim inspected his lap and looked up at William, as if checking to see where he had any objections, before slowly climbing up and curling into a ball of white fluff under Ronald's hand, purring loudly.

"So, what do you suppose he is?" William said. "And what do we do with him?"

"A kitten, and nothing," Michelle said.

"Let me take him to..." He paused as William glared at him. "See a demon... Oh, hey, what about Eric?"

"What _about_ Eric?" Alan said, glancing between them. "What's going on?"

"They know," Michelle said quietly.

"Ronald," he snapped.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ronald cried as William suddenly removed his hand. Grim jumped and squawked loudly. "Eric messed up not me. He was too loud and William heard him. Not my fault." He sighed and sat back, gently stroking Grim's side, convincing him to lie down again. "Sorry, Grim."

"He really is adorable," Grell said. "He looks like a reaper too, with the glasses and gloves... can we put a tie on him?"

"I've already asked," he said quietly. "William says it's stupid."

"It is," Michelle muttered. "Where do you suppose he came from?"

"He just turned up one morning," William said. "We didn't know he was here until he invaded the bed. And no Ronald's become attached to him and won't let me get rid of him."

"You like him too," Ronald said.

"Maybe a little... Now we just have to figure out where he came from and what to do with him."

"We keep him of course," he snapped.

"Ronald, we'll see. There could be someone who lost him." He frowned and Ronald glared up at him. "It sounds like I'm talking to child. Ronald, grow up. He's not ours, if he belongs to someone we have to give him back."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** We're going to check in on Eric this chapter. Because we love Eric. And Grim. Everyone loves Grim. Has anyone ever tried giving a cat a bath? I'm not even kidding, it's one of the most halarious things to do. When we were young, about seven I think it was, we got a pair of half breed persains (spelt wrong probably, but you get what I mean, fluffy beyond belief) Ben and Charlie and they were lovely but they had to be brushed and washed. They just looked like drown rats, and they'd obviously been trained because they just stood there and looked stupid. Our current kitty, I wouldn't dare to try and bath her. Oh yeah, and poor Michelle and Alan, they don't have a great chapter either. Anyway, please review and thank you for those who do.

* * *

><p>"When can I get out of here, Peter?" Eric called.<p>

"When we're satisfied you're going to stop causing trouble," Peter said, folding his arms. "What do you want for lunch?"

"To get it myself," he snapped. Peter sighed and shook his head. "How long until I can get out?"

"Eric," he sighed. "Just behave and focus on the training work and writing an apology and you can get out sooner."

"I'm not apologising, I did nothing wrong."

Peter sighed and turned away. "I'll bring something up."

The door closed and Eric glared out the window. The grey English countryside was starting to get to him. He wanted to get to Alan, he wanted to get to Alan and get all his pent up frustration out. He needed to get out and do something- anything. He'd only been in lock down two days and he was already going insane. He'd been grateful at first, to be in the branch, to be alive and able to watch over Alan, but it was getting worse and worse.

"This is so wrong."

The door opened again and Peter came in with a tray. He set it down on the table and Eric glared at it. Peter sat back at watched him quietly. He sighed and picked it up slowly picked up the tray. Sheppard's pie, brilliant... He glared down at it and toyed with the thick, gloppy mashed potatoes and thin, runny mince and rubbery, slimy vegetables.

"Peter, this is crap."

"Rookie-"

"Stop calling me that," he snarled, tossing away the tray and spilling the food over the floor. He stood and glared down at Peter. "I can't keep doing this, Peter! I thought I could, but I can't. I have to-"

"Eric," Peter snapped, shoving him back down to the couch, yanking his head back by his freshly dyed blonde hair. "Calm down, this isn't the rookie I trained." He sighed and stroked his cheek gently, calming Eric slightly. "Eric, please, try not to get so worked up." Eric nodded weakly. "Want me to find Mark for you?"

"No..." he whispered. "Just stop feeding me this crap. It's disgusting."

"Yeah, you're under lock down," he said. "You don't get the best stuff. So calm down and get a hold of yourself."

"Why is this so hard, Peter?"

"If I can put you to work, they might be convinced to let you off a little lighter."

"I don't want to work," Eric said, pushing him away. "I want to go home, to my friends, the people I love. I didn't ask for any of this. I don't-"

He was silenced by a firm kiss pressed to his lips. It lasted for only a second but when Peter moved back all Eric could do was stare up at him. The older blonde smiled and stroked his cheek.

"There, that shut you up, didn't it," he murmured. "I know you didn't ask for this, Eric, but you have it now, don't throw it all away. There are people here who love you and people who think of you as their friend. You know there are only two ways out of the branch, you get released or you die. If you make me tell Alan, Mark and Ronald that you're dead- hell, if you make me tell _Michelle_- that you're actually dead this time, so help me God, I will find the book that recorded your record in whatever library in whatever part of the world and I will put it through Ronald's death scythe until it is a pile of sawdust. Am I clear?" Eric nodded dumbly, almost feeling the blood draining from his face. "Good. Now, come on. I think I've got something that will satisfy you and get the higher ups to look favourably on you."

"Where are we-"

Peter was already heading out the door. Eric jumped to his feet and followed him out. He'd clean up the mess he'd made later. To be honest he was still a little confused as to why Peter had kissed him.

"Where are we going?" Eric called, running after him.

"To the kitchens," Peter replied. "You want better food, we want a better cook, and it'll get you in the good books. You're our new chef while you're on look down."

"But I-"

"It's that or sit in your room."

"Right, I'll do the cooking."

* * *

><p>"Mr Spears?" William turned to see Michelle's division of young reapers in the doorway to the group office. They pushed the tall blonde forwards. "Umm, we were just wondering if you'd seen Miss Galloway."<p>

"She's not a part of this division," William said. "She isn't my problem."

"She hasn't turned up yet," he said. "And we've checked around, no one's seen her today and there's no coffee in her office and the death lists haven't been touched."

"Sutcliff?" he said, glancing over.

"She wandered off last night, went home, I suppose," Grell said. "I haven't seen her."

"Do you want me to check on her, Mr Spears?" Alan offered. He nodded slowly and Alan stood, quickly giving William his death list to be adjusted to give him time. "I'll catch up soon."

William nodded and handed it back. "Mr..." He glanced at the blonde. "Edmunds?" He nodded quickly. "Go with Mr Humphries, find out what's happened to Miss Galloway and then come and find me. The rest of you, come with me, I'll sort out your lists." They nodded and hurried after him. Alan glanced between Grell, Ronald and Mark before William stepped back into the room. "You're not being paid to stand around gawking. Get on with your work."

They nodded and ran out with William glaring at them. The second they were out of sight they slowed to a walk. Chances were Michelle had simply not got up, or perhaps gone to visit the Undertaker. Ronald glanced at his watch, swore loudly, grabbed Grell's wrists and tore away down the hall.

"See you later, guys," he called. "We're gonna be late."

Alan waved and led Mr Edmunds through the streets to Michelle's apartment. There was no noise inside so she wasn't just ignoring her work. Actually, that was very unlike her. She came to work and did what she had to do. She didn't like it but she did it. He frowned and banged on the door.

"Miss Galloway," he called. "Miss Galloway, it's me. Is everything ok?" There was no answer. "Michelle?" He sighed and pulled out his key, slowly unlocking the door and heading inside. "Michelle?"

The inside of her apartment was a mess. Alan frowned. He'd spent a lot of time in her apartment, she kept it clean and orderly, much like William did- or tried to. Every cupboard and draw had been pulled open. There were books and papers thrown over the floor. The place had been raided. What had she lost this time?

"Michelle? Whatever you've lost, it's interfering with work," Alan called, glancing around. He frowned and glanced at the bedroom door. It was ajar and the mess seemed to continue. In there. His frown deepened. Was that blood? He took his scythe and glanced at Mr Edmunds. "Stay here."

"What is it, Mr Humphries?" he whispered.

"Just stay here and yell if you see anything strange," he said. He strode over to the door and glanced down. Definitely blood. What had she done now? "Michelle? Did you have a fight with Grell again?"

He pushed open the door and glanced inside. Michelle was in bed, the covers pulled up over her head. He sighed. Her hand was hanging over the side, a messy bloody bandage around her hand, a few drops slipping from her fingers. She'd cut herself, brilliant. She'd probably just taken some pills for the pain and dozed off. Alan strode over and shook her gently.

"Michelle?" he said gently. "Wake up, Michelle." She didn't show any sign of stirring. Alan was getting bored of this now. He was going to be late for his first soul. He pulled away the covers. "Michelle, will you-"

He screamed before he could stop himself, stumbling away from the bed and falling to the floor, covered in blood and tears already streaming down his cheeks. The door burst open and Mr Edmunds ran to his side.

"Mr Humphries," he cried. "What is it? What's going on? Where's all this blood fr-" He stopped dead, staring at the bed. "Umm, Mr Humphries?"

"Two doors to the left, across the hall," Alan said quickly. "Dr Burns should be in, it's his day off. Get him here, _now_."

"Yes, Mr Humphries."

He scrambled to his feet and bolted as Alan forced himself back up to the bed. His shaking hands went slowly to her blood soaked wrists, trying to find a pulse.

"Michelle," he whimpered. "Come on, wake up for me. Wake up. Please." There was a pulse. Weak. Almost nonexistent. "Don't you die. Don't you dare die."

"A-Al..."

"Yes," he said quickly, slipping his hand into hers and squeezing tightly. "It's me, I'm here. There's a doctor on his way. Just hang on, ok? Hang on, for me."

"I'm s-sorry... Alan..." Michelle croaked, opened her eyes a crack. Her fingers squeezed slightly around his hand and he squeezed back gently. "I..."

"Shh, shh," he whispered. "It's ok, don't speak, just try to hang on. I'm not going to leave you, ok? I'll be right here, the whole time, I won't leave you." He glanced down at the tear across Michelle's chest. "God, who did this to you?"

"Alan," Dr Burns said from the doorway. He turned, eyes widening. "Oh dear."

"Oh dear?" Alan cried. "She's _dying_."

"You don't know that. If it's not a death scythe wound I doubt it'll be so serious. How long as she been like this?" he asked, sitting at her side and looking over her wounds. "Alan?"

"I don't know. I found her like this. Is she going to be ok?"

"I won't lie, Alan, I don't know, just pray this wasn't a scythe. The sooner we get her to the hospital wing, the better her chances. There will be others here soon to help get her there. Keep talking to her, keep her with us."

Alan nodded quickly, squeezing Michelle's hand tighter. "Michelle, who did this to you?"

"Al..."

"I'm here," he said gently. "I'm here. Please, hang on for me. Don't let go. Just hang on a little longer. It's going to be ok, I promise, you'll be ok, just hold on." Her eyes fell shut and panic tore through him. "Michelle? Michelle? No, Michelle, wake up, please, wake up."

"Mr Humphries?" Alan blinked and looked up. Mr Edmunds. He was in the hospital. Why was he in the hospital? He didn't really remember getting there or anything after Michelle... "Mr Humphries, what would you like me to do?"

"I think..." He frowned and handed him his death list. "Go and find Mr Spears. Tell him... tell him I'm not working today, I have to stay with Michelle." Mr Edmunds nodded. "Thank you."

He hurried away and Alan sat back in the uncomfortable chair. He was soaked in blood. Michelle's blood... Who the hell would do that to another person? A demon would be the obvious answer. But demons in the reaper realm were almost unheard of. One being here without permission and going through the hassle of avoiding being seen just to do this to Michelle just didn't make sense. And she wouldn't have gone down without a fight. She kept her death scythe by the side of her bed when it wasn't in lock down. He hadn't seen it there though...

He sighed and curled up, drawing his knees to his chest. She'd been there for him since he'd lost Eric, even before that, when Eric's plan had started to be noticed. She'd always been there to protect him and comfort him because she'd promised Eric. Alan liked to think there was more. Sometimes she'd admit it, that they were friends, but more the time, if confronted she said that it was just the promise. She'd needed him now. Just like he'd needed her back then.

No one was telling him what was going on either, that was the worst part. He sighed and closed his eyes. He remembered how much it had hurt to think Eric was dead. He didn't ever want to feel like that again.

* * *

><p>"Ah, look at you," Ronald sighed. Grim mewl and shook his paws. "What did you do?"<p>

He sighed and picked Grim up, by the scruff of his neck since he didn't want to get blood all over his shirt. He'd had a hard enough day at work, he didn't need Grim hurting himself as well. Alan had been missing all day and no one would say where he was. William seemed to know but wasn't saying anything. He could only assume Michelle had stolen him away for something.

He took Grim through the bathroom, not the en suite, William would kill him if he got blood in there. Grim yowled and squirmed but Ronald held him firmly and after a moment he gave up hung limply as Ronald ran the warm water in the bath tub to a few inches deep then shrugged of his jacket and managed to get his gloves off, all without dropping the squirming kitten.

"It's your own fault," he growled, kneeling at the side of the bath and putting Grim in before grabbing the shower head and switching it on. "Whatever you've done, don't do it again."

Grim squirmed and lifted his head, squawking up at him pleadingly. Ronald wasn't buying it. He was the master of that look. He wasn't going to fall for it. He ran the water over Grim, who splashed and wiggled. He sighed and pinned him down firmly. He looked almost funny, so pathetic and depressed, his fluffy fur now heavy with water and clinging to him. Ronald sighed and set down the shower head, reaching for the shampoo.

"While we're here..."

He squirted some shampoo onto Grim's back and rubbed it into his fur, under his tummy and down his legs to his paws. Grim seemed to have given up struggling and was just standing there, looking disgusted as Ronald washed it off again. When he was sure he'd got out all the shampoo, he picked up Grim and let the water drain away, and drip off the cat as he dangled helplessly. After a moment he picked up a towel and wrapped it around Grim, hugging him close to his chest and taking him out to the couch, rubbing him dry gently.

The door opened and William stepped in. He frowned as his gaze fell on Ronald. "Ronald, why are you holding that cat like it's a baby?"

"Oh," Ronald said, shifting Grim in his arms. "I didn't- I'm not- I just gave him and bath. He was a mess, so I gave him a bath, and I wanted to dry him rather than letting him wander around and get water everywhere." Grim squawked and William sat next slowly. "Let's get this clear, I'm not Grell. I don't want a baby. I have never wanted kids, and even if I did, reapers can't breed." He let Grim go and the kitten curled up on the towel as if dropped to his lap. "I'm not one of those reapers who thinks about who'll remember them and leaving a legacy. I can live forever and even if I don't, I'll meet enough people that they will remember me. I would think at least you would."

William nodded, shooing Grim from Ronald's lap and cupping his cheeks, drawing him up into a gentle kiss. Ronald frowned. Something was wrong. He pushed William away slowly and gazed up at him. William, seemed to pick up on his worries. "Michelle is in the hospital. Alan's been waiting for new. So far there's been nothing."

"What's wrong with her? Is she ok?" He frowned. "No, if she'd in the hospital I suppose she isn't. What happened?"

"I don't know," William said quietly. "I'm going down to see her soon. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, of course. Alan can't be taking this well."

"I doubt it."

William glanced down at Grim as they went to the bedroom. "He looks stupid."

"You came in before I'd finished drying him," Ronald replied.

"Get dressed, we need to hurry up."

Ronald nodded and changed quickly. They were in the hospital within the hour. Alan was still sitting in a chair in the waiting room. Ronald hurried to Alan's side while William went to talk to a doctor. Alan was staring at the floor. Ronald frowned and shook his gently.

"Alan," he said gently. "Hey, Alan?" Alan shifted his glass and looked up slowly. "Hey there, welcome back to the real world."

"Ronald..." he whispered. "I'm so glad you're here." He sighed and leant against him. "No one's telling me anything, Ronald. She's not going to make it."

"No," Ronald said, stroking his hair. "Don't be silly. Nothing holds her down for long. Right, boss?"

"Of course," William said but Ronald saw the uncertain look in his eyes. Maybe not. "She's strong, she'll manage. I'm going to inform Sutcliff." Ronald nodded. "It'll be ok, Alan."

"I know," Alan whispered.

"Hey, hey boss," Ronald called, suddenly running after him. William turned. "Umm, this might be nothing but... I gave Grim a bath-"

"You said."

"No, listen." He sighed and lowered his voice. "He was covered in _blood_. I thought he'd hurt himself of something, but when I washed him there weren't any cuts. Is it possible he got out?"

"Well he got _in_ somehow... I'll look into it. For now just..." He sighed and glanced at Alan. "Stay with Alan, I'm not sure how much he can take. Life hasn't been fair to him. Keep him strong, ok?"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Yes, we find out what's happening to Michelle, we check in with the Midnight Branch again, and Grim visits the Undertaker. Don't worry though, our favourite reapers are going to be crossing paths again very soon. So, as always, thank you for your reviews and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"Mr Spears," Dr Burns said quietly. The group looked up and he offered them a tight smile. "I've got news on Miss Galloway."<p>

"Is she ok?" Alan said.

"Of course she is," Grell snapped. "Don't stupid, Alan. Doctor, tell the silly boy she'll fine. He's being silly."

"I'm afraid-"

"That sounds like bad news," he said, getting up only for William to force him back down.

"Go on, doctor," William said.

"Miss Galloway is in a stable condition," Dr Burns said quietly. "However, she's currently unconscious and hasn't shown any sign of waking. If she doesn't wake up within a few days-"

"Don't you dare!" Grell cried, jumping up and William pulling him back down again. "Don't you dare tell me she's not going to wake up. She's not that weak. Don't you dare. She's not ever going to just give up like that, you-"

"Grell," Ronald said, holding him down on the other side to William. "Calm down. Please."

"Can we see her?" Alan said quietly. Dr Burns nodded. "Thank you."

"This way." He turned and led them down the hall to a private room. "Even if she does wake up, I think it would take a miracle for Miss Galloway to be cleared for active duty, at least in dispatch, ever again."

"Stop staying things like that," Grell snarled.

"Stop it, Grell," Ronald said, desperately trying to keep hold of him. "That's not helping."

"In here," Dr Burns said, gesturing to the door.

They tumbled in through the door, all trying to get in quickly but William waited outside, probably to talk to the doctor. Ronald stopped in the door, his heart sinking. Michelle was lying on the bed, completely unmoving. She was pale and there was a line stitches down her face. Grell snarled and clenched his fists.

"I'm going to find who did this," he hissed. "And I am going to make they pay!"

"Calm down, Grell," Alan said quietly, sitting at the side of the bed and slowly taking Michelle's bandaged hand. "She's going to be ok."

"You heard what the doctor said," Ronald blurted out. They turned to glare at him and he stepped back. "I-I just- I didn't- I'm sure she'll be fine."

His stomach churned guiltily. Why were they hiding away from this? They'd all heard what the doctor said, if she didn't wake up soon it would take a miracle to bring Michelle back into their lives. He'd love for it to happen, she'd been the one who told him how to get William. He'd been faltering, he was terrified and nervous, he hadn't known what to say because in his mind William would never be interested in him, after all William always seemed so cold and professional, like he didn't feel a thing. Why would he be interested in someone like Ronald? But Michelle had given him the advice he needed, the push he needed to get him to get their relationship started. She'd always given him the best advice when he was too embarrassed to ask William and considered it too private and sensitive to ask Grell and he didn't want to bother Alan with his silly problems, given that at the time he thought Alan was struggling with Eric's death.

William's arms slid around him slowly. It wasn't meant to be anything but comforting, Ronald could tell. He sighed and nuzzled against his shoulder, slowly closing his eyes. He didn't want to see two of his closest friends suffering like that. He hoped, in her unconscious state, Michelle didn't feel any pain.

"Will?" Grell said quietly. "What's wrong? You look really pale."

"It's nothing," William said. Ronald frowned. He sounded shaken and now he thought about it, his hands were shaking against his stomach. The blonde rested his hands gently against William's, slowly entwining their fingers. "I think we should head home for the night, Ronald. Grim will be worrying about you."

"Home?" Ronald cried, gazing up at him. "But, boss, Michelle-"

"You heard the doctor, Mr Knox," he said firmly. "I highly doubt Alan and Sutcliff are going to leave her side tonight. It's quite alright to give her some time. Come on."

William guided him away and Ronald gazed desperately over his shoulder as the door closed. There was a cynical voice in the back of his mind telling him she was never going to wake up, but he pushed that away quickly. Of course she would. She had to, didn't she? William headed into the bedroom as soon as they were home. Ronald locked the door quickly and ran after him to see William already changing for bed. He didn't mind really, he wasn't exactly in the mood for anything tonight either, he just wanted to curl up and sleep and hold onto William. He was lucky. He still had William. He'd never have to suffer through the possibility of losing a lover like they had.

Grim was stretched out and purring happily on the bed when they came in. Ronald frowned. "How does something so small take up so much space?"

"I ask myself the same thing about you all the time," William muttered.

He sounded so empty and numb. Ronald quickly changed into his pyjamas and climbed under the covers. Grim shifted so he was curled up snugly between them. Ronald scratched his ear gently until William took his hand and brought it gently to his lips. He was worried. Ronald could tell. William had known Michelle most of his life. She was his senior in the academy and his first girlfriend. They knew each other inside out. When she'd been in trouble he covered for her as long as he morally could and when she had got out of hand he'd been the one to capture her. He was just as shaken by her attack as everyone else.

"Boss?" he whispered.

"Don't, Ronald," he said quietly. "Don't talk about it."

"But, I thought you said we needed to talk about-"

"I know," William said, letting go of his hand and rolling away. Ronald sighed and returned to stroking Grim. "I'm sorry, Ronald, we'll talk in the morning, ok?"

"Yeah," Ronald said, slowly closing his eyes. "Oh, hey, what about Grim?"

"What about him?"

"He was covered in blood."

"Oh yeah." He sat up and picked up Grim, slowly looking him over. "We need to check the windows and try to figure out how he got in and if he's getting out because he certainly doesn't look hurt." Grim mewled and tilted his head. "Did you somehow get into Michelle's apartment?"

"Think he saw what happened?"

"We can hardly ask him."

"Yeah, we can look at his record, right? Or... do cats have records? Do they have enough consciousness to have records?"

Ronald frowned as William looked over Grim. "I don't know."

"Michelle didn't know." William glanced down and there was a flash of pain in his eyes that made Ronald's heart wrench. "Maybe we should ask Mark, or the Undertaker. He'd probably know."

"Yeah... I suppose he would..." He sighed and set Grim down, lying down again and closing his eyes. Ronald frowned and stroked Grim's fur gently. "Goodnight, Ronald."

"Night boss. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be up and complaining by morning."

"I'm sure."

They fell into silence and Ronald sighed, slowly closing his eyes. He'd never realised how much of a bit part of their life Michelle was. And now she might never wake up... Whatever had happened, whoever had done it, there was going to be hell to pay, they all knew that.

* * *

><p>"Rookie, wake up," Peter snapped, kicking him out of bed. Eric grunted and sat up, glaring at him over the edge of the bed. "Get dressed and meet me out front, <em>quickly<em>."

"What's going on?" Eric said, pushing himself up. Peter was already striding out. "Peter?"

"Just hurry up."

He nodded. This must have been serious. He dressed quickly and hurried out after him. If he was out of lock down and Peter was in this much of a hurry there was something seriously wrong. Peter was waiting outside with Eric's death scythe and an open porthole. He handed him the scythe and stepped through, Eric following right on his heels. They stepped out in the Undertaker's mortuary. The old man was nowhere to be seen but they could hear him chuckling to himself.

"Undertaker," Peter snapped. "This isn't the time for games. We have a serious problem."

"What _is_ going on, Peter?" Eric said quietly.

This was really unnerving now. He'd never seen Peter is such a state. The Undertaker pushed aside the lid of a coffin and sat up. Peter frowned and took the Undertakers hat from him.

"Be serious, for once in your life," he said. The door burst open and Mark came running over, soaked and panting. "Morning, Mark."

"You heard then?" Mark said.

"Yeah, I got word at three this morning."

"What's happening?" Eric snapped. "What are you two on about that's so important?"

"Michelle's in the hospital," Peter said. "She was attacked, apparently it was really serious, blood everywhere."

"Alan found her when she didn't come in to work," Mark said. "He's been with her since then. They're not sure she's going to wake up."

"Why have I only just been informed of this?" the Undertaker snapped, getting out of the coffin with surprising speed and grace for such an old man. "Well?"

"Well, you do generally know everything before us," Peter replied. "This is a serious problem."

"Why?" Eric muttered. "I'm sure it's just the doctors thinking the worst."

"Not that bit," he snapped. "Michelle is the third ex-agent to be attacked in the past month. Given how thoroughly we're trained, this is a big problem."

"Could be coincidence," he said. "Couldn't it?"

"I'm not taking that chance. You get as much information as you can through normal paths, Mark."

"Sure thing," Mark said, nodding quickly.

"Look after yourself, Undertaker. I don't want you to be next. So far Michelle's the only one to have survived and it's not looking great for her. I don't want you to be the next one."

"Don't worry," Undertaker chuckled, stroking his scythe fondly. "If anyone dares to disturb my home, they will feel the cold bite of my blade. It's been so long since I tasted blood."

Peter nodded and glanced at Eric. "We're going to find out what's happening."

"Great," Eric said, pushing off the coffin and standing straight. "Anything to be doing _something_ again. I was honestly going insane in that room."

There was movement outside the door and Peter opened a porthole, shoving Mark and Eric through and following them quickly out to the alley behind the Undertaker's. As they came around the corner Eric was sure he caught sight of Ronald and William entering. What were they up to? Maybe the same as them.

"Sooo," the Undertaker chuckled, sitting on his coffin. "More reapers here to see me." He paused and there was a soft mewl that set the Undertaker off giggling madly. "Which one of you was that?"

Ronald sighed and unwrapped Grim from the blanket he was curled in, causing the Undertaker to just laugh harder. He glanced at William, who rolled his eyes and folded his arms. When the Undertaker went off there was nothing that could calm him down very quickly except attacking him and neither Ronald nor William were willing to risk their lives doing so. After fifteen minutes or so, he calmed down, gasping for air and wiping tears from his eyes, and turned to them.

"Well then," he chuckled, stepping over and looking down at Grim. "I'm an undertaker, not a vet, you know."

"Yes, but you are a very experienced reaper," William said. "And Michelle didn't know what he was, we thought you might." Ronald shifted Grim slightly so the Undertaker could take a better look. "He's got our eyes."

"So he has," he giggled. "And his mother's glasses apparently." He glanced at Ronald who adjusted his glasses nervously, stuttering indignantly but not managing to say anything before the Undertaker turned away, slowly taking Grim from his arms. "That is fascinating."

"What is he?" Ronald said.

"A cat," he replied.

"Well, yes," William said. "We can see that."

He nodded and tickled Grim under his chin. Grim mewl and curled up inside one of the coffins. "He would appear to be a reaper, in the form of a cat."

"We thought that but-"

"I have heard of it once or twice," he said quietly. "They're created in much the same way reapers are but of course, they can't use death scythes. They were created as companions, creatures who lives wouldn't pass in a fraction of a reaper's. They will live forever too."

"He won't be a kitten forever too, will he?" William said.

"No... I would think he'd reach maturity," he replied.

"Can we read its record?" Ronald said. The Undertaker frowned and shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because he's a cat."

"But he might have seen who hurt Michelle," he cried.

"Ronald," William said gently. "Calm down."

"But-"

"You don't even know how he got in or out."

"That's simple," the Undertaker chuckled, closing the lid of the coffin Grim was curled up in. "Watch."

Ronald stepped forwards but William caught his arm. Grim mewled and scratched at the lid for a moment before there was silence. Suddenly there was a yelp for behind them and Ronald turned just in time to see Grim tumble out of another coffin and land in a heap. He sighed and picked up the kitten, slowly wrapped him in the blanket again. Wrapped up warm and safe again, Grim began to purr, closing his eyes happily, and kneading his paws against Ronald's arm through the fleece blanket. Ronald smiled and held him close as William sighed.

"I was right, you treat that thing like a baby," he muttered.

"I don't," Ronald said, pouting childishly. "Why would I? I don't- stop it! Can we just go home?"

"Do you know anything about what happened to Michelle, Undertaker?"

"It's a shame," he said quietly. "I hope she'll recover soon." There was a crash of thunder outside and the rain began to batter the roof and few windows. "There's a storm coming in."

"We should go home," Ronald said quietly, slowly wrapping Grim up tighter and holding him inside his coat. Grim gave a small whine in protest but quickly settled. "We're not working until late."

William nodded. "Thank you, Undertaker."

"Please, let me know if you hear anymore news."

They nodded and they nodded, heading out into the driving rain and making for the nearest porthole home. It was only a few streets away but by the time they got through it they were both soaked through. The weather was supposed to be getting _better_.

"You know I could have sworn I saw Eric as we were going in," Ronald whispered.

"Your imagination, Ronald," William said quietly. "Why would be there?"

"I know," he sighed. "Just... You're right. Come on, let's go home. Unless you wanted to stop by the hospital?"

"I think we should check on Michelle, yes," he said.

Ronald nodded and followed him up to the hospital wing, finding Alan and Grell still with Michelle. They shut the door behind them and Ronald went over to the bed while William waited by the door. Grim scrambled out of Ronald coat and the blanket, climbing over and nuzzling up against Michelle's hand.

"Ronald," Grell snapped. "This is a hospital, why is that fur ball here?"

"Because we were taking him to see the Undertaker," William said. "We thought we'd come and see you rather than just going home. Has there been any change?"

"None," Alan mumbled. He was sitting in one of the chairs, his head resting on the bed and still holding Michelle's hand, looking half asleep. "What if she doesn't-"

"She will, stop talking like that," Grell cried.

"Stop it, both of you," William said quietly but firmly enough that everyone felt silent- even Grim. "You just have to wait and see. Now, instead of sitting here and panicking, perhaps you should take shifts watching her and we should focus on figuring out what happened to her so we can deal with it. That way if she does wake up- and you shouldn't give up because there is always a chance she will wake up even if the doctors don't hold out hope- you can tell her that you've got the bastard who did this to her."

"He's right," Grell said, standing up quickly. "You stay with her, Alan, we've got a few hours before work, let's find out who did this and show them what they get for hurting our Shelly."

"Find Mark," Alan whispered. "He's from the Midnight Branch. He might be able to tell us something. And Daniel. He hangs out near the horror church. He knows a lot."

"Right," Ronald said. "Uh, do you mind if we leave Grim with you until we come back?"

"Sure," he said, patting Grim's head. "Hurry back."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Not long now to the new manga chapter. Can't wait, even if it looks like we've seen the last of the Undertaker for a little while. He'll be back, I'm sure, I'm sure they all will (well, I hope they will). Aww, Daniel's back. I missed Daniel. He's my favourite of the demons I made (that's why he's the only one who survived Glass Emeralds) I'm looking for more excuses to write him. And Eric! Lots of Eric! You guys love Eric, I love Eric, we all love Eric, we all love having him in the chapters as more than just a little check in. Thank you for all those reviews, please, keep them coming.

* * *

><p>Daniel Black was one of the few demons Eric could stand. He was a close ally of Michelle's and while she had been in retirement- well, she was exiled but she called it retirement- they had masqueraded as mistress and butler, with him acting under contract. Of course, they had never been contracted, they were merely staying together for the benefits the other brought. He was civil to reapers and seemed to actually care about Michelle's well being.<p>

"You still hanging around, Danny?" Peter called.

Daniel glanced down at them from the balcony and flicked a few droplets of water from his hair, eyes flashing reddish-pink for a moment before jumping over the railing and landing neatly before them. Eric frowned and tapped his fingers against the handle of his umbrella. Peter and Daniel might have been content to get soaked, he wasn't.

"Mr Dunham, Mr Slingby," Daniel said. "How nice to see you again. What can I do for you, and please, make it snappy. I was about to have lunch."

"I'm sure, there's a cute little red headed servant boy up there, right?" Eric grumbled.

"Compared to the cute little brunette you prefer," he said with a smirk.

"Stop it," Peter snapped. "When we the last time you spoke to Michelle?"

"Two weeks ago," Daniel said, folding his arms. "What's she done this time?"

"She's in the hospital," William said, approaching from behind the pair of reapers. The spun and Peter glared over. "The doctors say her chances aren't good."

"Stop saying that," Grell snarled, revving his chainsaw. "Now, what do you lovely boys know?"

"Nothing," Peter said, narrowing his gaze. "And if I did, I'm not going to talk to you lot."

"You've got five seconds to talk before I rip you both apart," he said, taking a small threatening step forwards, enough to make Eric step back. "Not only for lying but for making Ronnie cry, _Eric_." He shot him a pointed glare and Eric glanced at Ronald, who'd lowered his head and turned pink. "You are so unbelievably insensitive, Eric, didn't you think how much you'd worry us?"

"Back to the matter at hand," William said firmly. "Someone hurt Michelle, I would have thought we'd all want to see someone pay for that. Shouldn't we consider putting our heads together since we're all after the same thing?"

"That makes sense, I suppose," Peter muttered. "But I'm in charge and if you can't keep up, I'm leaving you behind."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Grell cried.

"It's fine, Sutcliff," William said. "Where do you want to start?"

"Danny?" Peter said.

"Fine," Daniel said. "She was talking about some demon contracted to some brat up north. Said he was causing problems and ask me to look into it but I never got the time."

"Where?"

"I don't know, it's in her journals."

"She has journals?" Grell said.

"Yes," Daniel said. "She wrote _everything_ down. It was one of her little quirks. Didn't you know?"

"I suppose that's worth looking into," William said.

"Or it could be a waste of time," Peter said. "But at the moment it's all we've got." He sighed and opened a porthole. "Let's go, rookie."

"Rookie?" Grell said.

"Sutcliff," William snapped but Eric didn't miss the slightly glint of amusement in his eyes. "Let's go."

Peter nodded and stepped through the porthole with Grell behind him. As Ronald passed, Eric grabbed his wrist. He glanced up and Eric smiled slightly.

"You cried?" he laughed.

"Shut up, Eric," Ronald snapped, snatching his hand away and running off to William and grabbing his arm. "Hey, what about work?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Eric stared after them for a moment before closing the umbrella and heading through the porthole after them. Ronald hadn't been just messing around. There was something cold, harsh and distant in his voice Eric had never heard from him before and he'd never imagined that level of hostility would come from Ronald or be directed towards him. He stepped out into Michelle's apartment.

"Where would she keep them?" Ronald said, glancing at Grell and William.

"Who knows, she was never the sanest person in the world," William muttered.

Eric frowned and glanced around. Michelle's apartment had been raided, things were thrown everywhere, it should have been obvious. He stepped through into the bedroom and glanced at the sheets. Covered in blood. Alan had found her there? He frowned. Where would he keep journals he didn't want anyone to find? He frowned and glanced at the bed. It was deep. The frame was far deeper than any mattress he'd seen recently. He strode around the bed and lifted the mattress, only to find a second one underneath with a zipper in the material.

"Guys," he called. "I think I've found something." Peter came in as he unzipped the mattress. Sure enough there were black journals inside. "Definitely got something."

"There are loads of them," Peter muttered. "Even at one a year, she's over a hundred."

"Yeah... we need to read them all?" Ronald said, leaning over the bed.

"They don't look dated," William said. "And even if they were, we don't know how far back we might need to look for whoever attacked her. No one says she encountered her killer recently."

"You just said _killer_," Grell snapped.

"I apologise, Sutcliff," he muttered. "Just because she'd dead for all intents and purposes, doesn't make her dead just yet."

"Way to think positive, boss," Ronald said quietly.

"Thinking positive only leads to disappointment, Ronald," he replied.

Ronald nodded and Eric frowned. That wasn't right. Peter divided up the books and opened a porthole to Eric's room. Ronald looked a little jumpy at being back there but got hold of William's arm and settled quickly.

"You could have tidied up a bit," Peter muttered.

"I wasn't aware I was going to have visitors," Eric snapped.

"You live here?" Grell said, glancing around.

"When I'm in the country."

"Wow, look at the view," he squealed. "How have you got this place?"

"It's standard," Peter said. "They're all pretty much the same. Get reading."

* * *

><p>Alan yawned and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept well, and not for very long. He reached out blindly for his coffee only to find Grim curled up around the cup. He sighed and shook his head, taking the coffee from him. The kitten looked up then hopped off the nightstand, padded across the bed and clambered up onto his lap, curling up and rolling over, offering him his tummy. Alan sighed and gently stroked his stomach.<p>

"You're so much trouble," he whispered. "No wonder Ronald's so attached to you." Grim purred and placed at paw on his hand. "I thought I'd be out of hospitals since I wasn't ill anymore." He sighed and Grim nudged his hand. "She'll be ok, won't she? Michelle always pulls through for me. She'll be ok."

He sighed, set down the cup again and tried to get some rest. To be honest, coffee and trying to nap weren't the best things to put together, but he was so tired and after a few moments, drifted off into a light sleep.

"Alan. Alan, wake up, sleepy."

"Michelle...?"

"You bet, now wake up." He sat up quickly and stared up at her. Michelle smiled and tilted her head. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Michelle? How are you... why haven't you got the stitches... what's going on?" Alan said, still staring up at her. After a moment, he decided he didn't care and reached up, hugging her tightly. "Michelle..."

"I just wanted to talk," Michelle said quietly, patting his head. "It's so dark and lonely. I can hear you, you know."

"Well yes I-" He stopped and glanced down. Michelle's unconscious body was still lying there. He glanced back up at Michelle. She smiled. "Am I dreaming?"

"I don't know, sweet," she said. "The point is... I don't even know what the point is anymore, I guess I just... sweetie, I know you're scared, but don't be."

"Michelle?" He reached out slowly and took her hands. "Who did this to you? Tell me, please, who did this to you?"

"I don't know." She kissed his hands and Alan frowned. "Please, don't be so sad, Alan."

"Tell me who did this? Please, you must know."

"I think you should wake up, Alan," Michelle whispered. "Please, you have to wake up now. Wake up."

"But I-"

"Wake up!"

He cracked his eyes open to dull arguing, Michelle's hand wrapped tightly in his. His glasses must have fallen off because all he could see where a pair of figures, one apparently in uniform, the other seemed to be dripping with blood.

"You're going to regret this."

"Get out. I won't tell you again. I won't let you hurt them."

There was a moment of silence and Alan blinked tiredly. When his eyes opened again, they were gone. Someone nudged his shoulder and he jumped and turned. Grim mewled and blinked back at him. He sighed, his pounding heartbreak slowly returning to normal, and picked up the small bundle of fluff and groping around for his glasses. He found them after a moment and slowly pushed them back on. The room was just how it had been. He frowned and glanced at Michelle. She still showed no sign of change. Was it just dream or had he actually seen Michelle? It didn't really make sense. And who were the two people he'd seen? It didn't really make any sense.

He sighed and hugged Grim close. Grim didn't seem to mind, just flopped down against his arm, closing his eyes and purring softly. He was almost like a stuffed animal. There was a gentle knock on the door and Grell and William stepped in. He frowned.

"What's going on?" he said quietly.

"Go home and get changed, Alan," William said. "We need to get to work soon. I'll take Grim home, we've left Ronald to continue looking through the journals."

"I think... someone should stay with Michelle, just while no one's here, you know? Just in case." Grim jumped off his lap and snuggled up in the crook of Michelle's arm. "I think we have a volunteer."

"Alright," he sighed, glancing down at Grim. "Behave yourself." Grim blinked at him innocently, then dropped his head back into his paws. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"You can take a break if you want to kid," Peter said quietly.<p>

Ronald nodded slowly and got up, wandering over to where Eric was pouring himself a drink. Realising Ronald was there, Eric pull out a second glass and poured one out for him. Ronald frowned but took it slowly.

"Is there anything to eat around here? I haven't eaten since breakfast," Ronald muttered awkwardly.

He was still a little guilty about snapping at Eric earlier, and he and Eric hadn't spoken since then. He didn't even know why he'd done it. He adored Eric, he was glad to be around him again. All he knew was that Eric part of the problem. He and William both seemed to have issues revolving around him that they needed to work out if they were ever going to stand any chance of lasting.

"You're talking to me now?" Eric said.

He deserved that really but it still stung. He picked up his drink and turned away. "Never mind."

"No wait, Ron," he said, catching his wait. "I didn't mean it like that. Come on, I'll take you down to the canteen and get you something."

Ronald nodded and followed Eric into the white halls, making sure to stay as close as possible. He didn't like how people looked at him. Eric didn't seem to mind. They went down the stairs and to the ground floor. Inside one of the rooms was what looked like a grand hall only it was set out like a top restaurant. There were half a dozen or so others there and a pair of waiters. Eric led him over to a circular table for four and offered him a menu.

"This is incredible, Eric," Ronald whispered. "I mean, get something like this back home would cost you half your pay check for one course."

"I know, they go through phases, and you should see the one in Paris," Eric said, glancing away. "It's all free, have as much as you want." Ronald nodded. "Ron, about earlier-"

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I shouldn't have snapped."

"Is there something going on with William?" Ronald frowned and glanced down at the menu. "Ron? You can tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Ronald, whatever it is that's going on, you know I'll help you in any way I can."

"It's nothing," Ronald said quietly. "We're just going through a bit of a rough patch." He glanced up. "Don't say anything."

"What do you think I'm going to say?" Eric said.

"You always have something to say when it comes to William," he grumbled.

"You think I'm going to be smug about this?" he said, looking highly offended. Ronald didn't see why. It was true. He knew Eric had never approved. "He makes you happy?"

"Yeah, most the time," Ronald said. "I just- when I thought he was going to leave me, it just felt so wrong. I just wanted to curl up in bed and never move again, but with the way things are going... I'm so scared I'm going to lose him if I can't figure this out, Eric."

Eric nodded slowly as a blonde waitress came over. "Eric?"

"Yeah, of course," Eric said. "Pick out whatever you want, Puppy." Ronald nodded and turned his attention to the menu again. "And we're waiting for Peter and Mark to turn up, Dave."

Dave nodded. Ronald had never seen so much nice food in one place. So he ended up going with what he knew he liked; mushroom soup and a roll and steak and chips. In the work canteen, which Ronald tried to avoid as much as possible, they were lucky it the potatoes looking like potatoes, or if you were able to cut the meat. Everything was sloppy, lumpy, rubbery, hard or just plain inedible. If they want a decent meal for their lunch break, something Ronald never seemed to get, they'd go out to one of the nearby diners or cafes or take outs. If this was the office canteen...

"You look a little overwhelmed, Puppy," Eric said with a gentle smile.

"You live here all the time?" he said.

"No, not all the time," he replied with a small smile. Ronald's eyes widened slightly. "There's a place like this in pretty much everywhere, depending on how big the place is. We've got one for England, Wales and Scotland, another for Ireland, two in Spain, France, Italy, four in North America, one in each of those Scandinavian countries-"

"Geography not your strong point, Eric?" Ronald laughed softly.

"Shut up."

Ronald smiled slowly. "How do I get into this branch again?"

"You wouldn't want it that much, believe me," Eric said. "I'm lucky I get to go with Peter most places and Mark and I tend to end up together."

"You and him are-"

"No, no," he said, shaking his head. "I mean we've slept together and he's told me he's in love with me. I don't mind, you know, he helped me get back together with Alan. So, what's up with you and William?"

"Well, you know, he's got control issues, I've got trust issues," Ronald said, trying to smile but not really managing to convince Eric he meant it. "I'm kinda screw up, Eric, we all know that, I get the feeling that if we are resurrected souls like some people say, I was probably messed up back then as well. And William's William. I don't really know all that much about his problems. We've never really spoken about it. It's never really bothered me, but now we're having problems, I've started thinking about it more."

"If he's too controlling, Ron-"

"I know what you're going to say, but it's not like that. He's not controlling in an abusive way. My gut says he's not doing it to keep some kind of control over me but that he's _afraid_ to let go." Eric nodded. "I told him once that I liked that he always was in control and knew what was going on because it made me feel safe. He liked that. He wants to keep me feeling safe. I think we're as bad as each other and it's all your faul-" His eyes widened as he realised what he'd said. "Oops."

"My fault? Ron, what's that supposed to mean?" Eric said, frowning slightly. Ronald glanced away guiltily. "Ronald?"

"It's nothing," Ronald said quietly, gazing down at his hands. "I didn't mean it like that. Just, things have got screwy since we found out you were still alive. I'm sorry."

"That's not what you mean, Ron, and we both know it. What's wrong?"

"It's just-"

"Hey guys," Mark chipped, slipping into the chair next to Eric. Ronald smiled, thankful for the distraction. "What's going on?"

"Ah nothing," Eric said with a smile as Peter joined, sitting next to Ronald. "Just letting Ronald get used to how much better this place is than back home. That's the problem with stretching your resources. With so few of us, we can focus on quality rather than quantity."

"I want in," Ronald said with a grin.

"Maybe when you're older, kid," Peter said gently. "You've got potential, I'll give you that."

"You're kidding me right?" he laughed. "Michelle was only a bit older than me when she joined."

"Yeah she was... what was it, twenty-nine or so?" Mark said and Peter nodded. "She was different though. Besides, you'd have to leave William and Alan behind."

"Good point. Hey, shouldn't you be working? Or is it later than I thought?"

"Earlier, Ronald," Eric corrected. "It's... just gone two."

"So, you finished early," Peter said.

"Yep, Grell's taking over watching Michelle- and Grim- and William's taking Alan home to make sure he gets some actual rest. You're working a half shift tomorrow by the way, one 'til five."

"Aw, I hate that shift," Ronald groaned. "It's one of the worst ones, you can't sleep that night and that tend to make you work a funny shift that same day... it sucks."

"Well, you're staying with me tonight, Puppy," Eric said with a smile. Their starters came and Ronald smiled. It looked and smelt as good as he'd hoped. His mouth was watering just looking at it, but Eric was still talking and probably required attention. "We'll pick up William and Alan at a more reasonable time. Go on, eat, I can almost see you drooling." Ronald nodded and tucked in. "We need to talk alone anyway."

"Yeah..." Peter and Mark glanced between them and Ronald smiled. "This is _so_ good. Almost as good as the one you make, Eric."

Eric smiled and nodded and they fell into quiet, casual chatter. Ronald liked being with them. Obviously he'd always loved being with Eric but, despite firstly being utterly terrified of them and _being_ in the white halls again after what had happened last time he was there, Mark and Peter were surprisingly friends and _normal_. Still he was afraid of what was to come. Soon he'd be alone with Eric again and they'd have to talk. He'd have to tell Eric what was going on and it terrified him. William was probably just as worried about him being with Eric and having no real way to contact him. He was only staying behind because he was the best option; he worked hard and could focus on the books, unlike Grell who was too distracted about Michelle and didn't like reading on a good day, and Alan would probably be just as distracted, by Eric as well, and William needed to be there for work to look after Michelle's division as well until a substitute could be found. He was the only logical option and thinking about what he had to say to Eric, he desperately wished he wasn't.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Yays for Eric and Ronnie bonding. Also adorable. And also, what could be classed as a flashback, I suppose. The story of how Eric first decided Ronnie was worth being interested in. Anyway thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"Did you want something to wear for bed, Ron?" Eric said quietly.<p>

Ronald glanced up at him and Eric offered him a small smile. "Yeah, just a t-shirt or something, thanks."

"Come on then," he said, beckoning him over.

Ronald frowned and Eric stopped. Ronald's trust wasn't easily earned, although many people thought they had his trust as he was very good at faking good will, and easily shattered. He remembered when he'd met Ronald, how distant he'd been and how long it had taken to gain his affection. Seeing Ronald closing himself off to him again was heartbreaking. He sighed and headed into the bedroom, pulling out a plain black t-shirt and taking it over for Ronald. The little blonde smiled and took it slowly.

"Thanks." He yawned and Eric smiled slightly. "I'm exhausted."

"Come to bed then. Hot chocolate?"

"Yes please," Ronald said eagerly with a bright smile. Eric smiled and nodded, turning away to make it for him. That was better. "I mean..." He paused and glanced back. Second thoughts? "I just... I haven't had hot chocolate before bed in ages."

'_William doesn't approve?_' He frowned. That wasn't the right thing to say in this situation, he knew that. He bit his tongue and tried to find something more appropriate that wouldn't upset Ronald, all the while wondering just what the hell happened to the days when they could joke and play and nothing really offended each other. He sighed and handed him the mug of hot chocolate, sitting patiently at his side. Ronald smiled and sipped the drink slowly, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"We should talk," Eric said quietly. Ronald nodded. "So, how is what's going on with you and William my fault?"

"You know why," Ronald said.

"No, I don't, Ron," he snapped. "I don't understand why you and William would be having problems just because of me. You thought I was dead up until a few days ago."

Ronald paused and frowned. In the past, watching Ronald struggling like this, Eric would have just wrapped his arms around him as reassurance but that didn't seem like the best thing to do at the moment.

"It's not just you. There's lots of stuff but you're the most obvious problem."

"Why?"

"Because I-" He stopped and turned away. Eric frowned. What was wrong with him? "Because I always trusted you more than anyone and when you... I wanted to be like you, Eric. I looked up to you and then you turned to be a liar and a murderer." Eric nodded slowly. Ronald's hostility and awkwardness suddenly made perfect sense. "Not only did you kill all those hundreds of people, but you looked at me and told me you would never do that, that you'd never kill anyone unless you were doing it in self defence. You promised me _and_ Alan you'd never turn on us, you'd never hurt us and still, when you were after those souls, you swung for Alan several times and damn near gave me a concussion."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I trusted you and you _destroyed_ that trust. If the one person I trusted more than anyone could do that, what am I supposed to think about the other people in my life?" He sighed and closed his eyes. He looked so pained it tugged at Eric's heart. "I can't stop myself thinking like that tough..."

Eric nodded again. He didn't know what else to say or do. Ronald was quietly sipping his hot chocolate. He frowned. Ronald looked more like the broken child trying to put on a brave face that he had been when they first met. It had taken forever to gain his trust so completely and it hadn't exactly been his own doing. He doubted they would be put in a situation like that again anytime soon. Ronald yawned and rubbed his eyes. Eric decided it was best to leave this for now and get the youngster to bed.

"Come to bed, Ron," he said gently.

Ronald frowned. "I was just going to sleep on the couch."

"No you're not," he said firmly, pulling the little blonde up, slowly taking his hand and guiding him back to the bedroom. "You're sleeping with me."

"That's really not necessary," Ronald said, but he followed quietly.

Eric stopped in the doorway and turned to him. Ronald still had his mug of hot chocolate and was gazing up at him slightly nervously. It was a far too familiar look that made his stomach churn. Ronald had lost all trust in him and was just faking contentment as he always used to. It was subtle but when Ronald was truly comfortable there was a glint in his eyes. Eric hadn't noticed before. It was the kind of small thing you didn't realise was missing until you found it and were forced to wonder how you'd ever overlooked it. The kind of thing Eric couldn't stand to see missing again.

"You've never minded before."

"That was a long time ago," Ronald said.

"It wasn't even a week ago, Ron," Eric said, folding his arms and Ronald turned his attention back to his mug. "Just try to have a little faith in me, Ron. If you want to go and sleep on the couch, go on, but if you want to come and sleep on a nice comfy bed with me and try to work out your trust issues... I know which one I'd choose."

Ronald frowned and stared up for a moment before nodding slowly. Eric smiled and left him to change. He didn't want to push his luck after getting this far. When he returned, Ronald was sitting on the bed, watching him silently, finishing off his hot chocolate. Eric frowned. Something in the way Ronald watching him changing made him worry. Pushing away his concern, he climbed into bed next to him. Ronald glanced away nervously and Eric sighed, gently reaching out to stroke his hair and turn the little blonde to face him to face him.

"It's ok, Ron," he said gently. "Nothing's going to happen. We're sharing a bed, nothing is going to happen unless you want it to, and given that you can't trust me anymore, even if you want to, I can't see that happening." Ronald blushed slightly and Eric smiled. "I'm sorry I broke your trust like that. I just have to save Alan, you know. I mean, isn't it better that he's alive?" Ronald nodded slowly and his smile widened. "And you know I'd never hurt you-"

He stopped dead as Ronald pressed a slightly uncertain kiss to his lips. Eric and Ronald had never been particularly shy about touching and kissing each other. It wasn't usually for people to remark that Ronald was practically a part of his and Alan's relationship- or that he was like their child- so why not make it official? From very early on Ronald hadn't been afraid to kiss him, although never really in public and it had taken a while longer for him to be comfortable to do the same with Alan. Actually, it was Alan who'd had to make the first move there. Eric wasn't sure if Ronald simply hadn't trusted him, or he was just afraid Eric wouldn't like it. Of course, Eric hadn't minded. He liked how Ronald's affection made Alan giggle, and he'd never once in his life denied finding Ronald gorgeous- well, most reapers were, but Ronald was something special. The way Ronald was around them was- as Alan had had to point out to a very confused Eric- was a sign that he knew they wouldn't take advantage of him as most people in his life had. The fact that Ronald seemed nervous was a bad sign but he was trying, that was good, he supposed.

It sounded silly to people who had never been in a similar situation. They didn't understand that he could see Ronald as his little brother, and still think he was attractive and kiss and touch him like that. He didn't understand it completely, but it happened and he wasn't generally known of second guessing his instincts. As such, when his first thought was to lean down and let Ronald know his affection wasn't unwanted by giving him a soft, easy kiss in return, he didn't think twice.

Ronald reached up slowly into his hair, offering that soft moan as he always did. Even if he didn't like it, William had never really objected to their closeness or willingness to be so intimate with each other. He made his dislike of it clear but had never tried to stop them. He knew Ronald would never cheat on him but he also knew Ronald wasn't a normal boy. Even in their early days before Ronald had trusted him enough to open up William had known Ronald was very different to everyone he'd ever been with before. Eric, of course had made it clear that he didn't think William could hack it with Ronald- there was a reason Ronald didn't stay with anyone for long even if he wanted to. Ronald didn't really see his intimacy with Eric and Alan as cheating, and as far as Eric knew he'd never gone as far as to sleep with either of them while with William.

"What are you thinking about?" Ronald whispered.

"Not much, Ron," Eric murmured, stroking his cheek. "Just how much you've changed." Ronald nodded slowly. "You should get some sleep, Puppy."

"Stop calling me that," he said, setting down his mug and lying down slowly. Eric smiled and stroked his hair gently. "I'm not a pet, don't stroke me."

"Whatever you say, Ron," Eric said, lying beside him and reaching over to switch of the bedside lamp. "Night, Ron."

"G'night."

There were a few moments of silence before Ronald shifted and rolled over, snuggling up against his chest. Eric chuckled.

"Shut up, I changed my mind," Ronald breathed.

Eric smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around him. Ronald almost purred, something Eric had never heard him do before, and dozed off quickly. That hadn't changed then. He could still fall as sleep at the drop of a hat. He smiled and closed his eyes, stroking his hair again. He should have known the effect his actions had on Ronald. He hadn't meant to hurt him so much. And to think when Ronald had first been dragged in by Grell he thought he was going to be just another fad. Grell always did that after all; prowled the new graduates and found himself a little doll who did as he was told, looked cute, praised Grell nonstop and would do his paperwork. They never lasted more than a year or so and he'd normal get a new one with the next bunch of graduates. It was only Alan telling him to be nice, and the fact that he wasn't exactly normal, he could tell even then, that made him be civil towards him back then.

* * *

><p>A flash of blonde caught Eric attention as he was walking back through the darkness. He'd been out drinking, although he'd not had too much to drink, Alan didn't like it when he came back and couldn't remember <em>anything. <em>Grell had been to there to keep him getting into any fights but was still there. He'd also noticed the little blonde Grell had pulled into their office the year before had left. Grell called him Ronnie but that didn't mean anything. They'd had a girl a few years before Grell called Patty and Eric found out after she left her name was actually Charlotte. He couldn't even remember what Alan kept calling the kid.

Eric stopped and glanced inside one of the cheaper apartment blocks. Reapers who kept getting their pay docked or had low level jobs lived there. They were generally disruptive and troublesome so lashed out because they didn't seem to understand the reason they were being held back was that they were causing trouble. So of course, he was utterly stunned to find Grell's straight-laced, doe eyed little shadow Ronnie making out with a pretty blonde with a big bow in her hair and a ridiculously short skirt. There was a taller, lean man watching the two from the stairs and in an instant Eric knew what was happening. He sighed and pushed open the doors. All three looked up and the man on the stairs growled.

"Slingby, what do you want?"

"Hands off the kid, Malcolm," Eric snapped. The woman dropped Ronnie, who whined and fell back against the side of the stairs. "Get out of here."

Malcolm laughed. "You want him for yourself, Slingby? Get lost." There was a lazy, almost dazed grin on Ronnie's lips and Eric began to wonder just how drunk he was. "He wants to come with us, don't you Ronald?"

So Grell had actually got the name half right, for once. Ronald laughed and staged over, falling into Eric's arms and beaming up. He was pretty good looking, he supposed. And Grell would kill him if he ever found out Eric had let him get dragged off by Malcolm and one of his bimbos. That was just asking for trouble and if Ronald got demoted and kicked out of dispatch, Eric had the horrible feeling he'd discover what being ripped apart by a chainsaw felt like.

"Well, that depends if my senpai wants me or not?" Ronald slurred, gripping his shirt, tilting his head. Senpai? He'd heard Ronald and a few other use that word once or twice and Grell had told him it was Japanese, a term for a senior. Alan had said he'd heard Ronald mix languages when he wasn't thinking straight and Grell said Ronald swore in multiple languages. "What do you think?"

"Come with me, kid," he said, pulling him away gently. Ronald swayed along, hanging on to his arm. "What the hell were you doing with them?"

"Having a party," Ronald laughed. "Sooo, Mr Slingby, where do you want to go?"

"I'm taking you home to sober up," Eric said firmly.

"Aww, what?" he cried, stepping back and falling against a nearby wall, almost losing his balance completely. "No way, that's no fun. I wanna have fun, Mr Slingby." Eric sighed and Ronald pushed off the wall, walking away with a wave of his hand. "Ah, I'm going to find something fun."

"You're going to find some stranger to jump into bed with," he snapped. "I didn't expect such a well behaved little kid to be so easy." To his amazement Ronald stopped and growled. "What would Sutcliff think of his sweet little toy now? Don't you know what Malcolm does to reapers? Why would you do that to yourself?"

"What else am I good for?" Ronald snarled, turning and glaring up at him. "You think I don't know what I am? I'm one of those pretty boys who have no brains, no skill and just get through life by sleeping with my superiors. I know what I'm good for, Mr Slingby. And don't think for a second you know what I'm like because you don't have the first idea. You haven't taken a bit of interest in me since I arrived, why start now?" For a brief moment Eric could have sworn he saw tears in his eyes. "I know my place, Mr Slingby, and I know what they wanted form me. It's all I'm good for." He smiled and turned away again. "Well, see you at work tomorrow, Mr Slingby."

Eric watched him staggering away for a moment before the guilt and confusion got to him. He ran over and caught Ronald's wrist, turning him gently so he didn't lose balance again. Ronald looked up at him for a moment before grinning and adjusting his glasses.

"Where are we going, Mr Slingby?" he giggled.

"Back to my place," Eric replied. "Come on, we'll see about getting you something fun when we get there."

"Ok."

He led the wobbling Ronald back to his apartment, helping him up the stairs as much as he could and letting him lean against the wall as he struggled with the door. Needless to say, Alan did not look impressed when he set the drunken youngster on the couch, where he promptly laid down and curled up, apparently drifting off to sleep.

"Eric Slingby, why is there an intoxicated blonde on the couch?" Alan growled.

"I saved him, sweetheart," Eric snapped. "Grell would kill me if Malcolm got his hands on him."

"Malcolm who...?" Eric nodded. "Oh. Poor kid. I'll get the spare bedding, you get him into something clean to wear to bed."

The next morning Ronald had been still curled up on the couch, sleeping peacefully. Alan had ordered Eric to take him through to the bedroom instead of leaving him on the couch then went for a shower, leaving Eric to do a fried breakfast and make coffee. There was quiet movement in the bedroom and he kept silent as Ronald staggered out, pulling on his jacket and heading for the door. Poor kid looked a mess and a little confused.

"Where are you going?" he called as Ronald went for the door. The little blonde yelped and jumped, spinning to stare at him. "Sit down." Ronald frowned, looking more confused than ever. Eric sighed and gestured to the counter with a few stools on one side. "Sit."

Ronald paused for another moment before slowly walking over and sitting on one of the stools. Eric smiled, served up and set down a plate in front of him. He didn't understand why Ronald looked so utterly shocked by all this, why he'd gone to leave without a word... and then there was what he'd said the night before. It seemed Ronald wasn't used to people being kind or even interested in him without an ulterior motive. It was almost heartbreaking. He had potential and seemed to be a nice kid and something had convinced him his only purpose in life was to please others.

"How do you take your coffee?" he said.

Ronald frowned. "Oh, that's ok, you don't have to-"

"Milk?"

"Yes please. Two sugars."

"Good boy," he muttered. "I'm not taking any crap, Ronald. Now, you want to tell me more about what you said last night?"

"I don't really remember much of last night," Ronald admitted quietly.

"That's alright," Alan said, coming in and sitting next to him as Eric set down a second plate and their cups of coffee. "Eric brought you in last night. You were completely out of it. You curled up on the couch and we moved you to the bed earlier."

"Thanks," he whispered. "I should... go..."

"No way," Eric snapped. Ronald glanced up at him nervously. "We want to talk to you about what you said last night."

"I told you, I don't-"

"I do. Now, eat up."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** To make up for not managing to update yesterday, have a super long Will/Ron chapter. And another flashback. I'm in a flashbacky mood at the moment. Anyway, yes, thank you for all those lovely reviews and please, keep them coming.

* * *

><p>William was pleasantly surprised to be woken up by a familiar mop of blonde hair nuzzling against his neck. He smiled and slowly tangled his fingers into Ronald's hair, pulling him down into a gentle kiss.<p>

"Morning," Ronald purred.

"Ronald, I had a late night," William groaned. "Lie down and go to sleep."

"Aw, c'mon, boss," he said, pulling him up. "I didn't get dinner 'til you let Mark off work, besides, breakfast's ready."

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah, you know, you eat it in the morning, before work, just after you get up?" Ronald laughed. William frowned but there was a mouth watering smell wafting through the bedroom. "Smells good, doesn't it?"

"Ronald, don't take this the wrong way, but you aren't a very good cook," William said gently.

Ronald grinned. "No, I know I'm not. Eric's made it, come on, before it gets cold."

"Ronald," he groaned as Ronald pulled him up. "Have you found anything in the journals?"

"Not yet," Eric said, setting down the plates. "Go wake up Alan, Ron."

"I'm up," Alan mumbled, stepping out the spare room. "And I would have preferred it if you'd come to wake me up personally, Eric. Nice to see you too by the way."

"I was cooking," he muttered. "It's good to be back. Every one sit, food's ready."

Half an hour or so later Eric had got William away from the others. Of course, William didn't appreciate it but Alan and Ronald were distracted. Much as he was glad Eric was alive, Eric had always been in the same division as him and there was a level of mutual respect and friendship despite their differences, he didn't want to get into an argument with Ronald in the room.

"I'm sorry, you know?" Eric muttered. William frowned. "For how much pain I put them through. I tried to keep it quiet, I know it would have been easier for them all if I'd let them all believe I was dead."

"Probably," William said, glancing over at Ronald.

"Ronald and I were talking last night," he said slowly. He nodded, not sure why he cared. "He... told me you two were having a few troubles."

"And? It's hardly any of your business."

"He thinks you're afraid to let go of your control." William glanced at him and Eric folded his arms. "I know I haven't exactly been around all that much, but from what I gather, as long as you're always in control he won't ever feel trusted."

"You're right, Slingby, you haven't been around that much," William growled quietly, keeping his gaze and Ronald and Alan. "In fact, you haven't spoken to Ronald in almost seven years. Why you think that you have can simply come back and tell me how to deal with my relationship is beyond me. You allowed Ronald to believe he'd murdered the person he loved most in the world, you enforced his fears that everyone he relies on will betray him and abuse his trust and you think you have the right to give me advice on how to handle my relationship. It took Alan and me years to fix all the damage you did to him. And you'll forgive me if I don't take the advice of a liar and murderer. Just mind your own business."

William turned away and strode to Ronald, gently tipping up his chin and pressing their lips together for a moment. Eric hadn't moved, staring down at the ground guiltily. He should feel guilty. It had taken Ronald years to fully recover from Eric's death. He put on a brave face and began to focus on William and his problems with letting go of control as a distraction. William had done all he could to keep Ronald's trust, to prove to him that he could still rely on him. It had been agonising to see Ronald struggling like that and putting on that fake smile, laughing and telling everyone he was fine, brushing off the rumours about what had really happened to Eric and his involvement in his death aside like it was nothing. Worse than that was seeing him fall apart when he thought no one could see.

And now Eric was back. He'd just sauntered back into their lives and churned up everything again. William frowned and ran his hand through Ronald's hair. The little blonde smiled and slowly took his hand, kissing his palm gently. Ronald had that bright, genuine glint in his eyes again. Eric had somehow fixed all the remerging issues Ronald was having and regained his trust fully in just over one day. There was a boiling rage surging inside him. Why the hell had it taken him _and_ Alan years to help him back to normal and Eric managed it in a matter of hours? Ronald was the most important thing in his world, why couldn't he help him?

"William?" Ronald called as William turned away, pulled on his coat and slipped on his shoes. "Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk," William replied calmly. "I might check in on Sutcliff."

"Wait a sec," he said, getting up quickly. "I'll come with you."

"That's alright, you should go back with Slingby and Alan," he said. "I'll be fine on my own."

He strode out and shut the door quietly behind him. For a moment he wondered if Ronald was going to follow but he didn't. William was rather relieved. He didn't want to hurt Ronald, he never wanted a repeat of their near break up. It was frustrating. William didn't exactly understand it. There was a part of him that honestly felt Ronald loved Eric more and always would. It was silly. Ronald looked at them in completely different ways. Still, it kept nagging at him. He couldn't get over it. Ronald was _his_ so why did Eric still have such a hold over him? Obviously, he didn't want to confront Ronald with this. It would only upset him and he couldn't do that but it was in the way. They'd agreed to work on their problems and if William kept secrets and problems from Ronald he wouldn't feel trusted. Of course, telling him how he felt he probably wouldn't feel trusted either.

Grim gave a loud, pleased sounding meow as William stepped into the hospital room, almost a greeting, and Grell looked up tiredly. William frowned and glanced at Michelle.

"No change?" he said quietly. Grell closed his eyes and shook his head. "You can go home if you'd like, I'll spend some time with her."

"You don't have to, Will," Grell whispered. "I can stay."

"You're obviously exhausted, Sutcliff," he said. "Go home and rest. I won't let anything happen to her and I'll call you the second anything happens."

Grell paused for a moment then nodded slowly and left, although he didn't look too pleased about it. William took the seat next to Michelle's bed and Grim toddled over, plopping himself down on his lap and stared up at him. He sighed and scratched his ear gently. Stupid cat. He was so ridiculously cute and troublesome, he reminded him of Ronald sometimes. Always wanting attention.

"Not so cold hearted after all then?" William jumped, disturbing Grim so much he fell to the floor in a heap, and lifted his head to stare up at the Undertaker. "You seem to have a soft spot for cute, fluffy cat-eyed creatures that like sitting on your lap, Mr Spears."

"What are you doing here, Undertaker?" William said quietly, gently lifting Grim from the floor and setting him on the bed where he stared up at the Undertaker expectantly. After a moment, the Undertaker reached up one of his sleeves and offered Grim a treat, which he munched greedily. "Don't spoil him. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my dear Michelle," Undertaker said, moving around the bed. "I assume there's no change."

"No," he sighed.

"I suppose that in her condition reading her cinematic record would be too risky," he said.

William nodded. Looking at someone's record while they were living weakened them significantly. Humans who had their deaths rescheduled would usually end up in hospital and would generally recover. However most of these were people who were young and healthy and died in freak accidents, they were strong enough to recover. Elderly and sick humans couldn't recover and rarely had their death rescheduled, they simply wouldn't survive long enough to make it worthwhile. In Michelle's condition the chances were it would do more damage than good, even if it did give them whoever had done this to her.

"Here," the Undertaker said quietly, reaching into his sleeve and handing William a book. "She always liked this one." William frowned. "Sometimes, even when people say it's best to put them down because they will never wake up there are reapers who pull through and surprise you. Some of them say they've been conscious the entire time, listening in the darkness, feeling everything, screaming for someone to listen but no one can hear them." William glanced down at Michelle and back up to the Undertaker sceptically. "You can never tell if or when they'll wake up, or whether they were just sleeping or were conscious, until they do. In her position, I'd rather know the people I loved stayed with me and kept trying to reach me, never let me be lonely, even when everyone else had given up hope."

"That's... incredibly deep, Undertaker."

"Annnd, if she does get put down I will have to prepare a special coffin for her." William frowned and the Undertaker chuckled. "It's a romantic novel, read it for her. It's about a girl torn between the man she loves and the man who raised her. I'll see you later, Mr Spears."

"Thank you," William said quietly, not sure whether what the Undertaker had said was helpful or not but manners were important. "I'll be sure to let you know if there's news."

The Undertaker nodded and wandered out into the halls. Grim padded over and settled in his arms. He sighed and stroked his fur gently, glancing at the book, setting in on the side, closing his eyes. If Michelle didn't wake up soon he didn't know how he was going to deal with Grell. He was difficult as it was without this getting in the way. Of course there was always hope. The Undertaker was right, some people woke up long after hope was gone. And the book... How did the Undertaker know exactly what he was struggling over? He'd never understand the old reaper. He'd never wanted to make Ronald chose between him and Eric, it would hurt him too much to make that choice and William had always maintained that getting jealous was just irrational. So why was it getting harder to keep up? A part of him wondered if he'd acted on his feelings for Ronald sooner, maybe things wouldn't have been so difficult. It had taken just over a year to warm to Ronald, William still had no idea why he'd suddenly become protective and brotherly almost overnight but it didn't really matter. Knowing wouldn't change it. Whatever it was Eric was the first person Ronald had trusted and opened up to. Maybe if he'd acted sooner he would have been the one Ronald trusted most. There wasn't much point looking at what could have been though. He couldn't change the past, he'd just have to try and figure something out.

* * *

><p>"Why can't you just be nice?" Alan snapped.<p>

William glanced up from his paperwork as Eric and Alan stepped into his office with their reports. He frowned as Alan glared up at Eric, setting their works down.

"I just don't see why I should be," Eric replied.

"You're sure everything's in order?" William said. "I don't want to have to supervise more overtime?"

"It should be, Mr Spears," Alan said. "Because I said so, Eric. Just at least be _civil_, he's just a child and you're making us all look bad."

William was used to this by now. Eric and Alan would often be having a conversation with him and each other at the same time. He shifted their reports to another pile. "I assume you're talking about Sutcliff's latest crush? And where are Sutcliff's reports?"

"He's got everyone cooing over him," Eric growled. "I don't see what the attraction is. He's not that good looking."

"Being used as a pillow," Alan said. William rolled his eyes. Typical of Grell. "And for you information, Eric, I happen to think he's incredibly attractive."

"William," he said. "Will you just tell him that kid is nothing special?"

"I don't have time for such stupid arguments, Slingby," William said, shaking his head. And he couldn't anyway. He agreed with Alan on the subject of Grell's new toy, he was stunning. His work, he couldn't comment on, but he was attractive. "And tell Sutcliff to hurry up with his reports and stop napping."

"Sure thing," Eric said as they turned away.

"Come on, Eric," Alan said, folding his arms. "You honestly don't think he's good looking?"

"Maybe a little," he muttered.

William shook his head and returned to his work as Alan laughed. "That's a big fat yes then."

"Well... I mean, yeah, if cute and childish is your thing."

"Have you seen me, Eric? I think it's a safe bet that cute and childish _is_ your thing. And I think if he wanted to he's probably capable of looking older."

"Why are we even having this discussion?"

"Because I'm right and you know it, you won't admit it. Face it, Eric, he's gorgeous. Actually, he reminds me of you. I kind of imagine you would look like him if you were younger..."

William sighed and continued working as their voices faded in the office. The idea that Grell's assistant was a younger version of Eric didn't really bother William that much. He would admit Eric was a handsome man. The sweet young blonde had a much more agreeable disposition too. It was embarrassing but William couldn't even remember the youth's name. The boy wasn't his problem, he wasn't a part of his division, so he wasn't required to and even if he was new people in his division came and went so quickly it wasn't worth it sometimes but he was utterly disgusted with himself for not know his name. If he was just another of Grell's toys he wouldn't care but he stirred something inside William he hadn't felt in a long time.

The last time William had felt this raw need and lust it was for a newborn reaper he'd been teaching in the academy. He did a few months teaching the regulations and protocol and basics of combat to the first years going into dispatch at the very beginning of their lives. It was important to get it into their heads before they got too far in. There had been a stunning, dark haired young reaper who William could barely keep his eyes off. He was highly intelligent- by far the best in his class, and the most promising William had seen in a long while- hard working and determined to succeed. From the moment he'd first stood up and answered his questions with care and consideration that showed not only had he been playing attention to everything he'd said but had read through many books on the subject in the month before the academy started. William hadn't been able to focus on anyone else when he was in the room. Of course, a relationship between a student and officer was strictly forbidden, it would be taking advantage of a newborn. It didn't stop William wanting him desperately though. Someone who could stir up such emotions within him was rare, there was a reason most people believed he was a heartless, cold man with no emotions at all and he had only had a handful of relationships but when he gave into his desires and found someone he was willing to risk rejection for he put his heart and soul into that relationship. Since he couldn't take that risk with the boy instead he put his efforts into making sure he had the best start he possibly could. It would be a shame to see such a beautiful talent go to waste. It had been a shame to let him go, knowing that he may very well never see him again, but he had to.

And now there was this young, sweet little blonde boy. Twice in less than a decade someone had managed to get his pulse racing. That was rare indeed. And William's stomach twisted with guilt thinking that he still couldn't remember that boy's name. He would watch the boy walking, the gentle sway of his hips and the firm, well rounded rear, and he relished the few glimpses of beautifully smooth, slightly tanned neck and just the top of his chest when his collar fell just right. He had caught himself staring once or twice when no one was watching. He'd had to pull himself out of dirty day dreams of what he wanted to do to that gorgeous blonde. And yet he didn't know his name. It was disgraceful.

William sighed and shook his head. He'd got lost in his day dreams again but he had finished all the reports. He frowned. Still no sign of Grell. He'd have to wake him up then, his overtime was long since over. Actually, he wouldn't be surprised if Grell had just gone home and not handed in his reports. He stood slowly and stepped out into the shared off.

"Sutcliff, where are your-"

He stopped and blinked in confusion, adjusting his glasses absently. At Grell's desk, pen still in hand as he slept peacefully on the pile of reports, was the object of his affection. Grell had somehow wormed his way out of his overtime and had dumped it on the eager to please little blonde. He frowned noticing the tired, dark circles beneath his eyes and ink stains on his hands. His hair was a mess and his shoes covered in mud, and his shirt slightly crumpled. How hard had e been working? William looking his over slowly. He just wanted to run his hands through his hair, press him to the desk and take him right there. That would be highly unprofessional though. People thought he was so cold, if they knew the thoughts that ran though his mind, that he hid beneath the mask of cold professionalism, they would realise he had desires just as any man did. They were just buried deeper and kept out of sight, especially at work. He leant down to the desk, his gaze flickering to the boy's lips, slightly parted and so tempting. Instead of giving in to his temptation he reached over to his shoulder shook him gently.

"Where's Sutcliff?" he said quietly as the blonde opened his eyes.

"He's gone out," the blonde murmured. "What time is it?"

"Well gone end of shift and overtime," William said, standing straight again to keep from temptation. He barely knew the boy, he didn't even know his name, he shouldn't be thinking about him like this. "_Sutcliff's_ overtime and shift. Why are you doing it?"

"He asked me too," he replied, slowly pushing himself off the desk. The poor boy looked exhausted. "He needed to go out. I don't mind."

"It's his work."

"It's good experience. If I want to be the best, I should work with the best, right?" He smiled brightly then yawned and blushed slightly. "Sorry, I haven't been home to sleep in a few days. But you guys are the best, it's an honour to be allowed in your office, let alone working with you. Even if Mr Slingby doesn't like me and even if the stories are true about you guys and how you drive away everyone and make them have break downs, it's worth it just to work with you guys, just for the experience."

"When was the last time you went to bed?" William said, folding his arms.

He yawned again and William frowned. "Well, I just had a power nap."

"When did you last have a _proper_ sleep?" he said firmly, glaring down at him and making it clear he wanted a proper answer. "How long has been since you lay down and slept as more than a nap?"

"Maybe... Monday morning before my shift?" William's frown deepened. It was Thursday night, and almost midnight at that. "It's not a big deal though. I've had naps in between. I should finish off these..." He tried to stifle an exhausted yawn and rubbed his eyes. "...reports."

"That is not going to happen," he snapped. "You obviously exhausted. You're not just tired, this is sleep deprivation to an unhealthy level. I'd send you home but I don't think you'd make it."

"Oh, I was going to go once I'd finished the reports, boss." He was obviously too tired to think straight so he'd let the informal way he'd addressed him. "I was going to grab a shower and change of clothes and maybe a nap before my next shift."

"When _is_ your next shift?"

"Six thirty."

For heaven's sake, the child was running himself ragged. There was no way he could let this continue. It would be irresponsible of him. And he'd have serious words with his supervisor. It was _his_ job to consider the blonde's health, how had he not noticed the condition he was in?

"Come with me."

He frowned but staggered to his feet as William picked up the unfinished reports. They headed towards William's office and he was very aware the blonde was able to keep his eyes open. He led him over to the couch on the far side of his office.

"Boss?"

"I'm not your boss," William said. "Just Mr Spears. Mr...?"

"Knox," the blonde said, looking a little disappointed. "Ronald Knox, Mr Spears."

"Mr Knox." He wasn't going to forget it again. "I'll finish Sutcliff's reports. I want you to get some sleep." He reached under the couch and pulled out a blanket and pillow- Ronald wasn't the only one who slept in the office when he was too busy to go home. Ronald nodded drowsily, trying not to yawn again as he tried to get his jacket off. William sighed and helped his slide it off. He'd wanted to be undressing the blonde for so long, why did it have to be like this? "I'll talk to your supervisor, you shouldn't be working in this condition. I'll take you home once I've finished and make sure you get some sleep."

"Why?" Ronald whispered, slumping down on the couch and slipping off his tie and shoes.

"Because if you continue to do this to yourself you will burn out," William replied firmly, pushing him gently onto his back. The sweet blonde stared up at him, his tiredness apparently completely forgotten about as a soft rosy blush dusted his cheek. William swallowed heavily. He was so utterly adorable. Why was everything he wanted so badly happening in completely the wrong situation? Why couldn't they be in the position where he could lean down and claim his lips like he wanted to? "You need to sleep."

Something in Ronald's eyes changed and he turned away. "I get it."

"Mr Knox?" Ronald pushed him away and closed his eyes. "Mr Knox, what's the matter now?"

"You look at me like all the others," Ronald muttered. "If you want me to sleep with you, just say so, everyone else does. I appreciate you're being subtle and nice about it but really, just say it. Haven't you heard? Since I broke up with Elaina I've been sleeping around. No one's this nice out of the kindness of their heart."

"You think..." William frowned. What the hell was that about? Of course he wanted to sleep with him but he wasn't being nice to him just to get him into bed. Why on earth would he think that? "You are an attractive young man, Mr Knox, however it would be incredibly inappropriate for me to act in such a way towards you. And if you haven't heard, I am all about professionalism. If you are to continue picking up Sutcliff's slack when he's skiving then you have to be able to do it without falling sleep and causing more hassle. That is the only reason I'm concerned about your health, Mr Knox, not because I want to take advantage of you." And he wanted a serious relationship, not a one night stand. Ronald didn't seem to be thinking in the same way. He took Ronald's glasses from his nose and set them on the coffee table. "Get some sleep."

"Yes Mr Spears."

He pulled the covers up over him, burying his head in the pillow. Within moments he'd drifted off and William returned to the desk to finish Grell's reports. Every now and again his eyes and mind would drift to the stunning reaper on his couch. He adjusted his glasses, pushing them up his nose. He wanted to get Ronald back somewhere more comfortable. He only hoped he'd be able to control himself. Given how Ronald already seemed to think, so much as mentioning his desires to the blonde could upset him again. Now he knew his name, he did remember hearing about him. Ronald Knox, pretty easy to pick up as long as he was shown affection and you took a bit of time. The general population agreed, much as he hated listening to gossip, was that an half an hour of getting to know him and flirting was enough and he would go as far as you wanted. He'd only been out the academy three months, how could he be such a mess already? He obviously had potential and wanted to be a good reaper, didn't he know the trouble he could get himself into? Tempting as it was to take advantage of his glaring problems, William was better than that. He wasn't going to sink so low as to use the poor child's issues, whatever they were, against him like that. He wanted Ronald desperately, yes, but not enough to abuse him. If anything happened between them it had to be because Ronald returned William's feelings, that he wanted William just as much as he wanted Ronald.

It _had_ to be like that or it wasn't worth it.

When he'd finally finished and had taken the reports to the District Supervisor, he returned and gently roused Ronald from his sleep. He looked better already. Ronald pulled on his jacket, picked up his tie and slipped on his shoes. William helped him back to his home and gently helped him up the stairs. He was so tired he kept stumbling over his own feet. His apartment was all the way at the end of a deserted hallway, several floors up. Ronald leant against the wall and William frowned.

"Mr Knox, you have the key," William said gently.

"Yeah, yeah," Ronald murmured, fumbling in his pockets. "Did you want to... come in?"

"I don't think that's appropriate, Mr Knox," he said firmly. "I would like to think I can trust you to go to bed. Don't bother coming in for your shift in the morning. I'll sort it out for you."

"Hmm, you're being so nice," he yawned, playing with William's tie. "Are you sure you don't want to come in? I'll make a coffee for you and maybe I could help you loosen up, maybe you could come to bed, _sleep _with me? You look exhausted..." He yawned and glanced away. "Why are you being so nice if you don't want me?"

"Because I'm concerned about you and this is not good for productivity." He sighed and Ronald leant back against the wall, eyes falling closed for a moment. He reached slowly into Ronald's pocket and pulled out the key to his apartment only the blonde to slip down the wall slightly. Without thinking he reached around him, wrapping his arms around the slender, lean body and pulling him forward against his chest. Ronald gasped and stared up at him. "Mr Knox-"

"Your hand is on my ass," Ronald said quietly, leaning up so their lips were barely a hair apart. "Sure you don't want to come in?"

"What's wrong with you?" William said, releasing him quickly. Ronald frowned and turned away to the door. "You a good kid, why do you want to ruin yourself by throwing yourself at the people around you?"

"You don't know me," he snapped, opening the door quickly, the atmosphere suddenly going cold. "Just mind your own damn business. And I can handle my shifts and helping Miss Sutcliff. I don't need your pity. If you're not man enough to just admit you want me just as much as every other asshole around here that's your problem. You're just as bad as those people I _ruin_ myself with. You want to ruin me just as much as they do. You don't have to baby me. Just admit it and I'll do whatever you want but I'm not buying this concerned act. You don't care, you just want to use me like everyone else."

"That's not true."

"Sure, if you say so." He beamed at him over his shoulder and yawned again. "I'll see you for work tomorrow, Mr Spears, bright and early. When you can admit what you want, no matter where or when, I'll drop everything to give it to you."

"You're going to do yourself a lot of damage if you keep this up."

"Goodnight, Mr Spears."

"Mr Knox-"

The door slammed and he sighed, pushing his glasses up again, squashing the urge to knock on the door and take the little blonde there right now. But of course, he didn't. He couldn't. Usually his instincts were dead on. He found someone he wanted and normally it was a rather simple matter of getting to know them and figuring out if they were interested too. This was far more complicated. Ronald was confusing. There were some serious underlying issues there. William was certain he would enjoy being with Ronald if those issues could be sorted. Right now it looked like Ronald was so broken and confused he didn't know what he was after. Still, he was young and new to the job. Perhaps he would settle and then William could see if Ronald would accept his attention without getting so worked up. After all, he was a patient man. If Ronald required time and distance to calm down and get to the stage where William could try to make it work then he could wait. He was didn't really mind being alone. His last relationship had been almost fifteen years ago. A few months didn't make that much difference to him. His only worry was that if Ronald kept abusing his body like this he was going end up in serious trouble.

And two days later, William heard from Grell's whining, Ronald collapsed on duty and ended up in the hospital. William wanted to go and see him but didn't want Ronald to feel like he was there to tell him off or that he told him it would happen. He wanted to be a comfort to him but he didn't know how he'd react to his presence. He'd just have to wait. He didn't mind. A few more weeks or months wouldn't matter. Something told him Ronald was different, even to the others who'd made him feel this way, that Ronald was something special. He would be worth the wait. He didn't know why but something told him he had to hang on and wait for Ronald, as long as it took.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Quick thoughts on the new manga chapter? Meh, I liked the zombie- the zombies were some of my favourite characters, loved the kid with the teddy- and I like that Sebby is actually injured. OMG Will! I told you he was going to turn up but he's just being so mean. However, I still believe that he's a softy inside, when he's off work. Work is work and everything else comes second while he's one duty. Right, moving on, you guys should be careful what you put in your reviews. Ask, even in a roundabout way and even not overly serious, and you never know what could happen. To be fair, this was always going to happen somewhere down the line, I just slipped it forwards a little. Anyway, please keep reviewing and thanks to those who do.

* * *

><p>"Alright, what do you know , you old coot?" Grell snapped, slamming his hands on a coffin lid. He glared around the empty mortuary. "I know you're here somewhere!"<p>

There was a chuckle and the coffin lid he was leaning on moved back and Grell jumped off it, glaring down at the Undertaker as he sat up. "Why do you always assume I know something?"

"Because you seem to know everything," he snarled. "Now, I am not in a good mood, I've not been sleeping and my best friend/girlfriend/whatever she is at the moment is lying in hospital bed barely held together by stitches and I want answers!"

"I am not all seeing, my dear," he said, wagging his finger. "I am merely observant. I can't tell you what's not know. For instance, I noticed no one has found her death scythe yet. Perhaps you should be looking for that."

"And I suppose that part you do know?" he said, glaring over at him.

"Well..." He sprung out the coffin and lifted another lid to reveal a dull looking blonde. Grell frowned. "Axe wound, a pretty big axe too, and at that depth you're either looking for someone with superhuman strength and a lot of rage- and even then it's unlikely- or a death scythe."

"Or a demon?" Grell said, folding his arms and coking his hip. "They have superhuman strength."

"Perhaps," he replied.

"Fine, if I'm playing your game, who killed her?"

He chuckled and swept away across the floor to the back room. Grell ran after him and found himself in a cold, dark room with a naked body on the side, cut open and his organs in jars by the side. He frowned and turned to follow the Undertaker to an unfinished dark wood coffin he got back to work on. Grell glanced over his shoulder as he worked on the padding covered in a dark emerald lining.

"Well?" Grell snapped.

"You _are_ looking for a demon," the Undertaker said quietly. "A demon who is not only capable of working with a reaper but also capable of making them trust him enough to allow him close."

"Demons and reapers don't trust each other," he said. "I don't know how they did it in your day but these days-"

"Michelle had a pair of demons at her beck and call once," he said quietly.

Grell frowned and clenched his fists around his chainsaw. The man on the table was too fat and poor looking for a fancy coffin like that. "Who's coffin is this?"

"Michelle's," the Undertaker said quietly. "I have been working on it for some time now. It seems she might need it. I was going to take a break since she'd reached her middle years and with her skill I doubt she'll be killed in her prime. I thought I'd take a break until she grew older, drawing into her twilight years, as it where, when you start to get old and nostalgic and get tired and bored."

"She's not going to die," Grell snarled.

"Everyone dies, my lady," he replied, glancing over at her. "Not even we can live forever, we all make mistakes. Sooner or later she will need her coffin. It seems it will be sooner though."

"Stop saying that! Why does everyone keep saying that? She's not going to die. She's not weak like that. She'll pull though and she will come back to me. You just wait and see. You're all going to see, she'll prove you all wrong. I'm going to find that demon and make him pay! You can put that coffin on hold again!"

He turned on his heel and stormed out, imagining what he was going to do to the demon who had dared to hurt Michelle. He was going to suffer! He was going to rip him open and pull out his organs and gut off everything he could and make him scream.

"Something wrong, Miss Sutcliff?" Peter said, falling into step beside him.

"A demon's got Shelly's scythe, I'm going to cut him into pieces and cook him," he said, still striding through the streets. "Then again, maybe I'll let him try Ronnie or little Alan's cooking first. Ronnie's not bad as long as it's toast but dear little Alan can ruin a premade meal. Then I'm going to cook him, then let Grim eat him!"

"Uh huh," he said, nodding slightly. "And are just going to wander aimlessly and do this to every demon you find regardless of any proof or idea who you're looking for?"

"No," he snapped. "I'm going to find a demon with her scythe, that's proof, then I'm going to check his record, _then _I'm going to make him suffer."

"Right. And what makes you think it's a demon?"

"The Undertaker said so."

"And you trust him completely and utterly and won't question him?" Peter said. Grell stopped and glared at him. "Well, I was just thinking, he used to be head of the Midnight Branch, what if he was somehow behind this. I'm not exactly high level, I get left out of stuff, but Michelle is a security risk. She told Eric about us and now you guys... maybe this just a way to get her out of the way."

"You think... stop trying to confuse me," Grell snarled. "I have a plan, I'm going to go with it. If I'm wrong then we'll be down a few demons and I can move onto your idea, ok?"

"Ok, fine, do what you like but stop in to see the others before you go off, ok?" he said gently. "I'm going to see the Undertaker myself, maybe I'll get something useful out of him."

"Good good."

Peter waved and strode off. Grell frowned and watched him go. He would go and see the others, maybe they had a list of demons he could look for. He strode through the offices and up to William and Ronald's apartment. Eric, Alan and Mark were in there. Grell frowned and Alan quickly redirected him to the hospital wing. Apparently Ronald thought he'd found something and went to see what William thought. So Grell was forced to trudge all the way back to the office building and up the stairs to the hospital wing. Michelle was still lying in her room, still completely unresponsive with Grim lying with his from paws and head on her head and his hind legs by her side. He opened one eye and glanced at him before closing it again. Where were William and Ronald?

"Hey," he called to the nurse at the desk. "Will and Ronnie were here? Where've they gone?"

"They went to get coffee," she replied. "They said they were going to the nurse' lounge."

Grell nodded and ran off down the hall to the nurses' lounge. He frowned, his hands going to his hips. It was empty. Where the hell were they? He stepped into the lounge and glanced around. There was a grunt and soft bang from the door just to the right. He strode over slowly. A stationary closet. William gasped from inside and Grell glared at the door, then his scythe. Michelle might have been dying and they were having fun in a stationary cupboard? Dirty bastards.

"Stop knocking things off the shelves," William hissed on the other side of the door. Ronald's reply was muffled, although he it seemed to be a complaint about how little room there was, like he was sucking on a sweet. Grell narrowed his eyes further as William grunted. "Stop talking, Ronald. I've told you about talking."

"Michelle woke up," Grell said casually, pushing down his fury.

There was fumbling from inside and he waited impatiently for a moment until the door opened and the pair stepped out, William pulling on his jacket and straightening his hair and tie, somehow all in one movement, and Ronald shaking his head to get his hair back to normal and wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"She did?" William said. Grell glanced inside the cupboard. It really was tiny, barely big enough for one and there were boxes knocking on the floor, pens rolling across the tiles. "Sutcliff. When?"

"Oh, she hasn't," he said, shaking his head. William adjusted his glasses and narrowed his gaze, opening his mouth to tell him off no doubt, so Grell continued. "But she could have done. I thought you were watching over her, Will, and instead I find you fumbling around in a _cupboard _with this sleazy, airhead _child_ who's slept with more people that you've have hot dinners. I don't know why you want this stupid boy. What happened to us? He's slept with everyone, Will, why do you want someone like that? Someone who pushes you into a cupboard for a blowjob while one of our oldest friends _needs_ us-"

"Hey, that's not fair, Grell," Ronald cried.

"Shut up, you little brat!" he snarled, starting up his chainsaw. Ronald stepped back instantly, moving just behind William. "You, have stolen my man, changed him into someone I don't even recognise and you think it's not _fair_ that I tell you the truth? You listen to me, Knox, you are a screw up. That's why Will always takes you out working with him, because I was sick of you making a mess of my work and so he can keep an eye on you. You're only here because we're short staffed."

"That's not true!"

"Sutcliff," William snapped. Grell glared up at him. "That's enough."

"No," Grell said. "He needs to hear the truth and if you won't tell him I will." He turned, shaking in rage fists clenched around the handle of his scythe as he turned back to Ronald. "He doesn't love you, he pities you because you're so messed up in your head he knows no one else wants you."

"Stop it, Sutcliff," William said, pulling out his scythe. Ronald tugged his hand slightly but William clenched his fingers around the blondes, holding him by his side.

"You see, he's even fighting your battles for you. You're pathetic, Knox, and I'm sick of acting like some sort of guardian to a child who is so twisted and broken he can't tell the difference between someone using his body and love. Get it through your head. No one loves you. No one ever-"

"Sutcliff!" William bellowed, smacking across the side of his head with his side. "That is enough." There was a heavy silence for a few long moments before Ronald tugged his hand away from William's hand and strode away. "Ronald-"

"It's fine," Ronald said, glancing over his shoulder and throwing him a bright smile. "I'm going to get back to the others. I'll see you later."

William nodded and didn't say another word until he was gone when he turned on Grell, who was just starting to realise what he'd done, what he'd said to poor Ronald. He gazed up at William. His eyes were blazing. He swallowed heavily. He was in for it now. "Will-"

"Silence, Sutcliff," William said. Grell shut his mouth instantly. William's voice was calm and level and anyone would think he was just giving out orders but Grell could almost _feel_ the seething rage behind every word. "What on earth do you think you were doing? Do you not understand that Ronald is not one hundred percent stable? As you so eloquently put he is a child, you are five times his age, what makes you think you can talk to him like that. Ignoring the obvious fact that you dared just tore at every one of his insecurities very effectively in front of _me_, how dare you talk to one of your co-workers like that?"

"Will, I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't, did you?" he said. "You never think. You of all people should know how he is. You had no right, none whatsoever, to talk to any of your co-worker like that, let alone your junior partner. It's no wonder our division has such a bad reputation when you treat your friends like that. What is wrong with you?"

"You're so mean, Will," Grell cooed before he could stop himself. That was not the right answer for the situation as he knew it. William's jaw clenched and a moment later his scythe slammed against the back of his head, knocking him to the couch. "You never cared this much about me."

"Firstly, you like it when people hurt you. Secondly, I have never been in love with you."

"Oh, you say that with such a straight face. Do you only lift that mask for him?"

"Sutcliff." He sighed and pushed his glassed up his nose with the blade of his scythe. "What is the matter with you today, Sutcliff? This is a new level of idiocy even for you. I know you care about Ronald, so why you would last out like that is beyond me."

"I'm sorry, Will," Grell whined, slumping against the couch. He let his glasses fall around his neck and rubbed his eyes. "He was making her coffin, Will. The Undertaker, he was making her _coffin_, he said he'd stopped work since she was at an age where she was unlikely to die at work but he'd started again because of how she is. She's going to die, isn't she?"

"Sutcliff..." He sat next to him and rested a hand on Grell's shoulder. "Grell." His head shot up and he blinked at William in confusion. He'd just called him by his name? "The Undertaker had just given me a lecture on not giving up on her because people do wake up. They do wake up sometimes, decades after everyone has given up hope. She will wake up, I'm sure. Now..." He stood again and glared down at him. "...go and find Ronald and apologise. Don't you dare come back until he's completely reassured that everything you said was a lie because you're upset, am I clear."

"Yes sir," he said, jumping up and leaning up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. William swung his scythe for him again only this time Grell ducked away and bounced towards the door, offering William a mocking, two fingered salute. "Bye, Willy darling."

He ran down the halls and almost ran straight into Peter. The blonde frowned and glanced him over before stepping aside to let him pass. He was clutching at his shoulder with blood seeping between his fingers. Grell frowned.

"Something wrong, Petey?"

"I think I pissed him off, that's all," Peter replied. "He's not convincing me he's innocent you know. Where's Mr Spears?"

"Watching Michelle, I hope," Grell said. "I need to find Ronnie."

"He was going towards the academy."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>William glanced up as Peter came into the hospital room. He frowned. The blonde was obviously wounded, and from the way it hadn't even begun to heal it seemed to be from a death scythe. What surprised him more than anything was that Grim stood on the bed, arched his back, puffed himself out and hissed angrily at him. Grim had never been anything but a sweet, playful kitten- admittedly they'd only had him a few days, a week at the most- but it was strange to see him so hostile. He'd never acted that way towards anyone.<p>

"Why is that _thing_ in here with her?" Peter snarled. "It's probably covered in fleas and bacteria that can't be good for her." He glared down at Grim who glared back and actually growled. "All you stupid fur balls should just be drowned. Or better yet, reaped."

"You don't like cats then, Mr Dunham," William said calmly. He didn't like to judge or make snap decisions but he didn't like Peter. He seemed trustworthy and hardworking; he seemed to honestly want to find out how hurt Michelle, but something felt wrong. Peter glared at him then shooed Grim off the bed. "Should you be in public?"

"I'm old enough and from far enough way no one will recognise me," he replied. "I'm not in uniform, I'm just a friend here to see Michelle."

"You shoulder?"

"The Undertaker got pissy. Have you found anything yet?" William nodded. "Go on?"

"Nothing certain," William said, sitting up straight. "Just Ronald found it strange and I agree with him. That demon who had contracted up north, she was seeing him on a regular basis and seemed worried about him, only it's a demon we know. It's Daniel."

"Daniel?" Peter said, folding his arms. "Why didn't he just tell us?"

"I don't know," he replied. "But I can only assume there's something going on with his master. However, we all know a demon would give up anyone he was working with except his master, if he's working with anyone else, he'll give us their names to save the soul he wants to eat."

"Well, I'll report this back to our superiors," he said, turning away. "She is the third ex-member to have been attacked, they have to be warned. I'll return soon." William nodded and Peter went to the door, nudging Grim out the way with his shoe, a little rougher than was need. "Oh, Mr Spears?" William glanced up. Peter was smiling gently over his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need. She'll recover, I'm sure."

"I'm afraid I highly doubt that."

* * *

><p>"Ronnie," Grell called. Ronald clenched his jaw and carried on walking. "Ronnie, oh wait!" Grell finally caught up with him and grabbed his arm but Ronald yanked away. "Aw, Ronnie-pup, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You know I love you really."<p>

"It's fine, Grell," Ronald said, speeding up slightly.

"No, it's not," he argued, pulling him to stop. "What I said was really out of line. I was just lashing out 'cause, you know, Shelly's how she is and I'm tired and hungry and worked up and stressed and I took it out on you, I'm sorry, Ronnie-pup."

"Stop calling me that," he muttered.

"Anything for my Ronnie," he said, tipping up his chin and smiling gently. "Come on, we need to get back to Will. He says I have to make sure you know everythink I said was just because I was upset. Think how you'd be if you were in my place. What if it was William in that bed?" Ronald nodded slowly. He didn't know how he'd cope. "So, shall we go tell him everything's alright again?"

Ronald nodded quickly and they headed back towards the offices. The hospital wing was buzzing with some sort of panic. Ronald glanced around as they were pushed into the waiting room. Ronald frowned and glanced at Grell. What on earth was going on now?

"I suppose there's another accident," Ronald muttered. "Every one's so panicked."

"Hmm," Grell said quietly. "What's the rest of Eric's place like, you stayed there, what's it like?"

"Amazing," he replied. "Their canteen is like a top restaurant round here. It's all these white halls and it's like a huge management. Although, now I think about it, there was a pretty blonde waitress Eric called Dave..."

"Oh, did you get any explanation?"

"No. Shame really, she was stunning."

"Wait, are you talking about it's a shame if she's a man or something? What do you care? It's well documented that you go with men and women."

"Mr Knox," a nurse called Maria called, running over. "Mr Knox..." She glanced at Grell. "Oh, Mr- I mean, Miss Sutcliff, I need to talk to Mr Knox privately." Ronald nodded and stood up slowly, following her into a private room. He was starting to worry about how solemn she looked. "Mr Knox, uh, I've been told to inform you about... we don't know how it happened but it's... Mr Spears is-"

"William?" Ronald snapped. "What the hell happened to William?"

"We're doing everything we can, Mr Knox. Please calm down."

"What happened?"

"It- it looks like the same person as-"

"As Michelle?" he said. She nodded quickly and Ronald couldn't stop himself swearing vividly. He usually tried to avoid cursing too much in public but this was serious. "How did this happen? He's in the bloody hospital? He was right here."

"We don't know, Mr Knox," she whispered. "I just-"

"Where is he? When can I see him?"

"We're working to stabilise him." Ronald ran his hands through his hair, feeling sick beyond belief. "I know it's probably not a comfort, but his injuries weren't as bad as Miss Galloway's. It's expected that he'll make a full recovery."

"When can I see him?"

"As soon as the doctors are done."

Ronald nodded and leant back against the waiting room wall. He saw someone coming out of the same room as Michelle was in, covered in blood. He felt sick. How did William manage every time he got injured? To be fair, he very rarely was _this_ injured. He'd been attacked by Daniel's former partners Edward and Christopher, although wasn't sure Daniel was completely innocent, before Michelle had returned to work as a rouge along with over a dozen other victims. He was the only one who'd made a full recovery. Ronald was sure that was only because Eric, Alan and Grell had realised he'd gone missing and had found him so quickly. As William, and others, liked to remind him he did have a history of concussions. But William would be ok. He had to be ok. How did William do this? He honestly wanted to just collapse. Grell pulled him down onto the chair next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"He'll be ok, Ronnie-pup." He was too worried to even correct him on that. "He'll be ok, right? Will's just as strong as Shelly. We just need to believe in them, right?" Ronald nodded weakly. "Atta boy."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Alrighty, guys, let's get through this quickly, 'cause I've got a few points to get though. Firstly, sissy has finally uploaded one of her sketches of Michelle (although there are a lot of things about it neither of us like) and what you do is you copy in the adress in bold and you take out the spaces, but I'm sure you already know that:

**sta . sh /01rt9uxdbx1r**

Next on the list of things to say, I'm looking for a new horse for my birthday (next Friday if anyone cares, there maybe be a special chapter as a present to me) and I need to narrow down my short list, so while I will try to keep updating pretty much daily, it might slip a little, so I'm sorry if it does. Next, this chapter came from a challenge from my sister. There is over half the chapter with no dialogue at all, just to prove I could. Oh yeah, and a shorter chapter today because you all know what's coming next chapter, don't you? Look forward to it. So, big hugs to everyone who reviewed and will review this chapter. I love you guys.

* * *

><p>Ronald shuddered, his stomach churning, as his fingers ghosted over the ugly gash stitched together up William's side. Someone had ripped a death scythe right up his side, like they were trying to tear him in half. He hadn't asked about internal injuries, he didn't want to know. The stitches and bruises looked bad enough. He felt absolutely sick.<p>

It was common knowledge a death scythe could cut through anything except another scythe. In the hands of a capable reaper it was possible to cut through a human so easily that the soul could be removed without leaving a scratch and there would be no pain or suffering. It would be as if they'd died peacefully in their sleep. Of course, that technique was advanced and difficult to master. Everyone was taught the theory of how to do it in the academy but very few could do it properly. Eric could. He was one of the best. That's why his soul collecting had taken so long to be noticed; usually the start their cinematic record would appear on their own and the reapers would only have to judge them, cut them, and collect the soul. Sometimes the record needed a little more encouragement to show itself entirely and sometimes, if the human's will to live was strong enough, they had to actually hit the victim with their scythe to get the record to show even a little.

The point was whoever had attacked William wanted to scar him for life. If he'd just wanted to kill him, they'd have removed his soul and cut his record. Whoever had done this wanted to let William bleed and suffer. Ronald's fingers brushed the stitches across his chest, over William's heart in a jagged zigzagging motion, like someone had stabbed in a blade and torn it back and forth. How had no one noticed all this? Hadn't William fought back? Hadn't there been any noise? He sighed and shifted onto the bed, curling up at William's side and taking his hand, possibly the only part of him without any injuries, slowly wrapping his other arm around his neck and gently tangled his fingers into his hair, being incredibly careful not to knock any of the stitches. Some of the wounds would heal perfectly, some would leave scars. Ronald knew from experience that even when a scar from a death scythe looked fully healed over, there was often still healing required beneath the skin and they could be painful for months afterwards.

He didn't want to know what other injuries William had beneath the surface. Just from what he could see, Ronald knew there had to be other wounds. Death scythes could cut through anything, it would take a lot of control to simply break the skin and not hit anything else. Their blades could tear through muscle, bones and organs as easily as paper. William could have broken his ribs, the wound over his heart could have actually _hit_ his heart...

He whimpered and snuggled up against him, stretching up and pressing a gentle kiss to William's bruised cheek. Whoever had done this was going to pay. Just as soon as he was sure William was going to be ok, as soon as he woke up, he'd find whoever did this and tear them apart. He'd rip open whoever did this just like they ripped up William.

William gasped, his eyes snapped open and doubling over so fast Ronald couldn't stop a yelp tearing from his lips as he stumble from the bed, trying to help William lie down again before he hurt him anymore. He coughed and gasped for air, through sounding raw and there was a horrendous watery sound, almost like when someone was drowning and struggling to breath. He coughed hoarsely and Ronald's eyes widened further. He was coughing up blood. The nurses must have noticed the commotion. Moments after William began coughing a team of doctors and nurses rushed, all talking over each other and pushing Ronald out again.

A pair of arms wrapped around him and Ronald realised he'd somehow slipped down the wall and was practically sitting on the floor. He glanced up at Grell, who smiled gently, helping him back to his feet. Ronald swallowed heavily and brushed a few tears from his eyes. His vision was blurring and there was a tight lump in his throat. Grell smiled and stroked his checks gently. He was saying something. Ronald couldn't hear him though. He couldn't really hear anything, it was all just a buzz. He just wanted to get back to William's side. He had to get back to him and find out what was happening. Before he could really register what was happening, Grell had put Grim wrapped up in a blanket into his arms. Ronald blinked down at him and Grell returned the look. What had Grell said? He stared up at Grell for an explanation and the redhead sighed and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, guiding him away.

Ronald dug in his heels and tried to squirm out of Grell's arms. He wanted to get back to William. He had to get back to William's side. He had to make sure he was ok, to make sure he was there if William was awake, if he wanted him there. Grell kept a firm hold of him though, and while Ronald knew he could overpower Grell, he didn't think he could think well enough to do so. So he just hugged Grim close and let himself be pulled home.

Everyone was staring at him when Grell pulled him in. Alan dropped the journal he was reading and ran over, demanding to know what had happened. The other three just stared at him, like they were expecting him to say something. He turned to put on a smile for them but knew he was failing miserably by the look on Alan's face. He stepped away from the others and turned to the spare bathroom, falling to his knees by the bath and running a few inches of warm water before gently setting Grim down, holding him by the scruff of the neck as he washed off the blood.

William's blood...

Grim had seen everything. He'd seen who had done _that_ to William and everyone suspected he'd somehow got out and into Michelle's apartment and see what had happened to her. It was too much of a coincidence that Michelle had ended up in that mess and Grim would be covered in blood the same day. Grim had seen who hurt William and Michelle and they couldn't even read his record for proof!

Grim yowled and Ronald jumped. He glanced down realising he'd been holding Grim far too tightly- he was only tiny after all- and had almost drowned him by accidently pressing him down so his nose fell under the water. He swallowed heavily and pushed his glasses up, brushing away a few tears before letting them drop back down again. Grim stared up at him, blinking up at him in confusion, silently begging to be forgiven for whatever he'd done. Of course he didn't understand he was just frustrated and upset and... He sighed and gently rubbed in the shampoo. Grim seemed to be getting used to being bathed now, he was standing there, looking unimpressed but putting up with it as Ronald murmured something. He wasn't sure it made anything sense, or was anything more than a sting of noises, but it was his way of trying to apologising and Grim seemed happy with it.

The others were talking on the other side of the bathroom door, their voices dull and distant, muffled through the door and... well, everything else. Ronald shuddered at the thought and washed off the shampoos quickly before picking him up and wrapping him in the fluffy white towel, letting the bloody water drain away. He hugged Grim close to his chest, slowly rubbing him dry as the kitten closed his eyes and began to doe the towel against his arm, purring quietly. Only now did he realise he'd got absolutely soaked in the process of washing Grim. Still, it wasn't really important. It was nothing compared to what William was suffering through.

He struggled to his feet and took Grim out into the open living area. Everyone fell silent when he came out. Alan was hanging onto Eric's arm, watching nervously, as if he pitied him. Peter looked completely uninterested and was just observing him quietly. Mark and Grell looked at least concerned and Eric was just watching him with an almost unreadable look, but Ronald knew he was possibly more worried than anyone else. Grim made a strange purring noise and Ronald strode passed them, kicking the bedroom door closed behind him. He slumped on the bed and Grim mewl, patting his chest with his tiny paw. Ronald frowned and gently took his paw in his hand, stroking the damp, fluffy fur as the kitten gazed up at him, looking almost like he understood he was in pain.

Alan was calling through the door but everything was just so blurred. He wasn't sure how long it was before he decided what he had to do. He set Grim down on the bed, patting his head gently as he got up, and threw open the wardrobe. He was nowhere near tall enough to reach the top shelf, even William had to stretch of would use his scythe and it was normally only boxes and old bags and suitcases kept up there. Ronald knew what he was after though. William had shown it to him once and he'd been absolutely fascinated. After a moment of a patting around Ronald found the small wooden box he was after.

Inside was a black pistol with a few decorative silver lines, a lot like William's glasses. Ronald smiled slowly. Technically, it was William's second death scythe. The pistol and bullets were made of the same material as their scythes and William had told him it had taken him four years of paperwork and forms to get clearance for it. Death scythes shaped as guns weren't unheard of, but they were rare. William was one of the best marksmen Ronald had ever seen though, he had to be to use his scythe the way he did.

He picked stripped himself of the soaked clothes and sought out clean, dry and, importantly, warm clothes. Ronald hard purposefully moved the wardrobe when he moved in. William hadn't understood at first, but the next morning, when the heater had provided them with warm uniforms for the work that day. He wrapped his arms around himself, letting the warm fabric of one of William's plain, long sleeved t-shirts. It was a little big for him length wise but they were pretty much the same width. There was something reassuring about wearing William's things. William was hit and miss about it. Sometimes he complained, sometimes he said he thought they looked good on him. Ronald almost smiled at the thought, a few new tears springing to his eyes which he brushed away just as quickly, pulling on a new pair of jeans and a jacket.

Alan must have heard the noise because he'd given up trying to talk through the door and had just come in instead. At least, he'd assumed it was Alan. However, when he turned he found Eric leaning against the door, watching him in a strange, curious way. Ronald swallowed and turned away, shutting up the wardrobe and turning to the bed once more. Grim was watching Eric, tail twitching slightly. What was wrong with him now? There was still that slightly blurred buzzing in his head, blocking out whatever Eric was saying to nothing more than a dull noise. He glanced at the gun in the box and Eric was suddenly behind him, smirking cruelly. The older reaper picked it up and loaded it for him, sounding like he was lecturing him on being careful with it and not shooting himself. Well, Eric did look like the type who would know about guns and it was probably something the Midnight Branch taught.

Still, Ronald snatched the pistol from him and shot him a cold glare. He didn't know why. He trusted Eric, he had always trusted Eric more than anyone, but it was William's. He didn't want _anyone_ touching it.

"Ron?"

"There's one demon left," Ronald said, finally finding his voice and even surprising himself with the seething anger it held. Eric frowned. "Michelle was involved with three demons. Two are dead, one lied to us when we asked about what he knew about Michelle's attack and I know he was involved with my attack back then, somehow. I don't know how, but I know there's something about him..." He clenched his fists then shook his head slowly, slipping the pistol into an inside pocket. It was a little dangerous if he was careless, but he didn't plan on it. "Alan can watch over William and Michelle for us."

"Why can't he come?" Eric said, folding his arms. "You know he wants to know who did this just as much as anyone."

"Alan doesn't approve of torture. Remember how long it took you to get forgiven for what you and Grell did to Christopher?"

"You heard about that?"

"I saw it, I was there." He smiled and headed out the room, Grim following on their heels with the towel still over his head. Again, everyone fell into that awkward silence. "We need to go, Grell."

"Where?" Grell said, getting up quickly.

"Ronald, are you ok?" Alan said quietly.

"Yeah, I'm getting there," Ronald replied. "Will you watch William and Michelle for me, Al?" He frowned, but nodded. "And can you two stay here and watch Grim for me?"

"Sure," Mark said but Peter glared down at Grim who hissed back from under the towel. "What's going on?"

"There's just something we need to do," Eric said. "You wouldn't like it."

Alan frowned, probably knowing what they were going to do but didn't say anything. After a moment waiting for protest, Eric opened a porthole and the trio stepped through into London. Ronald wasn't sure where to go but Eric seemed to know, striding off down the street through the crowds, so Ronald and Grell followed. He glanced up at Grell. The redhead was grinning, and not in a reassuring way, with a nasty glint in his eyes. He finally had a target, there was going to be blood. He'd seen what Eric and Grell could do when they were pissed off. A demon named Christopher had been involved in his attack, and had been a bit touchy for Ronald's liking, so Grell and Eric, along with Michelle, had tortured and executed him. Michelle had beheaded him actually. And he suspected there were several other disappearances they were probably responsible for. Although, if Ronald was honest, he didn't really care. If Daniel had anything to do with what happened to William then he would fight off Grell for the killing blow.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** It's all kicking off. Ronnie, Eric and Grell go demon hunting, Alan has a very upsetting little chat and poor, poor Grim. Thankies for all the lovely reviews last chapter, please keep them coming. Hugs for you all.

* * *

><p>Alan glanced up at the knock on the door. Dr Burns gave him a small smile and shut the door behind him as Alan set down his book. There were a few moments of silence while Dr Burns check Michelle and William's charts. Eric, Ronald and Grell had gone to find whoever they thought was responsible for this. He hadn't tried to stop them. He might now have approved of whatever they were going to, and he had a pretty good idea, but whoever it was deserved to be found. When he'd heard that William had been attack he had no idea it had been this bad. No wonder Ronald had been in such a mess.<p>

"You understand the seriousness of the entire situation," Dr Burns said quietly. "With the recent incident... Do you know how to tell whether a reaper is worth saving?" Alan shook his head. "There is a device that can register whether a record is still being recorded or not. After there is a difference between a record recording nothing and not having anything to record."

"I'm not sure I understand," Alan said.

"We generally talk about putting a reaper to sleep when they're suffering or when their mind is dead. The bodies my live on but if their mind is dead the then they will probably not recover."

"You're telling me one of them won't recover?"

"Miss Galloway's record is still recording," he said. "It may be recording nothing but darkness and silence, it might be she hears us. It is only faint, so it may be hazy, whatever it's recording, but it _is_ recording. Mr Spears, however, we're only getting intermittent readings from him. There are entire minutes without any readings at all."

Alan didn't like the sound of that. If William's mind died he would never recover and it wasn't sounding good. Every reaper knew there was a chance they could end up like that. Never waking up and with their mind completely dead or in constant unbearable pain. Every reaper had it written in their personnel files who would make the decision if that time ever came. Alan had always had Eric on the top of that list, but then he knew his days were numbered back then. Of course, Eric was officially considered dead now. Ronald and Michelle were also on the list. He knew Ronald had William on top of his list and assumed William had Ronald on his. He didn't know how Ronald would ever manage to make that choice though. He was a child, an unstable child at that, he'd want to hang on desperately and he'd make a mess of himself worrying.

"There's a reason we removed Mr Knox from the room, if that's what you're thinking about," Dr Burns said. "I realise he's unstable, I've seen his medical files and the information in there on his mental state."

"I wasn't aware he'd ever seen any one for help on that," Alan said quietly. "I know he has all these issues but I didn't think he was actually deal with them properly. He usually keeps it all bottled up and just talks with us."

"No, he's not sought any professional help," he replied. "And you know I'm not supposed to tell you anything confidential."

"I know."

"However, you know that several years ago you were all required to be looked at by medically trained personnel before being cleared for duty again. Mr Knox's problems have been noted from the beginning, but they have never been considered a threat to his work. Of course, I didn't want to let him see the condition Mr Spears was in. In his condition it would only upset him." Alan nodded. It would only make Ronald worse if he knew the state he was in. "Between you and me, since I'm well aware that you can handle bad news, I wouldn't hold out hope, for either of them."

"Don't tell Ronald or Grell that," Alan said quietly. "It won't end well."

He nodded slowly and smiled before leaving quietly. William was struggling to breathe. Alan had problems breathing when he had the Thorns. He knew how that felt. He didn't know how he'd keep Ronald together if William's conditioned worsened. He supposed taking his pain out on whoever did this would help him a little, and Alan hoped having Eric there would help him somehow. Maybe it would be best to get him away for a while. But of course, Ronald would never leave William like this.

He sighed and shifted slightly and closing his eyes, trying to get more comfortable on the horrendous hospital chair. Who knew how long he was going to be there for? He frowned as a shadow fell over him. He opened his eyes slowly. The Undertaker smiled down at him.

"Mr Spears isn't looking so well," he said.

"I hear you're making Michelle a coffin," Alan said quietly.

"Ah, perhaps I should get to work on one for Mr Spears," the Undertaker said. "He doesn't look so good. Still, it's important not to give up hope, isn't it, little one? You never gave up hope for you Mr Slingby. There are miracles in this world just as much as there are tragedies."

* * *

><p>Eric nudged Ronald's side and pointed down a shop access alley. Daniel was down there taking the soul of a teenage boy. Grell grinned and strode ahead and the pair of blondes ran after him. The demon glanced up and quickly finished with the kid before turning and running into the dark alleys. The sun was already low enough in the sky that the alleyways were gloomy and foreboding.<p>

"Be careful, Ron," Eric called as they split up to go after him. "Yell if you find him. You too, Sutcliff."

"Whatever, Eric," Grell said, bolting off, scythe in hand. "I'll come back painted in blood."

Ronald couldn't care less what Grell did as long as he got to make Daniel pay for what he'd done. He tore down one of the dark alleys hoping he found Daniel before the others. He was going to tear him apart if he had anything to do with William's condition and he wasn't going to wait for Eric and Grell.

"It's a shame you recovered so well, little reaper," Daniel purred, suddenly behind him. Ronald snarled and swung around, his scythe coming to his hands and soaring just above his head. Daniel smirked and slammed him back against the wall, pressing the handle against his throat to keep him pinned. "Christopher should have done a better job."

"You were there," Ronald hissed.

"Of course I was there."

"You-"

"You should be careful, little reaper," Daniel said quietly. "There are powerful forces at work here. You wouldn't want to end up like your beloved boss, would you?"

"You're going to pay for what you did to him," Ronald snapped, trying to shove him off but his wrists were pinned by the handle of his scythe. "I'm going to kill you for what you did!"

"Now now," he said. "I didn't do a thing to Mr Spears. He's not worth my time. But you..." He drove his knee into Ronald's stomach and he would have doubled over if it weren't for his scythe pinning him in position. "I should have killed you that night when I had the chance that night. If Christopher hadn't been so touchy you wouldn't have woken up, just like all the others."

Ronald snarled and pushing his weight down against the handle of his scythe and pressing his wrist against the trigger for the engine. The blades whirred and the scythe pivoted up, grazing across Daniel's knee. He fell back to the ground as Daniel hissed and pressed his hand to the wound. Ronald hadn't been trying to get a record from him but a few seconds of record snapped out of graze. Daniel swung around and slammed his elbow into jaw, sending him stumbling back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pistol, firing a shot into Daniel's shoulder, a record snapping out from the wound.

"Eric! Grell!" he yelled. "Found him!"

He reached for his scythe and swung upwards, cocking the blades and only just missing Daniel's shoulder as he stepped aside, holding his other shoulder tighter. There was the roar of another engine and Grell shot around the corner, swinging up at him only to be blocked by a second scythe- Michelle's scythe. That clenched it as far as Ronald was concerned. If he had Michelle's scythe he was the one who'd attacked her, and logically, the one who hurt William as well.

"How dare you even touch her scythe," Grell snarled.

Daniel sniggered and swung around passed Grell, a smooth, well placed kick to his back knocking him into Ronald and the pair fell to the ground in a heap, Grell's scythe catching Ronald's arm and records flying out as he cried out, watching his record playing, the images of him and William for a brief few seconds as time seemed to slow. It was only a small cut, his full record didn't come out but Daniel swung for the it as Grell sat up. He tried to shoved Grell off and get his scythe up before Daniel could get there but his watch was caught on the stupid ribbon Grell was wearing around his neck. Grell turned and his eyes widened as he realised the danger, gasping his name. Just when it looked like Daniel was going to cut his record, he collapsed to his knees and time returned to normal. Grell had got the ribbon off his watch and he jumped to his feet to find Eric slamming Daniel against the wall.

"Eric," Grell cried throwing his arms around Ronald's shoulders. "Ronnie almost died."

"I noticed," Eric growled, holding Daniel by the throat. "So, let's start simple, shall we? Why've you got Michelle's scythe?"

"I was always the only one she trusted with her scythe," Daniel snapped.

"How come it went missing when she was attacked then?" Grell snarled. "Are you trying to tell me she gave it to you _before_ she was put in hospital? I don't by that for a second. Ronnie gimme that gun."

"No way," Ronald said, holding it close.

"The Undertaker said it was you who killed that woman with her scythe," Grell said, lifting his scythe to rest on his shoulder.

"I did," Daniel sneered. "But I didn't hurt Michelle or Mr Spears. Of course, he deserves everything that happened to him and I wish I had done it, but I didn't. I won't grieve his passing though."

Ronald snarled and kicked up his scythe, cocking the blades and mangling Daniels hand within the whirring machine before tearing it away. How dare he talk about William like that? "Don't you _ever_ talk about William like that."

"Now, why should we believe you didn't attack them after that?" Eric said, tapping the dull side of his scythe against the wall just next to Daniel's head.

"Because, while I despise your Mr Spears-" Ronald snarled and Daniel smirked down at him "-what I felt for my lady Michelle was the closest thing a demon can feel to love."

"You loved her?" Grell snapped, driving his scythe into his stomach and making Daniel cough up blood. Ronald smirked. He'd made William cough blood, now it was his turn. "What kind of lame excuse is that? Were you jealous? Was that why you did it?" He growled and tore out his scythe again. "I'm going to rip you apart!"

"You should be looking closer to home," Daniel rasped. "Ask any doctor, there's no way an axe like hers could have caused wounds like that. You're looking for a thinner blade, probably long with a sharp tip."

"And how would you know what they look like if you've never seen them?" Ronald said, revving his engine slightly.

"Because I'm smarter than all three of you put together."

"I'm done with these stupid games," Grell snapped, shoving him to the ground. "Not only have you done that to William and Shelly but you just tried to kill Ronnie!"

"Twice," Ronald snapped.

"Twice?" Eric said, glaring down at him. "I'm thinking we shouldn't even waste our time torturing you."

"Good plan," Ronald snarled, pulling the pistol once more. He half expected one of them to stop him but they didn't. "Any last words, demon?"

Daniel smirked. "Ask the doctors, Michelle's blade isn't precise enough for those wounds."

Ronald gazed down at him for a long silent moment before he tilted his head as a big, bright smile came to his lips and he pulled the trigger. He fell into that strange, dark haze again as Eric wrapped a hand slowly around his, slowly pulling the gun away from him, murmuring something he was sure was reassuring. He sighed and leant against Eric's chest.

What if Daniel was right though? What if he hadn't been the one to injure William and Michelle? He grabbed Eric's arm as Grell came over with Michelle's scythe. What if there was someone else out there?

"I think we should get you home," Eric said quietly. Ronald nodded without a word, too dazed to say anything. "Grell, you'll go to the hospital and check on Alan, right?"

"No," Ronald breathed. "No, I want to go and see William."

"Alright, alright, then come straight home, ok?" He nodded again. "Grell, make sure you tell Alan to bring him straight back."

"Yeah," Grell said. "Come on, Ronnie."

Grell took Ronald back to the hospital- barely giving Michelle a teary glance before turning and leaving them to it- and Ronald instantly climbed up to sit on bed next to William. He didn't look good. His heart wrenched as he looked over him. The jagged stitches across his heart. He glanced over at Michelle's scythe again. There was no cutting edge delicate enough to cut that. Daniel was right. It wasn't Michelle's scythe.

He sighed and gently stroked William's bruised cheek. There was still someone out there. Daniel was gone and there was still someone out there who'd dared to hurt William like that. He leant down slowly, careful to avoid his injuries, laying across his chest and snuggling into the crook of his neck, gently kissing his cheek.

"Please wake up," Ronald whispered. "Please. For me. You know, even if you don't wake up, just don't die, ok. Stay with me, and try to wake up. Just try. Please."

"Ronald," Alan said quietly, shaking his shoulder. "You're supposed to come home."

"No, Al, don't make me leave him," he said, glancing up at him. "Please. Nothing happened while I was gone, did it?"

"No Ronald," he said, gently helping him up. There was a look in his eyes that made him worry though. "Come on, we have to go home. You need to see Grim, right? I bet he's missing you, huh?" Ronald nodded. "Good, come on then. They'll be fine for a little while. The doctors know what they're doing."

* * *

><p>"What is with that cat?" Peter grumbled, glaring at Grim. Mark sighed. "Don't you see it?"<p>

"See what?" Mark muttered, glancing at Grim, who tilted his head and blinked. He shook his head and returned to bandaging Peter's shoulder. "I think he's cute."

"You can't see how evil he is?" he said.

"You're so paranoid," he laughed, finishing bandaging Peter's shoulder. "He's a kitten. What's wrong with you?" He sat back and patted his lap. "Come here, Grim."

Grim jumped off the kitchen counter, stumbled and then bounced up onto Mark's lap, hissing at Peter before circling and falling onto his side, offering his stomach. The door burst open Grell bounced in with a bag. Grim sat up and watching the bag intently as Grell came over.

"How'd it go, Grell?" Mark said cautiously, petting Grim's head.

"Brilliant," he replied, suddenly lunging for Grim who bounced away and bounded across the room with Grell after him. "Come here, Grim. Auntie Grell just wants to give you a present."

"What are you doing, Sutcliff?" Peter said.

"Gotcha!" Grim yowled as Grell hugged him to his chest, stroking him gently and returning to the bag. "Good boy, it's just a nice new collar for you, ok?"

"What's wrong with his current collar?" Mark said.

"Nothing," he replied, pinning Grim down as he squirmed and took off his collar, switching it for a red and black one. "It's just doesn't suit him. Ronnie's going to love this. Look what else I got you little fella?"

Mark glanced into the bag and frowned. "William is going to _hate_ it."

"Will's not here," he replied. "Someone has to look after things and as the most senior of the original bunch, I'm therefore the one who has to look after Ronnie and Grim. I might redecorate while I'm here. This place is so dull, don't you think, Grim?" Grim looked over at Mark with big, pleading eyes and mewled pitifully. "Aw, I know, love. We need way more colour in this dump, don't we? How does Ronnie live here? I know this is Will's type of place but Ronnie's not so dull, is he? No he isn't, is he? No he's not."

"It's not a baby, Sutcliff," Peter snapped. "No need to go goo-goo over it." Grim hissed and Peter glared back. "Stupid fleabag."

Grell gasped and covered Grim's ears with one hand, much to the kitten's obvious annoyance. "Don't you listen, Grim. He's a just a mean, nasty man and not even in a good way. Now, let's make you beautiful, little Grim."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Another slightly shorter chapter (I know, I need to be more consistant with chapter length) and you should hear my dear twin complaining because she only knows the plot for the next few chapters. I'm not telling her anymore. It's her fault for being mean. Anyway, so far people seem to be not trusting Peter or Grim, interesting. Well, see if you can figure out who did it before I reveal it, see if you're right or not 'cause there's only a few chapters before you get the answer. Next capter, there's a big problem, another one. So, watch out for that. Thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"Where's Grell?" Alan said quietly, pulling Ronald into his apartment.<p>

Ronald frowned. More importantly where was Grim. He was usually came out to see him when he was there. Mark smiled over. "He went home looking far too proud of himself for what he'd done."

"Yeah... torturing a demon," Alan muttered.

"Well, yeah," Ronald said.

"There wasn't a lot of torture though," Eric said. "We just got the information we needed and killed him." Ronald nodded. "Grim's waiting for you in the bedroom, Ron. He's feeling sorry for himself from the looks of things, but he won't let anyone near him to help him."

"And it's really kind of cute in a funny way," Mark said, trying not to smirk.

Ronald frowned and headed into the bedroom. There was small bump under the covers he assumed was Grim. He sighed and slowly pulled the covers back. Grim stared up at him and mewled pitifully. Ronald bit his lip, not sure whether to be horrified or amused.

"What the hell did he do to you?"

Grim had a red ribbon tied around his collar and someone- probably Grell from the sound of things- had put him into a tiny black waistcoat and a red overcoat. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before gently lifting him and slowly peeling off the tiny outfit. Grim mewled and snuggled into his arms as Ronald removed the ribbon from his collar.

"Good boy," he whispered. "Don't worry, I won't let him do that again. The boss will wake up soon and come home then he'll be too scared to do it."

"Ron," Eric said suddenly in the doorway. Ronald turned slowly. Alan was just behind him. "We need to talk, Ron."

"Why? What's going on?" Ronald said quietly.

"Just, umm, sit down for a moment, Ronald," Alan said, pushing him down to the bed. "You know, William's condition isn't great, don't you?"

"Of course," he muttered. "But he'll be ok."

"Ronald-"

"If you're trying to tell me what I think you are-"

"Ron," Eric said firmly. "Listen to me. I know this is hard to think about, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but William's condition is critical. It's not looking good. Now, of course there's hope, there's always hope and he might wake up but you have to know that might not end the way you want it to."

"No," Ronald said, shaking his head quickly. Grim mewled and patted his arm with his paw and he sighed, gently patting his head. "No."

"Ronald, please," Alan said, sitting next to him. "Even if he survives, with his injuries, he might never be the same."

"Stop it," he cried. "No. You're wrong, he's going to be fine. He's going to be fine, you'll see."

"You're starting to sound like Grell talking about Michelle," Eric snapped. "Listen to you yourself. Now, come on, you know there's still hope, we're just trying to make sure you know, that you're not being too naive about this. We're not saying he's not going to wake up or anything like that, we're just saying that you have to be realistic, ok?"

"But-"

"It's ok," Alan said quietly. "Calm down, just calm down, Ronald. I'm sure it'll be ok. We just wanted to make sure you were prepared for the worst, just in case."

Ronald nodded slowly. He supposed they were right. He did have to be realistic about it. He hoped and prayed with all he had that William would recover fully, that everything would be exactly the same as before but somewhere, deep down, he knew there was a chance he would never be the same, even if he did wake up. They were death scythe wounds, there was still a chance he'd die from the wounds. It was painful to know, but they were right. He couldn't afford to be childish and naive about this.

Grim mewled, drawing his attention again. Eric laughed. "At least he's out of that stupid outfit. Grell thought it was cute, apparently."

"You just laughed, I bet," Alan said quietly. Grim glared up at them. "Sorry, Grim."

Ronald smiled slowly and hugged Grim close. They were going to be ok. He was sure of it. Eric smiled and nudged his side. "Come on, it's not like you to be a recluse."

Ronald smiled and nodded, letting Eric take his arm and guide him out into the longue where the others were waiting. He smiled and sat with them quietly. He didn't really know what to say, they were probably all worried as well. Grim glared at Peter for a moment before nudging Ronald's hand. He frowned and patted his head gently. Grim growled and his frown deepened.

"What's up with you now?" he sighed.

Grim squirmed out his arms before rubbing up against Mark. Eric and Alan laughed between them as Mark tried to pick him up but Grim wriggling away and bounded across the floor a little way before tumbling onto his nose. He sat up quickly and sat straight for a moment before nudging against Mark and Peter's scythes.

"If you really want me to use that on you I will, stupid cat," Peter said quietly.

"Try it," Ronald growled.

"I highly doubt you could stop me doing anything, you little-"

"Consider you next words carefully, Pete," Eric warned. "I know you're not a big fan of outsiders but he's still practically my family." Peter glared at him for a moment before glancing away. "Where'd you go earlier anyway, Mark?"

"Huh?" Mark said.

"Yeah," Peter said. "I was back before you."

"You got a secret lover somewhere?" Eric laughed.

Mark grinned. "You know you're the only one I want, Eric."

"Too bad he's spoken for," Alan muttered. Ronald glanced over. Eric had tightened his arms around Alan reassuringly but no one else seemed to have heard. "Are we expected to work tonight?"

"What are we working?" Ronald said as Grim walked along the back of the couch and nuzzled his cheek. "What's wrong, Grim?" He picked him up and settled the kitten on his lap, gently pushing him over onto his side so he could rub his tummy. "You're so worked up today."

"Ten tonight," Mark said. "But with William and Michelle in hospital, who's in charge?"

There was a knock on the door and Ronald frowned. "Mr Knox?"

"Coming, Miss Rose." He swept Grim up into one arm, waving Eric and Peter away. They hurried into the spare bedroom, grabbing the scythes lying around as they went. Ronald opened the door slowly. Lucy offered him a tight smile and Ronald tilted his head slightly. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I wanted to keep you up to date on our investigations into the incident with Mr Spears and Miss Galloway." She glanced at Grim. "When did you and Mr Spears get a cat?"

"Oh," Ronald said quietly, glancing at Grim and patting his head. "Well, he kind of turned up and we don't know where he came from, so I talked William into letting me keep him. And he kind of likes him too. His name's Grim. Umm, did you want to come in?"

She nodded and Ronald stepped aside. She strode in briskly and glanced at Mark and Alan. "Mr Humphries, Mr Davis."

"Good afternoon, Miss Rose," Alan said quietly and Mark nodded politely.

Lucy sat slowly as Ronald shut the door and came back over to sit with them. He let Grim go and he ran over to Lucy's chair, bouncing up onto the table in front of her, taking a few moments to line up his jump and then leaping onto the arm of the chair where he sat and watched her. Lucy frowned and slowly reached up to pet his head. Within moments, Grim had bitten her cuff and was pulling back.

"Grim," Ronald scolded, reaching over and plucking him up by the scruff of his neck. "What's wrong with you?" He sighed and put him back on the floor. "I think he misses William, you know."

Lucy nodded. "Well, I'm sure you're aware of the situation."

"Yeah," he said quietly. "It's not looking good."

"No, and you have my deepest condolences," she said. Ronald nodded. "You've had a tough time. So, we've looked into the incident. After you and Mr Spears left, he returned an unidentified blonde man came and went and then he was found."

"Blonde?" Mark said. She nodded. "We'd assumed it was a demon..."

"Blonde demons aren't unheard of, though rare, but of course a demon wouldn't exactly go unnoticed here," she said. "We're still trying to find the blonde. It does look like we're dealing with an internal problem, especially given that the wounds were all inflicted with death scythes."

"Michelle's was missing," Alan said. "Wasn't it hers?"

"No. The wounds have been looked at, Michelle's scythe is specialised for chopping and swinging, heavy blows. These were done using a lighter, more precise blade, probably something thin and delicate. We're looking through records to see who could have come into contact with him and uses a scythe capable. Obviously, the most obvious people who wouldn't be noticed going in and out would be in his division. Of course, your scythe is completely out of the question, Mr Knox, and I don't believe for a second you would hurt him given what I know of your relationship with him, as is Mr Sutcliff's. Mr Humphries, your scythe is questionable, it could be used but it would require time and focus given it's not a precise blade, I doubt you'd have had enough time to have caused the damage to Mr Spears at lease. I can't find any records on your scythe, Mr Davis, and you don't have the personal history with Mr Spears that the others do."

"Oh, you think I...? I didn't do it." She frowned and Mark stood up. He wandered into the spare bedroom and came out with Peter's scythe. "Happy?"

"It would be capable of causing such injuries," Lucy said. "In the hands of someone sufficiently skilled it can be a precision weapon." Mark frowned. "You're not above suspicion yet. However, there are a lot of other reapers with scythes just as capable and that's assuming they used their own scythe. Anyway, I also came to inform you that you will still be working your shift tonight. I'm going to be supervising in place of Miss Galloway and Mr Spears. I expect you to treat me with the same respect and decency you'd give any other supervisor." Ronald opened his mouth and Lucy glared over. "A supervisor you like."

Ronald smiled and nodded as Grim scrambled up onto the couch and butted his head against Mark's side. Mark frowned and picked him up only for Grim to squirm loose and bit his sleeve, twisting and tugged. After a moment, Mark pulled his arm away, picked him up by the scruff of his neck and setting him on Ronald's lap. He didn't stay for long before returning to Mark and chewing on his sleeve again. Ronald sighed and picked him up and cradling him gently.

"What's the matter?" he said quietly, scratching his ear. Grim mewled up at him and squirmed against but Ronald held the scruff of his neck. "Shh, silly, it's ok." He glanced up at Lucy. "So, we're supposed to be at work tonight then?"

She nodded. "I'll see you there, make sure you're on time."

"Did you want coffee?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Mr Knox." He smiled and nodded. "They know my order, just tell them it's for me." Ronald nodded again. "I'll take my leave then and see you for your shift."

The second she was out the door, Peter came out and grabbed his scythe off Mark. "That's mine. Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"It was the first thing that came to hand," Mark argued.

"Well next time use your own damn scythe." He glanced at Ronald and frowned. Ronald was just staring up at him, cradling Grim still. "What? You think I did it, kid?"

"You were the last person to see him," Ronald breathed. "She said, your scythe could have-"

"I didn't do it, you little brat," he snarled. "Now, I actually kind of like you, but don't think for a second that, or Eric constantly protecting you, will save your life if you continue talking to me like that."

"You didn't exactly like William," Eric muttered. Peter turned to him and Ronald smiled gratefully for the support. "I mean, come on, Pete, he's a mess, the man he loves is damn near dead and he's looking for someone to blame. Don't tell me you wouldn't act exactly the same in his position. It's nothing personal, you know that." Peter frowned and nodded. "Don't worry, Ron, it's going to be ok."

Ronald nodded weakly. "I hope so. I'm going to find Grell, we should make sure he knows." He handed Grim to Alan, who smiled and rolled him over to rub his tummy. "Behave,Grim."

Grim mewled and wiggled slightly in Alan's arms. He seemed to behave for Alan normally. Ronald turned and wandered out to Grell's apartment. It was back a few streets behind the offices. And yet Grell still managed to be late most days.

He banged on the door and it was thrown open almost instantly. Grell frowned. "Oh, it's only you, Ronnie."

"Hoping it was news on Michelle?" Ronald said.

"Yeah," Grell sighed. "I'm sure you're the same." Ronald nodded. "He's going to be ok, Ronnie."

"I know," he muttered as Grell lead him inside the red apartment. "But I've just had a lovely talk from Eric and Alan about how he might not awake up."

"They're just trying to think about the worst case scenario, you know that." Ronald nodded. "What did you want anyway?"

"Miss Rose is supervising us tonight."

"Great. You'd think they'd be compassionate enough to let us off."

Ronald nodded again. "I'm going to see William after work, are you going to come with me?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I will. As long as that old idiot doesn't show up again."

"He's not so bad," Ronald said quietly. "He gives us lots of help. He saved me when..."

"When what, Ronnie?" Grell said.

"When Eric had to take me back to the Midnight Branch's base, because I'd recognised him, well, I thought they were demons," he explained. "I managed to escape but one of the higher members caught me, tied up my wrists and put me on my knees and... yeah. Michelle and the Undertaker where there to save me though."

"I suppose he's not all bad then. And he is kind of hot."

"There you go, you just need to think positive."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Ladies and gentlement it is one of those special days, when not only do you get an extra long chapter but you also get a double update! Yes, two updates in one day, you lucky things. This chapter, William's having coma dreams and going through his record and looking over his love life. Which mean, adorable acadmey Will and Shelly, because I love how shy and awkward Will was when he was young and I love the idea of Grell being the good(-ish) student of the pair. And adorable academy Ron on his first day there. And that's all you're getting told. Have fun, review and thank you if you do.

* * *

><p>William had official just turned one the first time he felt it. His heart started pounding, his stomach churned and he had the almost irrepressible urge to be close to someone. For the first time in his life he was attracted to someone. He had never understood it before. He saw the other newborns finding partners and laughing and giggling and touching either other. William didn't understand it. He appreciated what made them good looking, but he'd never wanted to be involved with someone like that. He didn't want anyone touching him, distracting him from his work. He struggled enough as it was.<p>

He was spending his birthday alone, trying desperately to figure out his assignment. He knew the answers but the teachers told him he lacked any style or personality in his work, that it sounded like he was just copying out of a text book and none of it had sunken in. It wasn't true. He understood perfectly, he just didn't know how to translate that to the page. His answers _were_ right. Why wasn't that enough?

There was a knock on the door and he called quietly for whoever it was to enter. People didn't visit him. They usually wanted his roommate. John Ericson was one of the popular ones, surrounded by adoring idiots. William often spent nights in the common rooms because he always had someone in his bed, keeping him up. It was rather inconsiderate really. The door opened slowly and he glanced up, ready to tell whoever it was that he'd gone to the canteen, but stopped dead, his mouth hanging open as he slowly took in the visitor. Standing there was a young woman with a short bob of dark brown hair with an Alice band, sharp, intelligent eyes and a small frown on her lips. She wasn't in the standard uniform either. Her jacket was slung over her shoulder with one hand, her shirt sleeves were rolled up to just above the elbows, her waistcoat was halter-necked instead of vest like and her tie wasn't a standard tie, it was funny a ruffled. Worse of all, her skirt was pleated and far too short- mid-thigh was unusually short even if over half the girls ignored the below the knee rule- and she wasn't in the standard ankle boots with white knee high socks or tights but black pumps with her socks loose and rolled down. Typical of a friend of John's.

He knew her though. She was a second year, a very popular second year known for while parties and somehow still getting her work done well. God, how William envied her for that. Maybe if hadn't needed to spend all his time trying to figure out how to get better grades he'd be able to go out and make friends.

"Ah, there you are, William," she said. He frowned. She knew who he was? And was calling him by his first name? "I thought maybe you'd be in the common rooms again." She seemed to notice his discomfort and stepped in, shutting the door behind her. "I'm sorry, this must be weird. I'm Michelle Galloway."

William nodded, lowering his head slightly to avoid her gaze. "I know, Miss Galloway. Everyone knows who you are."

"You're sweet," she laughed, waving her hand dismissively. She sat on the bed by his feet, tossing her jacket over the chair at the foot of the bed, and William shot her a wary glance. "I'm not so fantastic. It's just a matter of good marketing."

"Miss Galloway, girls aren't allowed in the boys' dorms," he said, lifting his gaze to meet hers for a moment before staring at his paper again. "Ericson went out to the canteen."

"Why do I care?" She kicked off her shoes and knelt up, resting her hands on his knees and smiling down at him. William's cheeks burned and he tried to keep his eyes firmly on his assignment. "I'm here to see you, William."

"M-Miss Galloway," he stammered. "I-I really don-don't think this is appropriate. You're-" He paused and swallowed, his gaze flickering up to her for a moment. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"What subject?" Michelle said, leaning forward and looking over the paper as William silently thanked the gods she at least kept her shirt and tie done up properly, unlike a lot of the girls, to avoid any misunderstandings. "Oooh, human interaction. That's a fun on. Which unit?"

"Protocol long running interaction," William said, a strange longing rising in his chest.

"That's easy," she laughed. "Want help?"

"As you said, Miss Galloway," he said. "It's easy. Umm, if you don't mind me asking, Miss Galloway, why are you here?"

She laughed and turned to sit next to him, her skirt slipping up to reveal more of her thigh William noticed guiltily. He quickly returned his gaze to his work, trying not to let on that he'd seen. He should have even been looking. She leant against his shoulder, one hand dropping down to rest on his chest lazily as she read his work through. William waited silently, not sure what do say or do. This kind of situation was completely new to him. People didn't ever want to spend time with him. He didn't know how he was supposed to react to one of the most popular, intelligent and sought after girls in the academy- or at least in the lower half of the academy since those who'd been there over eight years were kept separate- seeking him out, offering him help and leaning over him like this. Or the strange longing sensation she stirred in him. Suddenly, rather than just appreciating that Michelle was pretty, he _knew_ she was and wanted to tell her.

"That reads like a text book, William," Michelle said. William nodded. That was what the teachers said. He didn't get it. "I can help, if you'll let me." He nodded again. Anything to get his grades up. "Right, let's find some new paper."

She climbed off the bed and rummaged through his desk, making a terrible mess as she went. William watched her with a soft warmth in his face and something strange in his chest. He almost smiled for the first time in a long while.

Later, he figure out what had happened that night; it was the start of his first crush. And over the next year and a half her interest developed into a close friendship, as William began to slowly pull up his grades to at least be passing his classes. As they got closer, William began to long for Michelle's touch more and more. He'd take extra credit assignments, not only to bring his grades up, but to get help from her, so she'd come to his room and lean against him like she had that first night. He grew to adore the way she ignored the rules, the way she called it independent thinking and her fiery, strong will. She was everything he wanted to be. He started to idolise her, glossing over her faults in favour of focusing on her strengths. An irrational jealousy, with his kept hidden away as much as he could, burned within him whenever she couldn't see him to help him, or when she was hanging around with the vapid academy idiots, or even when that annoying redheaded reaper with those scary teeth- who was somehow top of their physical classes because he had a stunning technique William would have killed for- would pull her away, laughing and joking and giggling. He'd gone out with her a few times, drinking or to parties, only when Michelle invited him, of course, but he always felt so out of place and awkward, especially seeing Michelle having _fun_ with men- and to William's great surprise, women as well- and feeling so irrationally jealous that she wasn't spending time with him, that it wasn't him she was pressed against and laughing like that.

It was a feeling he would get used to over the decades, and he leant how to hide it perfectly. Back then, he settled for turning away and lowering his head, or quickly leaving the room to hide how he felt. And his embarrassment at feeling that way.

It all came to a head late one night, early in his third year. He'd stayed up late with Michelle in a private training room, working on using the training scythe properly. Having seen that redhead showing off again- Grell Sutcliff, it was the start of a strenuous and stressful relationship between them- and listening to him bragging, William had gone to Michelle, almost begging to her come and help him to at least get more than a passing grade. He was sick of that Grell looking down at him. He hadn't realised it would involve having Michelle so close, her hand around his and gently guiding him through the moves. And there was nowhere to run, nowhere to look to hide his embarrassment.

Suddenly he lost his balance and tumbled to the ground, his scythe locked with Michelle's and dragging her down with him. To his horror and humiliation, Michelle landed on all fours astride his hips, staring down at him as his cheek burned and he turned away, glaring at the door. Until Michelle started laughed. He turned back at stared up at her as she giggled and shook her head. He really was hopeless if even Michelle was laughing at him.

"Oh, William," she said, lowering her head and trying to get a hold of herself. "You were doing so well."

"Miss Galloway?" he stammered. Why was she laughing at him if he was doing well? "Umm, if someone sees us-"

"So what?" she breathed, leaning down to whisper in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Whatever they think, it's ok. You have no idea how much I want you, but you have to want it too."

He turned slightly and before he knew what he was doing, he reached up to her cheek and placed a brief, nervous kiss on her lips. There was a long moment of heavy silence and for a horrific second William thought he'd done something wrong, that he'd completely misunderstood what she meant, that it was all some sort of cruel joke. Michelle stood slowly and took his wrist, pulling him up with her. He'd never kissed anyone or been kissed before. The closest he'd come was the kisses Michelle would plant on his cheek at the end of the night. He didn't know how this was supposed to work.

"I'm sorry, Miss Galloway," he said quietly. "That was completely out of line."

"William, shut up." He stood straight and she giggled, reaching up and gently pressing their lips together. William hesitated until Michelle gently took his hand guiding it to waist and slowly reaching around his neck. "My cute little junior, you try so hard to please. It's about time someone saw you for who you are, huh? You deserve a break. And, you're allowed to call me Michelle."

"Michelle..."

"That's right, silly, 'cause that's my name." She laughed and pecked his lips. "And I kinda think if anyone can call me by my name it'd be my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Oh, you are just adorable."

They had remained together until William's final year, when he finally confronted his issues with Grell and found the will to stand up for himself. Michelle had grown bored of him soon after, something William hadn't quite understood. Honestly, the heartache immediately after had made him doubt he could ever give himself to anyone again.

Of course, he had. There was another woman about twenty years later. Vicky Pearl. She was a stunning, statuesque head accountant with long black hair and a slim, tall frame. Their looks suited each other perfectly, as many people said. By then, William had learnt to put on a mask of cool professionalism. Vicky was serious, blunt and intelligent. She and William had lasted in an intense relationship for ten years until William realised they told each other nothing. They were using each other and felt nothing. He finished it there. He had no interest in a relationship that was going nowhere. It just felt empty.

What had shaken him to the core was his next lover. Just after he turned sixty William was transferred to Cardiff for three months for training. He was about to be promoted to the division's supervisor. If he was frank and honest, the idea had terrified him. Eric, the newest to the division, was awkward and lazy, constantly complaining that no one trusted him and was focusing his attention on the student he was mentoring, while his partner, Ross, looked down on everyone and was outraged he wasn't getting the position, and Grell was just Grell. He had no idea how it was going to go.

While there, he found himself unexplainably attracted to one of the men he was training with. Marcus Lance was playful but obviously intelligent and quiet. William sat with him and lunch, talking quietly and looking over the reports. The strawberry blonde young man would smile as they chatted and William couldn't help notice he had the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. At the time anyway. Ronald, of course, would one day put him to utter shame but at the time, he was incredible.

Until then, his lovers had been female. Suddenly feeling the same undeniable longing for another male was incredibly confusing. Even so, he wasn't a blushing school boy anymore. He wasn't embarrassed by what he felt anymore. Over the years he had leant that while cold professionalism was fine, hiding how he felt outside of work, lead to empty, meaningless sex. He didn't want _that_. So he learnt to be blunt and unashamed but still discreet, modest and professional. And with that in mind, when Marcus asked him if he would like to return to his room with him, William had agreed.

"William, I'm not going to be subtle about this," Marcus said as they stepped through the door. "I want to make my intentions clear from the start. It's only fair that you know after all, I wouldn't want to spring something like this on you."

William nodded. "I'm listening."

"I'll be brief," he said, shutting the door and walking to the bed. "I think you're incredible, William, I find you amazingly attractive and I admire your intelligence."

"I'm flattered, Marcus," William said. "I get the feeling you didn't ask me up here simply to compliment me though."

"I get the feeling you already know why I asked you up here, and that you're not objecting to it."

"I'm not. However, if you can't say what you want from me I see no reason to give it to you."

Marcus nodded and stepped closer. "I want _you_. I want your body, and your heart and your full attention. I want you to push me back on the bed and make love to me all night. And, if possible, I want your love."

"It seems we're on the same page then," William said quietly. "I do feel I should tell you that I've never been involved with another man before."

"That's alright, William," Marcus said, reaching up to his shoulders and gently twisting a few strands of hair around his fingers. "I'll guide you through it. If you let me."

William nodded and cupped his cheeks, gently drawing the smaller blonde up into a smooth, easy kiss. He wasn't sure why, but he'd almost expected it to be somehow different to kissing a woman. It wasn't really. The only real difference seemed to be the feel of Marcus' body against his. Obviously, anatomy was slightly different, but that was it.

Over the coming weeks and months, William became enamoured by Marcus. Their relationship evolved into something William had never considered possible after his heartbreak with Michelle. After training, Marcus would settle himself next to William, or on his lap, they would kiss and touch and some nights they would remain together until morning. Marcus made him feel loved and cared for like no one else ever had, not even Michelle. She would always be special, she'd given him so much, but Marcus made him feel a high he'd never experienced before, that he was certain he would never feel again.

Then the three months had come to an abrupt end.

William had felt abandoned again, even though Marcus looked just as torn up. They quietly, amicably agreed that a long distance relationship would never work. Marcus had kissed him one last time, telling him so softly and despairingly that William couldn't question it that he would never forget their time together and that it had been the most incredible time of his life. William had been inclined to agree.

Next came Danielle Holmes; a sweet, enthusiastic, young redhead from the secretarial department. She had taken to rushing William's papers through for him and helped him when she was off work. It hadn't lasted long. She had given him everything he wanted, but William wouldn't quite commit as fully as he wanted to. He wanted to return her affection, and he didn't understand why he couldn't. And just the fact that he couldn't figure it out was frustrating enough. He had to finish it with her. He wasn't going to drag her along for something that might never happen.

Then, after seven long, frustrating years trying to forget what had happened with Marcus, and why he couldn't make things work with Danielle, he walked into his class of first years for the first time that year. They were just as every other class. He put down his papers and files and began the introduction just as he did every year.

"And what is the only reason why a death would be rescheduled..." He glanced around and settled his gaze on smart looking young reaper, then glanced at the seating plan. Ronald Knox. "...Knox?"

The young man stood and William felt that familiar lustful feeling stir. It was faint and ignorable, just because he was attractive- who was he kidding, he was stunningly beautiful- didn't mean he could be considered as a lover. Besides, he was a _student_. That was strictly forbidden. Ronald adjusted his glasses.

"A death can be rescheduled if the soul's cinematic record shows the human in question could prove of benefit to the world," Ronald said. He paused and William nodded for him to continue, instantly taken by that gorgeous, clear honeyed voice. Ronald smiled slightly. "The definition of benefiting the world is not always clear but a responsible reaper should consider that benefits aren't always good. For instance what one person considers beneficial others will see as wrong and dangerous and even political leaders can be seen as controversial. One man's freedom fighter is another man's terrorist and traitor and the benefits of war aren't always clear either. If there is an invasion being fought off, the invading forces could be bringing vital supplies and technological advances but the native forces could be wiped out by foreign diseases or could have all their rights be taken from them and be treated as second class citizens in their own land. Benefit is all a matter of perspective so reapers are advised to use caution. When in doubt, collect the soul. If it's that important, someone else will pick up where they left off."

That clenched it. Ronald Knox was incredible, if he continued like that William could see himself quickly falling for him.

"Thank you, Knox," he said. "You may have a seat."

_"Please, wake up,"_ whispered a voice, cutting through his memories. It was so familiar and comforting, calling to him, drawing him back to consciousness. There was a painful barrier in the way though. Every time he tried to open his eyes, pain forced him back down again. _"Boss, please. Please, if you can hear me, please, wake up. I need you here. I can't keep this up. Please, come back to me."_ There was a weight on his chest and pain tore through him as he hovered on the edge of consciousness. _"Please..."_

A quiet sob forced him to open his eyes. White hot pain tore through him and he cried out in sheer agony. The weight on his chest moved with a yelp and there was suddenly a lot of yelling. He suddenly realised he was in a hospital. Why was he in a hospital?

"Mr Spears?" called a familiar voice as the pain began to fade. Painkillers. They'd given him painkillers. Thank heavens. "Mr Spears, can you hear me?"

"William!" that gorgeous voice forced his eyes open again. He was so distressed. He was scared and in pain and that hurt William more than anything. He wasn't quite able to place the voice, but he knew it wasn't supposed to sound like he'd been in tears. "William!"

"Please, Mr Knox," said the calmer voice. That's right, Knox... the student... but, what was he doing there? "Just give us a few moments, you're in the way. We'll let you back in when he's stable again."

"Knox..." William breathed. "Ronald..."

"William!"

"Mr Knox, please. Just a few minutes."

"Ronnie, come on, let the professionals do their job." That was Grell. He knew that voice anywhere. "Come on."

There was a few moments where the doctors buzzed around him, asking him questions he tried to answer as best he could. It was hard to breath and his side and chest were aching more than the rest of him. Dr Burns came over and sat on the chair next to him. William turned to him slowly.

"How are you feeling, Mr Spears? I'm actually amazed you're awake so soon. We thought we were going to lose you several time over the past few days," he said quietly, with a chart in his hands.

"My side hurts," he breathed. His gaze fell on the bed across the room. "Is that... Michelle Galloway?"

Dr Burns glanced over. "Yes, you and she seem to have been attacked by the same person. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh..." He paused and frowned. "Grell and his stupid new toy had just got in trouble with a demon... on his first say looking after that boy too... I went to save them..." His frown deepened. "Did that demon do this to me? I'm going to kill Sutcliff."

"Ah," he said. William glared up at him. Ah? What was that supposed to mean? Dr Burns sighed. "It's not surprising, after the damages you sustained."

William nodded slightly. He did have a headache. A little amnesia wasn't an issue. After all, it couldn't have lost too long. "So, how long have I forgotten?"

"Nearly... thirteen years."

"Thirteen... years?" That was a lot longer than he'd expected, but still, not an issue. It would return to him in time, of course. "Is there anything important I should be filled in on?"

"Miss Galloway was reinstated almost eight years ago."

"How did she manage that?"

"You and she stopped Mr Thomas from using demons to slaughter innocent reapers," he explained. "He wanted a promotion and was working under the assumption that if he created this crisis then solved, he'd get the promotion." William nodded slowly. "Over a dozen reapers were attacked, Mr Knox was the only one to recover. You do remember Mr Knox?"

"Ronald Knox... I taught him in the academy. He had a promising future." Dr Burns smiled. "What?"

He stood slowly. "I suppose it's only right you know. Mr Knox is in your division. You and he have been in a very serious relationship for almost eight years now. You should also know, Mr Slingby died a little while after. He collected one thousand innocent souls and by some miracle cured Mr Humphries of the Thorns but died in hospital after being injured trying to escape capture."

William nodded slowly, trying to take it all in. Eric was dead... and he was in a relationship with Ronald? The boy he'd admired and wanted for so long when he was a student? And Alan was perfectly healthy? He was sure it would come back in time. Given that the doctors had worried he was dead or dying several times, he must have gone through a severe trauma. He would recover fully in time.

"Would you like to see Mr Knox?" William frowned and glanced at the door. "Would you like me to inform him of your condition?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "Yes, please, tell him I'm having trouble remembering. I don't want to upset him at all."

"Of course not," Dr Burns said. He went to the door, then stopped. "Oh, there's one more thing. Mr Knox has changed since his days in the academy. Please, don't be too alarmed." He nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll be back in a moment."

He opened the door and stepped out. "Will!"

"Sutcliff," Dr Burns snapped, shutting the door.

There were a few moments of silence before the door opened again and Dr Burns returned. William frowned. The young man following him was the Ronald Knox he remembered in the academy. In fact, he was the young reaper just graduated he remember Grell bringing into the office as his new doll. They were the same person? How was it possible the scruffy- still gorgeous- and playful reaper was the same polite, intelligent, smart and respectful boy he'd adored? Ronald looked over at him, playing with his glasses nervously.

"Boss?"

"I'm not your-" He stopped at the distressed look in his eyes, realising he _was_ his boss now if what Dr Burns said was right. In fact, according to Dr Burns, he was far more than just his boss. He glanced away. "Knox..." There was silence, then quiet footsteps and shuffling. He turned back and found Ronald now sitting in the chair next to him. "I don't remember us being in a relationship, Knox, I can only remember Sutcliff bringing you in fresh from the academy." Ronald nodded. "It will pass, I'm sure, but you'll have to fill me in on what's happened."

"Of course," Ronald said quietly. "Umm, when can he come home, Dr Burns?"

"I'm not sure yet," he replied. "We'll see how he goes. I'll keep him here until tomorrow morning at least and see how he fairs." He glanced at his watch. "It's six, Mr Knox. Miss Rose won't be impressed if you're late without god cause. Are you going to work, or would you like me to inform her you're staying here?"

Ronald glanced up at William. "Would you like me to stay?"

"Go and work," William said. "A reaper's job is the most important thing."

"I'll come back when I'm done then." William nodded weakly and Ronald stood. "Is there anything you want me to get you?"

"Just keep Sutcliff out."

Ronald laughed softly and nodded. "Would you like me to bring Grim around after work?"

"Who...?"

"Oh, never mind. Doesn't matter, you don't remember... it's not a big deal, I'll fill you in some other time. I'll see you later then." William nodded and to his surprise, Ronald leant over a kissed his forehead gently. "I love you."

William's eyes widened and he watched as Ronald hurried away. He glanced at Dr Burns. "A very serious relationship?"

"Yes, you two have been living together for... four or five years," Dr Burns replied. "Grim is your kitten, by the way."

"We have a kitten?" William said.

"Oh yes, cute little thing," he said. "Don't worry, as you said, it will come back to you. I want to check you over, but the very fact that you're awake is a positive sign that you'll make a good recovery. Whether you'll ever recover your memory fully or ever return to full active duty isn't clear yet, but it's a good start. To be honest with you, if I was a betting man and only one of you was going to recover, it was Michelle I'd have put my money on. This bodes well for her too. Perhaps that will ease Sutcliff's worries."

William nodded slowly. "Thank you, doctor. Any tests or checks you want to perform that's fine, as long as I can get home soon."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Yes, Will is awake and having a little bit of trouble remembering. That's ok though, Grim is here to remind him. Or try to. And more news on Eric and out Midnight guys. So, would I hope you guys keep reviewing, and thank you do.

* * *

><p>As Ronald promised, he returned after work. In fact, for the next week he spent every hour he wasn't working at William's side he could. There were times Grell and Alan would come and force him to go home and sleep it off and look after Grim. Eric, Mark and Peter were still looking into the attacks and watching over him and Grim when he was there. But after William being out cold for over a week and now having been in hospital awake- or at least not in a coma since the painkillers seemed to make him incredibly drowsy- Ronald was starting to get restless.<p>

So he was overjoyed when he came in after work at the start of the third week Ronald came in and found Dr Burns and a few nurses helping William stand. Ronald swallowed heavily. He was bandaged up now- apparently now the skin had closed, at least temporarily, he could be bandaged and William could start trying to move around since. Ronald didn't understand the medical stuff, he was glad he was recovering. His mind was still shattered but they hadn't tried much yet, he was recovering physically first.

"Mr Knox," Dr Burns said quietly. "Good morning."

"Is it?" Ronald muttered, rubbing his eyes. "It's seven am. Why are you guys up? I hate the late night shift..."

"You shouldn't complain so much, Knox," William said. Ronald nodded quickly as William sat on the bed. "The doctors say I can return home today. Is that alright with you?"

Ronald nodded again. "Of course. I'll take some time off to help you if you'd like."

"No," he said firmly. "You need to work."

"Ok," Ronald said quietly. "Do you want me to go home and grab you some clean clothes?"

"That would be good, Knox, thank you."

Ronald nodded and hurried away home. Eric, Alan, Mark and Peter were there, although he'd noticed Grell heading up to the hospital when he'd been going home. He smiled and wandered into the bedroom. He picked out some of William's favourites and folded them into a bag, quickly changing himself. As he had been doing almost every day since William was taken into hospital, he pulled on one of William's shirts and his own jacket.

"Right, guys," he called, striding out into the longue, picking up Grim as he went. "I'm bringing William home, so you guys need to be gone." Grim mewled happily and Ronald smiled, patting his head. "I'm sorry, Grim, he doesn't remember you, so..." He set him down on the spare bed. "I need you to stay here, ok? Just for a little bit."

He shut the door, knowing if Grim wanted to get out he would. Nothing seemed able to stop him when he wanted to get out. He just hoped he'd wait around for a while. He wanted to let William settle before he introduced him to William again. He returned to the hospital as quickly as he could, handing William the bag of clothes.

William frowned and looked him over. "Is that mine?"

"Umm," Ronald said, blushing slightly and pulling his jacket tighter around him.

"Is that something I'd normally allow?" William asked quietly.

"It depends what mood you're in," he whispered. "Sometimes you like it, sometimes you don't, but it always made me feel kinda... safe..." William nodded slowly. "Do want me to help you? Or do you think you'll be ok? Are you sure your wounds are up to it?"

"I don't think it's appropriate," he said. "My subordinate shouldn't really see me in such a state."

"I've seen you naked, boss," Ronald laughed. "What did you think we were doing for the past eight years? We've done some really naughty stuff. I'm sure it'll come back to you in time."

"Get out, Knox," he snapped. "I'll call you if I need you."

Ronald nodded and waited quietly outside the door, listening intently for William to call him back in. He didn't call him though. The door opened and William leant against the doorframe, handing Ronald the bag. Ronald took it quickly and slung it over his shoulder.

"Are you going to be ok?" Ronald said quietly.

"Yes," William said, standing up straight. "That is what you're here for after all."

Ronald nodded and moved closer. "You can lean on me if you feel wobbly. You've only just started walking again. We'll get you home and to bed and I'll make you a coffee and we can talk, ok?"

"That sounds reasonable."

Ronald nodded and they slowly made their way back to their apartment. He was pleasantly surprised to find Grim seemed to still be in the spare bedroom. William glanced around and frowned. The apartment had been this way for so long Ronald had almost forgotten how much stuff he'd brought when he moved in. He helped William down onto the bed and stepped back, not entirely what else to do. If William had remembered their relationship he would he helped him out of his clothes and in his pyjamas but it seemed inappropriate now.

"Knox," William said quietly. Ronald smiled slightly. "It pulls at my stitches to move too much."

"Are you asking me for help?" Ronald said.

"Yes, Knox," he said. "Now, help me get this off."

Ronald nodded and slowly stepped closer, reached down and helping sliding William top up over his head. He kept his gaze low, trying not to look at William's gorgeous body, even if it was covered in bandages, and instead focusing on the fabric of the shirt as he laid it on the bed. He offered William his pyjama top and William took it slowly, slipping it on his bad side before reaching across but hissing and dropping his arm to his side. Ronald instantly stepped forwards and gently helped his get his arm in.

"It hurts that bad, huh?" he whispered.

"Reaching up or across too much pulls on the stitches," William said. "I'd rather not pull them out. It would only cause more problems." Ronald nodded and reached down, slowly buttoning up his top. He stood straight and William pushed him away with a firm hand against his chest. "I can manage now, Knox."

Ronald nodded quickly. "I'll go make you a cup of coffee, ok? And, umm, is it ok to bring Grim in? He's dying to see you."

William nodded and waved his hand dismissively. Ronald hurried out to the kitchen, shutting the bedroom door behind him and set the kettle to boil. He opened the door to the spare bedroom and Grim came bounding out, mewling happily and glancing around. The kitten stopped and looked around, prowling the lounge and coming over to Ronald, as if looking for someone, as if he'd understood that William was coming home and couldn't understand why he wasn't there. He scrambled up onto one of the chairs by the counter, then up onto the counter itself, nudging Ronald's hand. He picked Grim up and set him back on the chair. He knew he wasn't allowed on the counters. William would have been furious.

"It's ok," he said gently, scratching his ear. "He's had a few problems, he'll be back to normal soon." He turned and poured out a coffee. "I hope..." Grim mewled and Ronald laughed, picking him up in one arm and the cup of coffee in the other. "Come on, let's go see daddy." Grim patted his hand with his paw and Ronald laughed. "What? You think I don't know? Everyone think I'm your mother and that makes the boss dad."

Ronald pushed open the door and smiled brightly, setting down the mug and grabbing Grim tighter as he yowled and squirmed, trying to get to William. William was sitting in be looking over the book he'd been reading before this whole messy incident. Ronald smiled and held Grim firmly against his chest as William glanced at him.

"Are you ok?" Ronald said quietly. "Is there anything I can get you? Anything you need? Anything at all?"

"No," William said. "The doctors say I just need time to rest and recover." Ronald nodded and Grim squawked desperately, his eyes fixed pleadingly on William. After a few heavy moments, William frowned and held out his hand for Grim to nuzzle. Ronald smiled. "Give him here then."

Ronald sat across from him and slowly held Grim out for him. Grim watched him lovingly and William reached out, slowly taking him in his arms and holding him against his stomach rather than his chest. Grim didn't seem to mind, he stood on hind legs and rested his paws against William's ribs, gazing up at him and inspecting him before sitting down and starting to groom himself. Ronald glanced away and lowered his head.

"Grim?" William said. Ronald nodded. "Who's idea was that?"

"It was on his collar when he arrived," Ronald said quietly.

"Arrived?"

"Yeah, umm, a little while ago I was..." He frowned and tilted his head. William didn't know anymore. "I was captured by demons." William frowned and adjusted his glasses, his intense gaze now focused entirely on him. "They chained me up and kept me sedated and kept talking about me being held there _for_ someone. I managed to get loose a few times but I always ended up being caught again until Michelle and the Undertaker saved me. They dealt with the demons and Alan and Mark got me home. The next morning Grim turned up."

"Just turned up?" Ronald nodded. "The demons who kept you captive, they're dead?"

"I would assume so," he replied. "Michelle isn't known for leaving survivors." William nodded slowly. "Umm, did you want me to get something for you to eat?"

"Knox, you've been working all night," William said, pushing him away firmly. "Stop fussing and get some sleep."

"You're hurt," Ronald argued. "I'll sleep once I'm sure you're ok."

"I am, Knox," he said. "Go to sleep." He frowned as Ronald stood. "Knox."

"Yes?"

"_Where_ are you going to sleep?" Ronald paused and frowned. Well, his bed... their bed probably wasn't an option. That would just be a little awkward. "I know this isn't ideal, Knox-"

"I'll just take the spare room," Ronald said quickly. "Just... yell if you want anything, I'll get right on it. Is there anything you need before I... would you like me to take Grim?" Grim glared up at him and growled. "Alright, alright."

"I'll send him in to bother you if I need something," William said. "Goodnight, Knox." Ronald nodded slowly. Just Knox, he wasn't even _Mr_ Knox anymore. It was like being a student again. It had taken him long enough to get him to call him Ronald the first time round. "Ronald." He lifted his head quickly. "I know this must be difficult for you. While I can't remember our relationship, personal or professional, I know that for you to be living with me you must be special. I'm sure it won't take long for my memories to return. Just bear with me."

Ronald nodded and shut the door quietly behind him, leaning back against it. He sighed and closed his eyes, running his hand through his hair. A cold shudder ran through his body as his stomach churned. It was just his injuries. He knew he wasn't trying to hurt him but it didn't make it any better. Why the hell did William had to forget _everything_ about them? As far as William remember it was one of his first says out the academy. He was a stupid child still... And the doctors said if he continued to look after himself he'd be back at work, supervising and not doing any physical work, within the fortnight. Would he give him easy jobs and treat him like a newcomer again?

He strode over to the spare bedroom and fell back on the bed, not even bothering to undress. He'd had one hell of a night reaping and while he was glad to have William home again it but it was still killing him.

* * *

><p>"Promise me neither of you did that to William and Michelle," Eric said firmly, glancing between Mark and Peter. "I mean it. You-" he glared over at Peter "-were the last person to see him in good condition and your scythe is capable of doing the damage. And you-" he glared at Mark "-were missing and have a scythe I <em>know<em> is capable of doing that damage. Now, I don't care what's going on officially or otherwise, if you're behind this in any way for any reason you'd better tell me right now 'cause whether we're friends or not, you're not getting away with messing up Ron like that!"

"Honestly, rookie," Peter said, waving his hand. "Firstly, Michelle is a good friend of mine. Secondly, just because I don't like Spears doesn't mean I don't know what a mess attacking him would cause. Thirdly, how stupid do you think I am? If I _was_ going to do something like that, I wouldn't be stupid enough to be seen. I would have used a porthole in and out. That's how we're trained, or have you forgotten you're one of _us_ not them?"

"Which makes it perfectly clear that you, Mark, could have done it," he snapped. "Just because no one saw you didn't mean you didn't do it."

"You don't trust us?" Mark said.

"As you guys have always said, guys, you can't trust people who keep secrets and tell lies for a profession. Now, just look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't do it."

"Eric, look at me," Peter snapped, standing up at him and glaring up at him. "We're your friends, Eric, we've looked after you. What the hell makes you think we'd keep something like this from you? We didn't do it, right Mark?" Mark glanced away. "Mark?"

"You-"

"I didn't," Mark cried. "I just... me and Michelle got in a fight. Ok, I got her once with my scythe, she cut her hand, that's it."

"I'm going to kill you," Eric snarled.

"Hey," Peter snapped, getting between them.

"I know how much you cared about her, Eric," Mark said quietly. "I'd never do that to you. I got her once with my scythe, that's it."

"Knock it off," he snapped. "Both of you. Eric, go see Alan. Mark, stop being so stupid."

"I need to go to London first," Eric said, folding his arms. Peter nodded and Eric opened a porthole. "I'll see you guys later."

He nodded and wandered through the streets to the Undertaker's funeral parlour. Of course, the Undertaker was nowhere to be seen. Eric strode into the back room where the Undertaker was stitching up a young woman. He glanced up at Eric and grinned.

"Mr Slingby," he chuckled. "Since you've come to find me I can assume one of two things has happened; Michelle has awakened, or you've finally figured out just what the Midnight Branch is about."

"Can you help me?" Eric said.

"People will talk," he warned. "Reintegrating will be a long and arduous process. It will hurt you and those you love."

"It'll be worth it in the long run," he said, folding his arms.

"If you're sure about that, then I will see what I can do," he laughed, patting Eric's head, only to be batted away. "Come back tonight."

"Thank you."

"How is Mr Spears?" the Undertaker said, tilting his head slightly. "Still placated by small fluffy creatures sitting on his lap?"

"He's lost several years," Eric replied. "It's not easy for anyone."

"And your two companions?"

"I'm not sure I trust them."

"Perhaps the best place," he said with a smirk. "I had to put that blonde in his place the last time he came around. As I said, return tonight, I'll have answers for you."

He nodded and the Undertaker opened a porthole for him. He bowed his head slightly before stepping through into Alan's apartment. He smiled to himself. Alan's uniform was thrown over the floor in a trail towards the bedroom. Well, they'd worked the night shift, almost ten hours overnight, it was Alan's least favourite shift and he always just wanted to lie down and sleep all day afterwards. He crept over to the bedroom door and glanced in. Alan was sprawled across the bed, the covers tossed lazily over him and apparently he hadn't even been awake enough to put on his pyjamas and as far as Eric could see was in his boxers and had left on his work shirt.

Eric smiled to himself, kicked off his shoes and slowly climbed up onto the bed, leaning over the delicate brunette and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips as he slept. A small smile spread across his lips and Alan opened his eyes a crack, glancing over him before he closed his eyes and patted the bed sleepily. The invitation was clear and Eric pulled off his uniform quickly, sliding under the sheets and wrapping his arms around Alan, pulling him close. He missed this more than anything.

"How's Ron holding together?"

"You saw him last night," Alan murmured.

"Yeah, but you've been with him more consistently," Eric replied. "This has got to be killing him. I mean, what if I forgot you?"

"You're right," he said quietly. "That would break my heart. It's only temporary though, isn't it? He'll remember soon."

"What if he doesn't? What if something goes wrong?"

"Why would something go wrong?"

"I'm trying to get away, you know." Alan frowned and glanced up. "From the Midnight Branch. I've been talking to the Undertaker, I'm going to see him tonight. I might be able to come home, sweetheart." Alan's eyes widened and Eric grinned. "Won't that be amazing? Then I can look after Ron and make sure William isn't blowing it."

"And you'll be with me," Alan said firmly.

"Yeah, of course, that too," he laughed sheepishly. "Hey, weren't you going to sleep?"

"Then I got distracted by a big dumb blonde."

"That's just not fair."

"Shut up and sleep," Alan said quietly, closing his eyes and leaning against his chest. "I'm just glad to have you back here, even temporarily."

"Me too, love," Eric breathed, nuzzling against his hair. "Me too."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** You didn't think it would be so easy and undramatic, did you? No way, you guys have to suffer with Ronnie. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you guys, and him with some nice chapters in the future, but for now, we suffer. On the plus side, Eric! We all love Eric. So thank you for those who reviewed and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>William frowned, watching Ronald sleeping. Grim was sitting at his feet, nuzzling against him. There was a strange guilt rolling in his stomach. He wanted to go and sit with him, to run his hands through his messy golden hair, kiss his sweet rosy lips and have the stunning child writhing in pleasure beneath him. Then his mind stepped in. He knew nothing about Ronald. His body and subconscious might have remembered Ronald and their relationship but his conscious mind didn't. He was a stranger, just a kid he'd taught- and wanted badly- at the academy. He was only a boy Grell had pulled in to do his paperwork.<p>

There was a quiet knock on the door and he closed the door to the spare bedroom. For some unfathomable reason he didn't like the idea of anyone else being able to see Ronald looking so peaceful and beautiful. He limped over to the door and opened it slowly with Grim following him around the whole time. He was sure his heart stopped for a second as the strawberry blonde offered him a small smile.

"Marcus?"

"Hi, William," Marcus whispered. "I heard you got hurt and I was in the area, I thought I'd stop in and see how you were doing."

William nodded slightly and stepped aside to let him in, almost tripping over Grim in the process. Marcus chuckled and crouched down, offering Grim his hand. The tiny kitten looked at him for a long moment, sniffing his hand curiously.

"Hey there, little fella," Marcus said gently as William sat carefully on the couch. Grim turned away from Marcus in favour of following William up onto the couch and collapsing on his lap, still watching Marcus carefully as he sat across from him though. "You never really struck me as a cat person, William, let alone a kitten."

William nodded. "I always said if I was going to get a pet it would be a puppy." He frowned. No he didn't. He wasn't sure why the idea of a puppy suddenly came to mind. "I haven't seen you in years, Marcus, why are you-"

"I've been asked to cover a division here, maybe permanently," Marcus replied. "And I'm covering a second division for a fortnight or so." William nodded. His and Michelle's no doubt. "William, I know it's a little forward of me, but I want to get this out the way."

"I'm not seeing anyone," William said. Grim growled and William patted his head. He knew he'd been in a relationship with Ronald but he didn't understand it or remember it. If he was perfectly honest, he didn't see what he saw in Ronald. He was beautiful, yes, but he seemed so childish and loud. He really didn't understand what he'd seen in him. "It's complicated." Marcus frowned then nodded. "After the recent incident, I'm told I was in a coma for over a week and from the looks of my injuries I'm lucky to be alive, my mind isn't at its best. I've forgotten the past thirteen years or so."

"So, you're not really sure if you're spoken for or not?" he said. William nodded. "I never forgot you. I mean, no one ever really... I'm not sure I should be talking about this though. If you can't remember-"

"It's my choice who I want to be with, Marcus," he said firmly. "If I was in a relationship, I would be perfectly justified in ending it. Why are you here really?"

"I was sort of hoping you were still single," he admitted. "I sort of hoped we could pick up where we left off."

"It's been a long time. It's not that I wouldn't be open to the idea, just that things have changed and I'm not sure how thinks would go when I regain my memories."

Marcus nodded. "Then... you wouldn't mind if I..."

He leant up and pressed a gentle kiss to William's lips. His stomach churned guiltily and something in the back of his mind told him this was so wrong. Grim stood and hissed viciously, biting Marcus' thigh and getting a pained yelp in response.

"Grim," William snapped.

The door to the spare bedroom opened and Ronald leant sleepily against the doorframe, rubbing his eyes for a second. "What's the noise about?"

"Go back to bed, Knox," William said. "It's nothing important. Grim's just being awkward." Ronald frowned and after a moment pushed down his glasses and focused on Marcus who smiled politely. "Knox, this is Marcus Lance, he's taking over for Michelle and he's going to be temporarily in charge of ours." He was sure Ronald sneered at that. "Marcus, Ronald Knox. He's one of the Junior Officers in my division."

"It's nice to meet you Mr Knox," Marcus said with a nice, cheerful smile. The kind that had first attracted William to him. "I hope we'll have a good time working together."

"You too, Mr Lance," Ronald said, tilting his head and flashing a bright, playful smile that made William's breath catch in his throat and put Marcus' to shame. "I'm going back to bed. Yell if you want something. Grim."

Grim jumped off the couch and bounded after him. He went to shut the door but there was another knock on the door. Grim's ears perked up and he ran to the door, skidding to a stop, only to misjudge the distance and smack into the door. Marcus went to stand up and William looked concerned but Ronald sighed and shook his head and there was a giggle from the other side of the door.

"Hello Grim." Ronald opened the door, scooping Grim up as Alan came in. "It's good to see you're looking better, William." William nodded, not sure why Alan was being so informal with him. He glanced at Marcus and offered his hand. "Hi. I'm Alan."

"Marcus Lance," Marcus said.

"Mr Humphries is another of my Junior Officers," William said. Then he frowned. "You are still a Junior?"

"Yes," Alan said. "For now. You look exhausted, Ronald. You know what happens when you don't look after yourself. You know what Eric would say." Another thing; Eric couldn't stand Ronald when he first turned up. "Come on, bed."

"I was in bed until Grim started being stupid," Ronald whined.

"You've not even taken off your uniform."

"I was _that_ tired."

"Bed, now." The pair wandered back into the spare room and Alan frowned, turning and glancing at Grim who was looking to get back onto William's lap. He scooped him up and took him with them. "Ronald." Alan pushed Grim into Ronald's arms and kicked the door, but it didn't quite close. "Who's he?"

"Temporarily division supervisor or something," Ronald replied grumpily.

"For us?" Ronald hummed. "I give him a week."

The door shut all the way and Marcus laughed softly. "They're a sweet pair."

"As far as I know, they're not," William said.

"And you have a lodger as well as a kitten," Marcus chuckled. "You have changed."

"Not so much," he said quietly.

Marcus smiled and leant up gently drawing him down again, pressing their lips together once more, reaching up carefully around his shoulders as William gently ran his hand over his waist. In his mind he knew he was considered to be in a relationship with Ronald, but he couldn't remember it. The last he remembered Marcus still gave him a high like no one else ever had. Only he didn't. He was still being cautious because of his injuries, but for some reason his body simply wasn't reacting to Marcus the way it used to. It just felt empty. His conscious mind wanted this but everything else, his instincts and his body, wanted Ronald.

"Alan," Ronald whispered.

"Yeah," Alan muttered, watching him pull off his jacket and waistcoat.

"When I came out, they were really close," he said, sitting back on the bed. "I know who he is." Alan frowned. "William talks about him sometimes. The only other man in his life."

"Ronald, I'm sure it's not like that," he said gently, lying back. Ronald glanced down at him then lay back next to him, snuggling up under the covers. "He loves you, it'll just take a bit of time. Of course he's unsure. He's just woken up and been told that he's missing thirteen years and has a relationship with a kid who most people would never think would go with him, and not only that, but you live together and are mad about each other. It's got to be a little overwhelming."

"I suppose." He sighed and tucked his arms behind his head. "But, I mean, this guy, you should hear how he talks about him. He said, his exact words, no one ever made him feel like Marcus did."

"Ok, so how about some good news?" Alan said. Grim mewled and jumped up onto the bed between them.

"Good news would be good," Ronald murmured.

"Guess who might be coming back to work with us?" he said with a small smile. Ronald's eyes widened. "Yep. He's talking to the Undertaker right now."

"I hope he comes back soon. I kinda need him more than ever right now."

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"I know but-"

"I'm not Eric," Alan said, nodding understandingly. "I know."

Ronald nodded. He was struggling to stay strong. Just as always he pushed down all him bitter anger and pain about the situation and put on a sweet smile for William. He would have given anything to have been in William's place instead. He knew it was silly, William would have been worried about of his mind if he'd been the one in the coma. But he would have rather forgotten about their relationship than have William forget him. He knew he'd never lose his interest in William, there was no point in his life he hadn't wanted William. There was nothing he could forget that would change how he felt, but William didn't need him. William could easily forget him and never look back. He supposed it was ok though. As long as William was suffered, he supposed it was a good thing.

He needed Eric now more than ever. Alan smiled and kissed his forehead. "Get some rest, Ronald. And I- hopefully _we_- will see you for work in the morning."

"I hope so," Ronald laughed.

"Go to sleep, and stop worrying," Alan said, opening the door. "Everything's going to be just..." He paused and frowned and Ronald sat up sharply. "...fine..."

"Alan?"

He shut the door loudly and Grim flinched and cringed. Ronald frowned as Alan's voice drifted through the door. "I expected better of you, William."

"Mr Humphries?"

The door slammed and Ronald laid down again, stroking Grim's head as he curled up against him. What was all that about? Grim patted his arm, as if understanding, and closed his eyes slowly.

"Yeah, well, if we do split up, you're coming with me," Ronald muttered, trying to smile. What was he doing? Making jokes at a time like this? Grim whined softly and Ronald closed his eyes. "Less than a week. Especially if Eric's coming back."

* * *

><p>Next morning, Ronald got up bright and early, refreshed by a good day and night's sleep and the reassured by William's presence at home. He headed out into the kitchen with Grim on his heels and set the kettle to boil. He opened up a packet for Grim as William's bedroom door opened and Marcus came out. Grim growled and Ronald put down the bowl of food for him, hushing him with a placating pat to the head. Marcus smiled as he came over to the counter and sat on one of the high chairs on the other side of the counter as he poured a coffee in his favourite mug and one for William. Ronald smiled back politely but dropped it the second Marcus couldn't see.<p>

He knocked softly on William's door and there was a soft mumble on the other side. He put on a bright, pleasing smile, pushing down all the seething fury that William had let that stranger stay in their apartment, in their _bed_, and strode in.

"Morning, boss," he chirped. William groaned and opened his eyes slowly. "I brought you in your coffee."

"Thank you, Knox, leave it on the side," William muttered.

"How'd you sleep?" he said, setting it down and heading into the joining bathroom. "Good night?"

"It's none of your business what I do, Knox," he said firmly. Ronald bit his tongue to stop from commenting about how it was his apartment too, his bed too. William was _his_. Of course it was his business. "What are you doing?"

He picked up his bottle of shampoo from the shower and headed back out. "Just getting my stuff, don't worry. Not that is any of your business what I do either."

William nodded and Ronald opened up the wardrobe, pulling out a clean, warm uniform before heading back out without another word. Marcus gave him and odd look and he picked up his coffee again, heading back into the spare bedroom. This was ridiculous. He was messed up as much as it was, how was he expected to deal with this as well? There was something in the back of his mind, praying that Eric would be there this morning. He glanced at his watch as he changed. He had just enough time.

He hurried into the spare bathroom, Grim still following. He sighed and pushed him out carefully. "Out." Grim mewled pitifully. "No. Go bug William or something."

Grim lowered his head and padded away and Ronald closed the door. He'd be fine. It was hardly unusual for Grim to need to be shoved out the bathroom. He seemed to want to be with them wherever they went.

Half an hour later, Ronald was pulling on his shoes and giving Grim a final hug, muttering to him to behave before setting him down and pulling on his coat. Marcus adjusted his uniform and leant back against the counter, watching him with a friendly smile.

"It's a little early, Mr Knox," he said.

Ronald knew he was trying to be friendly and polite, he probably didn't even know he was essentially stealing his man, but just the fact that he was here made him furious. Even so, he put on a smile for him and nodded.

"I like to get in early," he replied. "It gives me time to catch up with everyone. Besides, I actually got to sleep last night." Marcus frowned and Ronald laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"It's not what you think," Marcus said quietly. "I just stayed with him." Ronald frowned then his smile returned and he nodded. "William and I were together a long time ago. I'm not saying I don't want him and I did try to get him to sleep with me last night-"

"He's in no shape to be-"

"I know, that's why we didn't," he said quickly. "It's just, I really want him but he doesn't seem so into it."

"Can you blame him?" Ronald said. "I mean, look at his injuries." He sighed and shook his head. "Whatever, it's not really my business anyway. I need to go."

"Ronald," Marcus said as he was about to head out. Ronald stopped and turned slowly as he came over, wanting to snap at him for calling him by his first name when he didn't even know him. "Ronald, I get the feeling we got off on the wrong foot. I realise you don't know me, this is your place too and you obviously care deeply for William, I must seem like I'm just butting in and trying to come between you or something, but I'm not. William obviously respects you and cares for you too."

"He does?"

Marcus nodded. "Well, I mean, he didn't say it, but look at you. You're here, living with him. He wouldn't let you here if he didn't. I've never seen him look at anyone like he looks at you. I mean, I know it's been a while but... he looks a like you're opinion of him is the most important thing in the world to him." For the first time, Ronald offered him a genuine smile, his spirits lifted by the revelation. "I'm glad he has a friend like you to look after him. How long have you been here?"

"Nearly... eight years," he replied. Eight years Marcus was about to ruin. "But I've known him about thirteen. Actually, he's forgotten all about me."

"I don't think he's forgotten it all," Marcus said gently. "So, what with you being here and being so close to him, you'd know if he's forgotten having someone special, right? I mean, he says he doesn't remember. Do you know if he's..."

Ronald frowned and glanced at his watch. He needed to make this quick. William knew they were in a relationship, he knew how Ronald felt about him, why would he tell Marcus he didn't remember? He seemed to have made his intentions perfectly clear. So, for now at least, Ronald would step aside and wait for William to regain his memories. He might even get something nice out of it when William remembered and realised how much he'd hurt him.

"No," Ronald whispered. "No, he's available." He smiled and buttoned up his coat. "I'll see you at work. Good luck. You'll need it."

"You're going to cause trouble to see if I can handle you guys?" he laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not a slave driver. I'm not worst than William. As long as you respect me and get your work done properly and on time you'll see I'm very reasonable."

"Oh, don't worry," he said, smirking as he went out the door. "It's not the worry that you'll need to watch."

He hurried to work, picking up the coffees on the way and heading up to their office. There was a crowd just outside and lots of laughing. A grin came to his lips as he heard a familiar laughed above the rest.

"Well, you know, working on top secret projects I can't tell you about was fun and all, buts it's nothing compared to being home again."

"Eric!" he called. The crowd parted and Eric was leaning against the wall just outside their door with Alan in his arms. He turned and grinned back at him. "You-"

"Yep," he laughed. "Get over here, Puppy." Ronald grinned and ran over, letting Eric wrap his arm around his shoulders and pull him close. "Which one's mine?"

"Umm..." He paused then handed him one of the cups, then one to Alan. "We need to talk."

"Right," Eric said, waving away the crowd. "Come on, people, we've all got work to do. I need to spend time with my co-workers." He pulled Alan and Ronald away into the office and cleared off his desk as Alan handed him a box from under his desk. "You kept it all?"

"Of course," Alan said. "Now, what about this new guy, Ronald?"

"What new guy?" Eric said.

"Mr Lance," Ronald said. "He turned up yesterday afternoon and-"

"Eric!" There was a flash of red and Eric was knocked back against his desk with a grunt as Grell threw his arms around him. "You're home!"

"Yeah, now get off me," Eric said, trying to pry him off.

"Oh, Eric, you're back and just as mean as ever!"

"Get off!"

"He slept with William last night," Ronald said over the two arguing. The pair fell silent and turned to him, wide eyed and furious. Ronald swallowed heavily. "The new guy, who's going to be taking over until the boss gets better, he's his old boyfriend. He slept in our bed last night, with William, and the boss told him he didn't think he was with anyone, even though I told him we were..."

"Ronnie," Grell said gently, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Who does he think he is? No one's stealing Will's heart from you except me."

"So," Eric said with a nasty grin. "Let's show him why William's the only one who can handle us."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Another two for one day. Eric has Ronald setting the foundations for getting rid of Marcus, Michelle wakes up, William starts remembering things and Grim is getting possessive of his reapers. So, please carry on reviewing and thank you very much to those who have and will.

* * *

><p>"Mr Slingby!"<p>

The four young men following Grell into the office ran over and crowded around Eric, although keeping a safe wary distance, chatting over each other as Alan, Grell and Ronald watched quietly from Eric's desk.

"Calm down, kids," Eric said. "Don't worry, I just got pulled off for a top secret job. They needed the best of the best, no questions asked, so I ended up being dragged off and I didn't know what they were doing about getting me out. The point is I'm home now, and we didn't ask you guys here to catch up on pleasantries."

"That's right," Grell said. "There's a new guy. He's going to try to take over our divisions until both the bosses come back."

"What's wrong with that?" one said.

"He's also trying to take Will away from Ronnie," he snapped, folding his arms. "We all know the only person allowed to do that." The kids muttered between themselves. "He's trying to take advantage of William's amnesia, making him think it's a good idea for them to be together, while Ronnie's being respectful and letting him remember on his own."

"He has to go," Eric said. "Are you guys going to help us?"

"Of course."

"Do you have a plan?" Alan said quietly.

Eric grinned and Ronald shuddered. "I've got a plan, don't worry. Shut the door, quickly, before he turns up."

Fifteen minutes later Marcus came in, bang on time, to find the eight of them sitting around Eric's desk. He frowned. Eric was leaning back on his chair, feet kicked up on the desk and with Alan in his lap. Ronald was sitting on the desk grinning as they chatted. Grell was laying across the desk suggestively, watching Marcus as he came in and the four youngsters from Michelle's division had pulled up chairs around the desk. Marcus cleared his throat and they glanced up for a moment before turning away and continuing to chat and sip their coffees.

"Excuse me," he said. They turned again and he folded his arms. "I was under the impression we were supposed to be working. I'm Marcus Lance, you temporary supervisor. Can I have you death lists?"

"Go on, Puppy," Eric said, dumping his book in Ronald's hands, quickly followed by the others. "Get going."

Ronald sighed and jumped off the desk, following Marcus into William's office and placing the eight lists on the desk. He almost smiled fondly. Marcus would never know what he and William had done on that desk, or in this office for that matter. It was reassuring to know he'd always have that.

"Umm, Mr Lance," Ronald said slowly. He glanced up. "I just thought it was fair to fill you in on what you were dealing with."

"William filled me in on most of it," Marcus said. "I know how to deal with Grell, and I know about Eric and Alan."

"Yeah, but the boss has forgotten thirteen years," he said calmly. "I figured I'd fill you in on what he's forgotten."

"Thank you, Mr Knox," he said with a smile. "That's very kind of you." He turned to sorting out the death lists. "I'm listening, go on."

"Overtime," Ronald began. "You shouldn't assign any."

"If the work isn't done-"

"Miss Grell spends his time after work at Miss Galloway's side," he explained. "It's hard enough convincing him he needs to work. If you start giving him overtime and keeping him away from her, he'll just get Dr Burns to give him a note saying he can stay with her all the time. And Mr Alan still isn't really strong enough to carry on with more than half an hour of overtime, the doctors are still saying it's a problem he's still working. They want him to start doing part time and if you try to get Mr Eric do overtime Mr Alan will stay with him, probably do most of it for him and it's just going to be the same as giving Mr Alan the overtime."

Marcus frowned and glanced up. "You and Miss Galloway's division?"

"Miss Galloway's division works on the principal that they don't get overtime," he said. "They do their work and leave when it's done. If it's done early, they go early, if they have to stay late they will. I can't stay late though." Marcus glanced up again. "Part of my being allowed to work is having an hour and a half therapy every day straight after work. I'm not exactly proud to admit it, but I'm not exactly stable, Mr Spears was one of the few people who saw that and made an effort to help me." He smiled sadly. "I know I'm kinda screwed up, that's why I put up with the therapy sessions, so I can keep working. If I miss a session, they'll make me take time off until they're sure I'm ok again."

"William didn't mention-"

"He doesn't remember."

"Well, do what you can," Marcus said. "Anything else?"

"Oh yeah," Ronald said. "Mr Eric and Mr Alan always work together, Miss Grell works alone. I work with you."

"Why?"

"That's how it is," he said with a shrug. "I can't be with Miss Grell for too long. It's not good for me or him." Marcus nodded slowly. "History of concussions too. Quite a few of them caused by members of the division, so if you can't find me, I'm probably in the hospital. Uh, Miss Grell will probably be late for everything, watch out for Phantomhive and his dog and anything weird in the office probably had to do with punishments." Marcus lifted his head sharply and Ronald grinned sweetly. "Welcome to the division. Give me a yell if there's anything you need clearing up."

He grabbed the death lists and hurried out, handing them out and grinning. "Done it."

"You're sure?" Eric said. "You told him the stuff I told you to?"

"Yep," he said quietly. "He totally fell for it. I'm actually considering therapy though. Maybe if I work out my issues-"

"Later, Ron, we will talk about it later," he said. "Come on, Al, we've got to work."

"Mr Knox," Marcus said, coming to the door. "Care to explain these?"

Ronald glanced over to see a pair of handcuffs in his hands. Ronald smiled. "I'll explain along the way. Let's go." They strode out and Ronald grinned as Marcus twisted the handcuffs around his fingers. "Where'd you get them?"

"The bottom draw of William's desk," Marcus replied. Ronald frowned. That was where William kept the personal stuff. "He gave me the key. So, since you can't be punished with overtime, is this a slightly less orthodox way of punishing you?"

No quite. Actually, Ronald used them on William. "It just keeps Miss Grell in his seat."

"So, just how unstable are you, Mr Knox?"

"Trust issues, authority issues, so on and so forth," he said, with a dismissive wave. "You know, I flickered from lover to lover looking for affection and love, every authority figure in my life before I met William abused me and I don't really trust anyone. But apparently I now give the best blowjobs so it's not all bad."

"That's not appropriate for the workplace, Mr Knox."

Ronald grinned and shook his head, not entirely sure himself why he was joking about it. "Probably, but it's true." As William would attest to if he could remember. "So, we should probably get going."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Michelle," Eric whispered. After work the four of them had gone to the hospital wing. Grell and Alan had agreed to let him have some time alone with Michelle, since he hadn't really got to see her recently. He sighed and slowly took her hand. "I know, it's been a while, and you probably can't hear me anyway but I'm doing everything I can to find out who did this to you. And, thank you, for keeping your promise to look after Alan for me. I miss you, you know."<p>

"Eric..." Eric jumped and stared down at her as her eyes cracked open slightly. "Shh... don't go calling anyone yet... give me a sec..."

"Shell..." He sighed and smiled softly. "Who did this to you? Quickly. Who did this?"

"Blondie... always hated him..."

She smiled and closed her eyes and Eric panicked. "Michelle?"

"I'm ok," she said hoarsely.

"Blondie? Peter?" he said.

"I..." She groaned and her head rolled aside. "Remember when I told you... love is the most destructive thing in the world?"

"Yeah, so?" Eric frowned. She didn't answer and her breathing grew shallow. He reached over and shook her gently. "Michelle?"

She sighed and slowly pulled off a ring, pushing it into his hand. "I trust you, Eric..."

"Michelle? What are you talking about? Come on, tell me who did this?" Again she didn't answer. He shook her gently but there was no response except her eyes opening for a second. He couldn't wait any longer to get help. He got up and ran to the door. "Hey, she's awake."

Within seconds nurses and doctors were tending to her. Grell, Alan and Ronald were in the doorway right behind him, watching silently. Alan grabbed his hand and Eric squeezed tightly.

"Eric," Michelle called quietly.

"I'm here, Michelle," he said gently from the doorway. "I'm still here."

"We're all here, Shelly," Gell said.

"Yeah, we're right here," Alan said.

Michelle smiled slightly then coughed and a chocked out cry passed her lips. "Will?"

"He's ok," Ronald told her. "He's at home, recovering. He got hurt too, but he's recovering."

"Please," Dr Burns called. "All of you, out for a moment."

Eric lost track of how long they were waiting nervously outside before Dr Burns came out looking downhearted. Eric's stomach churned. He didn't like the looks of it. Grell didn't either by the way he shook his head desperately.

"I'm sorry," Dr Burns said quietly, lowering his head. "Her record has stopped recording."

"What does that mean?" Grell snapped. "Just tell me what's happening."

"It means she's all but dead, Grell," Alan whispered, grabbing Eric's hand tightly. "It means even if they keep her body alive, her mind is dead." Dr Burns nodded. "Her hopes are slim to none."

"Don't say that!" Grell cried.

"I'm sorry," Dr Burns said again.

"Doesn't that mean someone has to decide what to do now?" Ronald said from the other side of Eric.

"Yes," Dr Burns said.

"She might wake up though," Grell said. "Right? She _might_."

"William's record was on and off, wasn't it?" Alan said. Dr Burns nodded. "What are you going to do, Grell?"

"I- I'm not letting her go!"

"It's not your choice," Dr Burns said quietly. Grell snarled over at him. "You're not the person she's given that power to."

"Then who?" Ronald said.

"Mr Humphries and Mr Slingby."

That hit Eric like a ton of brick and, judging from the way he suddenly had a lot of weight on his arm, Alan too. Grell was glaring over in a rage while Ronald just stared up at him. Why would Michelle put her life in his and Alan's hands? They had to decide whether to hang on to hope even though there was almost none, or to put her out of her misery. How were they supposed to make that choice? Why couldn't she have given this problem to William? He'd figure it out easily.

He realised he must have zoned out when he noticed Grell had vanished and Ronald was talking quietly with Dr Burns. He frowned and glanced down at Alan who looked just as stunned as he felt.

"We should go," Ronald whispered and Eric nodded but noticed a file in his hands. He frowned. "William's not going to like this."

"Stuff William," Eric growled. "After what he's done to you-" He stopped and shook his head. "I told you he was only going to hurt you." Ronald sighed and nodded slowly, looking absolutely pitiful. "I'm sorry, Ron. Look, you can come to ours if you want."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I need to tell the boss and fill out these papers and... you guys need to make a choice." Eric nodded and Alan smiled gently. "I might stop by if it gets too much though. Bye guys."

He ran off and Alan leant against Eric's arm. "I wonder what those papers are."

"Dr Burns offered to get him into therapy," Alan said quietly. "He was talking about it earlier, right? He wants to get his head sorted out. I think he thinks if he sorts out his problems then William might warm up to him again, maybe even sort out the problem that nearly broke them up last time. I mean, it's not all Ronald though. William has his fair share of things to work out as well."

"Did you know I'm part of the problem?" Eric said.

"Yes. You've been the most important thing in Ronald's life for years," he said. "When you betrayed that trust, he started to wonder if he could trust anyone and William knows that. He hates how much of a hold you have on Ronald and thinks Ronald will never trust or love him like he does you."

"How do you know all this?"

"I just sit quietly and listen." Eric nodded. "Did she say anything?"

"I asked her who did it," Eric said quietly. "She said it was blondie."

"Peter?" Alan said

"I don't know," he said. He sighed and shook his head. He didn't know what they were going to do. He clenched his first, the realised he still had Michelle's ring. He opened his hand slowly. It was silver metal, quite chunky and made of three bands, two with black gems and the middle band with green ones set into it, held together with a pair of lines across the three bands, engraved with small swirls. "Give me that chain."

"Huh?" Alan said.

Eric stopped and Alan turned to him slowly. Without a word, Eric slid his hands under the brunette's shirt collar, unfastening the golden chain and pulling it off. Alan frowned. The large ring on it had once been Eric's lucky charm, just a basic, heavy and thick gold band engraved with a dragon. He couldn't even remember where he'd got it anymore, just it had always been with him since his academy days. He slid Michelle's ring onto the chain next to his and fastened in up around Alan's collar once more.

"She gave it to me," he said quietly. "Whatever happens to her, at least I'm going to keep her last gift to me in the safest place I know, with the most precious thing she's given me."

"Eric..."

"Without her, I'm not sure I could have saved you, Alan," he whispered, gently pulling Alan into his arms. "I'm going to find the bastard who did this to her and I'm going to rip them apart, Al. I know you won't approve, but I'm not even going to let Grell get a look in. I'm going to tear him into tiny pieces for this."

"I know, Eric," Alan said, hugging him tightly. "I know. I won't hold it against you. Make him pay, love, make whoever did this suffer like she has."

"I will, sweetheart. Believe me I will."

* * *

><p>"Knox." Ronald glanced at William but carried on into the spare bedroom, shutting the door before Grim could even sneak in. William frowned and knocked gently on the door. "Knox?"<p>

"Go away," Ronald called through the door.

"Are you alright, Knox?" he called quietly.

The door opened slowly and William stepped back. Ronald gazed at him for a moment as Grim ran into the bedroom. "I need a pen."

"Ok," William said, reaching into a pocket and handing him a pen. Ronald nodded and took it quietly. There was a mystery file in his arms. "Are you alright?" He nodded but William wanted desperately to reach that tiny distance and pull him close, every instinct told him it was the right thing to do but he mind still said no. "What's wrong?"

"Michelle's record has stopped recording," Ronald said. William's stomach churned. "Eric and Alan have to make the decision."

"Slingby? I thought you said he was dead."

"No... Turned out I didn't kill him and he was actually dragged off for a top secret mission." He frowned and Ronald flashed a bright smile. "Sucks to be me, huh?"

"What are you doing?" William said cautiously, glancing at the file. Ronald was obviously on edge. He seemed to be taking this badly and until he recovered his memories, he just had to deal with this as best he could. "If you're doing paperwork-"

"No, it's just hospital stuff," Ronald said quickly, turning away. "Thank you."

He turned away but William caught his wrist before he could even stop himself. "Knox, I-"

The door opened and Marcus came in with a small smile. He glanced at Ronald, who smiled back and pulled away from William, kicking the door shut before opening it, nudging Grim out and shutting the door again. Grim pressed his front paws to the door and yowled pitifully, like a child crying out for its mother. William frowned and glanced at the door before sitting back on the couch and calling to him quietly as Marcus came over, planting a quick kiss on his lips. To his surprise, and almost amusement, Grim jumped up between them, puffed himself out and arched his back, hissing viciously at Marcus before William picked him up and held him gently against the good side on his chest.

"They're an interesting bunch," Marcus said reaching over to Grim. The kitten hissed and swiped his claws at him and William sighed, putting him on the ground, where he stared up at them for a long moment then returned to crying for Ronald at the bedroom door. There was a clink of metal and William turned his attention back to Marcus who had produced a pair of handcuffs. " I found them in your personal draw. You've definitely changed, William. Although I'm told they're just to hold a certain redhead in his seat."

William nodded but knew that wasn't what they were for. He didn't know why, or what they'd actually used for, but his gut told him they weren't for Grell.

_"Mr Knox, those better be your reports," William said quietly. "You're already late."_

_Ronald smirked and kicked the office door shut, locking it with a casual flick of his wrist and letting the blinds over the door fall closed. The two were the last ones left and the only sound was the scratching of William's pen, Ronald's soft footsteps across the floor and a metallic clinking he couldn't place. The blonde set the reports on the desk then slowly moved around, pushing William's chair back and slipping up onto his lap._

_"Mr Knox, you know better than to do that while we're working," he said even as Ronald wound his arms around his neck._

_"Overtime, boss," Ronald purred. "And you're perfectly capable of working around me."_

_"Mr Knox-"_

_There was that metallic clink again and William frowned, going to push Ronald off only to find his left wrist hand cuffed to the arm of his chair. The little blonde had the biggest smirk on his lips he'd ever seen from him._

_"Ronald-"_

_"I'm going to take a nap, boss," Ronald said, leaning against his shoulders and closing his eyes. "Wake me up when you're done." William sighed and slowly moved his chair back to the desk, picking up his pen and returning to work, perfectly content with the little blonde dozing on his lap. He wasn't particularly distracting when he was like this so he didn't mind too much, and at least he was still able to write. "And maybe later we can find something more fun to do with these."_

_"Where did you get them?"_

_"Don't ask. I wanted to put bleach in my ears after hearing what has been done with them before."_

_"Sutcliff then?"_

_"Like I said, you don't want to know."_

"William?" Marcus said quietly. William opened his eyes and glanced up at him. He frowned and rubbed his temples. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, of course," William said. "I just felt like I remembered something."

"Anything important?" he said.

"No," he muttered. "Just a silly sense of déjà vu."

Marcus nodded and smirked. "So, you wanna put these to good use?"

William frowned and rubbed his chest, just where the jagged mark over his heart was. This was wrong. It was Ronald's crying and pleading voice that had drawn him back to consciousness, it was Ronald's pain that made his stomach churn and his beauty that made his pulse race. So why was he unable to tell him? Why was he putting so much distance between them and why was he pulling Marcus up into a heated kiss, even if they were being careful of his injuries. Grim was hissing and glaring up at them between yowls for Ronald.

"Maybe another time," William said, getting up slowly. "Come on, come to bed. It'll get you away from Grim. He doesn't seem to like you."

It was going on ten when William came out his room again. That was part of the problem with shifts, regular sleeping hours went out the window. Grim had curled up just outside the door to the spare bedroom. William frowned and approached the door slowly, pressing his hand against it as Grim climbed to his feet, watching him curiously. William was listening for any movement inside but there was none. He knocked quietly.

"Knox?"

There was no answer and William opened the door slowly. Ronald was sleeping peacefully. William's pen was on top of the file on the bedside table. He frowned and glanced back down at the sleeping boy, trying to distract himself from the urge to read whatever he'd been filling out.

"If you want me come down here and take me, boss," Ronald breathed without even opening his eyes. "If not, stop staring and let me sleep."

"I didn't mean to disturb you, Knox," William said, turning to leave.

"I wasn't sleeping anyway," he said, opening one eyes lazily. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said, heading out the door. "I just got sick of Grim's yapping."

Grim bounced up onto the bed and William shut the door just in time to hear Ronald's final comment. "Weren't making a sound, were you fella? I was listening."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** William memories are returning bit by bit, Ronald's facing his problems and Eric is being awesome. Oh yeah, and more of our cutest, favouritest trio being all cute together. Because there hasn't been enough of that yet in this fic. Anyway, thank you for those who reviews and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"Undertaker," Eric called, bursting into the mortuary. Peter and Mark were sitting on the desk eating cookies and the Undertaker was chuckling. "Michelle might as well be dead and when I asked her who it was, she said blondie. That she always hated him. Who is he?" The temperature seemed to drop several degrees as Mark and Peter glanced at each other. "You know."<p>

"It would be him," the Undertaker said. He picked up his scythe and strode out. "I suppose we need to find him."

"Who?" Eric snarled.

"You're a normal reaper again, Eric," Peter said firmly. "You can't have it both ways. You wanted out, deal with the consequences."

"You think being a normal reaper stopped me tearing apart anyone who hurt my friends before?" he snapped. "I seem to remember they never found all of that bastard who abused Ron when he was a student. Just parts."

"Yeah, but you did it all with Michelle's help," Mark muttered and Eric glared over. "You were one of the greatest, most well known rouges in history, Eric. Despite everything, you were almost a martyr. You sacrificed your life to prove your love for Alan. Like a beautiful, tragic fairytale. Now, you're just another reaper, just like you were because Michelle picked you up. Remember that."

"You could have been incredible, Eric," Peter agreed. "But the only thing that made you _special_ was Michelle's help. Without that, you'd have failed, you and Alan would be dead and you would be nothing more than a memory. Reapers like you are a dime and dozen and don't think anything else. Let's go, guys. Stay out of this, rookie."

Eric snarled and clenched his fists. "I'm the one that has to choose whether she lives or dies!" They stopped and turned. "Alan and I are the ones who have to make that choice. I at least want to know the guy who did this to her is dead and suffered before I even think about letting her die."

"He and Michelle-"

"Shut up, Mark," Peter snapped, glaring over.

"Pete-"

"I said shut up," he said. "Come on."

"Ok," he said quietly, lowering his head. He stepped up and cupped Eric's cheeks, pressing a kiss to his lips, lowering his voice so Peter couldn't hear and staying close so their lips brushed as he spoke to keep up the charade. "His name was Lance, has a huge scar down his back from her scythe, has a pair of little knives of scythes, they had bad history. He puts on a perfect image of normality, no one knows what he's capable until he does it but he's really obsessive, be careful." He pressed another brief kiss to his lips. "Goodbye, Eric."

"Bye, Mark," he said, watching the pair leave. The Undertaker laughed and patted his head. "What?"

"I put my money on you figuring it out first," he chuckled. "However, I should make sure they don't cause too much damage. This should be entertaining."

Eric frowned and watched them go before finding Alan sulking in their apartment and pulling him away. He pulled him out to Ronald and William's apartment. Alan didn't seem to get it but he'd understand soon enough. He banged on the door and there was a friendly meow from inside then a thud against the door. Alan sighed and Eric smiled. Grim really wasn't very good at judging distances.

"Maybe he is short sighted," Alan said with a smile.

The door opened slowly and Ronald age them a sleepy smile. "Morning."

"Good morning, Ronald," Alan said, leaning down to pick up Grim, who purred and nuzzled against him. "Hello Grim."

"Ron," Eric said, kicking the door closed and pulling Ronald forwards into his arms. "How's it going?"

"I've been better," Ronald said quietly, reaching up to his shoulders. "You guys?"

"As good as can be expected," Alan said. "Given the choice we have to make." Ronald nodded slowly and Eric kissed the top of his head before gently tipped his chin up and leant down to claim his mouth. "Honestly you two."

Eric pushed Ronald over to the couch, giving him a final kiss before sitting down. Alan came over with a small smile and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, resting against his back. Ronald grinned down at Eric and took Alan's hands. Ronald always loved this kind of attention, so offered no objections when Alan pushed him gently onto Eric's lap and Eric wrapped his arms around him resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I've finally got my pretty blondes back together," Alan said quietly, crawling up onto Ronald's lap with a smile. "Are you sure this is ok?"

"When has it ever been not ok?" Eric said.

"I mean, with William and Marcus next door." Ronald frowned and glanced at the door only for Eric to turn him and kiss him again. Alan sighed and Eric smirked against Ronald's lips as Ronald reached around Alan's waist, pulling him forwards. Although, Alan didn't really react how Eric expected. He caught Ronald's chin and pulled the little blonde around away from Eric. "You two are impossible."

Eric laughed softly and was about to reply when he realised Ronald and Alan weren't going to listen. Alan's arms were wrapped around Ronald's shoulder, pushing Eric back against the arms of the couch and away from Ronald as they kissed. He smiled and leant on Ronald's shoulder again, pressing a gentle kiss to his throat, just enough to make the small blonde whine softly.

"I miss this," he murmured, trailing kisses down his neck and pulling away his collar to get to his shoulder. "I always said he was an idiot."

"But you've always got us," Alan whispered.

"I know," Ronald laughed.

* * *

><p>William woke up to a loud curse. He frowned and sat, knowing instantly that it was Ronald and exactly what he was doing. He stood slowly and glanced back at Marcus before opening the door. Ronald had his back arched against Eric, who was smothering more vulgar cries with kisses and Alan leaning down to his neck and shoulder. There was a soft, rosy blush across Ronald's cheeks and a hazy, dark and lustful look in his eyes as he gripped Alan's hair. William swallowed heavily as Ronald tore away, swearing loudly. Ronald was only supposed to moan like that for him. Something in the back of his mind told him that Ronald was only supposed to be like that for him. He should have broken it up but something about how flustered Ronald looked that made his heart pound and his mind blur.<p>

"Ron," Eric growled lustfully before biting his shoulder and making Ronald cry out and swear again.

"Eric," Alan sighed. "Don't bite."

It all felt so familiar. Suddenly, he realised Ronald was watching him, panting heavily and his hand stretched out toward him, silently pleading for even a touch. William reached out before he knew what he was doing and took his hand stepping closer. Ronald grinned up at him, despite Eric and Alan looking uncertain and not stopping playing with him, and slowly ran his hand up to William's heart, slowly tracing his fingers over the jagged, stitched together wound through the t-shirt, somehow knowing without even seeing it. It was a harsh reminder that Ronald had been at him side in hospital, not Marcus, and just the lightest touch from the little blonde set his heart racing.

"Come down here, boss," Ronald panted. William opened his mouth, for some reason wanted to tell him off for giving him an order but Ronald grinned. "Please."

William lifted Ronald hand gently, kissing the palm and getting a strange warmth from the way Ronald's smile widened. "Knox-" He paused and offered Ronald a small smile. "Ronald..." He frowned and released his hand, much to Ronald's obvious disappointment. "Stop causing trouble, all three of you."

"We haven't done anything," Eric snapped, lifting his head and glaring up at him.

"You think I don't hear what you lot get up to?" William said. "I would have thought after a week you'd have figured out Marcus isn't going to fall for your silly tricks and lies."

Ronald sighed and leant back against Eric's shoulder and Alan against him. "We didn't do anything, boss."

"I know what you've been telling him," he said. "Now, I know for a fact you're all capable of overtime-"

"You remember?"

"No, Knox, I'm just not stupid."

"Of course you're not, William," Marcus said, suddenly wrapping his arms around him from behind. William nodded. "I'm glad you're all making the most of your day off."

Ronald frowned and buried his head in Alan's hair as Marcus went over to the kitchen. William didn't miss the cold glanced the passed between the three and Marcus, or that Ronald clenched his fists around Alan's shirt as he and Marcus held each others' gaze for long moment.

"I need to go," Ronald said, picking up the mysterious file that had been lying around for the past week, just calling to William to read it. He didn't like there being private files around. "Umm, have you two made a decision yet I can give to Grell?"

"We're going to find who did that to her," Eric replied. "Then we'll think about it again."

Ronald nodded and ran off, leaving Alan to collapse against Eric as Grim climbed up and sat on his back, mewling expectantly at Eric, who patted his head. William frowned and glanced down at them.

"Do you know what that file was?" he said, glancing down at them.

"He wasn't to work out his issues rather than just maintain them," Eric said.

"I kid that messed up-"

"You don't know him, Marcus," William said gently. "Try to refrain from making snap judgements like that. Knox has always been a good worker."

"I was just going to say he should have got help rather than maintenance a long time ago," Marcus said.

Eric growled and glared over at him. William knew he was protective of Ronald, even with his amnesia, it was obvious. It was interesting, given his initial dislike for him. Marcus turned and smiled.

"You should be in bed resting, William. Especially if you want to get back to work soon."

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," Ronald complained, following Dr Burns through the hospital. "Why can't I just sit around and talk about life?"<p>

"It's forty-eight hours, Mr Knox," Dr Burns replied, looking over Ronald's file. "Your supervisor has already signed off on it and after forty-eight hours, you should be given the all clear. It's just to see how you work."

"I haven't given it to William."

"No, not Mr Spears."

"Marcus? What the hell?" he cried. "I didn't show it to him, how the hell did he-"

"Mr Knox."

"He hasn't put any extra notes or anything, has he?"

"This room, Mr Knox," Dr Burns said, opening a door with a single window in. Ronald frowned and glanced around the plain white and grey room. "I know it seems intimidating, but it will be what's best for you in the end. It's just so we can see you without the influence of others. While you're in here, you can only have one person allowed to see you, they'll be the one all the information on your progress goes to. I wouldn't suggest Mr Spears, given his condition."

"No," Ronald said weakly. "Eric."

"You're sure?"

"I trust him."

Dr Burns nodded. "Your doctor will come to introduce himself later. Security passes every half an hour, if you need something urgently hit this button, it'll call a nurse to you. And here." He handed Ronald a note book a pen. "Writing it down helps a lot of people and no one else will read it unless you want them to."

"I'm not insane," Ronald said firmly. "I just have a few problems. I don't need to be locked up."

"I know, Mr Knox," Dr Burns said gently. "I told you, it's just a couple of days. Calm down. I'll see you when your two days are up or it you need any medications." Ronald sighed and nodded weakly. "You'll be fine, like you said, you just have a few problems, this is just protocol. You'll be ok, Mr Knox."

Ronald nodded weakly and sat on the bed, watching helplessly as Dr Burns closed the door and the bolt slammed into place. Maybe, by the time he was out some of his problems would be less obvious and some of William's memories would have returned. He considered getting professional help many times, even more so since William could see his flaws. That had terrified him. No one had ever seen passed his smiles and laughs and no one had ever wanted to, let alone wanted him to open up and talk about it. If he was going to make this work with William had to face this.

Marcus just seemed so perfect compared to him. The only other man William had been with and the most important person in his life. Ronald grabbed the note book and pen up and sat back against the wall, scribbling random, frustrated thoughts that he realised seemed to be forming a love letter. He sighed and closed his eyes, tearing the page from the book and chucking it into the bin. What was the point anyway? William couldn't even remember him.

A knock on the door drew his attention. He lifted his head slowly and a pretty young woman with mousy brown hair pulled in a messy bun was waving on the other side of the door. She smiled and unbolted the door. She stepped in and smiled, adjusting her glasses and checking her clipboard. Ronald frowned. She was in a grey skirt, smart black heels, a white blouse and a white coat. He almost smirked. She was trying to look like a doctor then. Dr Burns never wore one of those white lab coat things.

"Mr Knox," she said, pulling a pen from her pocket. She sat on the chair next to the bed. "I'm Dr Hazel."

"Is that your first name or your last name?" Ronald said, tilting his head.

"Any form of sexual liaisons with patients is strictly forbidden, Mr Knox," she said, glancing over. Ronald frowned. That wasn't what he'd meant really. "But it's my first name."

"Then I'm Ronald," he said. "I don't like being called Mr Knox."

"Fine, but that doesn't I'm going to do anything."

"I didn't mean it like that," Ronald said. Although, he was starting to have thoughts about throttling her. "Look, I don't know why I'm here, I'm just trying to work out my problems. I'm not some sort of mental patient."

"That's not very nice, Ronald," she said. "Everyone has problems."

"Yeah, so why am I here?"

She sighed and he shook his head. "I thought you just said you wanted to work out your issues."

"Yeah but-"

"Looking at your file..." She frowned and glanced down for a second. "How many partners have you had?"

"Grell and Mr Doyle."

"Not work partners," she said. "Sexual partners."

"Umm, I dunno, I don't remember," he muttered, turning away. "I mean, you know it was a few. And, I mean, what are we counting as a partner?"

"A few then?" Ronald nodded. "But you're ashamed of it?" He nodded again. "Why?"

"I never exactly wanted to be known just for sleeping around."

"Then why do it?"

"Dunno," he muttered.

"We're not going to get anywhere if you're not honest," Hazel said. "Or would you prefer it if we wait a while before talking? Perhaps once you're settled in we'll talk some more." She stood and reached into her pocket for a pair of pill and a bottle of water. "Take those."

"Do I need them?" Ronald said. He'd never needed pills before.

"According to your charts it'd be best," she replied. "Take them."

"But I haven't done anything to need them, have I?" he said.

She frowned and jotted something down. "Mr Knox, take the pills." He sighed and took the pill quietly, washing them down with the water. "Good. I'll stop in to check on you later."

"Alright," he sighed, sitting back. The door shut and bolted again. "Bye..." He frowned and lay back on the bed. "This is going to be a long two days."

It'd be worth it in the end though. If he could just deal with everything, maybe things would get better with William. He sighed and closed his eyes, slowly dropping off. Things could only get better.

* * *

><p>A small glint of gold caught William's eye. He frowned and leant down. It was in Marcus' bag tucked just under the bed. He reached under and pulled out a heavy, dark wood box engraved with golden swirls. Normally, he would have just put it back, it was none of his business after all, but he recognised it. His instincts told him it didn't belong in Marcus' things. And even if they hadn't, the scrawling, swirling script inlayed in gold told him exactly where it belonged. Ronald's name, in beautiful, delicate writing.<p>

_"It's the best, William, you have no idea how much I love it."_

He winced and closed his eyes. He'd brought it for Ronald... His fingers clenched against the wood. Ronald had loved it. He'd spent hours trying to figure out what to get him. Everyone else brought him silly little things, like booze and chocolates, a few brought him new t-shirts and things like that. But William was supposed to know him better, wasn't he?

_"Well open it then, Ronald."_

_"There's more?"_

William opened the box. Inside was a heavy book nestled in a blue velvet lining. The inside of the lid had more scrawling writing in gold and a picture stuck at the bottom. _For my dear Dormouse, all my love._ He frowned and ran his fingers slowly over the picture. Ronald had a huge grin on and what looked like a pair of mouse ears and William had his arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against him with a small smile, with Grell in the background in a pair of cat ears, pulling faces and in an indecent pose. But there was a brightness in Ronald's eyes that caught his attention. If he had loved Ronald so much, how could he forget him?

_"William!" Ronald laughed, throwing his arms around him and nuzzled against his neck. William smiled slightly and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling the little blonde up onto his lap, kissing his cheek gently. "Oh, William, I can't believe you."_

_"Merry Christmas," William murmured against his hair._

_"You have no idea how much I love you right now," he said, lifting his head and grinning up at him. "I mean, this much have cost a fortune. Where did you even find it?"_

_"I have my ways," he replied, stroking his hair._

The book looked a little old, but well looked after. He opened it slowly and William smiled. A first edition copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. He'd noticed that there were five copies of the book, and at least two of its sequel, on the bookshelves, all different editions, and that was on top of the two William owned. Ronald obviously loved the book. He frowned and glanced down at the book and its box. It was Ronald's favourite book.

_"Why though?" Ronald said. "It must have been so expensive. You don't need to spend that much on me."_

_"It's Christmas, Ronald," William replied, tipping Ronald's chin up and pressing their lips together for a moment. "And if I can't spend money on the boy-" Grell snorted and Ronald glared over, obviously more offended by Grell's reaction than being referred to as a _boy_. He'd got used to it. "- I love, who can I spend it on? I know how much you love it. After all, you Dormice do claim to give the best gifts, I thought I'd pay you back."_

_"Have I mentioned I love you?"_

_William chuckled and kissed him once more. "Several times, but it's alright. I rather like hearing you say it." Ronald giggled. "And I love you too."_

William shut the book and its box and got up slowly. It shouldn't have been in Marcus' things. Why would he be keeping it from him? He didn't want to believe Marcus would deliberate hid these things from him, just to try and keep him from remembering Ronald. He knew it wasn't easy; Ronald wanted his attention and his instincts said it was right but he could barely remember him, while Marcus wanted him back and he while remembered their amazing time together, it didn't feel right anymore. And if Marcus would sink so low as to attempt to keep him from remembering, then he'd changed beyond belief.

He strode out with the box and found Eric already had Marcus pinned back against the kitchen counter by his throat yet another mystery file in his hands. These files he didn't know anything about were driving him insane. He had more important things to think about though.

"What's going on?" William said.

"William," Alan said quietly. He took the file from Eric and handed it to William. "Ronald's been put into medical observation."

"Why?" he said, looking over the file. It was a standard form for getting long term medical assistance, psychological or physical. "He didn't strike me as having any serious psychological issues. Nothing that would put him in any danger or cause any danger to others." He flicked to the last page where Marcus had signed off and filled out a form for forty-eight hour observation. "Marcus?"

"He lied to me," Marcus said with a shrug. "Come on, William, two days won't kill him and as you said, no serious issues, so they won't hold him any longer than those two days. It's just teaching him a lesson not to lie to his superiors. It's not like I put him in any danger. It's the medical observation wing, nothing can happen to him there. And he might come back better off."

"Only one person is allowed near him from the outside," he said.

"Eric," Alan said. "He chose Eric." William nodded. It made sense. He didn't like it, his instincts and what had happened earlier said Eric and Ronald alone together wasn't a good idea, but it wasn't his choice. And he didn't remember Ronald enough to help him through this. "How could you do this? How could you sign off on this?"

"He wouldn't have asked you for it," Eric snapped. "He didn't need you or William to sign, he only wanted a bit of help. You looked at the file and did this on purpose."

"I told you all," Marcus said. "As long as you're respectful and hard working, I'm fair. You all refused to do overtime. I just wanted to make my point clear."

"This is completely against procedure," William said.

"Hardly, I'm allowed to punish them as I see fit and if I think Ronald's issues are getting in the way of his work, it'll help him too. It's nothing dangerous or against the rules, William."

"He's right," he muttered. "Let him up, Slingby."

"But-"

"Let him up." Eric growled and stood back, letting him up off the counter. He glared at William for a long, silent moment before Grim mewled and Alan picked him up, stepping away. "You're unbelievable, Marcus."

"William," Marcus said, slowly leaning against him and leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "I was only proving a point, don't get so uptight."

Grim hissed and William glared down at Marcus. "You really have sunk so low, Marcus."

"William, please-"

Before William really knew what he was doing, he'd slammed his scythe into the side of his head and jaw, knocking him to the ground. His side was throbbing but he didn't care. He leant over and glared down at him, hands trembling with rage.

"You're honestly going to deny it?" he said, adjusting his glasses with the blade of his scythe. "You've hidden the things most important to me and Ronald in a vain attempt to keep me from remembering him properly before you can work your charm, correct? Either that or you've become nothing but a common thief, although that wouldn't explain why you had Ronald locked away."

"William, I didn't-"

"Get out," William said. "Before I decide it's not worth holding Slingby back, or worse, I lose _my_ temper."

He nodded and stepped back to the door. "I'm sorry, William, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Get out."

The moment he'd shut the door, William slumped on the couch, grasping at his throbbing side. Alan almost dropped Grim as he hurried over pushed William shirt up, even as William tried to push him off.

"Mr Humphries," he said awkwardly.

"William..." Alan breathed. Eric swore quietly. "Eric, downstairs apartment B, there's Dr Jason, tell him William's torn his stitches and is bleeding badly."

"Right."

"Is it that bad?" William muttered.

"I'm not a doctor, I can't tell," Alan said. "What brought that on?"

"Like I said," he said. "I found Ronald's stuff in his bag... I just remember flashes, but..." Alan nodded. "Whatever happened between me and Ronald, I won't be taken advantage of like that. I am going to decide what happens in my life, I won't have him trying to change my decision."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Oh dear, Ronnie... he needs a hug. He's going to need even more of a hug next chapter. Then it gets better after that, relatively, for a while at least. I know, I'm mean to poor Ronnie, don't worry, Eric's on the case. Becaue Eric is awesome and can do anything through sheer force of will, as we've proved. Anyway, yes, thank you for those who've reviewed and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous," Grell cried, slamming his hands on the desk. Marcus smiled and patted the stack of paperwork. "You can't do this! I have to get back to my Shelly!"<p>

"Well, we have to make up for Mr Knox's absence now, don't we?" Marcus replied.

"An absence _you_ caused," Eric snarled.

Marcus smiled and set down more paperwork on Eric's desk before putting another load on Alan's. "Well, let that be lesson to you. Chop chop, we don't have forever. Oh wait, yes we do. Don't worry, I've got plenty more for you to do if you finish early."

"You can't do this," Alan said, glaring at his back.

"Ask William, I can do what I like," he replied, waving his hand and pulling himself up onto Ronald's desk, resting his elbows on his knees. "Go on then, get to work."

"You're just going to sit there?" Eric said.

"No, of course not," he laughed. "I'm going to sit here and make sure you three realise that I'm not to be played with. I'm not going to put up with insubordination and lies. You can go and tend to your silly friends once we're done. Although, personally, she would be better off dead and he would be better locked up for the rest of his life."

"Just so you can get your hands on Will," Grell said. "No one is stealing him from Ronnie but me you slimy, cowardly, son of a-"

"Do you want to get out today, Sutcliff? Or should I find some other way of punishing you too?"

Eric frowned and returned to his paperwork. He was going to see Ronald straight after work. He hadn't had a chance yet. He knew Ronald must have needed some company. He wasn't going to do well locked up in isolation. Hours later, it was dark and most reapers on their shift were probably already in bed, lucky them. After hours of listening to Marcus reading from the rules book and forcing them to fill out or rewrite reports, the trio were finally making their way to the hospital. Eric left Alan and Grell in with Michelle. He didn't really like visiting her, especially with anyone but Alan, and even then it wasn't his favourite thing to do. He didn't want to think about her like that.

Instead, he continued onto the observation and isolation wing. There was a separate reception and a nurse sitting there with a pair of security guards that could see all the way down the hall to a junction where there was another desk, another nurse and two more security guards. Eric assumed that was so no one could sneak in or out without being seen since there was nothing obstructing their view in the hall.

"Name?" the nurse said.

"Eric Slingby."

He hated hospitals and all their stupid little protocols. She knew who he was, they'd gone out in the academy. "And you're here to see?"

"Ronald Knox."

"Hmm, I saw his name on this," she said quietly, flicking through the list of names. "It's a terrible shame what's happened to him."

"What's happened?" Eric said. "I thought he was just here for standard observation."

She frowned and nodded, slipping him a sign in sheet. "Just sign and you're cleared to go. The doctor is in with him though. Room M-20. Down to the end and turn right. You should always be aware he's under a light form of sedation."

Eric nodded and followed her instructions and glancing in some of the windows. There were people various states of sedation and yelling or restrained. Ronald really didn't belong there. He found Ronald's room easily. The blonde was lying on his bed watching the brunette doctor lazily. He knocked on the door and Ronald shifted to lean on his elbows. He grinned and Eric stepped in.

"Hey there," Eric said gently.

Hazel smiled tightly and jotted something down. "Mr Slingby. I'm rather glad you're here actually. I was rather interested in seeing how Ronald interacts with someone he trusts."

Eric nodded and shut the door before sitting next to Ronald on the bed. Within moments Ronald had crawled over and was resting his head in his lap as Hazel jotted down more notes. Ronald smiled up at him and Eric stroked his hair gently. He looked drowsy and his eyes were a little clouded. He supposed that was the sedation the nurse had been talking about. He didn't know why Ronald needed sedation. Maybe he'd just got too worked up being on his own.

"How've you been?" he said quietly.

"It's really boring in here," Ronald said, his voice soft and calm and almost at a whisper. "I miss having fun with you guys. How's William doing?"

"Oh yeah, me and Al are fine too, thanks for asking," he laughed. Ronald smiled and laughed softly. "He's fine, he's had his stitches redone and he's starting to remember."

"What happened?"

"You should have seen it," Eric said with a grin. "He found out Marcus has been purposefully hiding things from him to keep him from remembering you. I swear, I thought he'd broken his jaw when he wacked him with his scythe and kicked him out. I mean, William tore out his stitches, but I think it was worth it. He looked at your file and put you in here by the way, as a punishment for lying to him the other day."

"Has William asked about me?"

Eric frowned. He hadn't really. He'd shown a bit of concern when they talked about him but didn't actually ask. "Not really, but you know how he is. He's not really said much."

"That's ok." He smiled and slid his fingers between Eric's. "He's starting to remember, that's a good thing. And as long as he's got rid of Marcus. I mean, he knew we were together, didn't he? I told him. Everyone told him we were together, why didn't he just tell Marcus that? Doesn't he want me anymore?"

"You know je just doesn't remember, Ron, he'll get there. Give him time. Hey, why are you sedating him?" Eric asked, glancing at Hazel.

"It just makes him more receptive," Hazel explained, jotting down a few more notes. "As you saw, it lowers his inhibitions, makes him more likely to say things he wouldn't normal talk about. However, it can make him a little suggestible, so we have to be careful not to influence him when he's opening up."

"It's not dangerous, is it?" he said. "I mean, if it makes him suggestible and less in control, won't that make it easy to take advantage of him. Especial considering it's a sedative too."

"At the dose he's taking it has about the same effect as a few drinks or a couple of days without sleep," she replied. "It makes him drowsy, it makes him say pretty much whatever comes into his head, but as with alcohol it makes him a little less sensible. It doesn't make him any weaker than he normally would be when tired and it doesn't mean he's not going to know if someone's taking advantage of him." Eric nodded slowly. "Besides, he's in a secure lock down, nothing will happen to him, no one here is going to hurt him and if he is injured somehow, security patrols and checks every room every half an hour and can see everyone who comes in and out. He's safe here, Mr Slingby."

Eric frowned but nodded slowly as Ronald squeezed his hand. "I'll be out tomorrow morning, Eric."

"I know, I just want to make sure you're ok," he said quietly.

"Of course I am."

"What happens if someone accidently gets the dose too high?"

"In high doses it can cause patients to slip into a very suggestible state," she said quietly. "We don't generally use it in any kind of higher dosage, it puts would put him in an almost completely incoherent state. Depending on the dose effects could range from nonsensical mumblings to not being able to speak at all. It can suppress willpower they would essentially become a puppet. Higher doses are only ever used in the prison hospitals. We prefer to use more... delicate forms of sedation."

"Wait, you're telling me, if you got the dose wrong he'd be unable to do _anything_?" Eric snapped. "He'd be as if he was unconscious?"

"No, it's worse than that," Hazel said calmly as Eric glared at her. "Dependant on the dose, and if there's been anything else introduced to the system, there have been cases where the patient has become completely... compliant."

"He'd do whatever he was told?" he said. "Why are you guys allowing a drug like that to be used?"

"But it's not going to happen," Ronald said reassuringly, patting his chest playfully. "Like you said, I'll be out of here tomorrow morning. I get two pills tonight, and two in the morning, then I'm off them, there's no way I'm getting the wrong dose. You'll ask William to come and meet me, right?"

"Of course, Puppy."

"Don't worry, Mr Slingby," Hazel said. "He's made good progress in the time we've been here. I can't see any reason why we should keep him here instead of continuing work in sessions. And his dosage is very strictly regulated. The chances of anything happening that shouldn't are slim to none."

"You think he'll come?" Ronald said, tugging at his shirt for attention. Eric smiled, without his inhibitions Ronald had been reduced to even more childish behaviour than normal. He didn't want to be seen as childish so acted appropriately, but with this medication, he didn't seem to care. "William? Do you think he'll come and get me?"

"Ron," he said gently.

"Don't use that tone," he snapped. "You're patronizing me. I hate it when you do that. I'm not a child, talk to me like an adult."

"Alright, alright," he laughed. "I honestly don't know, Ron. I don't know. I think he'd in a bit of a mess at the moment too. He wants to get his memories back and I think he feels bad for how he's treated you but I think he'd still holding himself back. You know how he is, he doesn't like making mistakes and he doesn't like it when people try to change his mind. I think he's just trying to figure how he feels at the moment."

"I guess it is all kind of complicated," Ronald sighed, turning away. "I mean, Mr Lance has known him way longer and he's was the first guy he was ever with, he doesn't have all these issues. He's so perfect, why would want to have me after that? I'm messed up normally, let alone when compared to him."

"Stop that," Eric said firmly, sitting him up. "He loves you."

"No, he used to," he cried. "He doesn't anymore."

"Yes he does, you've seen how he looks at you, he still loves you, he just doesn't realise i..."

"Eric?"

"What did you say?" Eric said.

"When?" Ronald said.

"You said Mr Lance?" he said.

"And? Eric, you're not making any sense. Tell me."

"While he was living with you guys, did you ever see his back with his shirt off?"

"Yeah... it's no wonder William wanted him more than me."

"Ron, focus," he snapped. "His back, did you see if he had a big scar?"

"How big, he had loads of scars, most of them were really faint."

"Huge, like Michelle's axe sized," he said.

"Michelle's... I don't remember..." Ronald said quietly. "I'm sorry, Eric, I don't remember."

"It's ok," Eric said. He cupped Ronald's cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before getting up. "You've been a big help anyway. And I will tell William you want to see him, ok? I'll drag him down here if I have to. We'll see you tomorrow morning."

"I don't understand," he said as Eric went to the door.

"It's just a hunch at the moment, but I will explain everything tomorrow. Just hang on and get better, ok?"

He sighed and nodded. Eric strode out and Hazel followed him, calling to Ronald about dropping off his pills later and bolting the door behind her. She caught up quickly and stayed at Eric's side, looking over her clipboard.

"Do you realise how unstable he really is?" Hazel said.

"You said it yourself," Eric replied. "He's not dangerous at all, he just has a few issues he needs to work out. He didn't have an easy start to his life and it's hardly been a piece of cake the rest of the time. I think we'd all be a messy if we went through what he had."

"Yes, which is why I'm appalled that he didn't get help sooner," she snapped. "Surely you could all see he was trouble waiting to happen."

"He's not that bad."

"He is. Didn't you hear how he spoke about himself? He should have sought help when the others involved with that terrible man did. Instead he was left to get worse and worse. This isn't going to be quick, easy or painless."

"Is he really that bad?" Eric muttered. "I mean, he never seemed... we never noticed. He never said anything."

"It's not just about what he says and acts, Mr Slingby," Hazel told him sternly. "It's about how he thinks. Do you know, out of over three hundred victims in the Richard St John case, less than two hundred sought help and would even admit it would happen to them? Over half the others are now either in this wing with serious problems, in jail after committing serious crimes or killed themselves." Eric frowned. Those weren't reassuring statistics. "And they were only hurt by _him_. I've read Ronald's file. I don't know how he hasn't had a complete breakdown yet. You should hear how he talks about you. I think you four have helped him more than any of you can ever know. Without you four, I doubt he'd have even a fraction of mental stability he has now. I'm sure you realise how serious that is."

Eric nodded. He didn't want to think about what could have happened to Ronald if they hadn't pulled him out of his slump. He hoped this would help him get over everything. He deserved help after this long. He deserved a bit of happiness.

"I'm sorry, doctor," Eric said. "I just need to do something. Look after Ronald for me. I mean it. If anything happens to him I am going to make you pay."

"It's good he has someone to protect him like you."

He signed out and strode down to Michelle's room where Alan and Grell were talking quietly. He glanced down at Michelle, his stomach churning at the sight of her in such a mess, before focusing on the other two.

"Grell, I need you to come with me," he said. "Alan, go to William's, keep Marcus well away from him."

"What's going on?" Alan called.

"I have a theory," Eric replied. "We need to talk to the Undertaker."

"Why?" Grell said.

"What kind of theory?" Alan said, following Grell out the door. "What are you up to and why can't I come?"

"Because I've had an idea."

"A good idea?"

"Or possible the worst idea in the history of bad ideas."

"So, you're either going to save us all or kill us," Grell said.

"Possibly. Come on, Grell."

"Right. What's this theory about?" he said.

"I think I know who did this to Michelle and William," he replied. "I just need proof. And I have an idea about how to save her and we have to hurry, I think William's in danger."

"Why?" Alan said.

"I'll explain later," Eric said. "Just be careful. I mean it. Really careful."

"I will," he called, as Grell and Eric ran off.

"Oh, and try and find out what his scythe is."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Grim was hissing up at Marcus as he made a cup of coffee for himself and William. William watched him carefully. He considered himself a rational and logical man. If Marcus had some sort of reasonable explanation for what he'd done then William was willing to hear it. Grim didn't seem so keen on listening and forgiving through.<p>

"I didn't mean to hurt you, William," Marcus said quietly, reaching into his pocket for a moment. He stirred the coffees then came back over, offering William one mug. "And I'm glad you're ok. I felt kind of guilty hearing you'd torn out your stitches hitting me."

"That was rather irrational of me," William said. "You said you wanted to talk and explain. So, go ahead and explain."

Marcus nodded and sat at his side. William frowned and sipped the coffee. He wasn't going to say, but it was too sweet and there was a strange, tangy taste. How could anyone ruin coffee?

"Are you sure you're ok, William?" Marcus said quietly. "You look stressed."

"I'm waiting for you to explain why you felt you had the right to hide things from me," William said, glaring over and adjusting his glasses. He sipped his coffee, biting his cheek so he didn't wince at how disgusting it tasted. Caffeine was caffeine and with Alan's strict rule of no caffeine while recovering- which somehow applied even to him- he was starting to suffer. "You deliberately tried to keep me from remembering Knox just so you could get your own way. So explain, Marcus."

"William, it's not what you think," Marcus said, moving slightly closer. He smiled sweetly and stroked his fingers over his side only for William to bat him away. "I only wanted to keep you from doing yourself more damage." William frowned and adjusted his glasses again. His head was starting to throb. "If you got too stressed, you'd hurt yourself, like you did... I thought if I could keep Ronald from bothering you, if you just remembered slowly and naturally, maybe if wouldn't stress you too much. You made it clear you weren't interested in him anyway."

"No I didn't," he snapped.

"Then why did you deliberately tell me you weren't with anyone?" he said, kneeling up and locking his gaze with William's. "I can't believe he didn't tell you that you were together. So you telling me you were single was an obvious sign of what you wanted. If you wanted to remember him and believe in him, why not tell me?"

"I..." He frowned and rubbed his pounding head. It felt like he was getting a fever, clammy and blurred. "It's not exactly easy to make sense of this."

"William?" Marcus said gently, moving a little closer and cupping his cheek. William went to push him away but suddenly felt dizzy. Marcus frowned and leant over him. "Are you ok?"

"Get off me," he snarled, attempting to push him off again. "William, you look a mess. Come on, lie down."

"Marcus-"

Marcus helped him lie down and William closed his eyes, struggling to breathe as Marcus ran his hand through his hair. "Do you see what I mean? I was only trying to keep you safe and well. I'm sorry." He leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I never meant to hurt you, you're just too damn proud for your own good." He sighed and William attempted to push him away again but his arms were heavy and unresponsive as Marcus lifted his head onto his lap. "He's not good for you, William. I can't believe you'd be so blind. Then again, you were always like that, weren't you? Too proud and stubborn to admit when people tell you you're in over your head. You're going to do everything you can to make it work with that stupid brat just to prove everyone wrong, isn't that right?"

William's stomach churned and his head fell aside. Marcus smiled and he continued gently stroking his hair. He couldn't stand hearing anyone talk like that about Ronald. For some reason, probably just the memories he'd lost, he desperately wanted Ronald there. _His_ Ronald.

"Don't talk about him like that," he breathed.

"Why? You don't care about him."

A voice in his head told him he loved him. He loved him. The door opened and Alan burst in and Marcus glared over. William struggled to sit up but Marcus gently pushed him back down.

"William, are you ok?" Alan said, kneeling at his side as Grim bounced over and rubbed against him.

"I'm fine," William said, struggling up.

Alan growled and pushed Marcus away. "I can handle things from here, Mr Lance. I need to talk to William privately."

"Mr Humphries," William said quietly. "I can look after myself."

"What are you going to do, Mr Humphries?" Marcus said with a smirk.

Alan frowned and tapped his finger against his scythe and Marcus smirked. William frowned and gripped the arm of couch as another wave of dizziness hit him. "Mr Humphries, that's highly unprofessional. What's wrong?"

"Apparently Ronald said something while Eric was visiting him that gave him some big idea," Alan replied. "He thinks he can prove who hurt you and Michelle."

"And Mr Knox gave you this idea?" Marcus laughed. "Honestly, I wouldn't trust a word that boy says. You realise how unstable he is?"

"Get out, Marcus," William growled. "This is important and I won't have you talking about Knox like that."

"Fine," Marcus said turning away. "You'll see soon enough, he's unreliable and a danger to himself and us. I'll be there when you realise how he really is."

"Is Knox alright?" William said when the door closed.

"I think so," Alan said. "I mean, Eric didn't stop long to talk, but I'm sure Eric would have been ranting and raving about it. He seemed in and alright mood, so I guess he was ok. And he'll be out tomorrow morning." Grim mewled and jumped up onto the couch, flopping down on William's lap. William sighed and let his hand rest in his fur. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"No... I just came over a bit dizzy."

Alan frowned and stood slowly. "No wonder." He picked up the coffee cups. "I've told you all about drinking coffee. No coffee while you're sick." He sighed and glanced down at William half full mug. "What's in this?"

"Marcus just made me a cup of coffee," William said. "It's not great but it works."

"It smells funny," Alan said. He frowned and took a gulp of it. "It tastes funny too."

"As I said, it doesn't taste great but it works." Suddenly Alan gripped his head, panting softly and falling back against the kitchen counter. William frowned and Alan staggered over, sitting next to him. "So that's it."

"What?" William said.

"He must have put something in the coffee," he breathed. "To make you feel ill so he could look after you." William nodded slowly. Why did he always manage to attract the crazy people? "I hope Eric's right. I don't envy them, going to the Undertaker in the dark. And I bet that hospital bed is really uncomfortable too. Poor Ronald."

"Why are you here, Mr Humphries?"

"Eric and Grell were worried about you," Alan said. "So they asked me to come and check on you. And to try and find out what kind of scythe he has. You'd know though, wouldn't you?"

* * *

><p>Ronald opened his eyes slightly. He was sure he'd just seen a green glow. He was having weird dreams again. Those pills seemed to do that to him. There was nothing in the room though. He sighed and closed his eyes again until there was movement again.<p>

"Mr Knox," said a gently, hazy and familiar voice above him. He glanced up to a silhouette. "Mr Knox, you need to take your pills before you sleep."

"I took my pills," Ronald breathed.

"No, Mr Knox," came the reply. "Come on. Dr Hazel says you need them. Come on, try to sit up."

Ronald groaned and struggled up. He was sure he'd taken his pills but obviously not. "Why don't you turn to lights on?"

"Because you were sleeping," he replied. "I didn't want to wake you too much." A pill was pressed to his lips and he swallowed it quickly. "Good boy. You can just have these and then get back to sleep." He swallowed the next pill just as quickly. "Hmm, I wonder why he likes you."

"Is that it now?" Ronald whispered.

Another pills pressed gently against his lips and he took it without thinking. Wait, wasn't he supposed to only have two pills? After what Eric and Hazel had been talking about...

"Dr Hazel just wants you to have these extra few," he said gently, giving him another. "Tell me..." He pressed a bottle of water against his lips. He swallowed quickly and a hand trailed through his hair. "How did you and William get together?"

"I was in the hospital," Ronald whispered, slowly falling back against his pillow, his eyes falling shut, a small found smile coming to his lips at the memory. "I'd been attacked by demons..." His mind was blurring slowly and he sighed. "He stayed with me... reassured me... made me feel safe..." He let out a soft breath just wanting to give into sleep. "I don't know, why he loves me..."

He smiled and the bed shifted. "He doesn't, Knox, he hasn't even asked about you." Ronald's breath caught for a moment and he opened his eyes a crack, realising where he recognised the voice. He tried to move away or say something but his body refused to work. Everything clicked into place; the normal dose of pills and his tiredness had made him so dazed and compliant he hadn't questioned the extra pills, and now the side effects Eric and Hazel had been talking about had kicked in. He was helpless. "I know it hurts, Knox, knowing he doesn't love you like you love him. He was lying on my lap earlier, you know?"

"You..."

He couldn't actually get anything else out. His mind was so clouded and numb and his mouth wouldn't work. He was completely helpless. His stomach knotted. How had he even got in here? He couldn't do anything though. The security guards must have seen him come in, they must know he was in here. If anything happened they'd know how to blame, wouldn't they?

"You know, I honestly don't see what the big fuss is about. You're kind of cute, I suppose but I really don't see why he'd ever think he could love you." The bed shifted again and his breath washed over Ronald's neck and cheek. "Don't worry, Knox, I'll look after William for you. You just lie down and take your punishment. After today, no one's going to believe a word you say anyway."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Happy birthday me. Happy birthday to Kitty too. It's out birthday! So, extra special hugs to everyone who reviews this chapter. As my birthday presen to Kitty, not the only one, obviously, she's writing the next chapter, which is of course, the chapter where Marcus gets what he deserves. Poor Ronnie, he really needs a big hug. And, oh hey, remember those black records? I didn't put that part of the plot in for no reason you know. Once again, poor Ronnie. It's not a good chapter for him. Anyway, yes, thank you to those who review, extra special hugs for you, and thank you to everyone who already has.

* * *

><p>Grell had pulled out his scythe as he and Eric entered the Undertaker's. Eric didn't know why. In all the time he'd known the Undertaker and had been learning from him, Eric had never see him lash out without provocation. Most the time he was little more than a friendly, possibly senile, old mortician who was looking for a laugh.<p>

"Undertaker?" he called into the darkness.

"A funeral parlour in the middle of the night," Grell muttered. "Is it any wonder we keep getting into messes?"

"Shut up, Grell," Eric growled. "Undertaker?"

A coffin opened and Grell snarled, slashing across his scythe and cutting the attacker clean in half.

"That better not have been the Undertaker," Eric said, lighting a candle. He walked over and found it was just corpse. Well, two halves of a corpse. "Well, that's a relief."

"What is all the noise?" the Undertaker chuckled, sweeping in from the back room. He frowned looking at the body. "My my, now, which one of you did that?"

"Grell did it," Eric said. "He's really jumpy."

"What did I just say about dead bodies and the middle of the night, Eric?" Grell snapped.

"Anyway," he said. "I have a theory and I need your approval."

"Ah, then please, sit and amuse me with your theories." He strode through into the back room and gestured to a coffin across from a desk, picking a cookie out a jar. "Or is there something else you wanted?"

"I want a story in return," Eric said.

"We're here to tell stories?" Grell snapped. "What about Shelly? And Will and-"

"Shh," the Undertaker said. "Then talk, Mr Slingby and amuse me and I'll see what I can tell you."

Eric nodded. "Michelle's record has stopped recording, right? But what if we can jump start it?"

"Eric?" Grell said. "There's no way to restart a record."

"Why not?" he said. "No one has ever said there's no way to do it, right Undertaker?" The Undertaker nodded. "We've always just assumed there's no way, because we cut the records when we're told they're supposed to be cut. Michelle's body is still alive and her record is just stopped, not cut. We don't know how to deal with a stopped record, it's not something we come across."

"You're saying we should find a way to restart her record?" he said.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, there has to be a way, doesn't there, Undertaker?"

"You sound like you might have an idea?" the Undertaker said.

"Well, I mean, I don't know if it will work, but what if we used the black records?" Eric said slowly.

"We can't use those things!" Grell cried. "They'll kill her!"

"She's almost dead anyway, Grell," he snapped back. "What if this is a chance to save her?" He turned to the Undertaker. "Is it possible? Can you help?"

He frowned and bit into the biscuit. "It's an interesting plan. Tell me, what story were you looking for?"

"Marcus Lance," he said. Grell growled. "He's our temporary supervisor. He used to be in the Midnight Branch too, didn't he?" The Undertaker chuckled. "He did this, all this, didn't he? Michelle recognised him or something and he had to get her out the way so he could get to William? And then William turned him down and he took it out on him too? Was he hoping that William would lose his memories?"

"Perhaps," the Undertaker chuckled.

"That sounded like a yes," Grell said. "So, he did do it? What happened?"

"That's not the story you wanted, is it?"

"No," Eric said. "Why do they hate each other so much?"

"It's not hard to work out," he laughed. "Poor William's first love, and his first male lover. Two intelligent, manipulative and obsessive reapers, both trained to the highest level and have the highest level of security clearance. They know how to make alibis, who to forge documents and make everyone in their path disappear if they want to."

"That's a dangerous love triangle," he muttered. "Even if we ignore Ronald-"

"And me!" Grell cried.

"And you," he said with a sigh. "So, can we help them or not?"

"In theory, the black records could have such an effect," the Undertaker chuckled. "However, she would have to wake up again after. It is risky."

"But would it work?"

"If you think you can pull her out of it before the records kill her, yes," he said, tapping his fingers on the desk. "You have to decide if the risks, out weight the rewards or not? And even the danger you'd put yourselves in to get her help. Then again, you've never really cared for the consequences, either of you."

"It's worth the risks," Eric said, getting up. "So, you're confirming it's Marcus Lance we're after?"

"I can't confirm anything," the Undertaker chuckled. "But you'll peace it together. You're a smart bunch. But you should hurry. As I said, they will remove anything in their path. I hope dear little Mr Knox is in a safe place."

"He's safe for now," Grell said. "But he gets out of there tomorrow. He'll be going home and in danger again."

"Then tomorrow morning," Eric said. "We pick up Ronald, we make sure we've got the right person, and we make him pay. Thanks Undertaker, let's go Grell, we need to get her help."

"How do we get her out?" Grell said. The Undertaker chuckled and opened a porthole. "Wait, they can't use that to get in to Ronnie, can they?"

"It's possible," Eric said. "But patrols pass through every half an hour and there's an emergency button. Not to mention, if he makes too much noise they'll notice. I hope."

"You hope?" he snapped.

"He's going to be ok," he replied. "He's a smart kid and he's going to be fine."

"Positive thinking," the Undertaker chuckled. "Go, quickly."

Eric nodded and pulled Grell through the porthole. He staggered slightly on the other side, looking dazed, but Eric held him up. After a moment, he was fine again. Eric smiled. The door was closed. Good, they could sneak in and out without anyone noticing. He leant down and gently lifted Michelle from the bed, still wrapped in the blankets for warmth. He glanced at Grell.

"Get her scythe and some clothes for her," Eric said firmly. "If she does wake up, she's not going to want to be left out of this. Meet me at the church."

"Right. Be careful with her."

"I will be."

He took Michelle back through the porthole into the Undertaker's. To his surprise, Mark and Peter were watching him. He frowned and held Michelle tighter.

"You've found him then, rookie?" Peter said. Eric nodded. "Do you really think this is going to work?"

"I hope so," he said quietly.

"We want to be there," Mark said. "When you make him pay for doing this to her. You found him, we're not going to take this away from you. So when and where?"

"Tomorrow morning," he said, striding out. "I'm not sure where. Are you two coming?"

"You do realise what these things are, right?" Peter said, catching up with him. "How dangerous this is?"

"I know," Eric said quietly. "They're experiments into creating and editing souls gone horribly wrong. The records were given sentience but want life so they seek out people's fears, desires and secrets and create an artificial record to try and change their perception of it so they can slip into their record and corrupt it. I'm up to date on this stuff, don't worry. I know what we're up against. I hope it works."

On the outskirts of London, in a more grassy area, there was an old, ornate church in the ground of a mansion. It used to be an all girls school, and now was just abandoned. The church was known by reapers as the Horror Church. It had been known to send reapers insane, even kill some of them. It had been cordoned off as unsafe for reaping. The brick work shifted and rippled as they approached and Eric paused for a moment. The entire church was alive. It was made entirely of record.

And it seemed to remember them.

The doors swung open for them. Eric frowned and walked in slowly with Peter and Mark at his side. A few records fluttered out and formed a body. After a few moments, it took Alan's form. Eric wasn't surprised. It always took the form of someone close to its victim's heart. The copy smiled and stepped forwards.

"Hello Eric," he said calmly. He smiled and stopped just in front of him, gently resting his hand on Michelle's forehead. "Oh, she's going to die. How sad."

"We think you can help her," Eric said.

He frowned and tilted his head, then nodded slowly. "I will try, since you silly reapers have left us alone. If you're willing to accept the risks." He stepped back and knelt on the floor. "Bring her here."

Eric paused for a moment before stepping forwards and lying her on the floor. The copy gently lifted her head up onto his lap, leaning over her as black records curled up around her. Eric growled and gripped his scythe tighter. They curled up around her limbs and one wrapping around her neck as another one plunged into her chest. Michelle gasped and cried out, her eyes snapping open as she arched away from the pain.

"My lady," the record form said, shifting to take Daniel's form.

"Daniel..." She smiled as Daniel stroked her hair. "You saved me, again."

"Always, my lady," he purred. He glanced up at Eric. "Although, I'm not the only one you should be thanking."

She glanced up. "Eric."

"You should take her back to the hospital," the copy said, lifting her easily.

Eric nodded and caught her in his arms as the door opened again. Grell ran over with a bag and Michelle's scythe.

"Shelly!" he cried. "Are you ok?"

"You're too loud," Michelle breathed. "Help me get changed, what's going on?"

"Well, you're going to go into a dream for a while, and when you wake up, hopeful this morning, we're going to deal with the guy who did this to you," Eric said as Grell helped her change. "Marcus Lance, right?"

"Oh, you're smart, Eric," she said quietly as her eyes began to close. "I knew there's a reason I liked you."

"Hey, stay with us," Peter said, running over. "Michelle."

"Who's watching Will?" she said.

"Alan is," Eric said. "Come on, back to the hospital so you can sleep." She nodded and Eric and Grell helped her up. "I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling any better?" Alan said, offering William a cup of tea. "Grim, you need to move."<p>

Grim opened one eye and glared at him before settling his head on William's chest once more. William cracked a small smile and scratched his ear. Alan sighed and set the tea on the side. William was lying back on the couch, looking pale and feverish, with Grim stretched out across his chest and stomach, purring softly.

"Fine," William muttered. "How are you?"

"Just a bit of a headache," Alan replied.

"It was your own fault for drinking it if you had doubts," he replied. "Why do you want to know about Marcus' scythe?"

"Eric wanted to know," he said. "He's worried about Ronald, you know. Apparently, Ronald said something, but he's been going to see the Undertaker a lot to. I guess he had some useful information and some Ronald said made it make sense. So, what kind of scythe does he use?"

"A pair of knives," William said. "They're rather delicate, pretty things but they do a lot of damage when used properly. Why, do you think he did this?"

"I don't know," Alan replied. "Eric's the one who seems to have all the ideas."

"He's obviously changed a lot over the last few years."

Alan nodded and picked Grim up of William's chest, hugging him close and letting William sit up to drink his tea. He sipped it slowly and Alan smiled curiously. "Do you remember anything yet?"

"I see flashes," William said. "I remember than I love him, but it doesn't make sense. I know I was in love with him, and that he meant more to me than anyone ever has, but I don't know why, or how to make it right between us. It's confusing. I remember giving him a copy of Alice in Wonderland for Christmas, and I remember he'd spend time in my office all the time, even when it wasn't appropriate and he'd sit on my lap and doze. And I remember..." He smiled almost fondly and Alan's smile widened. "I remember things I don't think I should talk to you about."

"Bedroom stuff," Alan said. William nodded slightly. "It won't embarrass me. It's nice to talk bluntly about things like that with you. I mean, Ronald and Eric and Grell gossip and laugh but you're serious about it. And it's not like we haven't-"

"We have?" Alan nodded slowly. "How did that come about?"

"Well, I mean, Ronald have been begging for ages and I was in a real mess 'cause of Christian so it just happened, I guess." William frowned but nodded. "Is any of this sounding familiar?"

William frowned and there was silence for a moment before he nodded slowly. "Yes... you were in a state. Ronald was really insistent... he'd wanted it for so long." Alan smiled reassuringly and nodded. "And... why do I seem to remember he wore a dress?" Alan laughed. "What happened?"

"Assuming he's not dressed up for you privately, we went undercover at the girls' school the Horror Church was a part of. So we had to make Ronald wear a dress. He was so clumsy."

"He couldn't get the hang of the heels. And then... he got really upset at something. He was crying," William whispered. Alan nodded slowly. "Because... because he was afraid if he told me how he felt... I wouldn't be interested anymore..." He frowned and glanced at Alan who nodded slightly. "Why would he... I don't understand why he'd think that. I would have thought he would have been eager. He's not exactly shy."

"You have to remember on your own, William," Alan said gently. "I don't want to taint any of your memories. I don't want to tell you what the problems in your relationship were."

"I didn't treat him badly, did I?"

"No," he said quickly. "No, totally the opposite actually. No one denies that Ronald had issues and was known for sleeping around. He just wanted to find affection, that's all he wanted, to feel loved and treasured. So-"

"He just smiled and looked pretty and dumb," William said, eyes widening slightly. "He was ashamed of who he was." Alan nodded. He didn't want to think how Ronald could have turned out if Grell hadn't brought him to their attention. "He thought I didn't love him in return."

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to him, William," Alan said firmly. "Just because you can't remember doesn't mean you weren't good for him. Just give it time, you're starting to remember."

* * *

><p>"Mr Slingby." Eric glanced up to Dr Burns and Hazel. He frowned. "We need you to come with us."<p>

Eric frowned and stood up from Michelle's side. He followed them out towards the isolation ward. He and Grell had been at Michelle's bedside all night. He expected them to be telling him he'd lost track of time and Ronald was waiting for him, wondering where William was. Instead he was pulled aside into a private room where Lucy was sitting with an old man Eric recognised as Head of Personnel. He frowned.

"What's going on?" he said quietly.

"We have news about Mr Knox," Dr Burns said.

"What?" he demanded. "If something's happened-"

"Sit down, Mr Slingby," Lucy said. He sat slowly and Lucy slid an ornate knife in a clear bag and covered in blood across the table. He frowned and leant forwards, slowly pulling it closer. "Recognise it?"

"No..." he said quietly. Mark said that the person they were looking for- and Eric was almost convinced by now it was Marcus- used a pair of knives. "Why would I? What's happened?"

"Mr Knox managed to smuggle in this scythe," Dr Burns said. Eric was starting to get a sinking feeling. What now? How could this get any worse? "Are you sure you don't recognise it?"

"What's happened?" he snapped. "Will you just tell me what's going on?"

"Last night," Hazel said. "Security found Ronald. He'd attempted to take his own life."

"What?" Ronald wouldn't ever do that. There was no way Ronald would ever do that. "No, you're wrong. He wouldn't-"

"Mr Slingby," Lucy said firmly. "He's alright, they found him in time, but this had brought up a lot of serious questions. Like how could no one see this coming? And why was he not given the help he so obviously needed earlier?" Eric nodded slowly. "Although, it's better it happened now in the hospital under observation rather than on his own where he might not have been found."

Eric swallowed heavily and nodded. "Can I see him?"

"We'd like it if you would," Hazel said. "He's refusing to talk. He's been so distressed we've had to restrain him and he's under heavy sedation. We need you to talk to him, you might get something out of him as to what suddenly changed."

He got up slowly and followed Dr Burns and Hazel through the hospital when Alan came over with William a few steps behind.

"How is he?" Alan said. "Is he ready to come home?"

"We'll talk about this when I get back," Eric said quietly.

"Eric?" he said, grabbing his hand. "Eric, what's going on? What's happened? Tell me."

"Slingby?" William said. He frowned and pulled them aside. "What's going on, Slingby?"

"They tell me Ronald... he's not in a good way," he said slowly. Alan squeezed his hand and William frowned. "He, uh, they say he tried to..."

"Eric?"

"They think he tried to kill himself." Alan's grip on his hand tightened and he could see tears in his eyes so carried on quickly. "I'm going to see him now. I'll tell you more when I get back, ok? Umm, do me a favour, take William to Lucy, ask her to show him what he did it with."

"Why?" Alan stammered.

"If I'm right, you'll see."

He turned away, not wanting to see Alan and William looking so hurt any longer than he had to. He continued with the doctors to a different room. He frowned and glanced in the window. Ronald was lying on the bed looking half asleep, his wrists strapped down at his sides. His stomach churned and the doctors slowly opened the door. Ronald didn't react. He didn't even seem to know they were there.

"Ron?" Eric said gently. Ronald still didn't look even vaguely aware of them. "Can we wake him up?" Dr Burns nodded and give him an injection. After a few moments, Ronald's eyes cleared up and he at least seemed aware enough to turn away from them and shut his eyes. "Ron?" Still no answer. He frowned and reached out, gently stroking his hair but Ronald whimpered and flinched away. "Can you two leave us for a few minutes?"

"We'll be right outside the door," Hazel said. "You've got ten minutes."

He nodded and waited until they were outside the door before reaching over and gently untying Ronald's wrists and moving over to sit on the bed. The small blonde turned further away and Eric glanced at his arms. He'd been bandaged from his wrist to his elbow on both arms and there were tight bracers over them, he could only assume it was to stop him getting at the bandages. Eric sighed and tried to his stroke his hair reassuringly but again Ronald whimpered pathetically and rolled further, playing with the buttons on the bracer uninterestedly. It was getting worse and worse.

"William came." Ronald's eyes widened and he glanced up. Eric smiled gently. He'd finally got his attention then. "He's worried about you, Ronald, we all are."

"Go away," he rasped.

"No," he snapped. "Ronald, listen to me, this is serious." Ronald closed his eyes again and rolled further into his pillow. "Tell me they're wrong. If nothing else, Ronald, tell me they're wrong, tell me you didn't try to kill yourself." There was no answer. "Ronald..."

"Go away."

He flinched every time he tried to touch him, he was obviously shaken, Eric couldn't believe nothing had happened. He frowned and gently pulled away the loose collar of the hospital clothes purely on instinct. Ronald flinched and jumped away, trying to push him off, but Eric pinned him gently and pulled away his collar. There were bruises on his shoulder and the base on his neck.

"Who did this to you?" he growled.

"Leave me alone," he whispered. "Please."

"For heaven's sake, Ronald," he pleaded. "Listen to reason." He turned away and Eric sighed. "Ronald, they're going to lock you up and keep you in here as long as they can. They think you're suicidal. I know you're not, I know _he_ did this but you have to tell me." The little blonde opened his eyes slowly, tears glistening and dripping down his cheeks. It was almost beautiful if it wasn't so heartbreaking. "I don't want to be the one to tell William his silly mistake with Marcus led to this. You know that's how it looks, right? After what you said yesterday? That you've done this because you think William doesn't love you anymore, because you're jealous of Marcus. So, tell me why you did this."

"I didn't." Eric nodded. "He did it."

Eric nodded again. He was going to tear Marcus apart for this. "Did what?"

"Cut me."

"And the rest of it?" A small pathetic whine and sob passed his lips as he nodded. "Did they even look at you enough to see what he's done?" Ronald shook his head and Eric's blood boil. "I need his name, Ronald. Tell me his name." Again he shook his head. "I won't let him hurt you again, Ronald. Say his name and I will take care of everything else."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Come on. Just say it. That's all I need."

"M-Marcus."

"Good boy," Eric said, getting up quickly. "I'll be back soon to get you out of here. Hang on, ok?" He strode out and shut the door, glaring between the doctors. "Even I can see what's happened to him and I'm not a doctor. Now, you are going to sedate him and actually check him over properly and you'll figure it out just as quickly. You promised me he'd be safe."

"We never thought he was suicidal," Hazel snapped.

"He's not," he snarled. "You idiots do your job, let me do mine."

He stormed out to where Alan, William and Grell were waiting, all looking disturbed by the new of Ronald's condition. Without saying a word he continued on, completely ignoring the others as they followed, demanding news. Alan wrapped his arms around his gently, finally pulling him to a stop.

"Eric?" he said quietly. "What's happened? How is he?"

"He's a mess," Eric whispered. "He's scared, and lonely, and..."

"Why did he do it?" William said.

Eric frowned, not turning to them. William sounded calm on the surface but Eric could hear the fear and concern in his voice. And maybe, guilt? Suddenly he realised what he'd said in there with Ronald. It looked like Ronald had attempted to take his life because of William's amnesia and relationship with Marcus. Was William blaming himself for this? That was just like William. Eric knew that was why he liked to be in control. If he had complete control he knew he'd done everything possible. William hated thinking there was something he could have done to change things.

"It's not your fault, William," he said.

"I know," William said.

"I mean it," Eric said, turning slightly. "But you can help him."

"How?"

"Eric, what's happening?" Alan said, tugging at his arm. "Stop ignoring me."

"You looked at the knife?" William nodded. "So confirm it for me. Who did it belong to?" William frowned and glanced away, adjusting his glasses as Grell and Alan stared up at him. "Finish this sentence, William, the bastard who slit Ronald's arms open was..."

"Marcus."

"Well done."

"We're going to make him pay, right?" Grell snarled.

"Oh yeah," Eric growled. "But first, you're going to make him confess, William."

"What? How am I supposed to-"

"He's doing it because he loves you," Grell said. "Remember Darla?"

"No."

"You attract crazy people, William," Eric said. "Now, if we deal with Marcus ourselves, Ronald's going to be in there forever. If he confesses, Ronald gets out and gets help."

"What do I have to do?" William said quietly.

"Get him to your apartment. Make him confess."

"How?"

"He loves you, to an obsessive level," Alan said quietly and Eric nodded. "He probably thinks he's done you a favour by putting Ronald in this position or that he's proved to you how unstable Ronald is. Play up to that. Praise him. Make him think you're pleased with him for it."

"Even if I can make him confess to doing anything to Ronald, how will that help?"

"I'll sort everything out, you just make him confess."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Why hello there, it's Kitty. As Mina told you last chapter, this is my chapter. As her birthday present to me, one of them anyway, I got to write this chapter. Yep, I get to contribute something other than random ideas, reading over her shoulder and being ignored when I correct her typos. The plus side of this, other than what happens to Marcus, I got to read her big book of plots again, so I now know where this fic is going. Now then, I will warn you lovely people, this is a mature chapter full of abuse and not very nice stuff. You have been warned. So, I'm supposed to thank everyone who has reviewed, and ask you to please keep reviewing. So thanks and have fun seeing Marcus suffer.

* * *

><p>"William? Are you ok?"<p>

"You were right, Marcus. Knox was unstable. Nothing he ever said can be trusted." William glanced up, locking his gaze with Marcus'. "He tried to kill himself. I suppose because he was jealous of what we had. How could I have not seen it?"

"Well, you didn't want to believe it, did you?"

William nodded slowly. That was why he was so willing to believe Eric's theory. It was easier to believe that Marcus was some kind of monster than believe that Ronald- bright, perky, intelligent little Ronald- could ever attempt to take his own life. It was wrong. It was just so wrong. Even if his memories weren't complete, he couldn't see Ronald giving up. He couldn't see anything pushing Ronald so far it would just break him. He knew enough to know Ronald he'd been through hardships before, he'd struggle through and just bury it all rather than give up.

"No, I suppose not," William said. "I always seem to draw the wrong people. I suppose that losing my memories is one of the best things to ever happen to me. It's shown me how blind I was before. I should have seen it. I almost wish he'd get off."

It wasn't all a lie. He did seem to draw the wrong people and losing his memories and looking at his and Ronald's relationship in pieces and fragments, it made him realise there were a lot of things wrong. Marcus sat next to him on the couch and offered him a small, uncertain smile.

"If I knew who it was, you wouldn't be mad, would you?" William frowned and shook his head slowly, hoping whatever Eric had planned would work. "I didn't mean to hurt you so much." He crawled over and sat himself on William's lap, gazing up at him, gently stroking his cheeks and William's stomach churned furiously. "I wanted to check on you, but I saw that stupid brat pushing you into a stationery cupboard. You were in the office, you were working, how could you let him do that to you? And the way you moaned _his_ name... it just made me sick. He made you so weak."

William nodded slowly, pushing down the seething fury in his chest. Even if he couldn't remember it, if he was willing to be intimate with Ronald in public then he obviously loved him more than anyone before him. The idea of Marcus talking about him like that was just infuriating.

"So, why would you take it out on me?"

Marcus shook his head. "I didn't mean to. Not like with her. I just wanted to talk with you alone. I asked you about him and you told me you loved him now. You didn't want me anymore." His fingers trailed up to William's heart, running his fingers over the jagged wound slowly healing. "Your heart belonged to him. You wouldn't listen to me. You used to be so reasonable, William, and that dumb kid had made you stop thinking."

"So if you could have me no one could?" William said.

"No." He shook his head desperately, looking so deeply offended that William could tell what he was thinking. "No, I didn't mean to hurt you so badly, I just wanted to be able to look after you, but you tried to fight me. You just wouldn't stop fighting against me."

"No one saw you go in or out."

"Of course not," Marcus laughed. "I'm not stupid. I know how to use portholes. It was easy to get in and out without being seen. Just like I did with that brat."

"What did you do to Ronald? I thought he tried to kill himself."

"I just needed you to see how dangerous and unreliable he was." His fingers brushed William's cheek and he suppressed the urge to shudder and turn away. How could Marcus be proud of what he'd done? To him and Michelle? To Ronald? It was disgusting. "You see that now, don't you? That he's unstable, unreliable and not good for you? He deserved to be punished for making you change. And at least now he'll get the help he need, won't he? It wasn't exactly what I wanted to do but it helped you, so I enjoyed it."

He enjoyed it? He _enjoyed_ making Ronald suffer? He had to squash the urge to slap him away and drive his scythe right through him and leaving him to die like he had Ronald. Why did he have to pander to this idiots attention seeking? Eric and Grell seemed to have slaughtered people for hurting people they cared about before. Would it be so bad to do the same for Marcus?

No.

If Marcus didn't confess fully Ronald could be locked away forever. He had to make him confess in any way he could, even if he had to play up to his delusions about their relationship or William's feelings for him. So he swallowed his pride and stroked his cheek, watching furiously as Marcus smiled and closed his eyes.

"You did well, Marcus. I was stupid not to see how unstable he was. He could have been dangerous. If you hadn't got him locked up..." Marcus smiled and blushed, lowering his head slightly. "So tell me, how you punished him, Marcus. What did you do to him for me?"

"Oh, William," Marcus said quietly. "I don't want to upset you with those details."

"I want to hear them," William said. "I want to know how much you love me. Tell me what you did for me. It must have been hard for you, maybe I can make it up to you."

Marcus nodded and blushed heavily as he nodded, making the urge to hit him rise up again. Did he have no shame whatsoever? Did he really think anyone could be praising him for attempting to murder Ronald? And for putting _him_ on the edge of death? How did this make sense in his head? William pushed down the urge once more as Marcus started talking. He just had to let him talk and prove his own guilt.

"Well, if you're sure you won't get mad." William forced a small, reassuring smile to get him to continue. "I waited until he was asleep and stole some extra pills then waited until the guards had just gone passed. I used a porthole to get into his room, and he was so sleepy and drugged up he didn't question when I fed him more, he just took them like the stupid little kid he is." William clenched his jaw and adjusted his glasses, ignoring the temptation to demand he never spoke like that about Ronald ever again. "By the time he realised what he'd done it was already too late. All he could do was lay there and I could do whatever I wanted."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about," he said, like it was obvious. William had the horrid feeling he knew what Ronald had gone through already. "I mean, he was nothing on you, I just took a little taste, just one little kiss. The pills hadn't quite taken their full effect yet, he was almost gone but... he managed to bite me. He told me you loved him before they took him completely. After that he was helpless though. I wanted to make him pay, William. He's a liar. Liars need to be punished."

"You punished him."

Marcus nodded. "He deserved it. He ruined you. Besides, he's only in it for the fun, isn't he? He only wanted you for the sex. I gave him what he wanted, just a bit rougher than he liked."

"You raped him."

"He didn't say no, and he didn't fight." He couldn't. William was appalled by the man on his lap, running his hands over his shoulders. Even more than he had been. Did he really think this was ok? He took a deep, slow breath, trying to keep calm and in control. He had to admit to cutting Ronald's arms. Of course, he didn't think anyone would blame Ronald for attempting suicide if this was anything to go by. "He enjoyed it. Besides, I didn't have sex with that disgusting boy, who knows where he's been? You're the only one for me. You make it sound so dirty."

William nodded again. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the urge to smack him and leave him to die. In those few moments of silence, with Marcus waiting for approval, some many flashes of Ronald suffering returned to his cracked memory. How it had taken him so long to get him to trust him and open up after so many years of suffering. How was he going to fix him up after this? Ronald was going to be a mess. He didn't know how he was going to help him after this.

"Go on."

The white hot anger and disgusted sickness only got worse and harder to control as Marcus nodded eagerly and told him story like child who'd wanted to talk about a new present. He described in horrendously graphic detail his brutal abuse of Ronald's body, how he'd kept his actions hidden from guards so he could take his time, and how Ronald ad been crying silently, unable to say a word or defend himself, how he'd been completely at Marcus' mercy and the older blonde had taken total advantage of it to humiliate and hurt Ronald in very way he could. He even went so far as to talk about Ronald's body, his lips, his mouth, everything, like he was talking about an animal or an object, just inspecting him as if expecting William to agree. Whatever Eric's plan to get him officially arrested was he hoped he was doing it right now. This kind of confession could get him locked up for life, if not given the death sentence. He wanted to see the bastard killed for what he'd done to Ronald, for being _proud_ of it and _enjoying_ it. But it still wasn't enough to help Ronald.

"He said your name." William glanced up, pulled from his disgusted daze. "He managed to actually say your name when I told him what I was going to do to him."

"He was so broken he tried to kill himself," William said.

Marcus laughed softly. "No, silly, he could barely move his fingers and he could just about whimper. He couldn't do that to himself. I had to help him. Well, I didn't want him to suffer. So I got out one of my scythes and cut him. From here-" he motioned to the heel of his palm "-to here-" he ran his finger down to his elbow, going almost right the way along the artery "-on both arms, just to make sure. Only I timed it wrong and the guards found him before he could die."

William nodded. That was it. He'd tried to kill Ronald. There was no way Ronald could be forced into staying locked up now.

"And Michelle?"

"That bitch?" He laughed and getting up off William's lap again. "She deserved it. After that long, I just wanted to hurt her. Besides, she knows what I've done in the past. She'd go and blow it all. But it's ok, without that you'd have never realised how much we needed each other."

"That's quite enough, Mr Lance."

William snarled, getting up and pushing Marcus away with his scythe against his throat. It was almost satisfying how confused and hurt Marcus looked by the move. The door to the spare bedroom opened and Lucy stepped in, holding a recorder. A step behind her were Eric, Alan and Grell and just behind them a security unit.

"I agree, Mr Spears," Lucy said. "That will be more than enough to secure the death sentence." She pulled a note from her pocket and handed it to Eric. "Mr Knox is not threat to himself, and I think he would be best out of lock down." Eric nodded, taking the note as the security unit handcuffed him and pulled him away. "Thank you, Mr Slingby, without your tip off a serious miscarriage of justice could have been missed."

"William?"

Marcus looked so confused it was almost pitiable. Lucy turned to leave and Eric followed her out. There was a long, dragging moment of silence where Alan looked ready to throw up and Grell wanted to rip something apart. The churning, seething fury in William's stomach had yet to fade, but he kept the mask up. He swallowed heavily and focused on Eric as he came in again, shutting the door behind him before collapsing next to Alan on the couch.

"Wait," Eric said as Grell went for the door.

"What?"

The pair argued loudly and William sat next to Alan. His hands were trembling. How the hell had the doctors missed it? Weren't they supposed to be smart and trained to see this sort of thing? How could they miss it? He didn't care what Eric and Grell were yelling about, he just wanted to the idea of Ronald in that much distress out his mind.

"I'm going to get Ron."

He looked up at Eric's sudden announcement. On one hand, he desperately wanted to go with Eric and see Ronald but there was a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him Ronald wouldn't want to see him. After what he'd done with Marcus, completely throwing their relationship aside just because he'd been a bit uncertain. He didn't like uncertainties. In fact he hated them. Things went wrong when he wasn't in control. Losing those memories had opened up all sorts of questions. He'd made a terrible mistake that had almost cost Ronald his life and caused him untold trauma, why would Ronald want to see him?

"He wants you to be there, William. The only thing that made him talk was me telling him you'd come for him, that you were worried about him. He only wants you." William nodded slowly and got up. "Grell, there's a graveyard just down the road from the Undertaker's. Find the grave marked Midnight Moore. There'll be a coffin next to it. Wait for Mark and Peter there, the Undertaker should already be there."

Grell growled and stamped his foot. "What? Why are we going to a graveyard?"

"Moore?" Alan said. William frowned as Eric rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. "Is that what I think it is?"

"You can keep an eye on Michelle for me, right sweetheart?"

Alan sighed but nodded and Grim mewled. Honestly, William had been so caught up in thinking about Ronald and Marcus he'd forgotten all about him. He got up slowly and got out a packet of cat food, giving him half and putting the other half in the fridge before following the others out.

Waiting in the hospital was one of the most terrifying things William had ever done. Not being able to remember everything from the past thirteen- almost fourteen now, he realised- years he couldn't be sure but he couldn't remember being more afraid of someone's reaction before. No matter what he told himself, he couldn't stop thinking what if Ronald didn't want anything to do with him anymore? He wouldn't blame him. It was entirely his fault. Ronald had only tried to please him, just like always.

Alan stayed with him, talking quietly and constantly, like he was trying to reassure him. It wasn't really working but he appreciated the effort. Finally, after half an hour or so, Eric came out with Dr Burns and Hazel ahead of him and Ronald a few steps behind, his eyes fixed on the ground. Alan stood quickly but William took his time, for the first time taking in Ronald's condition. He looked a complete mess. Within moments his gaze was drawn to the bandaged and braced arms, his sleeves only fell about half way down his forearms and were nowhere near long enough to cover them. Ronald noticed his gaze and pulled his sleeves down as much as he could, folding his arms and glancing away.

"Ronald..." Alan hurried over but Eric caught him in his arms, holding him back. "What's wrong? Eric?"

"You ok, Ron?" Eric said. Ronald didn't reply. "Ronald." Ronald looked up sharply. Whenever Eric called him Ronald it was serious. There was a moment of silence before Eric sighed and spoke up, sounding more like a big brother than usual. "William came to see you, Ron. Shouldn't you at least say hi?"

There was another long moment of silence before Ronald slowly turn back to them and nervously raised his gaze, not quite looking William in the eyes. He wasn't wearing his glasses, William noticed. Why he was focusing on that he didn't know, but he didn't want to think about what Marcus had done to him.

"...hi..."

William took a step forwards, masking his uncertainty, not entirely sure what to say. Everything sounded wrong, patronising or pitying. And Ronald had never wanted pity. He frowned and adjusted his glasses absently.

"Ronald." The little blonde flashed a weak smile for a second before lowering his head and gaze away again, playing nervously with his sleeve as an obvious shift through him. He slid off his jacket and held it out for Ronald. "Here."

For a moment, Ronald didn't move then slowly reached out and slipped it on, buttoning it up all the way and folding his arms again as he returned to playing nervously with the sleeves. William just about caught the muttered thanks and then they fell into silence again.

"Not awkward at all," Alan whispered.

"Shh, sweetheart. Ron, William." Ronald turned slightly and William glanced up. "We should go. Do you want to stay with Alan and watch Michelle, or do you want to go home or something, Ron? I mean, we're going to deal with Marcus but if you want to stay here-"

"I want to come."

Eric nodded and glanced at William who frowned but nodded. Whether it would be good for him or just make him worse he wasn't sure but he didn't want to argue. Alan waved them off, promising to come and see them if Michelle woke up. Once they were alone, Eric opened a porthole. William had noticed this, all this talk about portholes, and now Eric being able to do it, and he couldn't for the life of him remember what was going on.

They stepped out into a graveyard, Ronald staying a few steps behind, where Grell and the Undertaker were sitting on a coffin, waiting in silence with Grell glaring at the Undertaker. The redhead noticed them when the Undertaker looked up. Within the space of a few seconds Grell had dashed over, attempted to throw his arms around Ronald, squealing, and been tossed into a headstone, cracking it in half. Ronald staggered back, panting and whimpering.

"Easy, Ron," Eric said, getting between them, raising his hands peacefully. "It's only Grell." The fearful glaze in Ronald's eyes faded and he seemed to realise what he'd just done. "That was your own stupid fault, Grell. What were you thinking?"

"Ronnie?"

"I'm sorry, Grell. I just..." He sighed and turned away, playing with his sleeves again. "I don't want to be touched right now."

Grell nodded quickly and got up. They'd all heard what Marcus had said, no one blamed him. Eric sighed and William turned. The Undertaker was holding out a few shovels. The blonde took one and began digging up the fresh grave. Really? They were digging up a grave? William knew this was a serious situation but it was a bit disrespectful. The Undertaker handed one to Grell and held another out to William expectantly. Really? He took it slowly. They were honestly digging up a grave. He glanced back at Ronald and started digging. It was disrespectful, yes, but he'd do anything to make Ronald smile again and mean it.

"Well, I guess no one heard him." William and Grell stopped digging to glance at Eric as the Undertaker chuckled madly. "What?"

"Are you telling me you know who's in here?" William said.

"Alan figured it out," Eric said. "It says Moore on the gravestone."

"He did try to blackmail dear little Alan into inappropriate acts." They glanced up at the Undertakers as he spoke, Ronald sitting nervously next to him on the coffin. "None of us took that well."

"He kept hitting on Ronnie too," Grell said. William frowned as Ronald dropped his head even lower, staring down at his hands, still playing with the hem of his sleeves. "Whatever you did, he deserved it."

"They buried him alive, my dear." A porthole opened and the Undertake shooed Ronald off the coffin gently, opening it up then helping them out the grave. "Here they come."

The porthole widened and Marcus stumbled through. With perfect timing, the Undertaker nudged the coffin forwards just enough to catch Marcus' legs and trip him up, sending him tumbling face first into the coffin as Mark and Peter stepped through with their scythes in hand. William frowned and glanced at the pair. He was sure he recognised them, but couldn't figure out where from. Marcus groaned and laughed.

"Nice of you guys to save me." He managed to get up on his knees despite having his wrists chained behind his back and grinned up at the Undertaker. "I thought I was going to have to actually escape myself."

There was a growl and William glanced at Eric just in time to see him slam the handle of his scythe against the back of Marcus' head, knocking his forwards again.

"After what you did to Michelle?" Peter snarled, swinging his scythe down so it slammed into the wood just next to Marcus' head as he yelped and rolled away. It seemed it was only then that Marcus realised the trouble he was in and who was around him. "She's one of us, Lance. You're done."

"William?"

"Don't you dare try and ask him for mercy."

The whole group turned. Limping through the graveyard, leaning heavily on Alan and her scythe, was Michelle. William didn't like that. She shouldn't have been awake, let alone on her feet and out there. One side of her face was bandaged up, he remembered seemed a huge wound right the way down one side, and she was limping heavily. Those stiletto heels couldn't be helping either. As she reached the coffin, the Undertaker and Peter took her weight, helping her to sit on the edge of the coffin as she panted heavily. Alan moved back behind Eric, calling Ronald over to keep him from too much trauma from this. Whatever was coming it looked like Eric agreed with getting them out the way, waving them back at little, and that Marcus knew what was about to come as he tried to get up. Peter and Mark drove their scythes through his shoulders to hold him in place. He screamed and twisted, begging Michelle not to do it. Whatever _it_ was.

To William surprise- and utter horror- Michelle took a deep breath then swung her legs over the edge of the coffin, turning on the edge and driving her heels straight through his eyes. Marcus fell still and silent, his records flickering out but were completely ignored until they faded and he whimpered. The Undertaker was holding her shaking hands gently as she looked about ready to collapse.

"He loves Ronald and you..." She laughed and took her hands from the Undertakers, gingerly leaning forwards onto her knees, putting more weight on her heels. "You were stupid enough to hurt him. Mercy no longer exists in his vocabulary."

Eric let out another growled and tore his scythe across one of Marcus' legs, making his scream again and a moment later Grell's shock seemed to be replaced by blind fury and he revved his scythe, driving it through his stomach causing him to cough up blood. The scythe didn't even splutter as Grell pulled it out and twisted, driving it back in at a right angle. They didn't have long. Reapers might have been resilient but they were vulnerable to death scythe wounds. They wouldn't kill them instantly like cutting their record, but they were still dangerous.

Ronald whimpered slightly and William glanced over. Sitting by one of the headstones, Alan was talking quietly with him- well to him, Ronald didn't seem to be saying much, just staring at the ground. It made William's blood boil. Without thinking, he swung his scythe up, took aim and squeezed the trigger. It shot out with a snap, sinking into Marcus' chest with ease. He squeezed slightly and retracted the scythe, receiving applause from Michelle and Grell and a cackle from the Undertaker as he tore Marcus' heart from his chest, spilling blood everywhere.

"William." The soft, broken whimper made turned him away from the gory sight. Ronald glanced up for a second before returning his gaze to the ground. "I want to go home."

Marcus was all but dead anyway. William release the scythes hold on the heart, dropping it unceremoniously into the coffin. A porthole opened for them and Alan stepped through first, Ronald just behind him. William paused, listening to the familiar sound of a heavy blade slicing through the air and the slick, wet thud of a scythe through a reapers neck before stepping through after them.

He really had no idea what he was doing. Grim greeted them as they entered their apartment. It was a matter of seconds before Ronald scooped him up, sat on the couch and curled up. Making certain to look the door, William walked over slowly and sat at the other end, watching him. There wasn't a time he could remember when he'd felt this awkward and uncertain. What was he supposed to say or do? Ronald didn't want to be touched and he wouldn't want pity. They still had the whole day before it was even a reasonable time to sleep. Not that Ronald usually cared.

"Do you want something to drink? I'll make you a coffee, or do you want something stronger?"

"No thanks."

That was it. Normally Ronald would be talking nonstop and climbing up onto his lap, looking for whatever attention he could get. Now he just seemed to want to disappear. He frowned and yawned. He'd been so worried about Ronald and Marcus and everything else he'd been neglecting his sleep. Going to be wasn't a bad idea actually.

"I'm going to bed, Ronald." He glanced up at his name and William got up. Since he'd lost his memory he'd only called him Knox. The recent incidents had brought a lot of memories back in a small space of time though. Almost too quickly, but it was worth it if he could figure out how to help Ronald. "Are you going to join me?"

"No thanks."

William nodded and left slowly, not really sure what else to say. He changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed, closing his eyes and trying to sleep. Only he couldn't. There was movement in the next room and Grim mewled. The door opened and Ronald came in, sat on the bed and curled up again. Grim nuzzled against William's hand and he patted his head gently.

"Are you ok, Ronald?"

"No." There was a long pause and William rolled over to look up at him. He hadn't even removed William's jacket, he'd just drawn his knees to his chest and closed his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright."

"I just don't want to be on my own."

"Ok. If there's anything you need, just tell me." Ronald nodded. "Alright. Goodnight then. Wake me up if you need anything. I mean it."

Again he nodded. William rolled away again and closed his eyes. He doubted he'd sleep though, not with Ronald in the state he was. It wasn't right. Ronald wasn't supposed to be this broken. That was just proof of how brutal Marcus had been. The things Ronald had pulled through before hadn't done this. All he could do was try and figure out how to help him and hope it worked.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Uh, Kitty called me a control freak for no giving her the plot details. She'd spoil it and blab, she always does. She does one chapter and thinks she's a part of this story. Honestly. Anway, back to the fic. Poor Ronnie. He suffers so much. I'd warn against hugging him though, much as we all want to, you saw what happened to Grell last chapter and what happens to Alan this chapter. You only get to hug him if you're Eric. And a little flash back of Ronnie suffering. Oh, and a little hint at the next section of the plot. Thank you to everyone who reviewed (special thanks to everyone who wished us happy birthday) and please keep reviewing.

* * *

><p>When William opened his eyes, after drifting off for an hour or so, Ronald was snuggled up in his arms, his head buried in his chest. He smiled slightly and closed his eyes again, staying as still as he could so he didn't disturb him. He'd taken off his jacket and had climbed under the sheets. If Ronald was comfortable enough to lie there in his arms and sleep, he didn't want to wake him up in case he got upset again.<p>

He had to work that afternoon as well. He didn't want to leave him here alone. A glance at the clock told him it had been more than just an hour or so. It was just gone seven in the morning. They'd been in bed for well over twelve hours. Admittedly the first three hours at least, he'd been too worried about Ronald, listening intently for any sign of distress, to sleep but it seemed they'd both dozed off. He needed to clean and change Ronald's bandages. He was supposed to do it every twelve hours or so, since they knew Ronald wouldn't do it himself.

Grim yowled outside the door, then pushed it open and jumped up onto the bed. Ronald groaned and jerked from William arms, panting slightly before calming and letting out a small sigh. William stayed still and quiet with his eyes closed, figuring he'd be more comfortable if he thought he was still asleep. There was a soft whimper and Grim mewled.

"Shh," Ronald whispered. "Don't wake him up. He needs to rest. Don't get used to this, Grim, it's not going to last long." William fought the urge to question him. He didn't want Ronald to go anywhere, did Ronald want to leave? Grim gave a quiet whine. "I know, I know. But he doesn't want me anymore. Why would anyone want me anymore?"

"Of course I still want you, Ronald." He opened his eyes and Ronald was staring down at him. William pushed himself up and Ronald turned away, playing with Grim's collar. William frowned and touched his shoulder cautiously, and Ronald flinched away, closing his eyes tightly. "I'm not going anywhere, Ronald, and neither are you. I made a terrible mistake with Marcus and it put your life in danger and I'm sorry that it happened, let me make it better."

"You don't have to do this just be you feel guilty," Ronald said quietly. "It's not your fault."

"No, Ronald, it is," William said. "I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. I should have... it doesn't matter, I'm not just doing this because I feel guilty, I'm doing because I want to, because I love you and I want to look after you, I don't like seeing you hurting like this."

"You have no idea."

"I know what he did to you." Ronald's eyes widened, fresh tears making them glisten in a tragically pretty way. "He told me everything. He was looking for approval and praise. That sick bastard told me everything he'd done to you like I was supposed to think it was a good thing." Ronald got up and turned away, hugging Grim close to his chest. "I need to change your bandages."

Ronald nodded again and William got up slowly. He noticed with a small sense of relief that Ronald watched him as he changed. As he slipped on his glasses and into the bathroom he paused. Ronald was sitting on the bed now, watching him intently, but turning his gaze to the floor whenever William turned, burying his face in Grim's fur. He turned away and went into the bathroom, only to find Ronald following just behind him. The blonde waited quietly at the door, watching him carefully. William frowned. He didn't seem to want to let him out of his sight but was just as unwilling to be close to him. It was alright. William would be content no matter what Ronald was doing as long as he was safe and around him.

"Aren't you going to get dressed, Ronald?" he said gently. "The others will be worried about you, they'll be wanting to see you."

"I know."

Ronald followed him back into the bedroom, sliding on his glasses and heading to the wardrobe. To his surprise, and pleasure, Ronald pulled out one of William's tops instead of his own.

"Don't look."

"Ronald, I've seen you naked enough times-"

"Just don't look, ok?" Ronald snapped. William nodded and went slowly towards the door only to be stopped when Ronald called to him again. "Don't leave me on my own."

"Ronald, I really don't understand what you want," William said gently.

"I know it's difficult," he whispered. "I know I'm being awkward, but _please_, stay with me and just turn around. Please." William sighed and turned away, scooping up Grim and holding stroking him as a distraction. "Thank you."

Ronald changed slowly and William almost jumped when his hand brushed his back. He turned quickly to find Ronald gazing up at him uncertainly. Ronald smiled awkwardly.

"If this gets too much... I'll go stay with Eric and Alan if you want."

"Why would I want that?" William said, attempting to stroke his cheek only for Ronald to flinch away. "I want to help you through this, Ronald. If you want to leave, if that's what you think is best for you, I won't stop you. I only want what's best for you."

Ronald nodded and followed him out to the lounge, Grim following on his heels, bouncing along after them. William sought out the bag they kept the bandages and disinfectant in while Ronald fed Grim in silence before sitting on the couch and drawing his knees to his chest again. After a couple of minutes searching, William found the bag and sat at Ronald's side.

"Do you want to stay with Slingby and Alan?" William said. Ronald frowned, playing with a button on one of the bracers. "Let me."

Ronald hesitated, then offered him his left arm. William smiled, gently taking his hand with one hand and gently unbuttoning the bracer with the other. The little blonde was trembling and seemed to be fighting the urge to flinch away every time William moved, but that was alright. He was trying and willing to stay and fight his instincts.

"Well?" he said, slowly unwrapping the bandage.

"What?" Ronald said.

"Would you like to stay with Slingby and Alan for a while?" William repeated.

"Maybe," he said quietly. "It might do us both good."

"This will probably sting." Ronald nodded. "Ronald, it doesn't matter about me. After what you've been through, your wellbeing is the most important thing."

"I want to make this work, boss. I don't want to let him ruin us. I know I'm being awkward but I'll try harder not to be if it's too difficult for you."

"Stop it, Ronald," William said firmly. Ronald's eyes widened and he glanced away. William frowned and glanced down at Ronald's arm. There was a horrific, ugly gash all the way down his arm, red, bruised and slightly swollen and stitched together. He sighed and dabbed some disinfectant onto a cloth, gently stroking it across his wound as Ronald hissed. "You always put yourself down and put my needs before yours. You have to stop that. I think you should stay with Slingby for a while."

"You don't want me?" Ronald whispered.

"No." Ronald tugged his arm away and William pulled him back gently. "I mean..." He sighed and pulled out a new roll of bandages. "I _do_ want you, you have to stop thinking like that. I'm not breaking up with you, I just want you to be somewhere you feel comfortable and safe. You have to think about yourself at the moment, not me." Ronald nodded slowly and William tapped off the end of the damage before carrying on. "Please, don't make the mistake of thinking I don't want to carry on our relationship because I do, but neither of us are in a good way at the moment. Can I have your other arm?" The blonde nodded and offered his right arm, letting William remove the bracer and bandages again. "If I had all my memories, maybe I could help you through this better, but right now I'm injured and you need looking after and I think it would be best if you spent your time with someone who could give you the help and comfort you need."

Ronald nodded but didn't say another word. William quickly finished bandaging him again and slowly replaced the bracers. The moment he released his hand, Ronald drew back and pulled on a jacket. William expected him to curl up again, and also noticed that Grim was prowling, looking to get on his lap, but was completely stunned when Ronald caught his chin and pressed their lips together. There was a long moment where William was tempted to put his arms around him, before Ronald turned away sharply, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Ronald-"

"I'm sorry," Ronald said, turning back to the bedroom. William sighed and followed, Grim still trailing behind them. "I thought, you know, maybe if I just... I thought maybe I could handle it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just take your time."

"Promise me you're not just saying it's alright because you pity me and feel guilty."

"No. Of course not," William said. "This is just a break, we both have things we need to work through. Just like after you thought Slingby died? And you have a key, just come back to me when you're ready."

"Look after Grim?" Ronald said quietly, picking up a bag and packing slowly. "I doubt Eric and Alan would appreciate him."

"Of course. And you can come and see him. Just get better and think about yourself before you start thinking about me and him, ok?" Ronald nodded weakly and William frowned. He still didn't seem convinced it was only temporary. "Ronald."

"Yeah?"

He reached up into the wardrobe and pulled out the wooden box he'd found in Marcus' bag. Ronald's eyes widened slightly as William wrapped it up in one of his shirts and put it in his bag.

"It made me remember," he said gently. "It made me see Marcus for what he really was, and remember that I love _you_. I'll be right here when you want to come home, Ronald, no matter how long you need."

Ronald nodded and a small smile found his way to his lips. "Do you know why I like Alice so much?"

"No, you never said as far as I remember."

"Because there are all these dark undercurrents, it's all some kind of insane mess, but it's still somehow really sweet and childish and innocent, and, you know... happy..."

"Ronald..."

He was almost knocked back as Ronald suddenly stepped forwards, burying his head in his chest and wrapping his arms around him tightly, his fists clenched against his back as he whimpered softly. Not entirely sure what Ronald would be comfortable with him doing, William gently rested his hands on his shoulder and the back of his neck, stroking his hair. Ronald seemed to settle before suddenly gasping and jerking back.

"Ronald?"

"I'm ok," he breathed, folding his arms and glancing away. "We should go." He picked up Grim, who reached out a paw and rested it on his nose with a soft mewl. "Now, you be good and keep the boss company for me, ok? And don't let anyone else get their hands on him."

"I have no interest in anyone else, Ronald," William said. "I don't need a cat to watch over me."

Ronald nodded, set Grim on the bed and picked up his bag. On the way out, he pulled on his coat and followed William out in the hall.

* * *

><p>Eric couldn't say he was surprised when he opened to door to find William and Ronald a step behind with a bag. William was in no condition to be looking after Ronald. He was still injured and his memories weren't complete, the stress could do more damage. He smiled gently and stepped aside to let them in.<p>

"Alan's still in bed if you want to cosy up next to him, Ron," he murmured tiredly, running a hand through his hair. Ronald shook his head and dumped his bag. Eric didn't miss the distinctively unimpressed look in William's eyes as Ronald rested his head against his shoulder and Eric slid his arms around his shoulders. "Ok, that works too. Don't worry, William, I'll look after him."

"Like I said, Ronald, you can come home anytime," William said. Ronald nodded weakly, eyes slipping closed. "I expect to see you, Alan and Grell for work, Slingby."

"Should you be working?"

"I am perfectly capable of doing paperwork and supervising."

"So am I," Ronald said quietly.

"Ronald-"

"I want to work," he snapped. "I won't go out reaping if you want but I can't just sit around and do nothing."

"You should listen to him, Ron," Eric said gently.

"I'm working," he said. "And there's nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"Alright," William said. "I'll see you for work too then."

He nodded and William left quietly. He didn't look comfortable with the idea of leaving them but they both know it was best Ronald was here with Eric. They were particularly family, everyone admitted it, and he was more likely to be comfortable with him. He sat Ronald on the couch and wandered into the kitchen, setting the kettle to boil and made a few slices of toast. The smell of cooking drew Alan out of bed. He sat in the chair across from Ronald, watching him curiously. Eric sighed and poured out three mugs of coffee before returning to the younger pair and handing them out.

"Michelle's talking about retiring," Alan said quietly. Ronald nodded. "She's still kind of weak and in and out but she's talking about retiring again."

"Too bad," Eric muttered. "She's been a really good friend."

"Yeah, she's hardly going to just lose contact."

"I dunno, she can hide pretty well when she wants to."

Alan nodded slowly. "I hope she doesn't just vanish. It'd be a shame after this long."

"Right," Eric said, turning to Ronald. "We heard what he said he did to you, it's your turn."

"What?" Ronald whispered.

"Well, it's all very well hearing his side of it but I want to hear it from you," he said gently. "Come on, it's ok. We won't tell anyone."

"Eric, please-"

"Oh, while we're talking about not telling anyone," Alan said. Eric glanced over to see a folded paper in his hand. "You've been pulled for a transfer?" Eric frowned and nodded. "And you were going to tell me this when?"

"I, uh, I thought you'd got one too," Eric said.

"Why would you think that?" he snapped.

"You're leaving us?" Ronald whispered.

"What? No," he said, raising his hands defensively. "Seriously, you two haven't got one yet?"

"What do you mean yet?" Alan said, folding his arms.

"William got his last week."

"William's been pulled too?" Ronald cried. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Hey, hey," Eric said gently, wrapping his arms around his shoulder and stroking his hair. Ronald glanced away but didn't pull back. "I'm sure they're not expecting us to leave you two behind."

"We're stuck with Grell," Alan groaned, moving over to sit with them.

Eric frowned as Ronald drew back away from Alan, burying his face in his shoulder. "Actually, Grell got pulled too."

"So it's just us?" he said.

"I'm sure they've just not given them to you yet," Eric said, stroking Ronald's hair. "Anyway, you were going to tell us what he did to you, Ron. Just, take your time, we won't tell anyone. It might help to talk about it."

Ronald lifted his head slightly and glanced back at Alan who smiled reassuringly as the little blonde began to play with his sleeves again. Just when Eric was about to say something else to convince him, he nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, Knox, I'll look after William for you. You just lie down and take your punishment. After today, no one's going to believe a word you say anyway." Marcus' fingers slid across Ronald's jaw and over his lips. Ronald whimpered, trying to say something, trying to get his limbs to work so he could push him off but nothing worked. "What does he even see in you? Everyone makes such a fuss about you. I wonder..."<p>

He gripped Ronald's chin firmly turned him, and try as he might Ronald couldn't resist, even having a good idea of what was about to happen. Marcus leant down, his body pressing over Ronald's making his stomach churn, and pressing their lips together. He gave a weak whine and scrunched his eyes shut as Marcus pried his mouth open and his tongue slipped in. Ronald had been in situations where someone got a bit forwards before. People, usually men, since most women couldn't overpower him, but not always, had been rough and forceful. He'd been forced against walls or into alleyways, even bedrooms and groped and kissed before but none of them ever made him feel so disgusted and used before as Marcus' curious, and almost tender, kiss.

Marcus yelped and tore away, his grip on his chin tightening. "You bit me, you little-"

"He loves me," Ronald panted weakly, his words slow and slurred and taking far too much effort.

Marcus snarled and closed his hands around his throat. Ronald gasped for breath as his vision began to fade. He couldn't die from being strangled, but it wasn't good for him. How the hell had he been so stupid as to take those pills? Suddenly Marcus chuckled and let him, running a hand almost lovingly through his hair.

"I know," he whispered. "I know, it hurts, loving someone who doesn't love you back, you'll lie to yourself just to believe they love you. But it's still lying." He clenched his fist in his hair and yanked Ronald's head back sharply, the little blonde gasping in pain. "And liars have to be punished." He pulled out one of his scythes and Ronald's eyes widened, his lips moving slightly as he struggled to beg him not to but no sound came out. Marcus smirked and forced their mouths together once more making Ronald gasp once more as his body pressed further over his. His free hand slipped behind his back, lifting his off the bed ever so slightly and Ronald clenched his fist, still desperately trying to fight, knowing that scythe was just below his spine. "Don't worry, I'm sure someone like you will enjoy it anyway."

There was a quiet ripping and a moment later Marcus sat back, slipping Ronald's top from him, a clean cut down the back of it. He tossed it to the floor and slowly glanced over Ronald's bare chest, slowly running the flat side of his scythe down to his navel. Ronald felt sick. This couldn't be going where he thought it was. Marcus wouldn't do that, would he? His breathing quickened and Marcus chuckled, leaning over him once more, kissing his ear as Ronald reacted again to their bodies being forced together.

"Now I see it," he purred. "I probably didn't even need to drug you, did I?" He forced Ronald's head back even further with the hand in his hair and licked his throat. "You probably would have just laid down for me anyway." He bit the sensitive skin and Ronald's breath hitched. "Probably enjoying yourself already, aren't you?" He reached down and squeezed roughly between his legs, making Ronald whimper and scrunch his eyes shut as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. "You'll love it, won't you?"

* * *

><p>Ronald stopped suddenly, Eric and Alan staring at him, wide eyed and pale, and got up, running to the bathroom. Alan got up and went to follow but Eric grabbed his arm, shaking his head slightly. In the other room, they could hear Ronald being sick, coughing and sobbing. Alan shoved Eric off and went in to see him. Eric sighed and poured a glass of water. There was a yell and Alan gave a startled yelp. He hurried in to find Alan clutching his cheek, eyes wide and hurt as he stared at Ronald. The smaller blonde was on his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks, apparently still shaken and not thinking properly.<p>

"What the hell happened?" he snapped.

"I-I'm not sure," Alan stammered. "I, uh, it was my fault. I tried to comfort him, I only put my hand on his shoulder but... death was too good for him, Eric."

"Did he just hit you?" Eric said. Alan glanced away and Eric pulled his hand from his cheek to reveal a reddening hand print. "Ronald..." He turned and glanced down at the shaking boy, raising his voice slightly. "Ronald." His head snapped up and his eyes cleared. "You hit him."

His eyes widened. "What? Alan, oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I know, Ronald," Alan said quietly. "I knew you were jumpy, I shouldn't have been so stupid." He pushed Eric off gently. "Hold him, Eric."

"What?"

"Trust me."

Eric frowned but gently knelt behind Ronald, easing his arms around his shoulders. Ronald whimpered slightly but grabbed Eric's hands, apologising again and again and pressing his head against his shoulder. Alan sat in front of him with a damp flannel and reached out cautiously. Eric wouldn't let Ronald lash out again- even if he hadn't meant it- but Alan obviously didn't want to upset him. As he'd expected, the little blonde tilted his head away, pushing back against Eric and trying to get away.

"It's ok," Eric whispered gently, squeezing his hand. "Come on, Ron, it's only Al, you know he's too weak and shy to ever hurt you." He closed his eyes but nodded. "Good boy."

Alan tilted his head around gently and cleaned up his face, whispering to him gently, trying to be reassuring. Eric sighed and leant against his shoulder. It was going to be a long, difficult road to recovery. Although, he was given hope when Ronald reached out slowly and stroked Alan's red cheek, even smiling slightly as Alan leant into his touch. Still, he was determined to see Ronald through. He was going to help him no matter how long it took and he knew Alan, William and Grell were just as determined to help him. They were going to get back their wonderful, cheery Ronald and that was that.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** A double flashback this chapter. More cute young Ron and Eric and their early months together before they became so close and some cute Alan in there too, and some more of Ron's suffering with Marcus. Also, Ronnie teasing Will about things he can't remember and Will being jealous of Eric. Yays. Such complicated relations. Because nothing's ever simple. Thank you for all those lovely reviews last chapter, please, keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"Why does it feel like everyone's staring at me?" Ronald whispered.<p>

"Gossip travels fast, Ronald," Alan said gently. "You know that. Everyone knows something happened to you in there but no one's sure quite what. There are so many rumours flying around."

Ronald nodded and sped up slightly so he was closer to Eric, playing nervously with his sleeves. On the other side of Alan was watching curiously. Ronald had noticed that. Ever since he'd arrived that morning, Alan had been watching him like that. There was a look in his eyes Ronald wasn't sure about. It wasn't pity- god Ronald would have hated if Alan and the others pitied him, it was bad enough that everyone else seemed to. And it wasn't like he deserved what had happened to him- he hated that look, like he was so easy he'd obviously just he'd been to blame. No one else knew about what Marcus had done to him though. Gossip did travel fast though. It was possible there were rumours and everyone seemed to know he'd had his arms cut open. He hated how everyone gossiped.

"You don't have to be here, Ron," Eric said.

"I don't want to be on my own," Ronald said.

They'd talked him out of working, but he wasn't going to be left in their apartment on his own. He'd spend his time in William's office, maybe he could help him out, but he couldn't stand the idea of being alone. He knew Marcus was dead. That he was safe, but it didn't stop his stomach churning at the thought of being alone. Ronald set down the coffees on the desk and went into William's office. William was sitting at his desk, already working through the death list and dividing it up.

"Thank you, Mr Knox," he said without looking up.

"I'm not on duty," Ronald said. "You don't have to be so formal."

"You might not be on duty, but I am," William replied, glancing up at him.

Ronald nodded. He knew it was how William was. William got up with the death list and Ronald followed him out to the main office again as he handed them out. He felt stupid for following him around like a lost puppy but his heart began to pound and his breath quickened every time he even thought about being alone.

"Are you sure you want to be here, Mr Knox?" William said, watching the others leaving and returning to his office. Ronald nodded weakly as William closed the door. "If there's any problems, you can leave any time you like."

"No, that's ok. I don't want to be ok my own," Ronald said quietly. He smiled and sat on the couch. "Do you remember your birthday?"

"Which one?"

"The last one."

William frowned and Ronald waited patiently for him to get his memories in order. "No..."

"Oh." He frowned and pulled the blanket out from under the couch. "Never mind."

"Was it important?" William said quietly, getting some files from the filing cabinet.

"Not really," Ronald replied. "I mean, it wasn't important like an anniversary or anything-"

"You don't like those," he said, sitting down again.

Ronald smiled slightly. "You remember that?"

"Yes. I like to keep track though." Ronald nodded. "I remember some things but the more recent things and still a lot harder to recall." Ronald frowned and turned away. "Well, if you want me to remember, perhaps you should give me a hint."

"Well... I came in early and did all you paperwork," Ronald said slowly. "I got all my reaping work done, got all Grell's work done and then locked him in one of the empty offices without his scythe and a smutty romance novel."

"I hope I thanked you properly for that," William said.

"Oh, you didn't know," he laughed softly, leaning back and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. "I did it all before you came in from reaping."

"When I came in..." He frowned and tilted his head. "You weren't there when I came in but one of the higher ups was there for a surprise inspection and there was a secretary in my office wanting to talk about something confidential."

Ronald nodded. "That's it. No more clues."

"From what I hear and remember, our relationship wasn't particularly... normal..."

"I'm not normal, boss," Ronald said quietly. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a screwed up mess and now I'm not even a cocky, arrogant, fun, playful touchy, feely, affection mess. I didn't know what you saw in me before, I'm even more confused now."

William frowned and turned to his paperwork. "You didn't sleep well last night. You should get some rest."

Ronald nodded and lay down slowly, wrapping himself up and keeping a careful eye on William. Of course, William would never hurt him and he was busy doing paper work. Even so, it was difficult to close his eyes and relax. Every instinct told him that without his memories, William wasn't his William anymore. He wanted Eric back with him. He wanted to feel safe again and right now Eric was the only one who made him feel totally safe.

"Do you know how much time and paperwork we've missed with his whole mess?"

"A lot," he murmured, slipping off his glasses and setting them on the coffee table. "What does it matter? We had a good excuse."

"You should be sleeping," William said.

"Then you should stop talking."

They fell into silence and Ronald let his eyes slip shut. William was right, he was exhausted. He'd struggled to get any rest the night before. He'd dozed off in Eric's arms without even realising it until he woke up in their bed. Eric and Alan hadn't pushed for any more information on what Marcus had done to him but he was sure that wouldn't last forever. They'd want him to talk about his problems, like that would help and do anything other than make him throw up again. He didn't want to talk about it even if it would help. It was humiliating and terrifying. It was his own fault for taking those pills anyway. He shouldn't have been so stupid.

* * *

><p>"Is he going to be ok?" Ronald said quietly as Eric tucked Alan into bed.<p>

"Of course," Eric replied, ushering him out and shutting the door behind him. "That was a mild attack."

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, following him out and sitting on one of the kitchen stools. "That's not normal. I mean, is he alright?"

"What did I just say? He'll be fine once he gets some rest," he said. Ronald frowned and was about to argue when Eric strode over and he fell silent. "The Thorns of Death." Ronald's eyes widened and he stared up at Eric dumbly. "He's going to die one day."

"I'm sorry."

"Everyone says that, you know," he laughed bitterly. "I don't know why. It's not your fault, there's nothing you can do."

"Yeah but-" He frowned and gazed up at him in confusion, noticing to his slight confusion and embarrassment, Eric had hold of the hem of his top. "Wow, you picked a winner, huh?"

"Hey," he snapped. "Don't talk like that about him." Ronald nodded quickly. "I love him, he is the best thing that ever happened to me and you will never find someone as kind and giving as him. He's dying but he's still willing to give everything for his friends when most people would just give up. You are going to live forever, kid, he's not and you're wasting your time going on dates just to sleep around and get drunk. What the hell is the point in sleeping with everyone and anyone who shows even a little interest?" He sighed as Ronald glanced away guiltily and when he spoke again his words were softer and more reassuring. "Don't you want to find someone special? You know, Alan was about your age when we found each other. I was his mentor." Ronald nodded. That was so insensitive of him anyway. Eric had taken him under his wing and Alan was so incredibly nice to him. "Haven't you ever met someone you've wanted more than anything?"

"I'm sorry," Ronald muttered. "I didn't mean to be insensitive." He lifted his head and smiled. "I should go, I said I might go keep Miss Grell company while he stalks Mr Spears, then I was going to help him with his paperwork and then I'm going out with a few girls from admin."

He went to get up but Eric pushed him back down and pulled his top off. Ronald's cheeks burned and he glanced away quickly, his smile faltering as Eric's fingers brushed his sides. He shuddered and Eric chuckled. "You're soaked. Sit down while I get you something clean."

"You don't have-"

"It's fine, Ron," he said. "Alan would have my head if I let you leave like this. Besides, he'll want you to be here when he wakes up. He'll want to explain and tell you all about how sorry he is for spilling his drink over you and... it's how he is."

He disappeared back into the bedroom and Ronald stared down at his hands, smiling slightly. Despite Eric's initial dislike of him, he was nice. Ronald didn't exactly have _friends_, he had people he went drinking with, and went to parties with, people that didn't really care if he was there or not expect it was one less person to hook up with. They wouldn't really care if he disappeared and they'd replace him just as quickly. He'd found himself making out with a Senior Officer last night who had got a bit rough and had obviously wanted to go further than Ronald had. When Ronald had pushed him off he'd shoved him back on the park bench- not that Ronald really cared _where_ it was- and told he wanted it really. He'd just about managed to shove him off and stagger away when he bumped into Eric. When they'd gone past again he was undressing another young man.

But Eric and Alan, and even Grell, they weren't like that. They didn't care about going out and having fun, if he wasn't there. It was like back when he was a newborn. He missed being like that sometimes and there were times he hated what he'd become.

"Here," Eric said, handing him a t-shirt. He smiled and pulled it on quickly. It was a little big but warm and soft so Ronald wasn't arguing. "Hey, when I picked you up last night, what were you up to? I mean, you'd obviously had a few drinks and I'd expected you to be off on some meaningless one night stand or still drinking."

"Thanks," he grumbled.

"You know what I mean," he said. "What happened?"

"Just some senior got a bit forward, that's all," Ronald replied, offering him a smile. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Who?"

"Umm, Christian... M something..."

"Moore?"

"Yeah, that's it," he said, nodding quickly. "He's been all over me for weeks. I've been brushing him off but he's really pushy and I finally just gave in. He just got a bit rough and I shoved him off. I'm stronger than I look, you know."

Eric laughed and patted his head. "I'm sure you are, kid. That was how Christian always was. The less you wanted him, the more he wanted you. And don't worry about Grell, if he says anything, I'll deal with him, and you can forget about the girls, you're staying with us."

"You really don't have to do all this," he said.

"Alan wouldn't be impressed if I didn't," Eric said. He sat on the couch and Ronald moved over to sit with him. "So, you've really never found someone you'd give up all this partying and drinking for? There's no one who makes it impossible for you to focus when they're in the room and all you think about is what you'd give for them to want you like you want them." Ronald frowned and bit his lip. "There is someone then? Go on, Ron, I won't tell anyone."

"It's stupid," Ronald muttered. "He'll never want me."

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try."

Ronald frowned and glanced away before his smile returned. "It doesn't matter."

"Well, maybe if you dropped your guard a bit and opened up he'd look at you," Eric said gently. "Not everyone is so shallow they just want pretty smiles and easy sex. What's wrong with that? You never talk about yourself, or anything important. I'm starting to wonder if there's anything more to you."

"Not anymore," he laughed. "People like it like that. No one would want me if they weren't allowed to take advantage of me."

"Alan and I hang around with you, so does Grell."

"I do Miss Grell's paperwork."

"I don't want to take advantage of you, and Alan's way too shy. I'm not going to do anything."

Ronald frowned and glanced up at him. Eric smiled and stroked his hair gently. It was weird. He could usually tell who wanted him. They looked at him in a certain way or didn't. Last month, William had looked at him like that but had pushed him away. It didn't make sense. Eric and Alan were something in between. He'd seen that in couples though. It was a look like they wanted him but didn't want to leave their loved one. It would sound arrogant if he said it out loud, and sometimes he wondered if his attitude was only making the problem worse, but he couldn't change now.

"People have said that before. They ignore me and say they don't want me, then just snap and grab me out of nowhere. I know it sounds stupid and arrogant but it's how people act, and I don't like it but it's how it is. It's how it's been for so long."

"That's wrong, Ron," Eric said. "You shouldn't let other people see you like that and you shouldn't see yourself like that. What's happened to you to make you like this?"

"Years of people using me."

"I won't, I swear."

"They've said that before. It always starts with just one kiss, they say that's it but it never is. That's all they want from me, that's why they never stop at one. And I enjoy it, why should I argue."

"Tell me what's happened to you, Ron. I'm not going to turn away just because you're not shallow and smiley and I'm not going to take advantage of you no matter."

Ronald frowned and reached up, pulling Eric down into a soft, slightly uncertain kiss, just to see if he was being honest. Eric's eyes widened slightly before gently kissing back his hand moving gently over his waist to his hip, slipping around him and drawing him closer and Ronald tangled his fingers into his hair.

"Ok..." Eric breathed, moving back slightly. Ronald swallowed and glanced away but Eric didn't move too far back, his forehead resting against his and not moving his arm from against his back, stroking his fingers gently across his skin. "See, that's it."

"I still don't believe you."

"What are you two up to?" Alan groaned, leaning on the back of the couch. Ronald and Eric both jumped and moved back staring up at him. "Hey, don't mind me. I heard what you were talking about. I don't mind."

"Mr Humphries, I-"

"I've told you, Ronald," he said gently, cupping his cheeks and lifting his head as he blushed heavily. "Just Alan is fine. And I really don't mind. He's mine, I know you're no threat. And if it helps you and reassures you, take as many little kisses as you want."

"You're sure, sweetheart?" Eric said quietly.

"Of course," he laughed. "Ronald needs someone like you to look after him. And were you like a more insensitive version of him when you were young weren't you?"

"I was not."

"Yes, Eric, you were. When we met you were like him only less respectful and more of a selfish jerk." He smiled and ran his thumbs gently over Ronald's cheeks. "Sharing is fine, Ronald, as long as you remember he's mine in the end." Ronald nodded quickly just relieved Alan wasn't mad at him. "You're welcome here all the time, Ronald, we're here to look after you. No one's going to take advantage of you here, everything is on your terms if it helps."

"Alan..." He smiled slightly and gently took his hands. "Thank you." Alan smiled and squeezed his hands and Ronald glanced up at Eric who was grinning down at them. He let a bright smile spread across his lips and Eric frowned. "What's wrong?"

He turned Ronald to him gently and Alan frowned. "Eric, love, what's wrong?"

"You know, there's this weird sort of glowing glitter in your eyes when you smile like that," he said gently. Ronald glanced away, his cheeks going even redder. "Hey, you know, I always wanted a little brother I could get all protective over."

"Little brother?" Ronald whispered.

"You do kind of look like each other," Alan said. Eric laughed and wrapped his arms around Ronald's shoulders, pulling him back against him. "It definitely works."

"What?"

"Yeah, he kinda does look like me, doesn't he?" Eric laughed. "It's official, Ron, you've been adopted."

"I'm not a stray."

"We're going to keep you safe," he said gently, stroking his hair. He smiled and Ronald lowered his gaze, convinced he was crimson by now. "No one's going to abuse you ever again, if they do, they've got me to deal with."

* * *

><p>Ronald's eyes opened again as Marcus sat back, sliding the covers up over him. His hand moved slowly to cover his eyes and he whimpered softly. "Close your eyes and breathe deeply, Knox."<p>

He tried to resist but his eyes closed and his breathing even out. Marcus chuckled and pressed a brief, bruising kiss to his lips before the bed and there was silence for a few moments. Just when Ronald began to think maybe Marcus had decided that he'd been punished enough there were footsteps down the hall. They paused and there was a soft chuckle.

"Sleeping like a baby," said one of the guards. "Poor Ron, he's been a mess since Mr Spears was attacked. It's hardly surprising he ended up in here."

"It's probably the best place for him," said the other. "He needs to get his head straightened out. Come on."

The footsteps moved away down the hall and after another few long dragging moments, the bed dipped again and Marcus' breath fell against his neck. The covers were drawn back and the cold air washed over him again. His legs were parted slowly and Marcus' fingers slid along his thigh, the thin fabric of his pyjama bottom not providing much of a barrier and sending involuntary shivers up his spine. Marcus hummed quietly and laid his body over Ronald's, their hips rocking together and making him whimper and gasp.

"Aren't you such a good boy?" he purred against his jaw, slipping his hands beneath his back and Ronald was once again very aware that Marcus was still holding his scythe against his skin. "So obedient, so beautiful, young and eager to please." He lifted him slowly, placing him gently on his lap and all Ronald could do was sit there, limp in his arms, unable to move or even open his eyes since he'd been told to close them. "But you've made him miserable, else why did he forget? Hmm?" He gasped as Marcus' hand slid down to his rear, giving a rough lecherous squeeze. "If he loves you, why did he forget you? That's pretty specific, don't you think?"

He pressed rough, bruising kisses down his neck, biting hard on his collar bone. So hard tears sprang to his eyes once more, sliding down his cheeks as he whimpered desperately, trying to beg but there was no sound. Marcus' mouth lingered for a few moments before sliding lower. Ronald couldn't care less about Marcus' punishment right now though. His words had hit far harder than anything he could do physically. If William loved him, why had he forgotten? He hadn't just lost any random amount of time. He'd forgotten _him_. The last thing he'd remember was the day he'd arrived with Grell. It was Ronald he'd forgotten. Marcus' lips brushed his nipple and he gasped, hot shivers bolting through him, before the older blonde nipped roughly and he almost cried out. His voice cracked and all that game out was a pathetic, chocked gasp.

* * *

><p>Ronald was tossing and turning in his sleep, whimpering and sobbing as tears slid down his cheeks. William frowned, sitting over him, not entirely sure how to comfort him. He didn't want to touch him and shake him awake. He was reacting badly to every touch he didn't initiate at the moment. But he couldn't let him carry on crying and suffering in his sleep. He was probably reliving what Marcus had done to him.<p>

There were voices outside and William let out a relieved sigh, getting up and heading to the door. Eric and Alan were just coming in. "Slingby."

"William? What's up?" Eric called, striding over. William led him into the office and Eric frowned. "What's up with him?"

"What do you think?" William said. "He'll be alright if it's you."

Eric nodded and sat next to him. Of course, William hated having to rely on Eric for this but Ronald trusted Eric more than he'd ever trusted him. He'd always hated that. Even now, when it was what was best for Ronald, he hated it. There was always that bitter, angry jealousy twisting through him.

"Ron," he said gently, shaking his shoulder. "Ron, wake up." Ronald gave a sharp cry, jerking up and lashing out blindly. Eric caught his wrist gently and held him gently against the couch. "It's alright, Ron, it's alright, it's me. Ronald." Ronald's eyes cleared slightly and he stared up at them, sniffling and sobbing."Ronald... hey, there you go, you're ok."

"E-Eric?" He nodded slowly and Ronald sat up quickly, burying his head in his chest, shaking his head and clenching his fists against his shirt. "You said you'd keep me safe. You said I was safe with you." A heart wrenching sob wracked his body. "You said no one would ever hurt me again."

Eric sighed and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Ronald," William said slowly. The little blonde glanced up. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Coffee please," he whispered. "I don't wanna go back to sleep."

William nodded and strode out, leaving Ronald in Eric's arms, pushing down his seething jealousy again. He didn't have any right to be jealous when Ronald was suffering like this. It didn't matter what he felt, he had to do what was best for Ronald, that was all that matter. And that meant letting Eric look after him.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** A slightly shorted chapter than we've been having recently while I give you a time skip and the set up for the next section of the story. Ronnie and Will continue to suffer. And the introduction of my new favourite demon ('cause, you know, I killed Daniel, I needed a new demon) and next chapter, the return of another demon. So, thank you to everyone who reviewed and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>Grim bounced up onto the bed, mewling sadly and curling up next to William and staring up at him. William sighed and patted his head gently. He had grown quite a lot in the past three months and no longer had so many problems with jumping and judging distances. William had been forced to get used to him budging the door open and jumping up into bed with him every morning. He was a reassurance to William. Barely a fortnight after his release from the medical wing Ronald had put in for personal time, ended their relationship and left the realm. No one had heard from him since. They'd all tried to talk him out of it but he'd refused to listen. Grim seemed to miss Ronald as much as William did.<p>

He'd tried to tell Ronald he didn't care how hurt and upset he was, he'd wait for him to get better but Ronald hadn't listened. He'd told him not to bother and if he found someone else then he shouldn't hold back just for him. The blonde had handed him back his key and taken his bag and left, only telling him he didn't know if he was even coming back. William didn't really know what to say. He'd only dealt with a few break ups in his time and this was different. Ronald was having a tough time, he was suffering, he didn't know how to convince Ronald to stay without causing him more pain. He still held out hope that Ronald would return, that he'd wake up to the little blonde banging on the door.

Work had been difficult. Eric, Alan and Grell had taken Ronald's departure just as badly. Personnel were trying to get them to take on a new junior and William had taken on Michelle's division since her retirement, not to mention their transfers still handing over them. Everything seemed to be falling apart around him. To be honest, he didn't care so much about the other stuff. His bed and apartment felt so lonely and empty without Ronald. He reached out to the bedside table and found his glasses, slipping them on and sitting up. Grim blinked up at him and he sighed.

"Will!" Grell squealed, banging on his door. "Will! It's important!"

He sighed and got up, slowly getting dressed and going to the door. Grell was there with Eric and Alan just behind. Grim scampered along behind him and out into the hall, stretching up against Eric's leg, mewing for attention. Eric sighed, picking him up by the scuff of his neck and into his arms. William frowned.

"What's happened?" William said quietly.

"We've been out looking for Michelle," Eric said, stepping in with the other two following. William frowned shut the door slowly. "We figured that if Ronnie's hiding out somewhere he's probably getting help from her." William nodded. It made sense. "Only, he hadn't checked in with her in over two months."

"And she didn't say anything?" he said.

"No," Alan said quietly. "She didn't seem to know anything other than he'd been checking in and was fine as far as she could tell. He seemed happy apparently."

"If Ronald wanted to be found he'd let us know where he was," William said quietly. "Why are you looking for him?"

"Because we're worried," Eric snapped. "Like you should be."

"Of course I'm worried about him," William hissed. "How dare you even suggest I'm not concerned about him?"

"Well it's _your_ fault," he snarled. "If you'd trusted us and not got back with that sick bastard this never would have happened. You expect me to believe you didn't know he was a complete psycho?"

"I didn't," he said quietly. "I didn't know."

"No of course you didn't," he growled. "So, let me make it clear, it's your fault that bastard raped Ronald. The boy you said you loved and would do anything to protect." Grim growled and squirmed out of his arms. "You did this to him."

"Eric," Alan cried. "Stop it. There was no way William could have known."

William clenched his jaw, keeping his eyes cold and his expression emotionless, despite the voice in the back of his head telling him Eric was right. He should have known. He should have been able to keep Ronald safe.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Grell said, slumping on the couch. "He got what he deserved."

"Grell's right," Alan said. "There's no point blaming each other, none of us saw it coming. No one is to blame but Marcus. It doesn't matter anymore, he's dead. What matters is finding Ronald and helping him."

"What makes you think he needs help?" William said quietly. "He's hardly come forwards and asked for it."

"That's the thing," Eric said. "We found these." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses, offering them to William. He frowned and took them slowly. There were Ronald's. One of the lenses was cracked and the other completely broken, only a few shard still in their frames. The remaining glass was speckled with blood. "He's in danger, William."

"You don't know that," he muttered.

"Fine, if he isn't then we just check up on him, but if he is we don't want to be responsible for that too, do we?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Exactly, so we need to find him. You need to put in for us to get time off so we can look for him. Say we're not going to transfer until we know Ronald's safe, ok."

"Slingby," he snapped. "We're not going to abuse the system like that."

"Why not?" Eric growled. "Is your job and the rules more important than Ronald?"

"No, of course not," William said.

"Then get us this time off so we can find him," Grell said. William frowned and glanced between them. "Ronnie might need us, which should be all the motivation you need, Will!"

"Alright," he said quietly. "I'll fill out the forms and get it sorted."

"Right," Eric said. "So, since we're not actually working until tonight, which gives us all day to search, right? Let's get on with this, the sooner we find him, the sooner we can get him home and safe."

"He might not want to come home, Eric," Alan said gently, following him out. "I mean, we're only going to check up on him."

"Yeah, yeah, check on him," he said. "Sure thing."

"I mean it, Eric."

"I know, I know."

Alan strode out ahead while William gave Grim his morning feed. "You're not going to just check on him, are you Slingby?"

"I'm going to drag him home kicking and screaming if I have to," Eric muttered. "I'm not letting him stay out there on his own. Who knows what's happened to him? I'm not letting him suffer on his own."

"He might not want to come home," William said, standing up.

"I don't care," he muttered. "He's been out there long enough. He needs to come home now."

William nodded and followed him and Grell out. He agreed with Eric to some extent. It was probably best for Ronald to be at home, he'd been gone for too long. He understood Ronald's desire to get away for a while but London was dangerous, especially for a dazed, broken reaper who seemed to deal with pain and suffering by getting drunk and sleeping around. He didn't think it was a good plan to pull him home against his will, it might do more harm than good. He would be content just to know Ronald was safe.

They were greeted at Michelle's new town house- much to their surprise- by a demon in the guise of a butler. He was tall, as most demons were, with incredibly dark- almost black- bluish hair cut short at the back and falling around his face at the front, framing stunningly bright, clear blue eyes. He smiled and bowed deeply.

"Mr Spears and company," he purred, stepping aside to let them in. "My lady said you'd probably be here soon."

"Where _is_ Michelle?" William said.

"Please, this way." He led them through to the sitting room where Michelle was slouched across of chaise longue in a plain navy skirt and white blouse. She smiled and tilted her head. "Mr Spears is here to see you, my lady."

"Thank you Julian," Michelle said quietly. "Will you bring up some chocolate cake for me? And can you look into getting a shower working, or at least sort the plumbing so I don't have to use buckets and that nasty tub for a bath."

"Yes, my lady."

"New demon, I see," William said.

"Well, you two idiots and blonde killed my last one," Michelle said, waving her hand. "He was good too. You know, the other two I didn't mind so much, but I liked Daniel."

"He loved you," Grell snarled.

"I know," she laughed, blushing slightly. "As much as a demon can after all. He was the one who turned Julian into a demon and taught him everything he knows. I'm carrying on his training."

"You're training a demon, Michelle?" Alan said quietly.

"My lady's knowledge has been rather helpful," Julian said, offering her a plate with a slice of chocolate cake. "Her help is invaluable."

"Thank you, Julian." She smiled and took a large spoonful of cake as Julian left. "So, what are you guys after?"

"Ronald," Eric said quietly. "We need to find him. Have you heard from him?"

"Now, I told you yesterday I haven't heard from him in just over two months," Michelle said, wagging her finger. "He checked in every other day for the first week, he was hanging out in an old orphanage run by some nice old man, just to help with the kids, working for his food and board. Then twice the next week, then nothing after that. He just vanished. But he seemed safe and well, so I thought he was just starting to work things out and needed time."

William frowned and nodded. "Do you know where the orphanage is?"

"Sorry, he never said," she replied with a shrug. "Run by Charles Dray. Ask the Undertaker, I think he's a good customer of his."

"His daughter has a demon contracted to her," Julian said, coming in and taking her plate, offering her a cup of coffee. "Rumour has it he's powerful."

"We'll see the Undertaker then," Eric said.

"Thanks for your help, Shelly," Grell said, turning away.

"Hey, Grell," Michelle called. He turned. "Don't take it personally, neither of us wanted commitment. Chase after your demon and be happy."

"Yeah, sure," he growled.

"And Will." She held out a black note pad and William took it slowly. "He's been writing since he was locked up in the medical wing. He gave it to me when he filled it. I haven't read it, but I suppose you can."

He nodded and turned away to follow the others out. He could read Ronald's journal later, hopefully there would be something in there he could use to help Ronald recover. Chances were the Undertaker would have all the answers.

The Undertaker was talking quietly with a family when they came in. He smiled reassuringly and patted a woman's shoulder and they left silently, the younger woman in tears and an older one comforting her. He grinned at them and the four came over.

"More visitors," he chuckled. "What can I do for you?"

"What do you know about Charles Dray?" Grell said, sitting on the coffin. "Where is his orphanage and what does he want with our Ronnie?"

"Mr Dray," he laughed. "His poor children. So fragile. Didn't your little Mr Knox leave your division after that horrible incident with Mr Lance? Poor thing. And don't you four have transfers to look forwards to?"

"You know about that?" William said.

"I know about a lot," he said, ruffling William's hair. William batted him off and straightened his hair, glaring up at him as the Undertaker laughed. "You bunch are so short sighted. It's why I give you information for nothing, it's amusing enough to watch you try and figure it out. You get in so much trouble."

"Can you stop playing games for a minute, Undertaker?" Eric said. "We need to find Ron."

"Ahh," he sighed. "Fine. This is the latest from his orphanage." He led them around the child's coffin and pulled it open. She was pale and sickly looking. William frowned. "There are a steady number of them coming in. They seem to be a rowdy bunch, getting into trouble all the time. She died of an infected cut to her hip. Poor child."

"What's this got to do with Ronald?" Alan said quietly.

"Well, Mr Knox _is_ working there," he said, patting Alan's head. "He could be in danger, couldn't he?"

"Human's and reapers can't be killed in the same way," William snapped. "Ronald would never release his death scythe to a human."

"Michelle's demon said his daughter was contracted," Eric muttered.

"Yes, but that demon won't kill him unless he is no longer of any use," the Undertaker said.

"And what use is that?" Grell snarled. "What are they doing to him?"

"The children adore him," he replied, leaning over the coffin and somehow glaring into his eyes even behind his bangs. "And it's the children he's interested in. He needs someone who'll be around the twenty-four hours a day, that they'll talk to and that will notice if something's wrong. As long as he's helping them further their cause he's useful to keep there. You should be careful though."

"Why?" William said quietly.

"The demon is contracted to the daughter," he said. "She wants to see her father's work completed, so the demon will do anything to help him, and Mr Knox is useful to them."

"What sort of work?"

"He's a doctor."

"And what's he trying to do?"

"Save his wife's life. She's sick and dying."

"He's using the children as experiments," Alan whispered.

"That's sick," Eric growled.

"Like you can talk," he snapped. "You killed a thousand people to save me."

Eric frowned and grumbled as Grell smirked. William frowned and folded his arms. "So, where is the orphanage?"


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** You know I am actually considering another sequel, we'll see how I feel. And we now have more reviews than Glass Emeralds. Awesome, right? So, we find out what Ronnie's been up to, and our favourite demons return. Because we love seeing Ronnie suffer really, don't we. And Will and Ronnie will cross paths again next chapter. Who can see that going well? Anway, thank you for alllll those reviews last chapter, and big hugs to you all, and please keep reviewing.

* * *

><p>"Mr Knox," Sebastian said. Ronald's head jerked up and he turned to the demon, the little brunette girl in his lap leaning back against him. "Keep the children inside."<p>

"Why?" the girl said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, my lady," he said, bowing deeply. "Just keep the children inside, Mr Knox."

"Alright, alright," Ronald said quietly. Sebastian turned and left, shutting the door quietly behind him. "It's almost bedtime anyway. Stupid demon."

"Ronnie," the brunette giggled. "He's butler."

"And?" he said quietly, slowly returning to brushing her hair. "They tend to be the same thing in my experience."

She giggled and turned to gaze up at him. "You're funny, Ronnie. He's mean but I don't think he's a demon. Why don't you like him or Mr Dray touching you, Ronnie?"

"I don't like being touched," Ronald replied.

"You don't mind us touching you," she said.

"You guys are different. You guys aren't scary." He smiled and they smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You're not mean like him."

"Yeah we are," laughed one of the other kids.

Within seconds, the two dozen or so kids had run over and jumped up onto him, pushing him to the bed and piling up on top of him. Ronald laughed and pushed tried to push them off but they held him down. He didn't mind the children. He didn't react to them like everyone else. They were just children, and his instincts seemed to know that. He could tell they were never going to be a threat to him. They were all weak, sickly human and he was a strong, healthy and unstable reaper. There was no way they were any danger to him.

There was the revved on an engine and the familiar roar of a chainsaw. He frowned sat up slowly, leaning over to the window. No wonder Sebastian had ordered them to stay inside. The other reapers were out there. William was holding Grell back, talking quietly, glaring at Sebastian. How had they even found him? He frowned. The Undertaker. He knew about the orphanage and that he was here.

Much as he hated being told what to do by that demon and his master, he liked being with the children. It gave him company he wasn't afraid of and a safe place to stay and try to work out his problems. Of course, he wasn't naive, he knew he was a prisoner. Sebastian watched over him almost all day. Ronald knew wherever he was, especially when outside in the grounds, Sebastian would be aware of his position at all times and was always ready to recapture him should he try to escape. Even if he couldn't see him, he was always around somewhere. At night he was locked in a room next to the demon's; chained up and left to himself.

Despite that, Sebastian- and his master, who Ronald absolutely refused to treat as anything but a child- was civil, even polite towards him. Ronald was treated well. He was given food and board for very little work and the demons didn't really interact with him if it could be avoided. They'd even been provided with a new pair of glasses. The only thing he really hated was Charles Dray.

The other reapers turned away and Ronald frowned. William was practically dragging Grell and Eric behind him. If they'd found him this far were they really going to give up so easily? He absently pressed his hand to the window, torn between running out to them, maybe just banging on the window and let them know he was here, and just letting them leave him here. William was just going to leave him here? He was pretty happy here, yes, but he was still trapped. And William... He was still madly in love with William. He didn't deserve him, but he'd come looking for him. Did William still love him too?

Sebastian was coming back in and one of the kids tugged on his sleeve. He turned slightly and realised his he was crying when one of the younger kids brushed the tears from his cheeks. He smiled slightly and the little brunette who's hair he'd been brushing kissed his cheek.

"Are they your family, Ronnie?" one said. "Did they abandon you like we were abandoned?"

"No," he whispered, smiling slightly. "I ran away."

"You said it's bad to run away," one of the boys said. "You said you should stay and face your fears, right?"

"I guess." Ronald nodded. "But sometimes you need space to think properly."

The door opened and Sebastian glared over as Ronald brushed away his tears quickly. "It's time for the children to go to bed, Mr Knox."

"Alright." He got up and the children hung onto his arms and legs, pleading over each other for another five minutes. "Hey, hey, come on. We do this every night. It's bed time."

"Ronnie!" they cried.

Sebastian's eyes flashed and he clapped his hands. The children stood straight and stared over at him. "Bed. All of you. Now."

They ran off to their beds and Ronald followed Sebastian out, blowing out the candles as he went. The demon watched him carefully as he shut the door. He'd quickly made a habit of not touching Ronald unless it was necessary. Even the slightest brush could result in a punch to the jaw and while it didn't really do much damage- even if Ronald was strong enough to break the jaw of a reaper or human, demons were fairly tough and healed quickly- it hurt and was a good deterrent. Of course, he generally got a good smack in return but they'd come to something of an unspoken agreement that Sebastian would only touch him if ordered or if he tried to escape.

Ronald turned, expecting to be locked in his bedroom as usual but Sebastian was blocking his way. "He wants to see you."

"I don't want to see him," Ronald growled.

"Now now, reaper," Sebastian said. "You don't have much of a choice."

Ronald clenched his jaw and narrowed his gaze but turned and strode down into the basement. He behaved for them. It was the easiest way to avoid being touched. What Charles did to him was easy compared to the children. He was fascinated by Ronald- by what he was- and would spend hours at night once the kids had gone to bed talking to him and trying to figure out how he could exist. He did the same with the demons. Ciel spoke and any physical investigation was done one Sebastian. As with the demons, Charles had quickly leant not to touch him unless he was restrained.

"What happened with the others?" Ronald said.

"They wanted to know whether you were here," Sebastian replied.

"What did you tell them?" he said.

"That you had been here," he said calmly. "But that you'd made it clear you didn't want confrontation and were avoiding them and had moved on month or so ago. As young master told me to should any of your kind come looking for you."

Ronald nodded weakly. He shouldn't have been surprised. Of course they had a plan to keep him here if they came looking for him. Of course, he doubted William or the others would take the word of a demon, especially this demon, and they wouldn't just let him go. By now, Eric would probably be itching to drag him back against his will and William would be trying to keep them all under control and calm and Alan would be trying to tell Eric he was capable of looking after himself.

He pushed open the door to Charles' lab slowly. He was a tall, greying man in his fifties, rather boring as far as Ronald could tell. He didn't scare Ronald. Much like the children, he was too weak to be of any bother when they were alone together, even if his touch still set him off. Actually, the only person who worried him in the entire orphanage was Sebastian. Ciel was still a child and had very little interest in anything but power and souls and seemed to only find amusement in pursuits of the mind. Ronald's young and dumb act fooled him perfectly and he passed him over as an idiot.

Sebastian, on the other, was a cruel, shallow demon. He couldn't get the soul he wanted and Ronald could quite easily imagine him taking out his boredom and frustration on him if Ciel hadn't ordered him not to cause Ronald any distress.

Charles had decided the reason Ronald's results were different to the previous subjects was that he was stressed. Sebastian had pointed out once when Ronald was being held down that he reeked of terror and had forced him to show his wrists to Charles. Of course, demons like Sebastian were annoyingly perceptive. He picked up on all the signs and quickly pieced together what had happened and spelled it out to them with no delicacy or concern for Ronald's humiliation on the subject. So Charles decided that it was best to make him feel comfortable and safe and perhaps his results would fall more in line with the others.

"Good evening, Ronald," Charles said quietly. "Please, sit. I want to take another blood sample today." Ronald nodded and sat across from him. Sebastian strapped his wrists and ankles to the chair. He'd been known to lash out without thinking and at Charles' age there was only so much he could take. Although Ronald was busy wonder where the little demon brat had gone. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine," he muttered.

"You look like something's wrong," he said, tapping his pencil on his notepad. "Is there something wrong, Ronald? Anything we can do to make you happier? Your test results are still a long way off the average."

"It's nothing," he muttered.

"He's pining for his lover," Sebastian purred.

Ronald growled. "Ex-lover."

"You're still pining," he said. "They came looking for him." Ronald glanced away. "He's missing them."

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that," Charles said. "Although I sympathise with your pain." He got up and took out a needle. Ronald swallowed and glanced away. He hated this bit. "Tilt your head, Ronald." He did so, tilting his head aside to expose his neck. It was the easiest and most painless way to doing it. Ronald did as he was told generally because it meant as little contact as possible. Charles stepped closer, his fingers tips pressing gentling against his neck and jaw, as lightly as he could and the needle pricked his skin. He whimpered softly and closed his eyes. After a few moments he stepped away and Ronald lifted his head. "Thank you, Ronald. You can release him now, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded and unstrapped him. Ronald drew his knees to his chest and stared at the floor. "How old are you, Knox?"

"Old enough, demon," Ronald growled.

"What does his age matter, Sebastian?" Ciel said coming in and slumping in a chair.

"His results could be abnormal because of his age," Sebastian replied. "So, how old are you, Knox?"

"Twenty-one."

"Sounds an ideal age," Charles said, reading from charts. "Strong, healthy and mature."

"Hardly," the demons said.

"Oh?" Ciel said, smirking slightly. "Go on?"

"Reapers don't reach maturity until around sixty," Ronald muttered. "I'm considered above average intelligence, experience and rank for my age."

"So, if all the others were mature grim reapers, that would explain why his results are drastically different," Charles said.

Ronald knew what these experiments were. All he needed from him was his blood. He had the crazy idea that somehow fusing reaper blood with human blood would save his wife or something. Ronald didn't care. He couldn't see it working and they were at least considerate enough not to bother him with their experiment apart from using his blood.

"Perhaps it would be best to find a mature reaper to compare to," Charles continued. Ronald frowned. "Can you find me one, Sebastian?"

"Perhaps you should just use the little blonde as bait," Ciel said. Ronald lifted his head sharply and glared down at him. "Well, isn't it true you're the only juvenile reaper in your division and they _are_ looking for you?"

"Leave them out of this, you stuck up brat," he snarled.

"Knox," Sebastian hissed as he stood up and glared down at Ciel. "Sit _down_."

Ronald growled and sat back down as Ciel's smirk widened. "Aren't you a child in your culture too, Mr Knox?"

"Can I go?" Ronald muttered.

"Of course," Charles said.

"Sebastian, make sure you're secure," Ciel said without much interest.

"Leave my friends out of this," Ronald hissed getting up and striding out. "Or I'll stop being so cooperative."

"Out," Sebastian growled, shoving him out the door roughly.

Ronald turned on him instantly, landing a punch on the side of his head that could have killed most humans but only staggered Sebastian. The demon leapt forwards, slamming a kick into his side and knocking him to the ground, pinning him there with ease. He smirked as Ronald kicked and squirmed, his eyes flashing hungrily as he leant down over him.

"Now now, Knox," he said, shaking his head. "Calm down." Ronald's breath hitched and he twisted desperately. Sebastian sighed and shifted his wrists into on hand, catching his chin between his fingers and forcing him to stare up at him, panting heavily and still struggling to get him off. "Knox, calm down, I'm not _allowed_ to hurt you, remember?" He leant down over him, his lips hovering close enough that Ronald could feel his breath, his hair brushing his cheeks. "If I was, I'd have had some fun with you, then taken your soul. I've never had a reaper's soul before, but I hear from the few that have managed it that they taste divine. That's they're almost addictive. The amount demon's that have tasted a reapers soul just once and fallen to their doom chasing another... having you here at my mercy is quite the treat, Knox. Be grateful I have my master's orders."

"Get off me," he panted. "Let me go."

"You're shaking," he purred. "There's that stench again. Terror. Pure fear. The suffering of a broken, humiliated creature."

He sat back and took his weight off Ronald. Almost instantly Ronald scrambled up and bolted, running desperately from the demon. He was playing his fears, Ronald knew the demon was teasing him. He'd been ordered not to hurt him, not to cause him any unnecessary stress. But this time Ronald had lashed out so Sebastian was allowed to retaliate.

When he finally got to his room, he slammed the door and leant against it heavily. There was a soft chuckle and he realised the window was open. Sebastian smirked and stepped forwards. Ronald frowned and walked over, trying to stop his shaking. He still wore the bandages and bracers over his arms. The wounds down his arms were healing, but they were death scythe wounds and they were large and tender. Ronald wasn't ready to leave them unprotected yet. He unbuttoned one of the bracers and held out his arm, letting Sebastian clamp a shackle around his wrist and lock it, slipping the key into his pocket. That was it. Their argument had been dealt with then and there, dragging it out wouldn't do either of them any good. Sebastian fixed and padlock on the window, drew the curtains and left, bolting the door behind him.

Ronald was used to this by now. Generally the only time he interacted with the demons was when Sebastian locked him up at night and came to unlock him in the morning. He really didn't mind. It was a good working relationship really. He got a place to stay, free found, children to look after- and their simple minds and naivety often helped him to look at his issues in a different light- and all he had to do was keep an eye out for anything odd caused by the experiments and let Charles take his blood every week or so. But seeing William and the others made him wonder if maybe he should attempt to escape seriously.

He sighed and laid down on the bed, pulling the covers up around him and blowing out the candle. No one had noticed, no one really cared, but wrapping around a small cushion he held tightly in his arms every night was William's top. It was just something of a comfort, to remind him of how they had been, before this whole mess began.

* * *

><p>"Alright," William said. "That's the paperwork done. We've got a week."<p>

"Why the hell did you make us back off that demon?" Eric snarled, glaring up at him from his desk. "We should have just killed him and gone in there and found Ron."

"Because _that_ demon is dangerous," William said. "You know what he did to Sutcliff and you know what he almost did to you."

"And what he might have done to Ronnie!" Grell cried. "My dear Seb-"

"You're still forbidden from saying his name, Sutcliff," he snapped.

Grell pouted and Eric sighed. "He's right though. Think about what he might have done to Ron. That should make you furious. He's in danger and you hate that guy anyway. Having him near Ron should give you even more of a reason to want to hurt him and get Ron out of there."

"And I do want to get Mr Knox out of there-"

"Mr Knox?" Eric snapped. "Ronald. His name is Ronald. Why the hell won't you even say his name?"

"It's unprofessional-"

"He's your boyfriend."

"Was," William said quietly. "He _was_ my boyfriend."

"Can we not argue about this," Alan said gently. "The point is we have an idea where Ronald might be and need to find out whether he needs help or not without setting off the demon."

"Which is why I called you off," he replied. "If the demon thinks we believe him that Mr Knox moved on and doesn't want to see us, then he might drop his guard. We can simply sneak in, figure out the lay out, whether he really is there or not and what his condition is and then get out and make a plan from there."

"So, we're just doing quick reconnaissance," he said. William nodded. "It makes sense."

"If Mr Knox really is in danger it wouldn't be wise to simply barrel in there with no plan and no idea what's waiting. If we go now, while they're all asleep and have let their guard down, we might be able to do this quickly. Like I said, we have a week. We have to be careful because once this time is up there's nothing more we can do. Mr Knox is on personal time, he can do what he likes. As long as he's not on active duty, it's not a matter of importance for head office."

"So if we can't save him they don't care?" Grell cried.

"Pretty much," he said, nodding slightly. "So, let's not screw this up."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Dawww, Ronnie. Will's there to help him though, so it's going to be ok. He's getting better, slowly. Very slowly. That the thing though, trauma like Ronnie went thought isn't fixed in a matter of days or hours ( I hate when fics do that, it's one of my pet peeves) but with lots of hard work and the power of love and friendship. Oh, and Eric and Alan get mobbed by the kids, because it's cute. So, thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"Knox, wake up." Ronald groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Sebastian was standing above him. "Your friends are looking for you again." Ronald frowned and Sebastian unlocked his shackle as he tried to put together some sort of coherent sentence. Sebastian pulled him up and he tried to push him off, but in his half-asleep state he wasn't as strong as he normally was, and even then he couldn't get him off very well. "Come along, Knox."<p>

"Get off of me," Ronald cried but Sebastian clamped his hand over his mouth, dragging him out.

"Come now, Knox," he said. "Let's go and see them."

He pulled him out into the dark halls. Ronald kicked and struggled but Sebastian held firm. Ciel was standing outside the door. He smirked. "As long as we have you, your friends won't try anything."

Great, now he was a hostage. There was the familiar snap of William's scythe and Ronald glanced aside to see the jaws of William's scythe around Ciel's throat. He smirked and glanced up at Sebastian who growled, eyes flashing angrily.

"Release him, demon," William said calmly, stepping closer. "Or I will detach your master's head from his shoulders."

"It would appear we're at something of an impasse then, Mr Spears," Sebastian said with a small smile. Ronald snarled and struggled to get loose, but Sebastian squeezed his arm around him tight enough to make him cry out painfully. A furious glint flashed through William's eyes. "Because if you don't release my master then I won't release your young reaper. And if you kill him, the contract will become void, as does my order not to cause Knox any unnecessary distress." He tilted Ronald's head back and leant over him, baring his fangs and a smug grin. "You kill my master and you will nothing more to hold over me. He will be gone in a matter of seconds then feel nothing more and you will have no more leverage. I however, don't need to kill Knox."

"You keep your filthy hands off him, demon," he snapped. Ronald whimpered and twisted as Sebastian ran his hand slowly over his chest and stomach, pausing at his hip and stroking surprisingly gently. In the back of his mind he remembered Marcus touching him like that. He shuddered and scrunched his eyes shut, whimpering for William. "Release him or I will kill him."

"And how long do you think because I grow bored of torturing Knox like this?" he said quietly. "Hours? Days? Maybe months or even years, Mr Spears?" He slid his fingers beneath the hem of his trousers and shifted his grip, allowing Ronald's cries to be heard and wrapping his arms around his, keeping him from fighting. "How long before he stops struggling, crying and begging? How long until he just gives up? How long before he starts to enjoy himself, Spears? Then, and only then, will I put him out of his misery and devour his soul. So, release my master."

"Sebastian," Ciel snapped.

"Don't worry, young master, he won't harm you," he replied. "He's too worried about his little lover." He sneered at William and nuzzled teasingly against Ronald's hair, making him shudder and step away as far as he could, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. "Let him go, Spears."

"William, don't," Ronald whimpered. "Just kill him and get on with it."

William pulled his scythe away and Sebastian smirked as Ciel rubbed his throat. "You were cutting that a little fine, Sebastian."

"I knew he wouldn't hurt you," he replied. He smirked and lifted his hand, gently running his fingers across Ronald's jaw and William snarled as he twisted away desperately. "He won't risk hurting the little one. You're a mature reaper, aren't you, Mr Spears?" Ciel smirked. "You're supposed to look after your juniors, aren't you? And he is such a sweet little junior."

"Drop your scythe please, Mr Spears," Ciel said, folding his arms. William growled and Sebastian gripped Ronald's chin, pulling it up firmly making him squeak. "Come now, Mr Spears, I really don't want to cause him harm, he's rather useful."

William frowned and set his scythe on the floor, where Ciel picked it up and smiled. "Let him go, demon."

"Not yet, Mr Spears," he replied. "Sebastian, make sure Mr Spears is secure, won't you?"

"Secure?" William growled.

"William, just go," Ronald cried. Sebastian pulled him away into his bedroom and Ronald twisted violently. They were going to trap William here too, using _him_ as leverage. "Let me go!"

"Aren't you coming, Mr Spears?" Sebastian called, pressing Ronald down on the bed. He whimpered and begged desperately without even knowing what he was saying, even knowing Sebastian wasn't supposed to hurt him. "He's calling for you."

"Get your hands off him, demon," William snarled.

"No. William, please, just go!" Ronald whimpered, squirming desperately in Sebastian's grip.

"It's alright, Ronald," he said gently.

"No," he whispered. "Please, William, please no, just get out of here, _please_." He was yanked up and to face William. The older reaper's eyes softened slightly and Ronald whimpered weakly as Sebastian held his jaw. "Please, William, don't do this to yourself."

"Don't worry, Ronald," William said as Sebastian pushed the shackle into Ronald's hands. "Unless you think I was stupid enough to come here alone?" He guided Ronald's hands to snap the shackle into place around his wrist. "They are here, and this won't remain on my wrist for more than an hour, if that. You are aware of that, aren't you, demon?"

Sebastian smirked and locked the cuff before striding outwards the door as William tested the strength of the chain. "Just like you, Mr Spears, they won't do anything as long as we have him. You're too much like humans in that respect, soft when it comes to children and loved ones. In your position, I would have left the boy to suffer and killed my prey. I'm sure there are plenty of other people just as nice as him, you're just sentimentally attached to him."

The door slammed shut and several bolts locked in place. Ronald frowned and lowered his head. William was trapped here because he was trying to protect him.

"Are you alright, Ronald?" William said quietly. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Ronald whispered. He glanced up and William and the chain keeping him there. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he replied, sitting on the bed and adjusting his glasses. "You didn't force me to do anything and as I said, the others are here, it won't be long until we're all home." He held out his hand and Ronald hesitated for a long moment before taking a deep breath and slowly reaching out to close his fingers around his, letting William guiding him down onto the bed. He trembled slightly and was certain that William hesitated, looking almost nervous. "Ronald, while we're waiting, since we've got not got much else to do, where do we stand right now?"

"I don't know," he muttered, sitting next to him and closing his eyes. "I want to be strong again. I hate that they can do that to me and just the slightest touch can make me fall apart. I hate it but I don't know how to get better." He bit his lip. He knew what he wanted to do and what his instincts screamed for him to do but the thought made his stomach churn. Finally, after a moment of silence he scooted over and leant his head against William's chest. The older reaper didn't move for a moment before shifting slightly and Ronald knew he was about to put his arms around him. "Don't." William stopped and Ronald smiled slightly, closing his eyes and reaching to take one of his hands instead. "Not yet."

"Alright," he said quietly. "I'm not giving up on you, Ronald. Grim misses you, it's annoying."

"What about you?" Ronald murmured.

"Well, the energy I usually spend lavishing attention on you has been wasted on settling Grim and the other idiots," William said. "And the rest of the time I've been working or worrying about you."

"You were worried about me?" he said, sitting up a little more and staring up at him.

"Of course." Ronald's smile grew a little and he glance away. "Why does that surprise you?"

"I-I just thought..." His smile faltered and he glanced away only for William to squeeze his hand gently. "After how I was before I left and everything that happened, I just figured you forget about me... I'm not worth your time. You deserve someone better. I mean, you deserve to be loved by someone who doesn't break down all the time, someone you can actually touch and..."

William squeezed his hand and Ronald's gaze snapped back up to his. "I've told you enough times. I will wait as long as you need. My mistake got you into this state, and even if it hadn't, I love you, why would I abandon you when you're in so much pain?" He pulled Ronald's glasses off gently and slid his old pair- which he'd taken the time to have repaired- back on. "All you have to do is focus on yourself, Ronald. Whatever you want or need from me, I'll do it and I won't make a move without your say so, I don't want to make you anymore distressed than you are already. You always seem to be the one who pays for my mistakes, let me make up for it."

Ronald nodded slightly and surprised himself by reaching around William's neck, leaning up and gently brushing their lips together. He shut his eyes, trying to push down the irrational fear rising in his chest as he pressed their lips together once more. For a few long moments, they stayed like that, taking comfort in their gentle, innocent kiss, neither trying to push it further, although the way William's hands clenched around the sheets was a dead giveaway that William wanted to wrap his arms around him. Of course, Ronald was incredible reassured by that, it meant William was telling the truth when he said he wouldn't make a move without his consent.

Finally they broke apart and Ronald let out a deep, shaky breath, tangling his trembling fingers deep into William's thick hair as he opened his eyes. Perhaps it was alright for the others to take their time saving them. A small smile settled on William's lips and a soft warmth spread through Ronald that he hadn't felt in months.

"Slowly," Ronald whispered.

"Ronald?" William said quietly.

He lowered his head to William's shoulder and nudged his hand. "Slowly and gently."

"Tell me if you start to feel uncomfortable," he said gently, seeming to understand now.

He nodded slowly and William slid his arms around his shoulders, pulling him gently closer. Again there was that twisting, uneasy fear that made his breath quicken and his pulse race, but this was William. He'd never hurt him. And it was like he kept telling the children, he had to face his fears. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, ignoring the few tears slipping down his cheeks. William shifted them slightly so they were lying together. Before Ronald would have shifted up to lie half over him and bury his head in his far shoulder but now he just stayed at his side against the closest shoulder.

"Should you really be putting me in a position where I can sleep if we're going to be rescued any time now?" Ronald yawned.

"It's the middle of the night," William replied. "We're both tired, we have nothing better to do since I doubt you want to talk about it, and we'll hear them coming from a mile off. A nap will do you good and I'm perfectly content since I know you're safe, even if we are technically prisoners."

Ronald nodded. He doubted he's sleep until he was absolutely exhausted and couldn't stay awake any longer. He trusted William- kind of- but he couldn't stop himself trembling or worrying around what could happen. Every time he tried to relax and calm down he'd remember Marcus' arms around his shoulder as William's were, holding him in place on his lap as he tormented him. He took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes, glancing up at up William who smiled gently.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?"<p>

Eric sighed and turned to the kid watching him from under his covers. The boy sat up, keeping the covers over his head as another kid popped his head out the covers under his chin. Alan smiled and leant against Eric's arm.

"You two were here earlier," the younger one said. "You were arguing with that mean butler."

"With that weird red person," said the girl in the bunk above, rolling over to stare down at them. "You made Ronnie cry."

"Alright then," Eric said, reaching up and lifting her from her bunk, setting her down with the boys. "What did Ron say?"

"How do you know Ronnie?" the older boy asked, tugging on Eric's sleeve. "He said he ran away from you."

"You look like him," the younger one said.

"He's my little brother," Eric replied, glancing between them, then over to the little brunette girl who was petting Alan's hair. "Where is he?"

"How did you get in here?" the younger one said.

"You're hair is really pretty," the girl said, moving around to sit on Alan's lap, beaming up at him. "It's a nice colour and really smooth, like silk. It reminds me of mama's hair."

"Th-thanks," Alan stuttered, blushing slightly.

"It's not like Ronnie's hair," the younger boy said. "His is all poofy and soft, like a puppy." He reached for Eric's hair but the older boy caught his wrist. "Aww, but it looks soft."

"Why'd Ronnie run away?" the older one said

"Can I brush it?" the girl asked Alan.

"Can you answer our questions?" Alan said gently. She nodded quickly. "If you're careful you can brush it then."

She nodded quickly and hurried off his lap to find a brush then sat up behind him, gently running it through his hair. "Ronnie brushes my hair for me. He braids it for me, he's really good at it. See?"

Alan tilted his head slightly and she pulled her plaited hair over her shoulder, beaming down at him. "Very pretty."

"You're such a girl, Alan," Eric muttered. "So, where is Ron?"

"He sleeps on the ground floor," the older boy said. "Next to the butler."

"They lock him up," the girl said quietly. "He's not allowed out at night unless someone's sick. He tried to go out for drinks once, that nasty butler hurt him. I don't like him. He's mean."

"Ronnie was screaming all night," the older boy said. "We could hear him from up here. They chain him up now too. Why'd he run away?"

"Because someone hurt him," Alan said quietly. "They hurt him really badly and he got scared. He doesn't really trust anyone anymore, he doesn't like to be touched. It just got too much for him and he ran away. We were really worried about him."

"We look after him," the girl said, crawling over to sit behind Eric. "Can I brush yours too?"

"Of course you can," Alan replied before Eric could say a word. "His hair is all soft like Ronald's."

Eric scowled over at him but didn't say a word as the girl brushing through his hair too. "So, what happens to you guys here? We heard there were experiments going on."

"Mr Dray gives up injections loads," the younger boy said. "He says it's to make us stronger. He doesn't like getting too close to Ronnie unless that meanie's in the room and he's really polite to him."

"'cause Ronnie hit him once," the older one said. "He's been really nice since then."

"You're hair's really soft, mister," the girl said. "It's like Ronnie's only better 'cause there's more of it. What's your names?"

"I'm Eric, this is Alan," Eric said gently, giving Alan a glance as he opened his mouth to correct her grammar. "What are your names?"

"I'm Danny," the oldest one said proudly. "This is Jake and that's Maddie."

"Are you going to take Ronnie away from us?" Maddie said quietly.

"He needs to come home," he said.

"He's the only one who looks after us," she argued.

"And I have to look after him."

"Eric, you're arguing with child," Alan said quietly.

"It's like having Ron home again."

Maddie pouted and tugged on his hair before scrambling out of his reach and back onto Alan's lap, hugging him and burying her head in his hair. "I don't like you anymore. You're mean too." She stuck out her tongue and Eric glared over. "Hey, why don't you take us home with you, Mr Alan? Then we can stay with Ronnie and have a home and you'll have Ronnie safe, right? Or even just me."

"Oh, I don't know if that's a good idea," Alan said quietly.

"I'll be really good, Mr Alan," she pleaded. "I promise. Please."

"I'm not sure, we'll think about it, ok?" he said gently. "We need to find Ronald right now. No promises."

"Ok. I'll be waiting here for when you get back to take me away."

"Us," Jake said. "They're going to take _us_ away."

"Come on, Eric," Alan said, getting up and patting Maddie's head. "We need to find Grell and William and then Ronald. William should have checked in by now." The shut the door quietly behind them and Alan looked over his death list. "There are quite a few death scheduled here and in the area in the coming week."

"Ronald?"

"I didn't think reapers were ever on the lists."

"It's never really covered in the manual or the academy, is it?" Eric muttered. "Where the hell has everyone gone?"

"Well, the kids said his room was on the ground floor, next to Sebastian's," Alan said. "If William's found him, he's probably there."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** You guys want a sequel then? Ok, planning is in progress. So, onto this chapter. Grell is having issues with kids, Eric and Alan are being all cute and arguing and Ronnie and Will are getting cute on us as well. Always fun. We can now hug Ronnie safely without being hurt as long as it's done slowly. He's getting there, poor darling. So, thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>Grell stepped into the manor house, glancing around. The others were investigating the rundown orphanage just behind the house, where they knew the children where and probably Sebastian as well. So Grell had been lumbered with searching the entire manor. He sighed and twisted his hair around his fingers. If Ronald was in here, he'd find him. If he were the doctor, he'd keep Ronald nearby in case something went wrong. After all, he couldn't imagine that little brat would want to sleep in anything but the lap of luxury, plus he probably had to stay near the little brat daughter he was contracted too, and he probably wouldn't let Sebastian wander too far. It made sense to keep them all here.<p>

He didn't envy the others. Much as he wanted to be a woman and have a baby, he couldn't _stand_ children, with all their nagging and whining and complaining and crying and running around... they were so cute when they were just born and then they were alright when they reach Ronald and Alan's age but when they were in between they just made him want to whip out his scythe and slaughter the lot of them sometimes.

He sighed and closed his eyes but they snapped open again when there was a small giggle. He turned and a young girl was smiling at him. There was a tall- slightly chubby, Grell noticed, so probably spoilt- girl. Probably about thirteen. She was in her night gown, hugging teddy bear close to her chest.

"Hello," she said quietly. "Who are you, sir?"

"Sir?" Grell hissed. The girl rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I am a _woman_."

"Sorry, ma'am," she yawned. "It's dark and I'm tired. In this light you look a bit like a really girly man."

Grell snarled. "_Alan_ is a girly man. _I_ am a woman unfortunate enough to be a little too tough. Most men can't deal with me so they detract from my femininity just because I'm not the type of woman they expect. I'm persecuted because I'm not traditional. I'm not what they want me to be so they try and tell me I'm wrong. They call me a freak. I'm lucky to find friends who understand me." He glanced down at her and she folded her arms. "And who taught you manners anyway? That's rude."

"What's your name?" she said. "It's not polite not to introduce yourself."

"Says the girl who just called me a man! And it's polite to introduce yourself before you ask your guest."

"I'm Jessica. Who are you?"

"Grell Sutcliff," he said, cocking his hip and leaning down to stare into his eyes, pointing at her with his chainsaw. "The most brilliant, beautiful and outrageous god of death you will ever meet and don't you forget it."

The girl stared up at him for a moment before giggling. "Are you one of Daddy's test subjects then?"

"Test subjects?" She nodded. "What test subjects? What's he done to Ronnie?"

"Daddy says Ronnie's test results are really different," Jessica explained. "And not in a good when. Then Ciel said it was because he was too young. How old are you?"

"That's rude too!" Grell screeched.

"Well, it's because I got those demons to help Daddy capture grim reapers so he could save Mother," she said. "But then they got Ronnie, and it turns out he's only a baby so he's no good. It's ok though, because Ciel said that older reapers would come looking for him and that he was the perfect bait. So, how old are you?"

"He's old enough," Ciel said.

"You!" Grell snarled, swinging his scythe and slashing at Ciel who stepped back just quickly enough for only a few hairs to be severed. "Where's Ronnie? Quickly, before I slice your head off."

Ciel sighed. "You're not the first reaper to threaten that tonight. He relinquished his scythe though." He smirked and showed Grell William's scythe. "Recognise it?"

"Will!" he cried. "You little-"

"Now now," he said. "You should know that it's only my orders keep Sebastian from torturing and feeding on Knox as he wants to. I wouldn't put it passed him to want to get Mr Spears into the same state just for the challenge and the fun of seeing him like that."

"Where are they?"

"Mr Spears is currently trying to calm Knox after what Sebastian did to him." Suddenly he stopped and frowned then tossed Grell the scythe. "Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian purred coming down the hall. He stopped short seeing Grell. "Another reaper. Just what I wanted."

"Don't be so mean, darling," Grell cooed.

"It's time," Ciel said. "The contract has been completed."

"What?" Jessica cried, stepping back. "Daddy hasn't saved Mother yet."

"He didn't have to," he replied. "You wanted us to capture reapers to help your fathers work to save your mother. You should have been smarter. You never thought what would happen if your mother died. Since she can no longer be saved there is no more need for us to continue your father's research. It's time for you to hold up your end of the deal. You should go save your friends, Sutcliff, once I'm done here we will have no need for Knox or Mr Spears, I will see no reason to keep Sebastian from having his fun."

"You little-"

"Go, Sutcliff," Sebastian said. "I would take great pleasure in torturing Mr Spears."

Grell turned, noticing Julian coming out of one of the rooms, licking his lips. Suddenly everything fell into place. He grinned and ran off out to the orphanage. Eric and Alan were in the doorway of a ground floor, whispering between themselves. He started to call out but Eric turned and growled, gesturing for him to be quiet then beckoning him over. He crept over and glanced in the doorway, giggle slightly.

"Hmm, ex-boyfriend, huh?" he muttered. "Sure looks like it, doesn't it?"

"Oh, definitely," Eric replied. "I can't see any chance of them getting better together."

"No hope," Grell giggled.

"Stop it, you two," Alan said quietly. "It's sweet."

Ronald and William were cuddled up tightly together under the covers, William's chin resting on the top of Ronald's head with the blonde's head buried in his shoulder, wrapped in his arms. They both looked so peaceful. Grell smiled and leant on Eric's shoulder. They were adorable together, even if he still disliked the idea of anyone stealing away _his_ William. Of course if anyone else was deserving of William it was Ronald.

"So much for this being quick reconnaissance," Eric said. "He's coming home with us. I'm not sure where William got his description of reconnaissance or rescue mission from though. I mean, I'd be more interested in recon if it actually meant sleeping with Alan while we're working."

"Shut up, all of you," William murmured. "Wake up, Ronald."

"I am awake," Ronald groaned. "I didn't actually sleep."

"So you've been awake the whole time?" Grell said, running in and sitting on the bed. "You were listening and didn't tell us?"

"Right. And actually he didn't do a very good job at rescue or recon," he said, lifting William's chained wrist.

Grell laughed and reached over but Ronald jerked back and William shoved him off. "Ronnie?"

"Slowly, Sutcliff," William snapped.

"I'm sorry, Grell," Ronald said quietly. "I'm just still a bit-"

"It's ok, Ronnie," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "At least you didn't chuck me into a grave this time. I ached for days after that."

"I'm sorry about that too."

He crawled over slowly and sat in front of him. Grell grinned at him, a little hurt that he was still so jumpy around him especially when he'd just been curled up in William's arms but glad he was sitting closer now than he had in months. The little blonde stared at him for a moment before leaning forwards and hugging him loosely, resting against his shoulder. He was shaking but Grell smiled. He was trying. Grell was overjoyed that Ronald was trying for him. He wanted to hug him back but after how Ronald had reacted to his last attempt he wasn't sure it was a good idea.

"Slowly, Sutcliff," William said quietly and Ronald nodded. "Just take it slowly."

He nodded and slowly slid his arms around him. He was sure he heard Ronald whimper and he definitely trembled and William growled but didn't say a word. There was a dull clank he assumed was Eric getting William out of the chains. He sighed and closed his eyes, giving Ronald a gentle squeeze. He was getting better. He'd always been somewhere protective of Ronald, he'd brought him to the division and while he wasn't interested in him romantically- or sexually for that matter, because the two didn't always go together no matter what people said- he was fun and playful and like a little brother or son. Of course, Ronald looked up to and trusted Eric more than all of them put together really but he liked to think he was an influence on him too.

"Grell," Ronald whispered. "I think that's enough now."

"Oh, right," Grell said, pulling back sharply. Ronald smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, Ronnie, I didn't mean to-"

"No," he said quickly. "No, it's ok, you didn't. Umm, I think I'd like to go home now."

"Of course," William said. "Do you know where they've kept your scythe?"

"In the basement," he replied, getting up and following William out with Eric and Alan behind him. Grell sighed and ran after them. "It's where he does all the experiments."

"Yeah, that brat said her father was trying to save his wife," Grell said. "Apparently Ronnie was too young and his test results weren't working. So they were going to use him as bait for older reapers."

"That's why they chained you up then, William," Eric said. "I thought you just checked that, sweetheart."

Alan glanced up from his death list and frowned. "We've got a hell of a lot of deaths in about five minutes so there will be reapers swarming the place. It looks like the place is going to burn down, almost everyone's going to die."

"What?" Ronald cried. "The kids-"

"You shouldn't get too attached, Ronald," William said gently. "People die, you know that."

"But-"

"When we get back, you can baby Grim."

"He's like a weird child to them, isn't he?" Grell muttered. "Maybe I should get a kitten instead of a kid."

"You say instead like there was ever any hope of you having one," Eric said.

"That's rude, Eric," he snapped.

"Hey, can you guys find the scythe," Alan said quietly. "There's something I want to do."

"I'll come with you," Eric said.

"No, it's fine."

"Where are you going, little Alan?" Grell cooed as he went passed. "Alan, don't ignore me."

"It doesn't matter, Grell, I'll be back in a minute."

He ran off and Eric frowned but turned away to follow William and Ronald. Grell frowned and followed them quickly. Ronald was sticking closer to William than he had before he vanished. He'd never really put distance between himself and Eric, just stopped being so touchy, but he'd not liked getting within reach of any of the others. It had to be a sign he was getting better though.

In the basement, Grell tore open the cupboard Ronald's scythe was being kept in. Ronald smiled and ran his hand lovingly over the handle. Grell supposed it must have been something of a security, as long as he had his scythe he could fight and defend himself. He'd been without it when he'd been in the hospital. Completely defenceless. Poor thing.

"Why can I smell burning?" Eric said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Those two do have a thing for burning their evidence," William muttered. "Probably something to do with what happened to that brat's parents. We need to go before the flames get too hot or that _demon _gets here."

"Awww, can't we wait for Seb-"

"Still banned, Grell," Ronald muttered. He frowned and glanced up at William. "Isn't he?"

"Very much so," William growled. "Now, let's go. When did Slingby sneak away?"

"He's probably gone to find Alan," he replied. "Let's go."

He nodded and turned, heading up the stairs again with Ronald right behind. Grell followed a moment later, keeping a respectful distance from Ronald. Just because he was getting better didn't mean Grell was going to push his luck. There was time for that later. In a safe, padded place where getting thrown around wouldn't hurt too badly.

They ran out to the grounds where Alan was waiting. Grell frowned. There was a young brunette in her nightgown cuddled up against him as he stroked his hair. Eric ran over and Alan smiled.

"Maddie," Ronald called.

"Ronnie!" she cried, running over and jumping up into his arms. "What's going on, Ronnie?"

"Darling," Eric said, glancing down at Alan. "I know that there's a time in every girls life when she starts getting broody and thinking about having kids, but we're not keeping her."

Alan glared up at him. "Do you like our couch, Eric?"

"It's alright," he replied, tilting his head slightly. "I mean, I'm not for or against it really. It's comfy enough. I wouldn't say no to a new one though. Why?"

"Well, you're going to be sleeping on it tonight," he said with a small smile.

"Oh, come on! I was only joking. And you're saving random kids from death, that's hardly normal."

"Firstly, I _obey_ the rules, unlike you. I stick to who's on the list. She's not. Secondly, stop calling me a girl or you can stay on the couch until I'm satisfied you're not going to do it again."

He folded his arms and glared up at Eric, challenging him to argue. Eric opened and closed his mouth a few times before huffing and turning away. Grell grinned and glanced down at Alan. "So, what are you going to do with her?"

"I was thinking I'd give her to Michelle," Alan replied. Grell frowned. "Well, she said she wanted someone cute to look after to replace me."

Grell nodded and glanced back as Alan went after Eric, just in time to see Ronald slowly take William's hand and smile awkwardly. The redhead smiled to himself and turned away to follow Eric and Alan, knowing William and Ronald would be coming along in their own time. Maddie ran passed him suddenly, catching up with Alan and holding his hand as they walked.

"Hey, Mr Alan," she said. "Why does Mr Eric call you darling? That's what people in love call each other, or what parents call their kids. You're not Mr Eric's kid are you? He looks too old."

"Umm," Alan said quietly. Grell grinned. Humans didn't seem to understand love is love. They had silly conventions about it. There seemed to be strict rules about who they could fall in love with. "Well, uh, the thing is, umm..."

"How come Ronnie's holding that man's hand- who is he, by the way?"

"That's Will," Grell said. "He and Ronnie are-"

"It's William," Alan said. "Don't call him Will, he doesn't like it."

"But-"

"I'll explain later, ok?"

"I'm Grell, by the way," Grell said, striding along next to them. "Since no one's going to introduce me."

"I'm Maddie," she said. "You've got really pretty hair."

"Thank you, dear," he laughed, flipping it over his shoulder. "It's important for a lady to look after her hair."

"Can I brush it, Miss Grell?"

"Maybe once we get inside somewhere," he replied. "You know I am starting to see why you saved her."

"You guys all have the same eyes," Maddie said. "And you all wear glasses. Are you all related?"

"It's complicated," Alan said.

"We're grim reapers," Grell said, swinging his scythe up onto his shoulder.

"Grell," he said quietly. "Stop it. William will kill you if he hears you."

"We know who is going to die and it's our job to collect your soul and take it for sorting. Well, people in our department do. We're dispatch and collection. There are loads of departments and we're the one who take your soul when you die, but you weren't on the list, so Alan saved you."

Maddie stared up at them for a long moment before laughed and nodded. "That's so awesome. So, why don't you wear cloaks and have scythes and stuff?"

"We do so have scythes," Grell said, brandishing his chainsaw. "This is my death scythe. Isn't she beautiful? And they can cut through anything except each other. Alan's is more boring." Alan sighed and showed her his scythe. "I've seen one person with an actual scythe. He's an insane old coot though." He glanced back for a second. Ronald and William were talking quietly, just holding hands tentatively, neither really looking at each other. "They're so adorably awkward."

Alan glanced back and nodded. "It's good that they're getting somewhere though."

"Yeah. He'll get there," he said quietly. "He's taken the first steps now. That's something good to come out of this. Given how he was before... he's ready to get better. Does that make sense?"

"I know what you mean," Alan replied. "He was so worked up he wasn't able to accept the help he needed. I think he's ready now too. And William has most his memories back now too, doesn't he? They'll be ok."

"I remember my birthday," William said quietly. Ronald glanced up at him. "Before you left, you asked me if I remembered my birthday last year. I do now."

"Oh," Ronald whispered, blushing slightly.

"You did look beautiful," he said.

"I think how it ended was a pretty good sign you enjoyed seeing me like that," he muttered, staring at the ground. "I'll do it for you again sometime, when I'm better."

"Don't rush yourself. Take your time."

Ronald smiled slightly and nodded, squeezing William's hand slightly, glancing over at Alan, Grell and Maddie and Eric striding off in the distance. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go now. Part of him wanted to return with William, to climb up into his bed again, with William lying next to him as he had been before. But then, would William want him there? He was still a mess. Ronald didn't kid himself into thinking he was better by any stretch of the word. Would William want him back in his apartment, in his bed, in the state he was in?

"I want to go somewhere."

"Where?" William said quietly. "I thought you wanted to go home."

"I do, but..." Ronald smiled up at him weakly. "Come with me first. I just need to go there. Think of it as my birthday present."

"I got you a birthday present," he replied. "I'm sorry you weren't here to receive it. Everyone's left them at home for you. We can open them later if you'd like."

"Yeah, that'd be great, but just come with me for now."

"Alright," William said quietly. "Lead the way."

Ronald nodded and pulled him away into London. He knew exactly where he wanted to go but William still looked confused. There was a quiet pub Ronald liked. William frowned and pulled him back. Ronald knew William didn't want to go drinking but that wasn't why Ronald wanted to be there anyway. He led William down into the alleyways nearby. They were dark and the noise of the main roads quickly dulled to almost nothing. It was an isolated and confusing maze of back streets, but Ronald had been there many times. He knew where he was going. William seemed to by now as well.

"Ronald," he said gently.

He stopped and glanced down at the dried blood stain on the floor. "Not even cleaned it up."

"Well, I doubt many people would consider this a romantic spot," William replied. Ronald laughed softly and leant against the wall, slowly pulling William in front of his, shifting his grip to slide his fingers between his. "Why are we here, Ronald?"

"It was right here it all started, wasn't it?" Ronald murmured, keeping his head low. "I mean, if it hadn't happened, would you have made a move? Or would we still be looking at each other and wanting each other and not doing a thing about it?"

"Honestly, I think you're too irresistible," he said quietly, squeezing his hand. "I think I would have given into my desires sooner or later."

Ronald laughed softly and nodded, then managed a bright smile, lifting his head to gaze up at him. "And I am super cute and irresistible, aren't I?"

"Unbelievably so."

Warmth spread through Ronald as his smile widened slightly and he blushed. William remembered _that_ then. He was glad. That was one of the most important things to him, that William remembered their first kiss.

"I'm glad you think so," Ronald said quietly, more than a hint of amusement making his way into his voice as he reached up and tangled his fingers into his hair, drawing him closer. "It's an honour to be one of the few things that can melt your heart."

He drew his hand away slowly and William gently caught his chin, leant down and pressed their lips together. Ronald's eyes slid shut as William's gloved fingers trailed over his jaw to the back of his neck. As before, William didn't try to push him any further, just content with their sweet kiss as Ronald gripped his collar tightly, just as it had been their first time. He was probably just as amused by the game as Ronald, he wouldn't have played along if he wasn't.

"Ok," he whispered, pulling back slightly. William nodded, playing absently with Ronald's hair. "That was good."

"I'm glad you think so," William said quietly. "We should head home, Grim will be furious if he finds out I've kept you away." Ronald giggled and glanced away. "We've got the week off, because we thought you might be a bit more difficult to rescue."

"And it was a great rescue, William," he chuckled. "You did a brilliant job. All the best rescues involve getting capture."

"Hush, Ronald, it's the thought that counts."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Dawww, Eric and Alan are fighting again. I don't like it when people protray them as all perfect and lovey dovey. That's fine and all but even the most in love couples have arguments sometimes. And it's cute. And something of a flashback to William and Ronald being stupid and in love and then them being stupid and in love in unflashback time. And the first chapter of the sequel is being written, Kitty has talked me into letting her in on writing it, she's annoyingly persausive sometimes. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"So, you want a kid or something?" Eric said, tilting his head back over the edge of the bed to watch Alan changing. "I mean, it's not like you'd be the only reaper, you hear about all these reapers who get broody and start thinking there's no purpose in life if you don't raise some little brat and watch them grow up and get all proud of them. I'm not judging you if that's what you want. I'm sure we can talk about it, maybe we should get a kitten too."<p>

"Eric," Alan said, folding his arms. "I am not broody."

"You're not wearing much either," he said with a grin. "You can't be _that_ mad at me."

Alan glared down at him and pulled on his pyjamas. "I'm not broody and I'm not in the mood. I just don't see why someone as innocent as her as to suffer. It's not fair. She's done nothing wrong but she has to suffer? It's not fair and you of all people should appreciate that?"

"Why?" Eric said, sitting up and turning. Alan pushed him up and shoved him out the bedroom before chucking a pillow at him and a blanket quickly after. "Alan?"

"You, Eric Slingby, are a selfish jerk," Alan said. "And you're sleeping on the couch until you apologise."

"Fine, I'm sorry," he laughed. Alan glared up at him for a moment longer before slamming the bedroom door. "Sweetheart-"

"Don't you sweetheart me," he called.

"I said I was sorry."

"You said that to get back in."

"Well, yeah, so I'm sorry, let me in."

"You don't even know what you're apologising for."

"I just assumed you were having one of your mood swings," he laughed. "You girls do that."

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Alan snapped. "I am _not_ that feminine. You're the one who uses fancy shampoo and dyes your hair and cooks and wears that stupid apron-"

"If I didn't cook you'd starve," Eric replied, glaring at the door. "And are you forgetting I'm the reason you're alive and able to yell at me without having an attack."

"Oh, you're just going to bring that up every time we have a fight, are you?" he cried. "Well I didn't ask you to do it, Eric. You took it upon yourself to save poor little me."

"Because I love you."

"Because you like having something to hold over me."

"That's not true and you know it."

"I'm going to bed, goodnight, Eric."

Eric sighed and closed his eyes, settling down on the couch and pulling the blanket up around him. They argued, of course they did. They argued just like every other couple. Ronald and William bickered like children a lot, they fought over petty things would spend a few hours not talking to each other and then make up easily. Big arguments came around every few months, and were often just as petty, usually over work more than anything personal. Eric and Alan teased each other, usually ignoring their arguments as just games, their big fights were even rarer than William and Ronald's and had been known to last weeks on end all because Eric was generally too stubborn to admit when he was wrong and Alan could be just as bad when making a point. Like now. He wasn't going to tell Eric what he'd done, or what he was supposed to be apologising for, and the longer he didn't know, the more annoyed Alan would get and the less likely he was to simply accept an apology. Not that Eric couldn't be just as cruel when Alan was the one who needed to apologise, but even Eric knew he was generally the one in the wrong.

Alan was lying in bed, glaring at the door. He deserved it really. How could he kill a thousand innocent people to save his life, to prove his love, and talk about how he hadn't deserved to suffer because he was so pure and innocent but not understand that Alan wanted to stop other innocent people suffering too? Why was he the only one who got to be saved?

"You still awake, sweetheart?" Eric called quietly. Alan didn't answer. "Alan?" He sighed and Alan rolled over. "Is this because I called you a girl again?"

"Partly," Alan replied.

"Well, I'm sorry about that," he said. "But you're just so gorgeous. I mean, you know, you're short and delicate and pretty. And you do look really good as a girl. Remember when you put on that cute little maid's outfit for me? It looked really good on you. Whatever happened to it?"

"I gave it to Ronald a few years ago," he said slowly.

"Ron took it?" he laughed. "I bet that looks good on him."

"Better than it did on me?"

"Of course not. But Ron does make a really good girl. He gives better birthday presents too."

"What?"

"Let me back into bed and I'll fill you in on the obvious detail you missed from William's last birthday."

Alan frowned and glared at the door for another few moments before sighing. "Fine."

The door opened almost instantly and Eric came in, climbing into bed and leaning down for a kiss. Alan pushed him away quickly.

"I'm still mad at you," he snapped. "I didn't say I was forgiving you."

"Fine," Eric laughed. "The little blonde secretary in William's office talking to him about confidential files, wasn't a secretary. And how come I never get office sex?"

"Huh?" He frowned then his eyes widened. "Oh. No wonder you were drooling over her- uh-"

"No, I wasn't."

"You were."

"I wasn't. And you're wrong anyway."

"Well no one else went into his office except-" He stopped and glanced up at Eric who grinned. "No way. But he looked so young."

* * *

><p>William paused in the door to his office. Mr Berry- a name that made Ronald and Grell snicker every time- Head of Dispatch for Britain was there for a surprise inspection and now there was an unfamiliar blonde young woman in his office. It was one hell of a birthday. He was looking forwards to getting home that night and seeing what this surprise Ronald had promised him was. Ronald's birthday and Christmas surprises seemed to get dirtier and dirtier every year but William didn't particularly complain about that. It was relaxing.<p>

"Can I help you, miss?" he said. "This isn't the best time."

"I know but I wanted to let you know that there's going to be a young man arriving in about five minutes," she replied. "You need to talk to him about these important, confidential files." She handed him the files and smiled. "I hope you realise how important this is."

William frowned and glanced down at the files. _Happy birthday_. What was Ronald up to now? He should know better than to do things like this at work. She strode out and William glanced back at Mr Berry as Eric and Alan came in from reaping. Eric threw off his jacket and dumped it on his desk and pulled at his tie. Alan slid off his own jacket and put it neatly on the back of his chair. William couldn't blame them, it was a ridiculously hot, dry summer. At least Alan still looked like he was at work, unlike Eric.

"I'm sorry, Mr Berry," he said quietly. "It seems this is important."

"Of course," he said. "Work comes first."

He nodded and went to sit at his desk and get on with his work while he waited to tell Ronald he was playing games instead of working. Only, when he looked at the stacks of files, he noticed they were all done. Every report and all his other paperwork were done. He frowned. As far as birthday presents went, this was pretty tame for Ronald. Not unwanted or unappreciated, but not what he'd been expecting.

"Who's he?" Alan said quietly.

"You're kidding?" Eric laughed.

There was a quiet knock on the door and he turned. A small, dark haired reaper was there, holding a pile of reports. He stepped in and shut the door behind him, pulling the blind closed and locking the door behind him.

"Sir," he said quietly, keeping his head low.

William frowned and looked him over slowly getting a sudden sense of déjà vu. He was young looking, with jet black hair brushed back neatly with a few strands falling loose over sharp eyes hidden behind delicate academy glasses. His uniform was done up neatly, despite the unbearable heat, and he stood there silently with the files in his arms, waiting for instructions. He was from the academy? That reminded him, he was starting teaching them again next week.

"The files?" he said, sliding off his own jacket. Not even he could stand this heat. The boy nodded. "Do they need any filling in?"

"Just a signature, sir," he said. "Like everything else."

"Everything else?" A small smile came to the boys lips and William sighed. "I'm almost impressed, Knox."

"Thank you, sir." He set down the files on the desk and William wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "I'm not sure that's appropriate, sir."

"No," William said quietly, unbuttoning Ronald's jacket and running his hands under it, slowly peeling it off and laying it over the nearest chair. "I suppose it isn't."

Ronald turned slowly and closed his fists around his collar. "I think this would be called taking advantage of your student, sir."

William smirked and leant down, capturing his lips firmly, pressing him back against the edge of his desk, holding his hips firmly. Ronald mewled timidly into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut. It amused William greatly just how well Ronald was playing his part. Well, he supposed he didn't really have to try too hard. It was the least William could do to return to favour and go along with his little game.

"S-sir," Ronald stammered. "The rules say-"

"Don't lecture me on the rules, Knox," William growled, running his hand through Ronald's dark hair and tilting his head back. "Or do I need to teach you a lesson about respecting your elders?"

"N-no, of- of course not, sir," he said quickly, glancing away. "I- ah!"

William smirked to himself when Ronald gasped in response to the gentle nip on his throat. Ronald used to be like this all the time. Now, it was a nice treat to play teacher and student again, it made William feel rather nostalgic thinking about how they'd first met, but he wasn't sure he'd be so in love with Ronald if he was so timid and quiet. Without all the hardship he'd been through and before he'd learnt to hide it all behind laughter, smiles and sex and booze, he wasn't sure Ronald would have been strong enough to deal with their relationship. It wasn't as if William was the easiest lover in the world. He knew it. He kissed Ronald's neck gently where he'd bitten him, almost apologetically. William knew he was demanding, domineering and could get a little rough sometimes, especially when he'd had a hard day working and just wanted to let off steam. Not to mention he was possessive, overprotective and jealous- although he kept that side of him hidden more. And Ronald, for some reason he actually couldn't fathom sometimes, took it all willingly, even eagerly and gratefully.

"Sir, pl-please, it's kind of h-hard to think when you're..." His breath caught and he tilted his head back further as William kissed his throat. "...you're..."

"I'm?" Ronald whined quietly, his fists clenching around William's collar, as William gently moved his brief kisses up his jaw to his ear. "I'm what, Knox?"

"Sir," Ronald breathed. "Please, if someone catches us like this-"

"You're my pupil, Knox," William said, his voice low and husky as he leant over his junior, squeezing his hip causing Ronald to buck his hips slightly. "It's my job to teach you. And it strikes me a young man like you could use some education on the subject of intimacy. A stunning creature such as yourself could easily be taken advantage of if you were too naive."

"O-ok," he stammered.

William's smirk grew slightly. "And it is your job to please your teacher, isn't it?"

"I-I guess."

"Because if I'm not pleased with your work I might not pass you."

"You- you wouldn't do that, would- would you?"

He closed the small gap between them once more, capturing his lips in a forceful, bruising kiss. Of course, he would never have done that. He would never have actually break the rules and have a relationship with a student, especially with one who was as obviously as uncertain as Ronald was playing. Ronald didn't offer even a little fight as William's tongue slipped past his lips, playing the timid, inexperienced student perfectly. William unbuttoned Ronald's waistcoat quickly and tugged it off not really caring where it landed. He was more focused on the beautiful youngster moaning weakly for him as he stroked his hip.

"Now, much as I would like to continue with this lesson in how to behave for your elders, Knox," William said quietly, their lips barely parting as he spoke. "I am working and you need to get back to your work too." And he needed to get Ronald out of there before they got too carried away. He sighed and went to step back Ronald kept his hands gripped around his collar tightly. "Knox."

"I've been trying to tell you, sir," Ronald said quietly, stretching up so their lips were only a hair apart. "I've already done all my paperwork."

William frowned and Ronald leant up, pecking his lips shyly, blushing heavily. "You have?"

"Ye-yeah," he said lowering his head as William pushing him against the desk against, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "A-and Miss Grell's."

"Well, pleased as I am about that," William murmured as Ronald trailed one hand slowly down his chest to William's stomach, tracing his muscles almost curiously, like it _was_ his first time being allowed to do so. He smiled and gently took his hand, kissing the back of it. He really had to stop. "I have to do my work."

"I've done your work too." William glanced down at him and Ronald smiled slightly. His mask was slipping. He tugged slightly on William's belt, pulling him closer. "All you have to do is sign it all." A hot shiver bolted through him as Ronald pulled open his belt. His innocent, childish facade was _definitely_ slipping. "I've done it all for you, just to please you, sir, just to give us time."

Ronald tugged him down into another rough kiss, abandoning his attempts at staying naive and innocent any longer. William raked his hand through his hair as they pressed together, the younger reapers hair almost instantly losing any neatness and returning to its more natural mess. The youngster moaned loudly into his mouth, grinding his hips against William as he kept him trapped between his body and his desk.

"Sutcliff has overtime work," he said between kisses.

"Done it," Ronald replied as William pulled off his shirt. "And Eric and Alan's work for this morning."

William growled lustfully into the kiss and Ronald quickly pulled him out of his waistcoat and almost tearing open his shirt. "Sutcliff's-"

"Incident reports?"

"Yes."

He laughed and moved his kisses down his jaw and throat. "Done. And I've locked Miss Grell in one of the unused offices with a couple of dirty books and confiscated his scythe." William pulled his chin back up and pressed them into another rough, heated kiss, their bodies moving together to create a wonderful hot friction and making Ronald moan desperately. "I've done everything, sir. You have nothing to do but put your signature on them."

"Bend over, Knox."

"Umm, sir?"

He pulled open Ronald belt. "You heard me."

"I didn't think we'd be going this far," Ronald panted, turning slowly and moving the files aside so he could bend over the desk.

Spreading his legs slightly as the last of his clothing feel in a heap at his ankles, he glanced over his shoulder, blushing heavily. William brushed his hair from his moist forehead, the stifling heat not helping with the situation at all as he pressed over Ronald's beautiful young body. A knock on the door drew his gaze and Eric called through.

"Hey, we've done our paperwork and Mr Berry's gone, we're going to find Ron and Grell, ok."

"Fine."

"Just us then," Ronald breathed, gripping the table as William pressed against him once more. "Oh, boss, _please_. What happened to work?"

"You did it all for me," William growled, reaching into one of his draws and taking the opportunity to kiss his ear teasingly. "And you've never been sexier."

"H-hey," he gasped as William bucked his hips against him. "Are you getting turned on by me, or the fact that I did paperwork?"

* * *

><p>William frowned, watching Ronald brushing Grim's fur gently as the kitten stretched and purred. Ronald did everything just to please him. As he slowly regained his memories over the past months he'd began to wonder how much he was missing, since all his memories seemed to be of Ronald doing everything to please to him and completely ignoring his own needs. It had been incredibly confusing. He'd begun to wonder if he was just being selfish with Ronald but soon figured out Ronald really was just like that. Much as he liked how Ronald constantly sought out new ways to please him, and would push himself beyond his comfort zone for him. Having looked at their relationship as an outsider for a while he'd realised how one sided their relationship was, even if Ronald didn't really seem to care.<p>

He frowned and headed into the bedroom, pulling out the stack of birthday presents. Ronald's twenty-first birthday had been the month before. He was lucky enough to have a spring birthday. The weather in the reaper realm had a tendency to swing to extremes. The winters were harsh and dark, the summers were far too hot and dry, spring had thunder storms but was fairly moderate temperature wise and autumn was full of gales and hail and sleet.

William had wanted to do something special for Ronald this year, in return for what Ronald had done for his birthday, although Ronald was still pretty annoyed about it. He hadn't been more turned on by the fact that he'd done paperwork but Ronald wasn't listening and continued to tease him about it.

"Here Ronald," he said quietly. "Your presents. Everyone got you something, even if you weren't here."

"Thanks," Ronald said, glancing up from Grim. "Did you get me one, Grim?" Grim stared up at him and mewled. "Did you?"

"Ronald..." He sighed and shook his head. "Honestly."

"Well, did he?" he said with a smirk.

William frowned and picked up one of the presents, offering it to him. Ronald grinned but didn't look like he quite meant it. He tore off the paper to reveal a box of chocolate and a box of chocolate liquors. This time his small grin seemed genuine as he rubbed Grim's tummy, glancing over at William.

"Thank you. You know exactly what I like, don't you? Yes you do. Nothing's going to top that, is it? No it isn't."

"Can you talk like an adult, Ronald?" He pushed over a bright red package with hearts on, obviously from Grell. "You know what to expect."

Ronald nodded and pulled off the paper to reveal a box. He frowned and opened the lid slightly before slamming it down, blushing bright red. William smirked. Anything that turned Ronald that red was going to be interesting.

"We should burn that," Ronald whispered. "It's a lovely thought, but it should be burnt. The rest can wait a while, I want to know what you got me."

"It's not much," William muttered. "I was going to get you something better but things got a bit busy without you."

"I'm sure it's ok, boss," he replied gently, pulling William down to sit with him. William frowned and picked up a small box. "You know me, I don't need much." He picked up the box and tore off the paper to reveal a wooden box with a gold and green inlay. "Another book?"

"No. Open it."

Ronald tilted his head slightly, flicked opened the catch and opened the lid. Inside was a pair of knives in white leather sheaths. He glanced up at William, who offered him a small reassuring smile, before he slowly picked one up and pulled out the blade. It was only a few inches long and slightly curved on one edge, with metal with a slightly blue-green tint to it. Ronald frowned and looked at the engraved writing on both sides. William smiled gently at his obviously shock. He'd seen how good Ronald was with his knife, so he'd filled out the paperwork and got him a pair of death scythes. Not for general use, that would be against regulations, but for personal use.

"William... Thank you..."

He smiled gently, cupped Ronald's cheek and leant down to press a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips before resting his forehead against his. "Happy birthday, Ronald."

"I'm sorry, boss. I know this has been hard." Ronald smiled and reached up to gently slide his fingers between William's as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. "I'm going to get better, boss, I promise. I'll get better, I'll do it all just for you."

"Don't rush, Ronald. Take your time. I'll wait. I'll always wait for you."


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Flashback time. I love flashbacks. More adorable Eric, Alan and Ronald flashbacks and Will and Ronnie are working things out. And what do you think Grell brought Ronnie? Thank you for all your lovely reviews, please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>Ronald closed his eyes, resting peacefully with his head on William's lap with a soft, contented smile on his lips. William smiled gently and ran his hand lovingly through his hair. The pair was sitting quietly in one of the doctor's offices. Ronald hadn't worked for the past month but had spent time in the office with them and followed William out reaping. Twice a week William went with Ronald to see a therapist. He didn't mind so much since Ronald was recovering, he carried on writing his journals, and they seemed to help, and he tried to push his limits with Grell and Alan. Eric and William weren't so much difficult but it wasn't easy. That was why William had agreed to come with him. He wanted to help Ronald get better and more comfortable around him and <em>not<em>- no matter what Grell said on the matter- because of some silly rivalry with Eric over who Ronald was more comfortable with.

Now, William didn't exactly like therapy. There were far too many personal questions involved. He generally stayed quiet unless prompted to say something and Ronald would just sit with him, although he had noticed Ronald had gone from sitting across the room at the window, staring away into the distance, to the chair next to the couch holding William's hand tightly to lying out on the couch with his head on his lap.

"Ronald?" Dr Green said quietly. "Are you ready to talk about it?"

"No," Ronald said, turning away. "I'm not talking about it."

"Ronald," he sighed. "Come now, this is a safe environment. No one will criticise you or judge you. It wasn't your fault."

"I know that," he snapped, sitting up and glaring over. "I couldn't do a damn thing and I know it's not my fault. It's his." He pointed at William who pulled back slightly, staring at him, slightly hurt and confused. "You keep attracting crazy people. What the hell is it about you that's so damn attractive to nut jobs?"

"Ronald," he said soothingly. "It's not William's fault either-"

"Yes it is! Look at your list of lovers and admirers. Michelle, evil mastermind. What's-her-name, cold and icy and not good for you and just wanting sex. Marcus, obsessive _maniac_. Whoever-the-hell-came-next, way too nice and obviously a pushover who didn't really love you, so was obviously insane. Darla, kidnapped me and tried to have me killed by demons to prove to you how wrong I was for you. Grell, the less said about him the better. And me. And they're just the ones I know about. It's you. There's something about you that makes crazy people love you!"

William sighed and gently wrapped his arms around him, drawing the little blonde down against his chest as he panted and whimpered. "Done?"

"I think so, yeah. Sorry."

"It's ok," he said gently, stroking his hair. "It's ok."

"Alright," Dr Green said slowly tapping his pen against his notepad. "So, if you're still not comfortable talking about what happened to you, let's talk about your relationships some more."

"We've talked about me and the boss to death," Ronald complained shifting his head back to William's lap.

"That's because it's the people in your life who've shaped you," he explained gently. "You have no underlying mental issues that have caused these probably, you are perfectly healthy. It's the way people have treated you that has shaped the way you see the world. So, let's focus on the good relationships you have and why they're different. We've talked about you and William, and while there's a lot more to talk about there, I hear you have an interesting relationship with Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries."

"I suppose, yeah," he muttered. "It's kind of weird."

"Go on."

"We're kind of... Eric's like my brother and Alan gets all mothering sometimes but..."

"They're intimate," William said.

"We're not. We're just kinda touchy feely."

"Now now," Dr Green said. "How far have you gone with Eric, Ronald?"

"Well, we've not ever slept together."

"But everything else?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"On a normal day, how far would you go?"

"Well, umm, when I'm not in the boss' office, I sit on his lap while he's working most days, and he puts his head on my shoulder and works around me, and when he gets bored of work or arguing with Grell and teasing Alan he kind of, umm, kisses me and... and sometimes, depending on what how jumpy I am, he touches me a bit more seriously..."

"And you don't mind that?" he asked as William glared at nothing.

"N-no, not really," Ronald muttered. "I mean, sometimes... it depends on how I'm doing on the day really."

"And Alan?"

"It's usually just in passing with him."

"And you don't think what William might think of this?"

"Well, I dunno... he never really seemed to mind... I know he thinks Eric means more to me than he does."

"Ronald," William sighed.

"Do you think there's any significance to the fact that people think you trust Eric more than anyone else, and yet you've not slept with him?"

"I dunno," Ronald muttered. "Maybe."

"Well, why don't you talk about them? Like, why is your relationship with Alan different? Why do you trust Eric more than most people? Obviously Grell and Alan, and Miss Galloway-"

"Are you afraid of Michelle?" he laughed. "Is that why you always say Miss Galloway?"

"We're talking about you, Ronald. Eric and William are obviously the two most important people in your life and yet you said that Eric didn't like you to start with and I doubt you spent much time with one away from the other. Why is Eric so much more trustworthy than Alan?"

Ronald frowned. "I don't know."

"Well, talk about it."

* * *

><p>"Eric," Grell whined, wrapping his arms around Ronald's shoulders. "You're not taking him. I'm not done having fun."<p>

Ronald laughed and leant back against him. It was gone midnight and they were out partying and drinking. Eric sighed and grabbed Ronald by the waist, pulling him away from Grell's molesting, which Ronald didn't seem particularly bothered by as long as he didn't drop his hands too low.

"Come on," Eric said, words slightly slurred. He was the least drunk of the three. Or at least the most coherent, which wasn't saying much since Grell was something of a lightweight and Ronald had at least two drinks for everyone one Eric had. The youngster didn't seem to understand that there was such a thing as drinking in moderation. "I'm taking you home."

"Don't you dare," Grell snapped, trying to stand up but losing his balance and stumbling against Eric's chest. "You tripped me."

"I did not."

"And you're trying to take my Ronnie. He's mine. You didn't even like him."

"Yeah, well I do now."

"You can't just change your mind like that!"

"Watch me."

"He likes me better though."

"Like hell he does."

"I brought him to the department."

"What's that got to do with anything? I'm like a big brother to him."

"And he's like my son."

"Don't say stupid things like that, Grell. You can have that much of an attachment after six months."

"Firstly, it's been a year and a half and secondly, tell him, Ronnie," Grell screeched. "Tell him I'm your favourite senior." There was silence. "Ronnie?"

They glanced around. Ronald had wandered off. Eric sighed and turned around to find the younger blonde over the other side of the bar with two of his seniors. He frowned. They were a couple, sitting with Ronald, pushing drink into Ronald's hands as they kissed and groped him. Eric growled. He was obviously way too drunk to know what he was doing they were clearly taking advantage of that.

"That kid is good," Grell laughed.

Eric leant back against the bar, watching with a small smile as the woman, slid her fingers into his hair, guiding him into a deep kiss. He was pretty sure her name was Mildred. She wasn't particularly pretty, had close cut blonde hair and her boyfriend, Jack if Eric remembered right, wasn't much better. He'd been one of Eric's old gang of friends. He wasn't sure he trusted either of them with Ronald but wasn't ready to interfere just yet. Ronald could look after himself, he had before Eric took him under his wing. He picked up what was left of his drink and sipping it slowly. Grell tried to pull himself up onto the bar but slipped and ended up on Eric's chest again. Eric pushed him off and continued watching quietly.

Ronald blushed heavily and grinned like a child as Mildred guided his hand to her chest before Jack caught his chin and turned him into a rough, lustful kiss. How could Ronald think so little of himself that he'd put up with being used like that?

"What'cha thinking about, Eric?" Grell purred. He turned and followed Eric's gaze to where the pair were undoing the top buttons of Ronald's collar, smothering his in kisses. "Ooooh, has little Alan got competition? Naughty boy, Eric."

"It's not like that," he snapped, whacking the back of his head. "I worry about him, idiot."

Grell laughed and watched with surprising stillness as Jack's hand slid down between the young blonde's legs. Ronald's head fell back against Jack's shoulder, a soft blush over his cheeks as Mildred too advantage, pressing her body against his and licking from the base of his neck to his ear, whispering something. Ronald seemed to be trying to reply when Jack turned him to capture his lips once again. The youngster could hardly move and definitely wasn't thinking.

"There's something about immortality that makes people sick and perverted," Eric growled.

"Well, not everyone can pull it off like I do, darling," Grell giggled.

Jack and Mildred pulled Ronald to his feet, guiding the wobbling junior out the door. Ronald was in no state to be doing anything but going to bed, but that didn't seem to bother the pair of seniors who were considerably sober and were still helping him finish the last of his latest drink.

"Come on, Grell," Eric said, pushing himself off the bar slowly. The world spun for a moment before he steadied himself and grabbed Grell's hand- he'd been aiming for his wrist, but Grell kept a tight hold of his hand once he'd made the mistake- pulling him out the door after them. "We're going to get him."

Eric had thought they'd have to follow them back to an apartment and grab Ronald before they got too far, but instead they found Ronald and Jack locked in a intense kiss in the alley just next to the bar. Ronald's hands were buried in Jack's hair and he seemed to be hanging on like he'd collapse if he let go, while Jack was undressing him clumsily, pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the snow carelessly. The young blonde whined and gasped into the kiss and Jack broke away only for Mildred to capture Ronald's mouth before he could even take a breath, pushing him firmly against the wall. How the hell could anyone be so careless? This was stupid enough on a normal day, let alone in the snow. Jack pulled Ronald's belt open and slid his hand inside his pants and the little blonde almost collapsed back against the wall, arching his back and gasping and Mildred giggled madly about how cute he was.

"Oi," Eric snapped. Jack snarled and smirked. "Get off him, Jack."

"No, Jackie," Mildred whined, stroking Ronald's cheek and pecking his lips. "Don't let him take my doll away. Isn't he so cute?" Ronald grinned weakly, panting heavily. "He wants to stay with us, don't you?"

"Do you even know his name?" he said, folding his arms.

"Go home, Milly," Jack said.

"But-"

"Go on," he said gently. "I'll bring him home once we've had out fun."

Eric growled as she giggled. "Aww, you want to play with him on your own first, love?" She gave Ronald a final, lingering kiss then tapped his nose. "I'll see you soon, my cute little doll."

"Ok," Ronald slurred.

She flounced off, winking at Eric as she went passed. Eric glared over and noticed to his annoyance that in his moment of distraction Jack had returned to his rough games with Ronald, claiming his mouth with his hand still down his pants making Ronald moan loudly and grip his hair tighter.

"Come on, Eric," Jack called, leaning his head against Ronald's shoulder. "He's all worked up. Just like old times? Before your pet took all your attention. You, me and one of our darling little juniors?" His hand moved slightly and Ronald gave a weak cry. "You want to please your seniors, don't you blondie?"

"Course I do," he groaned, eyes falling a little shut.

"See, Eric. Come here and play with us." Eric strode over, picking up Ronald's shirt, now soaked from the snow, and shoved Jack off, catching Ronald by the waist as he almost collapsed again. "See, I knew you wanted to play, Eric."

"Get out of here, Jack." Jack went to argue but Eric growled and glared over. "Now."

"Fine, have him to yourself. I'll find Milly someone else just as cute."

"Eric," Ronald whimpered, squirming and trying to get out of Eric's arms. "Why'd you do that?" Eric sighed and rested his forehead against the young blonde's. Why was he so difficult? And why the hell did he want to save him from himself so badly? "I was having fun."

"I was keeping you safe, Ron," he replied. He glanced around. Where the hell had Grell got to? Ronald whined pitifully and trying to wriggle free again or at least put some space between them but trapped between Eric's body and the wall he wasn't getting very far. Eric was about to ask what he problem was when Ronald's lower body brushed against his and the obvious problem came clear. How had he not realised? He sighed, feeling almost sorry for the boy. "Want me to finish what he started?"

Ronald froze and stared up at him. "Eric?"

"Come on," he said gently, slipping off his coat and wrapping it around Ronald's shoulders. "Our place is just a few buildings down, we can get their quickly."

"Alan won't mind?"

"Let me worry about Alan. Come on."

Eric guided him quickly up to his and Alan's apartment, sitting him gently on the couch. He hoped Ronald wouldn't see this as an attempt to take advantage of him. Ronald had made it obvious he didn't really like the way people took advantage of him, and Eric had sworn he never would. He'd admit that he was good looking, and maybe Eric was attracted to him. If they'd met before Eric had fallen for Alan and changed his ways he probably would have taken full advantage of him but now he just felt sorry for him and wanted to protect him and help him. Alan was already in bed, unsurprisingly, so they had plenty of time for Eric to tend to Ronald.

When Eric awoke the next morning, he fumbled for his glasses and pulled them on slowly to find Ronald cuddled up between him and Alan. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. What the hell?

"He's up," Alan murmured.

"Took him long enough," Ronald whispered.

Eric glanced over. Alan had one hand on Ronald's bare hip, the other arm wrapped around his chest. Ronald smiled up at him and Eric realised he was holding the youngsters hand. He groaned and set his glasses down again, falling back against the pillow and reaching over to slid his fingers between Alan's.

"What happened?"

"Oh, you don't remember me walking in on you and Ronald last night?" Alan said, pushing himself up to rest his chin on Ronald's arm, moving his hand entwined with Eric's against Ronald's hip making him whimper softly. "At least he had the decency to apologise, and he'd had far more to drink than you."

Eric glared at the younger reapers for the moment before closing his eyes. One thing hadn't understood in the time he'd been bringing Ronald home with him, which was about six months more, was that while Ronald seemed comfortable being close with them he'd only ever kissed Eric. Alan would often wrap his arms around him and lean on him but if they'd ever kissed, Eric didn't know about it. Considering Alan had told him it was a sign that he trusted Eric not to take advantage of him, he wasn't sure if he didn't trust Alan or just afraid Eric wouldn't allow it.

"Hey, Ronald," Alan said quietly.

"Yeah," Ronald replied.

Eric opened one eye lazily. "How come I never get kisses like Eric does?"

"Umm, I dunno, I didn't think-"

Alan silenced him by gently pressing their lips together and Eric smirked. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why he didn't mind it. Usually if anyone so much as flirted with Alan- except Grell because that was really to be expected- he'd knock them out but not with the little blonde. He'd taken a strange liking to him. Ronald was young and boisterous and playful and many things that actually annoyed Eric, but he adored the junior reaper and wasn't going to let him waste his life.

Without thinking, he moved over slightly and wrapped his arm around Ronald, pulling him close and squeezing Alan's hand. The brunette pulled back slightly and gazed down at Ronald.

"I don't like being left out, Ronald," he whispered.

Ronald nodded quickly. "O-ok."

Eric laughed and leant down, both he and Alan kissing Ronald's cheeks. The little blonde giggled and blushed, squirming slightly in their arms. Eric was seriously starting to wonder if no one had ever showed him true, honest affection in his life. That was impossible, wasn't it? There was no way anyone could have gone through the entire academy and at least a year out of it without finding someone who cared about his wellbeing. How was it possible? What the hell had happened to him to make him think everyone wanted to just use him? For some unfathomable reason, Eric desperately wanted to make him happy and content and loved. A child his age shouldn't seem so comfortable hooking up with strangers in alleyways. Alan seemed to want to comfort him just as much.

Of course, Eric hadn't said anything but he'd known William a long time, he'd been in his division all his life. He'd caught sight of how William looked at Ronald. He wanted the little blonde bad. Grell seemed too dumb to notice and Alan didn't know enough about William or relationships to see it. Ronald obviously didn't see it either but Eric had seen William in a few relationships, he'd taken note of that look. He wasn't nearly as stupid or unobservant as people thought. No, he'd seen it. William was hot for Ronald. It was almost too juicy to keep secret but bringing it up too soon could lead to trouble or to Ronald being slice into pieces by a chainsaw.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Ronald whispered, squeezing William's hand. William glanced down. They were walking quietly through the halls on their way home. "I wanna try tonight."<p>

"Are you sure?" William said quietly.

"Yeah," he said nodding quickly. "I think so. I want to do it. It's been months. Let's try."

"If you're sure." He smiled slightly and squeezed his hand. "Am I going to see what Sutcliff bought you for your birthday yet?"

"Like you haven't peeked already." William smirked and Ronald folded his arms. "Maybe. We'll see how it goes. I still think I should burn it. Or maybe give it to that demon."

"If you hated it that much you'd wouldn't still have it."

"Like I said, we'll see. Let's see what happens, ok?"

"Of course," William said gently. "You know I don't want to push you before you're ready."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** Lots' of Will and Ronnie in this chapter, less of the other two. And yes, there's lemon, which mandatory Grell chaos. Because Grell can sense when these things are happening and comes in like a heat seeking missile. Also, the first chapter of the sequel is pretty much done, thank you Kitty. Still no title decided, I hate deciding titles. But if we ask her nicely there might be a preview lurkying around. Thank you for all your lovely reviews and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"Have you used my present yet, Will?" Grell demanded, leaning over William's desk.<p>

William frowned and glanced up at him. They were doing a half day of work and he was still a little unsettled by Ronald's suggestion that they tried to have sex again that night. It was a little daunting. He didn't want to hurt Ronald or upset him at all. He was almost certain if Ronald pushed him away it would be absolutely heart wrenching but he would never push him further than he wanted. He sighed and closed his eyes, adjusted his glasses.

"I don't know what your present is, Sutcliff, but if your history is anything to go by it would probably involve pushing Ronald too far given how delicate he is."

"Oh yeah," Grell said quietly, glancing down. "Yeah, I suppose."

"He'll be ok," William said.

"Have you two..." He trailed off and glanced away.

"It's not like you to be so shy about such things, Sutcliff," he said.

"It's Ronnie though, isn't it?" Grell muttered. "He's our little mascot really, isn't he? He's a little sweetheart."

William nodded. "No, we haven't."

"When do you think-"

"It's none of your business, Sutcliff," he snapped. Grell sighed and nodded. "I apologise, Sutcliff, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's ok," he laughed. "You're probably right anyway. I just hope you two get better soon. I wish he'd get better soon. It's so quiet without him."

"I know."

"Maybe if you two did it, he'd get some of his spark back," Grell said, getting up. "It's so boring without him and it's shaken Eric and Alan so badly they're boring too."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sutcliff, but I'm not going to push him just because you're bored," William said, getting up and striding out to the shared office. Ronald was sitting on Eric's desk, the pair talking quietly with Alan on Eric's lap. Grell ran over and jumped up onto the desk next to Ronald, throwing his arms around him only for Ronald to jerk back and lose his balance, ending up falling off the desk.

"Oh, sorry Ronnie!" he cried as Eric and Alan helped him up. "You were ok with me hugging you though."

"Slowly, Grell," Ronald said quietly. "Still a bit jumpy ok? Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Come on, Ronald," William said. "I think it's time to go home." Ronald nodded and jumped off the desk, grabbing his hand as they left. "Are you sure about this?"

"Are you worried I'm going to break down?" he said, leaning against his arm. William frowned but nodded slowly. "I don't think it'll be that bad. I might get a bit worked up at most, I want to try though. I think I'll manage."

"If you feel uncomfortable any time, you'll tell me, won't you?"

"I think you'll know, yeah."

"Sutcliff wants you to use your present." Ronald nodded and laughed. "He's really worried about you. We all are."

Ronald nodded and smiled. "I love you."

William smiled gently and squeezed his hand. He knew Ronald loved him. He didn't have to be reminded but he knew Ronald liked saying it. In their apartment, Grim was waiting for them. He bounced over, bumping into Ronald's legs as William went to the kitchen, putting down some food to keep him busy. He scurried over and began to scoff down his food. Ronald had already vanished into the bedroom. William followed slowly after him. The blonde was sitting on the bed, watching him quietly, a slightly nervous glint in his eyes. He reached over and gently and removed his glasses.

"Are you sure you want this?" William asked gently.

"Yes," he whispered, nodding quickly. "I think. I want to try."

"I want to try something, ok?" Ronald frowned but nodded. "If you feel uncomfortable at anytime, tell me." He nodded again. William frowned. It was a little awkward, he wasn't completely sure if it was a good idea, but he hoped it would help Ronald, even just a little. "Lie back for me." Ronald frowned and watched him curiously for a moment before lying back against the pillows, staring up at him. "I'll be careful with you. I won't hurt you."

"I know, boss," Ronald said gently, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "I know. I trust you."

"Just lie back for me, let me do all the work."

Ronald nodded and William ran a gentle hand through his hair. He shifted and leant over him gently, watching a strange fear fill his eyes. He was already starting to get edgy. He sighed and Ronald shivered. He knew why, it was what he was aiming for in a roundabout way. He'd read Ronald's journals. He'd written about what had happened to him. He wouldn't talk about it, but he wrote every night and William read the older ones. He knew by now exactly what had happened to Ronald and it broke his heart to know he'd been partly to blame.

"William?"

"Hmm, don't worry." He trailed his fingers carefully over Ronald's jaw and gently to his lips. "I'll look after you." Ronald's eyes widened and his lips parted slightly, looking absolutely stunned. "We can stop any time, just say the word."

He tilted Ronald's chin gently, capturing his lips in a gentle, soothing kiss, his body slowly pressing over Ronald's. The little blonde whimpered weakly and shut his eyes tightly but reached up around his shoulders, grabbing his jacket and pulling it off, throwing it to the floor. For once William didn't care where it landed, he didn't care about putting it away neatly.

"I love you," he whispered, stroking Ronald's cheeks.

"I know," Ronald panted. "I love you too."

William smiled softly and pulled off his gloves before gently running his fingers over Ronald's neck, remembering the bruised handprints that had long since faded. The only marks that remained off his attack were the nasty gashes on his arms. Every bruise and mark had vanished within a month or so of the attack. If only the psychological damage would fade so quickly. The blonde gasped at his touch and turned away but William ran his hand gently through his hair, turning him back.

"I know it's hard, Ronald," he said gently. "But I'm not going to hurt you."

He pressed their lips together again gently and was rather pleased when Ronald bucked his hips against him, whining softly despite the few tears slipping down his cheeks. He slid his hands gently beneath him, lifting him from the bed just enough to slip off his jacket and waistcoat before quickly unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it from him too. He sat back slowly and glanced over Ronald's shaking form, noticing he was still wearing the bandages and bracers on his forearms. He sighed and gently unbuttoned the bracers, slipping them off gently.

"You're so beautiful, Ronald," he murmured, brushing away his tears and leaning down to kiss his neck, nipping gently to make his breath hitch. "I hate him for breaking you. I wish he'd suffered like you did."

"Don't talk about him," Ronald groaned, undoing William's waistcoat shirt with trembling hands. "Just make it right. I'm ok, I promise."

"If you're sure."

He parted his legs slightly and running his fingers gently over his thigh, watching as Ronald shivered and turned away again. He sighed and moved his fingers over his stomach. Ronald's breath hitched and William smiled softly. The blonde was blushing softly, a few tears dripping down his cheeks and clenching the sheets but there was a small smile on his lips. He leant over and captured his lips once more, grinding his hips against Ronald's. The younger reaper tossed his head back, gripping his shoulders and arched his back slightly, a few tears escaping him.

"I know what you're up to," he breathed.

"You do?" William murmured, pulling him up onto his lap. Ronald leant into his shoulder, nuzzling his hair and hugging him tightly. "Are you going to stop me?"

His hand slid down his spine and Ronald gasped softly. "No... It's sweet..."

He smiled and leant down, moving gentle kisses down his throat to his collar bone. Ronald gripped his shirt as he placed gentle kisses where the bruises had once been as if maybe his touch could somehow make him better. He wished he could. He honestly wished it was that simple, that he could just kiss him and touch him and make everything better. If only it was that easy. Ronald arched back as William continued to move his kisses lower. He just wanted Ronald to be the loud, boisterous lover he'd been before. He wanted him to feel safe in his arms again.

Ronald moaned softly as he laid him down again, his soft kisses continuing down his chest and stomach, lingering on the spots where Marcus had left marks and bruises. He reached down, grabbed William's hand and pulled it up to kiss his fingers and palm gently.

"Ronald," he breathed.

"Hurry, boss, please," he moaned. "It's been way too long. I want to, please, before I get too nervous."

"Ronald, are you sure?"

"Yes. _Please. _I'm not afraid anymore."

He smiled reassuringly and took William's fingers into his mouth, certain, even with his blurred vision, he saw William blush slightly. "You know we do actually have some oil around here somewhere, why do we never use it?"

Ronald smiled slightly. He was a little afraid, a little nervous but this was William. He would never hurt him. In all the time they'd been together William had never hurt him. Even when he was a little rough he wasn't ever so rough that he'd hurt him. He pulled open Ronald's belt and slid down his waistband, pressing over him, kissing his throat once more. Ronald clenched his fists, bucking his hips slightly at his touch, closing his eyes and trying not to think about how Marcus had touched him the same way.

William pulled his fingers from Ronald's mouth and slid off the last Ronald's clothes. He gasped and grabbed at William's shirt, tears dripping down his cheeks as William slipped a slick finger into him.

_"Why are you crying, Knox?" Marcus purred, thrusting his fingers inside him. "You're enjoying yourself."_

"Ronald," William said gently, cupping his cheek. "Open your eyes." Ronald whimpered and opened his eyes slowly, staring up at him. "Don't think about him. Look at me, focus on me."

"William," he moaned.

He slid in another finger and Ronald cried out weakly, his tears flowing freely. William stroked his cheeks gently, brushing away his tears. He didn't mean to cry. It wasn't hurting anymore than normal, just a dull ache really, and hot pleasure bolted through him at William's every move but he couldn't stop himself trembling and whimpering.

_"Go on, Knox," Marcus laughed, biting his neck and pushing his fingers in deeper, rougher than ever. "Moan for me like you do for William." He thrust against him again and Ronald's lips parted in a silent scream. "Go on." A small choked whine slipped out. "Moan for me, Knox, like you do for my darling William." Ronald shut his eyes tighter, tears streaming down his cheeks as a small, pained moan escaped him. "Good boy. Such a pretty sound. No wonder he enjoys you."_

"Do you want me to stop?" William said gently, pulling his fingers away. Ronald cracked his eyes open and glanced up at him. "Is this too much?"

"No," Ronald whimpered. "No _please_, keep going. I need to do this."

"Don't push yourself. If it's getting too much-"

"No," he said quietly. "Come on, I'm ok. Please. I want to."

William nodded slightly, undoing his pants and slipping them down just enough. Ronald smiled slightly. He seemed in more of a rush than normal. Ronald could only assume it was because he didn't want him to get too nervous by dragging it out. He was grateful, he needed to stop thinking about what Marcus had done and focus on William.

He whimpered slightly as William pressed against him, stroking his hips gently. He lay back against the pillow, gripping William's shirt tightly against his chest and closing his eyes, taking a few deep breaths, trying to steady himself.

"Puppy," William growled, pushing slowly into him. "Keep your eyes open."

Ronald groaned and forced his eyes open, panting heavily and tugging William forwards roughly. William fell forwards, barely managing to catch himself and stay on all fours above him as Ronald crushed their mouth together in a desperate, heated kiss, smothering his pitiful cries. He reached around William's shoulder again tugging at his shirt and finally getting it off as William tangled his fingers into his hair.

"Look at me, Puppy," he panted, burying in Ronald's shoulder. "Forget about him. Focus on me. I love you, and I won't hurt you. Just focus on that."

"I know," Ronald moaned, clenching his fists against his back. "I know. It's ok. Go."

William nodded and gave a gentle firm but gentle thrust. Ronald gasped and tossed his head back, breathing his name as he gave another gentle thrust. Heat swept over him, pushing away almost all fear and apprehension he still felt. William must have noticed how he relaxed because his thrusts became deeper and more forceful, although still nowhere as powerful as he normally was. While he couldn't stop himself crying and shaking, he bucked his hips to meet William's thrusts, pulling him into another rough kiss. Before Marcus he would have been swearing loudly in several languages but now he couldn't help whimpering.

He gasped and gave a soft, weak cry and arched his back as William reached down to stroke his length with gently, teasing fingers and he was sure William chuckled quietly against his skin.

"Don't close your eyes," William growled as Ronald's eyes fluttered shut for a moment. He gasped and gave a sharp cry as William tugged firmly at his member to keep his attention. "Don't close your eyes, Puppy, don't think about him. He's dead. He can never hurt you again, I promise." Another long, smooth stroke combined with a firm thrust was enough to push him into pure, unbridled pleasure and he swore loudly, tangling his fingers into his hair and arching up against him. "That's it, Ronald. I love it when you curse like that. Just let go."

"William," he moaned, squirming slightly and turning away as white hot pleasure tore through him, pushing him over the edge. He screamed out another cruse and William's movements became harder and faster. This time William didn't tell him off when he closed his eyes, instead panting his name as he reached his limit, no longer able to keep control and continue to be gentle. "Ah, William!"

He screamed and raked his nails across William's back as an intense heat tore through him and the world when blank.

Next thing Ronald knew William was gently stroking his cheeks, whispering to him soothingly as his eyes flickered open, his quick shallow breath slowed. He vision was still blurred and he could feel the tears slipping down his cheeks for William to brush away. There was a tender note to his voice that brought a soft smile to his lips. Ronald's fists were still clenched against William's back and in his hair, and his body was shaking, although whether that was exhaustion or something else all together he couldn't tell. William gently untangled his arms and shifted slightly before disappearing from Ronald's vision completely. He opened his mouth to call him back, if he could, when William returned, using a damp cloth to clean him off gently. Nothing really registered with Ronald. He was a still a little numb and his mind was hazy. He just wanted to curl up in William's arms a sleep.

"Are you alright, Ronald?" he whispered. Ronald whimpered and nodded. "Are you sure?" He nodded again and William stroked his cheeks, leaning down to kiss his lips gently. "Good?"

"Very," he murmured, pulling him down to the bed. "Do we have to go to therapy tomorrow?"

"I don't have to," William said quietly, lying next to him and gently wrapping his arms around him and pulling him. "You do though. And I want you to get better. So I'm staying with you." He pulled the covers up and Ronald snuggled into them like he always used to. He smiled and leant up, kissing William's cheek. "Since being with you helps you, then I'll stay with you until you're happy again."

"I'm happy," Ronald breathed. "I love being with you." He nuzzled against his chest and William squeezed his arms around him gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey, no kinky stuff for a while, ok?" he muttered.

William chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "You're the one who usually does the kinky stuff."

"Only 'cause you make me."

"I never _make_ you do anything, Puppy."

Ronald smiled and slowly traced his fingers over the jagged scar over William's heart. It was deep, thank heavens and had healed quickly as opposed to the one on his side and Ronald's arms. There was nothing more than an ugly scar now. He smiled and ducked his head slightly, pressing a soft kiss over the scar. It was beautiful, in an odd way. To his surprise, William took his wrist and gently kissed the healing wound through his bandages.

"What he did to you was disgusting, Ronald," he said as Ronald slowly slid his fingers between William's. "I wish I could have protected you. I should have trusted you, I should have known better than to trust him when he's just come out of the blue like that. I failed you, Ronald."

"Hey, no," Ronald whispered, reaching up to his cheeks and gazing up into his eyes despite his blurred vision. "It wasn't your fault, no more than it was mine, no matter what I said in therapy, you must know that. You were as helpless as I was and we are going to get through this and get back to normal in no time. You just wait and see."

* * *

><p>"He won't want to see us," Eric said, following Grell up the stairs to William and Ronald's apartment. "He's busy with Ronald."<p>

"Nonsense," Grell snapped. "William and Ronald always want to see us. It's not like they're going to be doing anything important anyway."

"Yes, but given the situation, isn't it a good idea to let them have time alone no matter what they're doing?" Alan said quietly.

"It's like you two don't want to see them," he said, turning to glare at them with his hands on his hips. "They have therapy sessions to be alone together. After work is for us to bond together."

"I'm not sure that's the point of therapy, Grell," he replied.

Grell sighed and rolled his eyes, reaching into Alan's pocket for his keys and letting himself in. He pulled Alan after him, knowing Eric would follow. Grim was sitting outside the bedroom door. Grell sighed. They were in there drinking again, were they? They really wasn't any way to deal their problems, not to mention it was incredibly selfish to be drinking and not share with the others. He pushed open the door, opening his mouth to snap at them for not sharing their wine but Eric and Alan clamped their hands over his mouth to silence him.

Ronald and William were lying together, sound asleep, their clothes thrown over the floor. William shifted slightly and cracked open his eyes. "Sutcliff?"

"You're dreaming?" Grell said as he wiggled free and bouncing over. "This is all a dream."

"Generally, Sutcliff, any dream I have which you feature in involves having you chained to a desk-"

"And you are ravishing my body?"

"No, I bury you under mountains of paperwork that will keep you busy and out of my way for years leaving my bedroom as a place of privacy," he snapped. "Get out. All three of you!"

"William?" Ronald groaned.

"Did you two-"

"Out, Sutcliff!"


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** Hehe, I shouldn't laugh, but poor Kitty's done something to her cheek or jaw or something. I'm not in on the details but her she's fractored it or something and now she can't really eat, or talk or work so she's been reduced to sitting on the computer looking all pouty. It's really kind of cute. It does mean she's got not a whole lot better to do than write the sequeal from my plot book and make up random fluff for a varitety or pairings and doodle. It's cute in a pathetic way. Anyway, this chapter, we have everyone being cute, more therapy, another cute Eric, Ron and Will flashback and the mystery deepens. Thank you for your reviews and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"You've got a spring in your step this morning, Ron," Eric laughed. Ronald grinned and jumped up to Eric's desk. "Good night?"<p>

"Well..." he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "'You know, I don't kiss and tell."

"That's ok," he said, getting up and pushing him back on the desk, leaning over him with a grin. "We had to drag Grell out once you're gone to sleep, I already know what you were up to. So, you're feeling better then?"

"I suppose," Ronald said quietly, glancing away and blushing.

"So, I'm next then?" Eric said with a grin, leaning closer.

"Slingby," William snapped. "You're supposed to be working, and you're not supposed to be straining yourself, Mr Knox. My office."

"Fine, fine," Ronald sighed. Eric let him up and glanced at Alan who sighed and shook his head. "I don't think we should ruin our record, Mr Eric." He laughed and caught him by the tie, pressing their lips together briefly. "And I'm the boss' remember?"

"Yeah yeah," Eric said, waving him off. "You're still my little brother. I should know everything you get up to, remember that."

"Of course."

"And it's _just_ Eric. Stop that."

Ronald laughed and bounced into William's office, sprawling out on the couch. William smiled softly, glancing over at him before returning to his work. Ronald was in a far better mood than he had been in months. Waking up with William, knowing what they'd done the night before, had given him a buzz like nothing he'd felt in a long while. Just knowing that he'd finally managed to overcome his fears was the most amazing feeling. He couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. He'd have great fun telling Dr Green about it. He felt maybe even he'd be able to talk about what had happened to him.

"Ronnie!" Grell called, bursting into the shared office.

"In here, Miss Grell," Ronald called back.

"Oh no you don't," William snapped. "If you want to talk to him, you're not doing it in my office."

"Aw, boss," he said, pouting slightly and stalking over to the desk. William frowned and Ronald caught his tie, pulling him forwards over the desk. "I wouldn't have thought getting laid last night would have made you a little less grumpy." He laughed and kissed him briefly before heading to the door, leaving William to straighten his tie. "Oh well."

"We're _working_, Mr Knox," he snapped. "Please try to remember that just because you're still not working doesn't mean we're not."

"Sure thing."

He stepped out and shut the door only for a pair of arms to wrap around him from behind. He yelped and jerked aside, tossing his attacker over his hip and to the ground, twisting his arm to make his yelp and squirm. It was only then he realised it was Grell. He let go quickly and stepped back.

"Sorry, Miss Grell," he said quietly.

"Don't apologise, Ron," Eric snapped. Ronald frowned and glanced over. "He's been warned enough times not to sneak up on you, not to grab you from behind, and to be very slow and careful when doing anything with you. He should know better by now."

"It's ok, Ronnie," Grell said, getting up. He approached carefully and wrapped his arms around Ronald's shoulders. "It didn't hurt nearly as much as my run in with a demon while out reaping. Come, you can help me with my paperwork. Have you opened my present yet?"

"I've _opened_ it," Ronald said slowly. "I intend to use it to light the fire."

"Oh but Ronnie," he whined, sitting him on his desk and pushing over some reports. "Your big sis Grell got it especially for you."

"Yeah, I love the thought, but it's not really me," he replied, picking up a report and red pen.

"Nonsense, it's your favourite colour, and it suits you so well."

"What did you buy him, Grell?" Alan said quietly.

"Well, it's this really cute little blue-"

"We're not talking about it," Ronald snapped, clamping his hand over Grell's mouth not caring how dangerous that was. "Shut up."

Grell pulled his hand away. "But it's your favourite, Ronnie."

"I doubt the colour's going to convince him," Eric laughed. "Especially if he hates it that much."

"No," Grell said. "I mean, it is this lovely blue but that's not what I mean. It's a this lovely littl-"

"Grell!" Ronald cried. "Hush."

Grell sighed and began to work quietly. Ronald glanced at him and continued helping with his reports, the group chatting quietly as they worked until it was finally time to leave. Ronald went out with William, following him down to the medical wing. He held William's arm, leaning against him as they walked. It was silly but he was in such a good mood he couldn't help bouncing along beside him. William didn't seem to mind it though.

"So," William said. "A little blue what? Sutcliff seemed convinced it was your favourite."

"Yeah, well, maybe some other time," Ronald muttered, blushing slightly.

Dr Green was waiting for them in them in his office. Ronald slipped up onto William's lap and leant against his shoulder. After a few moments, William slid his arms around him. Dr Green smiled.

"You're looking better already, Ronald," he said gently. "Good day?"

"Yeah, brilliant," Ronald laughed, nuzzling against William's neck. "I am better than ever."

"Oh? Something good happen?"

Ronald giggled and closed his eyes. "Me and the boss got all romantic."

William sighed and leant his chin on Ronald's head. Dr Green smiled and nodded and asked the same question he asked every time: was he ready to talk about it? And this time he was. He'd only ever told Eric the full story. They sat in Eric's bedroom and Ronald had managed to explain. He'd broken down and wanted to stop several times but Eric continued to push him gently until he had the whole story. Right now though, Ronald didn't think anything could bring him down. He sat snuggled up in William's arms as he quietly explained. He knew William knew most of it. While he'd never said it out loud to him before, William had been the one to hear Marcus' confession and had read some of his journals. There was something different about saying it out loud though. He continued slowly, managing to tell almost the entire story before stopping suddenly and burying his head in William's shoulder once more when the horrible, dark feeling of helplessness, weakness and fear overwhelmed him.

"Ronald," William said gently. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Ronald whispered. He sighed and wiped his eyes with shaking hands, sniffling slightly. "Umm..."

"We can take a break if you'd like," Dr Green said. "You've done incredibly well to get this far. It's more than I expected this soon after the incident and your return. If you keep improving at this rate you'll be cleared for work in no time. We can stop if you'd like."

"No," he said, sitting up slowly and William brushed his tears from his cheeks. "Uh, he- he cleaned me up, and redressed me like I was doll or something. And then he got out his scythe. He, uh-" Ronald stopped and took William's hand, squeezing tightly and relieved when William squeezed back. "He pushed it into my hand and held it there and he kissed me again and told me that after this, no one would believe a word I said. That he'd never get caught because no one would believe the word of someone who'd tried to kill themselves. That everyone would think I was just looking for attention because William had found someone else. And that was if I survived. He forced me to hold the scythe and cut my arms. He told I was a good boy and it was a shame he'd had to do it and then just left me there, and I couldn't do anything. I thought I was actually going to die."

"You've done so well, Ronald," William said, stroking his hair gently.

"He's right," Dr Green said. "You've done brilliantly. You've made incredible progress. We'll come back to this tomorrow, I don't want to push you too far. So, for now, let's talk more about you and Eric and Alan."

"Ok," Ronald said quietly, glad for the change of subject. "What about them?"

"Well, you said Eric asked you once why you slept with people you didn't really know and whether you'd never seen someone who made you want to give it up and settle down. Did either of them know about your feelings for each other before your relationship began?"

"No. I never said anything. I was embarrassed. I didn't think he'd ever want me."

"Slingby knew," William said. Ronald stared up at him. "Slingby always knew. He confronted me about it once."

"Whoa, whoa, when was this?"

"About two and half years after you graduated."

* * *

><p>Eric glanced up realising Alan was watching him expectantly. He sighed. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart."<p>

"What did you get all this overtime for anyway?" Alan said, looking over the papers. "Want me to help?"

"Well, apparently punching out a guy for groping you isn't appropriate," Eric said, rocking his chair back on two legs. "Don't worry about it. Grell's gone to fetch Ronald from his shift to do his overtime work. I wanted to talk to him privately about something."

"Alright, come straight home though," he said, leaning down and kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later."

Moments after he'd left, Ronald came in behind Grell just as William came out of his office. Grell scurried out almost instantly. Ronald stepped back as William's gaze fell on him and lowered his head quickly. Eric frowned. He was blushing. Ronald Knox, who was bold as brass unless he'd had way too much to drink, was blushing like a schoolgirl under William's cold, harsh glare. He smiled to himself realising what was happening.

"Sutcliff is perfectly capable of his own work, Mr Knox," William said coldly. Ronald nodded quickly. "I don't give _you_ overtime, I give it to _him_."

"I know, boss," Ronald said, looking up at him and offering him a bright smile. William adjusted his glasses and Eric caught the lustful glint passing through in his eyes. "But I get it done quicker and better, don't I? Less trouble is good for you, right?"

"Hmm, I suppose," he said, adjusting his glasses again. "However, I will remind you, if you cause trouble I will ban you from the office. This is Sutcliff's work, he should do it. And I am not your boss, do not address me as such."

"Of course, Mr Spears," he said quietly, glancing away. "I just thought it would make things easier for you."

"Then get on with your work."

Ronald nodded quickly and turned to Grell's desk, pulling out the files and starting to work. William watched him for a moment before turning away and striding out. The little blonde glanced up and Eric smirked as he adjusted his glasses and watched William leaving with a soft blush over his cheeks. Eric laughed and Ronald's head snapped around to stare at him.

"I-I didn't notice your there, Mr Slingby," he muttered, glancing away.

"My name is Eric, Ron," he said firmly. The kid was ridiculously polite and respectful in the office. "Use it."

"Sorry, Mr Eric."

"Just Eric."

Ronald nodded quickly and returned to his work. Eric smirked. Sweet little Ronald had a crush on William. It was kind of cute, especially since William wanted him too. He began to wonder if it was worth setting them up somehow. Ronald needed a steady relationship and affection, Eric knew William's relationships tended to be pretty intense, maybe it was worth it. But then he didn't know if he was capable of being affectionate and gentle enough for Ronald's needs.

He got up slowly and wandered over to Grell's desk where Ronald was working, he was pretty much done with his work anyway. He grabbed Ronald's collar and pulled him up gently, pecked his lips, pressing him gently against the desk. A small smile came to Ronald's lips and Eric stroked his cheek. Poor kid. The one person he seemed to honestly want a serious, mature relationship with was notorious for being cold and putting work first. No wonder he hadn't made a move, it wasn't as if he was shy. He just had no idea what William wanted and William hadn't been anything but cold towards him.

"I thought you said not in public," Ronald whispered, reaching up to his shoulders none the less.

"Well, yes, but it's hardly public, is it? It's just us."

He cupped Ronald's cheeks and gave him another quick kiss. He knew William just outside the door as he wrapped his arms around him and held him against his chest. Ronald smiled and rested against him, perfectly contest to stay there.

"Interesting definition of working, Slingby," William snapped as he came in. Ronald's head shot up and he tried to step back but Eric kept him still. "Give me the files, Mr Knox."

Ronald nodded and Eric let him go to pick up his files. "They're not all finished."

"That's fine," he said. He took the files and Eric smirked as his hands brushed Ronald's for a brief second and the youngster turned bright red, dropping his head quickly. "I'll finish them and Grell can have the overtime tomorrow. You're not to do it for him. Am I clear?"

"Yes boss- uh, I mean, Mr Spears."

"Good. You're excused, I'm sure you have some party to go to anyway. Or maybe get some rest so I don't have to drag you home again anytime soon."

"Yes Mr Spears," Ronald muttered, dropping his head even lower as he turned and left.

"Can I go too?" Eric said.

"Are you finished?" William said, turning to his office.

"Pretty much."

"Then yes, you can go." He followed William into his office and sat across from him. "I thought you wanted to go."

"What you said to Ron was out of line, you know," Eric said, folding his arms.

"It was true," William replied.

"Doesn't give you the right to say it," he snapped. "I mean, bringing that up was just cruel, it just crushed him. He's just a kid and how you expect him to like you if you do that is beyond me."

William's head jerked up and he blinked, adjusting his glasses again. "I'm sorry?"

"You should just ask him," he said. "He's hardly difficult to deal with."

"I don't know what you're on about, Slingby?" he snapped. "I'm trying to work."

"I'm just pointing out that given how you obviously like Ron, why not just ask him out or something?" Eric said, folding his arms. "I don't think he'd say no."

"You're incredibly distracting, Slingby, go away and let me work."

Eric folded his arms and rocked his chair back slightly. "Don't give me this professional crap, William. This is me you're talking to. I know how you get when you see someone you want. Go for it, William, he's a sweet kid and he's not exactly inexperienced. He's been with men before so that's not an issue. I don't know why you two haven't hooked up yet." William frowned and glanced away slightly. "William?"

"He and I are very different, Slingby," William said.

"So, opposites attract, look at me and Al, we're hardly two peas in a pod."

"We're looking for different things in a lover."

"How do you know? Have you asked him?" Eric snapped. "Who's to say he's not willing to try anything you ask? Who's to say he doesn't want the same thing as you? Just give it a try, William."

"Why do you even care?" William said, setting down his pen and adjusting his glasses. "I thought you didn't like him anyway?"

"I didn't," he replied. "But I've warmed up to him. He needs a stable relationship with someone trustworthy and you like him, I figured if I could get you two together maybe you'd loosen up a bit and help him settle, even if it doesn't work out."

"I don't know why we're having such a pointless discussion, Slingby," he sighed. "And more importantly I don't know why we're having such a pointless conversation on office time."

"Because you won't listen unless you're locked in your off. You'll wonder off and I won't see you until work tomorrow."

"You're not setting me up Mr Knox, Slingby, and that's final."

Eric sighed and shook his head before getting up and leaving William to work. Well, it was a long shot. If William was going to get with Ronald he was going to do it in his own time, he knew that, but it was worth a try. If he could get William and Ronald together, maybe they'd both be more settled.

"I know it sucks loving someone from a distance," he called as he gathered his things. William didn't make a sound. "But there aren't any rules stopping you from being together, and he really needs some love to restore his faith in people. As long as you don't take advantage of him, I won't stand in your way." He paused, not really expecting an answer but waiting just in case. There was nothing. "Well, think about it, ok?"

* * *

><p>"All that time you didn't say anything?" Ronald snapped, glaring up at William. "I mean, what the hell was stopping you? We wouldn't have had nearly as much hassle if you'd acted sooner. Why didn't you say anything?"<p>

"I just didn't think-"

"Didn't think I was capable of a proper relationship?"

William sighed and ran his hands gently through Ronald's hair, gently drawing him up and pecking his lips. "I didn't think someone like you would be interested in a relationship. Especially not with someone like me."

"Huh?" Ronald frowned and tilted his head as he stared up at him. William sighed. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" William said quietly.

"Like I'm stupid," he snapped, folding his arms. "I'm not."

"I know you're not," he said, gently running his fingers through his hair again. "I just meant that you were, and still are to some extent, young and charming and fun loving, you have men and women alike swooning over you and would give anything to be with you. I didn't think you'd want to settle down and have a serious relationship when you could have so much fun with everyone else. I'm hardly known for being fun."

Ronald suddenly felt incredibly silly for having doubted him and snapping like that. Sometimes William was so confident and calm Ronald could forget he was still just a normal reaper and he did have feeling and _did_ get uncertain and self-conscious on occasion. He didn't know why it was so hard to comprehend, Ronald was exactly the same, people didn't realise he doubted himself and was somewhere neurotic because he hid it just like William did. While William put on a stoic mask of professional coldness, Ronald hid his issues with parties and drinking and constantly laughing and joking.

He smiled and leant up, gently kissing William's lips. Dr Green chuckled softly and he turned. "You're definitely improving, Ronald. You're recovering amazingly well."

"But... it's been so long," Ronald said quietly. "It's been four months, if I'd been here sooner instead of running off like a stupid brat I'd have recovered ages ago."

"Some people need time," he said gently. "Sometimes people need to spend a bit of time to come to terms with what happened and realise that they don't have to suffer alone before they can be helped. Given how much you've managed to get through on your own and how long you've just been pushing it down and hiding, it's was bound to be difficult to come and ask for help. You're lucky to have William here to help you."

When they were walking slowly back down the hills Ronald was no longer as bouncy or talkative. Talking about what had happened had brought down his mood but had given him a surprising sense of relief. He strode along at William's side, his head dropped low until William gently nudged his hand and he glanced up.

"So, I going to see what Grell got you yet?" he said quietly. Ronald smiled, pleased to be switching to a lighter topic. "So far it's little and blue and Grell thinks it's cute and will suit you. And the box it came in was pretty flat."

"Why does everyone seem to care so much?" he laughed. "Honestly, it's really pretty tame for Grell."

"Then why not tell me?" William said with a small smirk.

"Because it's embarrassing," he muttered. "You'll see one day, I'm sure."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:** Daww, pouty Kitty is turning the sequel into a fluffy ball of fluff to make herself feel better. Most of that is getting rewritten when I go through it. And next chapter will be the last chapter. I know, shocking, isn't it? And then onto the sequel, which still doesn't have a name. In this chapter, Eric discovers what the cute little blue present is, they have a bit to drink and Grell brings up a worrying issue for Will. Yays. Thank you for all your lovely reviews, please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"No peeking," Ronald snapped, forcing down the lid of the box.<p>

William pulled his hands away and Ronald glared up at him. "Ronald."

"No, hands off," he said, shaking his head quickly.

"What is that?" William said, adjusting his glasses as he watched the box containing Ronald's birthday present from Grell. "Sutcliff said it was blue, I saw black."

Ronald grinned and shifted the box under his arm. "You'll see soon, one day, I'm sure. Maybe wait 'til your birthday. I'm going to let Eric and Alan look after it."

"Ronald," William said, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do, boss," he laughed, leaning against him. "But something like this needs to be kept for special occasions, and when I'm more comfortable. Haven't you got some meeting to go to anyway?"

"Yes, I suppose I have," he said quietly, kissing his cheek. "Don't get too drunk."

"I won't. I'm not sure I want to drink anyway. I don't want to end up in a mess again." He smiled and picked up Grim, hugging him close and kissing the top of his head. "I'll see you later, boss." He set Grim down again and reached up to press a quick kiss to William's lips. "Bye."

He headed out with the box under his arm and strolled down to Eric and Alan's apartment. He had his own key and didn't bother knocking. Instead he slipped open the door as quietly as he could, it was around ten after all and Alan might be sleeping even if he and Eric intended to go out drinking. Eric was sitting on the couch, watching the door. He smiled and Ronald shut the door quietly behind him.

"Where's Alan?" he said quietly.

"He's gone out to the library or to by some new books or something to do with books," Eric replied. He patted the cushion next to him and Ronald sat next to him. "I figured you might not want to drink so much if we went out, so I thought we'd stay in, if that's ok for you?"

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind," Ronald laughed. He set down the box and slipped in under the coffee table as Eric poured out the drinks. "Alan will probably be happier knowing we're inside anyway. You know what he's like sometimes."

"I know what he's like way more than you do," he said, patting his head and pushing the drink into his hands. "So, you and William, you're alright again now, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he said quietly, leaning back and sipping his drink. "I think so."

"And we're ok?"

"I would think so." Ronald smiled and leant over to lean against his arm. "I mean, you and him are pretty much level. I love you." Eric glanced down at him and kissed his forehead. "But I'm in love with him, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Eric laughed. "So, you going to let me see what's in the box?"

He sighed and nodded. Eric went straight for the box pulled it up onto the table, throwing the lid off. Ronald smiled and turned away, his cheeks heating up and Eric laughed and pulled _it_ from the box.

"Ron, Grell was right," he laughed. "It's cute, little and blue." He laughed and tilted Ronald's head up to look him in the eyes. "I hear you have Alan's maids outfit, by the way."

"Wanna swap?" Ronald said quietly. "I'd rather get forced into that puffy, lacing dress than deal with _that_. I'm sure you and Alan will have fun with it."

"Don't be silly," Eric said, kissing his forehead. "This is 'specially for you. I wouldn't dream of taking it off you. And I'm pretty sure William would kill me if I dared." He grinned and Ronald glared up at him. "Besides, I would have thought you were the adventurous one of the relationship. He never struck me as that type. I would have thought you were the one pushing for excitement."

"It depends what type of excitement."

He laughed and took a long drink, slowly taking Eric's hand. Eric squeezed gently and put Grell's present back in the box. "I figured if William was into anything it'd be like, as Alan would put it, control exercises."

"I know what you mean," Ronald laughed. "I would have thought so too but he's kinda so-so on it, you know? He likes to be in control and to prove he's the boss, but he doesn't like to tie me up or spank me or anything. He likes to make me embarrassed and make me blush and squirm."

"Like his birthday last year," Eric said, waving his hand slightly, spilling a little drink over Ronald's nose. He sat up and Eric laughed. "Sorry, Ron."

"Have you been drinking without me?" he snapped, mock glaring up at him.

"A little," he laughed. "His birthday last year, the quiet little student who came in, that was you. Why?"

"That's what I used to look like."

"No way."

"Yeah, I really did used to be like that." Ronald laughed and finished the last of his drink, holding out the glass for Eric to pour some more. "For about the first year of my life before... well, yeah, stuff got messed up. That's the me William fell for first. Our eyes met across the room, love at first sight."

"Sounds like one of Grell's smutty novels."

"It was. I swear it really was. I mean I looked up to him since before I met him and I wanted him so bad. My friends all laughed, said it was a silly crush and I couldn't be the first, but damn it I _loved_ him. And like I said, he pulled me back after class to molest me, even if he says it was just to teach me."

"Ah, that's no big deal, all the teachers and mentors do that was their little favours, although I'm surprised at William," Eric said, pouring out the new drinks and taking sitting back. "I used to do that with Al all the time. This one time, I was helping him with one of his assignments. He was working at the table." He pushed Ronald forwards slightly. "And I leant _right_ over him, like this." He leant forwards to rest his chin on Ronald's shoulder, his chest pressed against his back. Ronald laughed softly and nuzzled against his hair. "Like I was helping him, and fumbled with the pen, just right so it dropped into his lap, so I got the chance to reach down..." He reached into Ronald's lap, his fingers brushing over him so lightly and smoothly it could have been innocent. Ronald whined slightly and tilted his head. "Yeah, he reacted kind of like that too. All of us did it. I mean, I didn't know William did it, but I never thought he'd found a kid in the academy. But we all did it when we got found one we liked. Nothing that's obviously naughty, just a little suggestive."

"Aww, and I thought I was special," Ronald whined, taking another sip. "That's staying with you, by the way, until William's birthday."

"That's pretty tame for you, Ron," he said. "I mean, last year office sex and dress up, this year cute, little and blue?"

"Given the way everyone reacts, I think it's fine. Besides, a lot's happened between now and then."

"I know."

"Hey, why were you even in the office? And why did none of us notice you were supposed to be dead?"

Eric frowned. "That is actually a very good question and I don't have a quick answer. You know, no one ever said anything before now, not even Alan, I think he was just pleased to see me. Not even William said anything... did someone spike the water? Or maybe the heat melted your brains. So, how come you ended up dressing up as a student?"

"He liked it," Ronald said leaning back against him, shivering as Eric's fingers traced patterns over his stomach. "He likes the power, so I thought I'd give it to him. And when he's in control he's a bit rougher. It's like a power trip and he gets a little careless and rough."

"You like that? He's a lot bigger than you, doesn't it hurt?"

"Sometimes," he laughed. "But if he's being careful, he's thinking too much. I want him to lose himself and be thinking only about me. I want him to be so completely lost in passion and desire that he doesn't know what he's doing. Like when he shoves me down on his desk, it's because he can't help himself anymore. I'm the one thing in the world that makes him lose control and stop thinking logically and professionally, even if it hurts sometimes."

"That's sweet in a weird sort way."

"It's not weird just because you don't get it." Eric laughed and leant down, kissing his neck softly. "Ah, Eric, what happened to us not sleeping together?"

"You're the one thinking about that," Eric murmured. "I didn't say anything." He pulled him closer and Ronald laughed, leaning back against his shoulder, letting Eric continue. "You know, despite what I say sometimes, I do like William. He's a good friend and he looks after you. He loves you, and he'll do anything he can to keep you safe and happy. That's enough for me. I just never really liked the idea of someone else being so important to you. You're supposed to be my little brother."

Ronald laughed softly and swallowed the rest of his drink, leaning heavily again him. "I'm always going to be your little brother, Eric. As long as you keep pouring the drinks, you're always going to be my big brother."

Eric laughed and reached over for the bottle, pouring out more drinks. "You're using me for booze."

"Duh."

"Ronald," Eric whispered.

"Yeah?" Ronald breathed.

"Don't tell William any of that," he growled. Ronald smiled and nodded. "You know, you're the only person I've wanted this much since Alan. You're just so damn cute."

"We're both a little bit spoken for though," he laughed as Eric stroked his hip. "We're not supposed to. And you're supposed to be the responsible one around here, Eric. What would Alan say if he knew you were taking advantage of your drunk little junior?"

"You've not had nearly enough to be anywhere near drunk, Ron," he said, nuzzling against his neck, making Ronald giggle and squirm against him. "Neither of us have. We're a little tipsy, _maybe_." He reached around Ronald's waist and lifted him onto his lap, nipping playfully at his neck before he spoke again, sounding a little more serious this time though. "I would never take advantage of you, Ronald. I promised you that, didn't I? I will never use you like all them."

"I know," Ronald murmured. He smiled and reached over for the bottle, drinking straight from it inside of pouring out another glass. "That's why you're my big brother. You're a softy really. Like a big cuddly teddy bear, that's what Alan says."

"Have you ever tried to hug a bear? They're not that cuddly."

"You are."

"Give me that. Don't hog it all." He snatched the bottle and lay back against the arm, taking a long drink. Ronald grinned and laid back against his chest as Eric, biting his lip to stifle a moan as Eric slipped his fingers just under the hem of his pants, stroking teasing circles over his hip. "Aren't you arms healed yet?"

"Mostly, I guess," Ronald said quietly, taking back the bottle.

"So, why do you still wear the bandages and bracers?" Eric asked, running his free hand along his arm. "There's no medical reason, right?"

"No. Not really."

"Then why do you still wear them?"

"I don't like to look at them," Ronald whispered. "They're really ugly and I don't want to see them. They remind me of what he did to me. I just want to hide them and ignore them."

He frowned, then smirked and reached up, pressing their lips together in a far more intense, purposeful kiss than normal. He pulled Eric up, not breaking the kiss for even a second. Eric's initial shock had vanished and he tangled his fingers into Ronald's hair pulling him back towards the bedroom. They fell back to the bed in a heap and Ronald grunt softly, gripping the bottom of Eric's top and tugging it off, finally pulling apart, panting heavily.

"We really shouldn't," he said quietly as Eric leant down to attack his neck.

"Probably," he laughed against his neck. "I don't know how you ever topped. You're so easy to push around. You know, everyone says William's the first person to get you to be all submissive but I'm not seeing it."

"Oh? You want to see it?"

"Go on," he said. "Show me you're not just going to lie there and take it."

Ronald laughed and swung him over onto his back, pinning his wrists either side of his head. Eric's eyes widened and he tugged at his wrists but Ronald held firm, smirking down at him. "I'm pretty good at this, Eric, you'll see."

"Eric," Alan snapped. They both turned to see him glaring at them from the doorway. "Honestly? Can I not leave you two alone for five seconds before you start groping him?"

"How come he's got me pinned down _and_ I'm being told off?" Eric said, once again trying to shove Ronald off only to be held down firmly. "Ron."

"I'm really strong too," Ronald laughed.

Eric laughed, swept Ronald's legs from under him and rolled him onto his back. "Yeah, but you're still a kid."

"Stop it, you two," Alan said with a sigh, folding his arms. "Now what's with the box on the table?"

"It's Ron's present from Grell."

"Oh. What is it?"

"Why is everyone so fascinated by it?" Ronald said quietly. "It's not that much of a big deal."

* * *

><p>"Where've you been, Will?" Grell called, grabbing William's arm.<p>

"A meeting," William said quietly. "We're getting better hours."

"We are?"

He nodded. "And set shifts rather than day by day."

"That's brilliant. When?"

"A few days." They carried on down the street, Grell still hanging onto his arm. "What did you buy Ronald?"

"He hasn't told you yet?" Grell giggled.

"No, he was talking about saving it for my birthday," William said. "What did you get him?"

"If it's going to be your birthday surprise, I'm not going to tell you," he laughed, rubbing against him. "Aww, you two are sooo adorable, Will! I can't wait to see your face when he shows you... but I'll probably won't be allowed in... So, are you two like a proper couple now?"

"A proper couple?" he said with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I mean, like Eric and Alan," he replied. "No one can see them breaking up, they've been together as long as anyone can remember and no one can really imagine them being with anyone else. Nothing short of death is going to break them up, you know? Like a married couple without the marriage. They're going to love each other forever. Is any of this making sense to your unromantic mind? Like the point in time where humans realise they want to grow old and die with the person they love, have kids and grandkids and... please tell me this is getting through to you."

William frowned and nodded slowly. He'd never really consider his relationship with Ronald like that. Grell was right. Eric and Alan were considered something of a perfect pair. Everyone knew they loved each other, even if Alan didn't like being too open in public. No one really bothered flirting with either of them anymore because they'd never leave each other. Everyone thought it was cute and they were just right for each other. People still questioned him and Ronald. They still thought he was using Ronald as a trophy boyfriend and Ronald just like the sex, and that he was far too cold and that was why Ronald was so close to Eric, for the affection he craved. And as he'd slowly regained his memories, he'd realised just how one sided their relationship was. Nothing seemed right when compared to perfect relationships like Eric and Alan's.

"So, are you then?" Grell said. "Are you going to be together forever?"

William frowned and glanced down at him. "I don't know."

"Why not?" When he didn't answer, Grell frowned and tugged on his sleeve. "Will? What's wrong? Why can't you two see it lasting forever? I think you two are adorable."

"I just said I don't know, Sutcliff. I've never really thought about it." Of course the very idea of ever losing Ronald in anyway made his heart wrench but he'd never really thought about them like that. He wasn't sure he could see them lasting like Eric and Alan would. "I don't even know why we're talking about this."

"Oh, Will," he said, patting his arm like he was a child being told the most obvious think in the world. "Don't be afraid of committing to him. He loves you more than anything."

William frowned and returned to his apartment, shaking off Grell and sitting with Grim on his lap, thinking it over. Ronald always ran to Eric. He hated that. It wasn't that he didn't like Ronald having a life outside of him, or having friends or anything like that, but every time Ronald went to Eric for help he couldn't stop feeling jealous, like he'd let him down. He loved Ronald, why couldn't he trust him enough to come for help?

Hours later, Ronald staggered in and fell onto his lap, pressing his lips together roughly, tangling his fingers clumsily in his hair and giggling into the kiss. William pushed him back gently and stared down into Ronald's slightly daze, drunken eyes, his face flushed and with the sinfully tempting plump, moist lips begging to be claimed. Ronald gazed up at him expectantly and he smiled softly. There were still days he wondered why on earth the little blonde still came home to him every night and why he still wanted to lie in bed with him and still looked at him with that loving gaze when his stupid mistakes and uncertain had almost cost him his life and forced him to live through horrific abuse?

"William?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry," William said, so softly he wasn't sure Ronald even heard him.

"Why?" Ronald laughed, reaching over and lifting his chin. "We're better than ever because we're working everything out, right? This has made me see how much we love each other."

He laughed and kissed him again. This time William didn't push him away, but noticed he wasn't wearing his bandages and the wounds on his arms, while almost completely healed, were plain to see and looked terrible. And it was his fault. He knew the guilt of that was never going to leave him.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** And as we round up things are returning to normal. A chapter of Will and Ron. As a note, for the next few months, Kitty is offically taking over completely. So, when the sequel begins it will be Kitty dealing with it. I'd explain why but it's complicated and you people don't want to know about my personal issues too much. So, yeah, she's taking over completely, I hope that's won't be too much of a shock to your systems. She doesn't write so quickly so maybe not daily updates, but it's still my plot(-ish). Anyway, thank you for all your lovely reviews this fic and see you for the sequel.

* * *

><p>"Ronald, what are you doing?" Ronald glanced up and William caught his arms gently. "You don't have to do that on your own."<p>

Ronald frowned, noticing William's gaze flickering to his arms guiltily. He didn't remember returning the night before or what they were doing. He didn't remember much of the night before really but somehow his bandages and bracers had vanished. He snatched his arms away and folded them so William couldn't see the wounds anymore. William sighed and picked up the new bandages, gently taking his wrist and tapping on end in place.

"I don't know why you insist on doing these on your own," William said gently as he worked. "You don't need to keep them covered anymore."

"I was doing them because you were in the shower," Ronald said. "But don't like seeing them and I know they upset you too, so I keep them covered up."

"Don't be stupid," he said, glancing away. "As long as you're ok-"

"It wasn't your fault." He caught William's chin gently and turned him back to face him. "You didn't know. If you'd know what he was like and had done nothing then, sure, it'd be your fault but you didn't. The second you realised there was something wrong about him, you kicked him out, you couldn't have known he'd come after me, and you were in no condition to do anything." He reached up and gently brushed William's chest, the jagged marks over his heart. "I pulled you into the cupboard, I was the one who made him realise you didn't love him anymore and I ran off like a stupid kid, leaving you alone. If I'd not been so childish, I would have been there to help you."

William shook his head and took his hand, kissing his wrist gently. "I didn't realise you felt that way."

"I almost lost you several times," he said gently. "They kept telling me not to get my hopes because you weren't ever going to recover. I was more scared than I'd ever been."

"When I thought you- when the doctors said-"

"I know." He laughed softly and sat back on the bed as William moved onto bandaging his other arm. "I must have left the bracers with Eric and Alan."

"We've got a spare pair somewhere." Ronald laughed and the second William had finished with the bandages he pushed him back to the bed and settled on his chest, closing his eyes as William ran his hands through his hair. "We need to talk, Ronald. Grell said some things that made me think."

"Which is?"

"Why are we together?"

"Don't you want to be?"

"Of course I do. I need to know what's going on here."

Ronald frowned and turned to gaze up at him. "We're in love, aren't we? Or do you-"

"Don't start getting upset," William said gently, patting his head. "He asked if we were a proper couple."

"What does that mean according to Grell?" Ronald said, frowning slightly.

"Like Eric and Alan, apparently," he said. "That we're ready to spend the rest of our lives together."

"And... are we?"

William frowned and gently took his hand, squeezing gently. Ronald frowned, getting a sinking feeling. "I'm not completely sure. I've never really thought about it before but I'd like to think we will be one day soon. We both agreed we still have a lot to work out and all this with Marcus hasn't really helped, but if this therapy continues to work, maybe soon we will be."

Ronald grinned snuggled into his shoulder. "I hope so. I want to get better for you. I want to make you happy with this relationship."

"I am happy. This has been a hard few months but we need to keep working at it. Come on, get up."

"But it's our day off."

"Up."

He sighed and got up, watching William as he got dressed then tossed a top over at him. He pulled it on and just about caught the pair of bracers chucked at him. He frowned and buttoned them up as he followed William out to the living room where Grim was stretched out on the kitchen counter. William sighed and shooed him off, reaching into the cupboard for a packet of food, the kitten himself rubbing against his legs as Ronald went into the cupboards for mugs.

"We'll get some from a cafe," William said. Ronald frowned and glanced over his shoulder at him. "We're going out."

"Where?" Ronald said, leaning against the desk.

"Hospital," he replied.

"Why? I'm not supposed to go to therapy today, am I?" he said, slipping on his shoes. "And I didn't think they were checking on my arms until next week. Or have I lost time of time again?"

"No, we're not going there for anything like that," William said, coming over and cupping his cheeks, gently kissing his nose. Ronald wrinkled his nose and reached leant back against the door. "You'll see."

Ronald frowned and William slipped on his coat and shoes. There was a teasing smirk on William's lips that made him slightly uneasy. He pulled on his coat and followed William out and locking the door behind him. He grabbed William's hand as they headed up through the offices to the hospital wing. Ronald tried asking several times to ask what was going on but William just smirked and lead him through to the private recovery rooms.

"Seriously, William, where are we going?" He smiled and opened one of the doors, pulling Ronald in, shutting it behind him and pushing him up onto the bed. "Isn't this-" William smirked and climbed up onto the bed with him. "How did you- You're just going to smirk at me and not give me any answers, aren't you?"

"Yes, it's the room we had our first kiss in, I just asked a favour of Dr Burns, and I was in a bit of a... I'd say playful is probably the closest to it. Anymore questions?" He pushed him gently to the bed. Ronald's mouth ran dry and he stared up at him dumbly. "Ronald? Speechless? I'm amazed."

"I, uh..."

"Hmm, I might need to surprise you like this more often if this is the reaction I get." He leant down and captured Ronald's lips, entwining their fingers and squeezing his hand gently. "You didn't sleep with Slingby last night, did you? Or were you that drunk you don't remember?"

"Way to bring down the mood, boss," Ronald muttered. "No, I don't think I did. I'm pretty sure I didn't."

"And if we keep up this therapy, are you going to get to the stage where you can have a normal relationship with him?" he said, stroking his hair. Ronald frowned. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I suppose... we'll see how the therapy goes."

"You're getting pouty."

"You think it's cute."

"I do." He leant down and kissed him again. Ronald's eyes fluttered shut and he reached around him, tangling his fingers into his hair and pulling him closer. "I wish I'd made you get help sooner."

"Hey, there's no point looking back now, is there?" Ronald laughed, squeezing the hand he was still holding. "I wish I'd realise how much you were suffering sooner."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are, I know you're a big a tough guy but I didn't really realise it before. I guess it's kind of hard on you too. I never really realised how much what happened effected you guys too. I'm sorry."

"No. I don't think many victims of attack realise that it's affected the people around them until they've come to terms with it themselves. After all, I would have thought it's hard to sympathise with others who haven't gone through what happened to you when you're busy suffering the consequences." Ronald frowned but nodded slowly. "Ronald, after what he did you became worked up, afraid to be touched and haunted by what he'd done not only in your own mind but by the rumours that followed you. When you're going through all that, I doubt many people would take time to realise the people who cared about them suffered seeing their pain. Of course it hurt every time you flinched away from my touch, or seeing you cry, it hurt us all, but we suffered through it to help you, just like I'm sure you with for us."

Ronald gazed up at him for a long moment before laughing softly. William frowned and he tossed his head back, laughing harder. "I want a chocolate."

"How did we get to chocolates?" William said.

"You... you're all dark and smooth and hard on the outside and gooey on the inside," he laughed, pulling William closer as a smirk tugged at the older reaper's lips. "And I love the taste of you."

"You must be getting better, you're thinking with your stomach and sweet tooth again."

He pushed up off the bed and caught William's lips, squeezing his hand again. William leant down over him again, letting William take his weight and a spring dug into Ronald's back, making him arch up slightly. He half cried, half moaned into William's mouth and getting a soft grunt in response, William's leg pressing between him own and making him squirm in delight, the spring digging further into his back until he couldn't stand it anymore. He turned away, sat up slightly, grasped the pillow and shoved it on top of the rogue spring.

"This is so uncomfortable," he groaned. "How does anyone get better in here? How did _I_ get better in this thing?"

"You're hardly fussy about your beds, Ronald, you sleep anywhere. I think you'd sleep on your feet if you given the chance."

"You're mean."

He sighed and shook his head. "The sooner you get cleared for work the better. You're getting cheeky. I think you need some hard work and overtime to remind you who's the boss around here."

"You are, boss," Ronald laughed. "Always. And you heard Dr Green, I'll be back on duty in no time, you watch. With you by my side, I can do anything. I swear, if you want me back at work, I'll do everything in my power to get back as soon as possible."

"What have I told you about pushing yourself?" William said, poking his nose and making Ronald wrinkle it in disgust at the patronising gesture. "I don't want you having another break down, it'll be even longer before you're cleared if you do, and I'm getting sick of overtime to make up for your absence."

"It's always work with you," he sighed, shaking his head.

"I keep telling you, you knew what you were getting into," he said. "You're seeing your boss, what were you expecting? Besides, you keep distracting me from work, if our personal lives are going to keep interfering with work, then work is going to start interfering with our personal lives."

"But we're not here to talk about work, are we?" he murmured, squeezing his hand. "I thought you were in a playful mood?"


End file.
